Hiding Behind Glasses
by animefreak4444
Summary: AU. In this little cliché story, Ikuto is the leader of a popular group in school and Amu is the school loser. When a twist of fate makes Ikuto tutor Amu, will Ikuto be able to find out what Amu's been trying to hide and fall in love?
1. Wait, What?

Mitsuki: I'm back!

Ikuto: Oh no.

Mitsuki: What do you mean by that?

Amu: You can already guess, Mitsuki.

Ikuto: Stupid! Don't tell her that!

Mitsuki: Don't disrespect women!

Ikuto: You're not a woman!

Amu: While they're doing that, Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: But I hope you do like this story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Look, it's her!"

"She's such a nerd."

"What kind of clothes is she wearing?"

"Probably something from the 1900's."

"Look at her glasses!"

"Forget her glasses, look at her hair!"

"What do you mean hair? I can't see any!"

"At least we know we're not the dorkiest kid in school."

Laughter traveled down the halls of Seiyo High as a 16-year-old girl passed through. Her name was Hinamori Amu and she was -in simple terms- a loser; the school's biggest loser. Her sense of fashion was disgusting, probably because it looked like it was stolen from a hobo off the side of a freeway.

For example, she always wore faded and baggy jeans and the large t-shirts, that were always stained with some faded substance, reached below her knees. Her face was also ugly, at least that was what many assumed. To put into technical terms, you couldn't even see her face. Why? Because circle-framed glasses covered the exact socket her eyes would've been in. Not only were they not normal glasses, but they were made of a thick white substance that had thin, gray lines swirling towards the outside. Simply put, they were ugly. Besides that, many other students insulted her hair, even though they could see none. This was because a big, floppy brimmed hat covered every strand of hair that dared to stick out from among the other strands.

But appearances aside, even her school supplies were awkward and stupid. Many teachers complained over the fact that she always brought a book bag to school that contained nothing but children's picture books. And as a result of her weird actions, she spent her school time alone with no friends. Zip, no, nada, none.

So you can imagine the depressing moment when she walked into her first-year classroom and snickers flew around the room, targeting her. She heaved a sigh and quietly stepped to her desk in the far corner. However, before she was even a few yards away, she tripped on nothing but air, earning a few laughs from the other students.

"Ow," she murmured. But she endured the pain and stood up, only to be tripped another time. This time, however, it wasn't because of air.

"Oh dear, I'm so very sorry." A snobby red-head sneered, reeling in her long leg.

Amu desperately used her arms to try to lift herself up. As she finally succeeded, she tried to slip to her seat without making a single sound. The others watched, not bothering to hold in their insulting giggles.

"Really, she is such a dork." The red-head laughed loudly, holding onto her chest.

Slowly, she turned around and batted her eyes towards a group of seven students that were nonchalantly looking around the classroom, ignoring the act of bullying that was unraveling before them.

The very center of that group was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Many proclaimed him to be the leader of a group called 'The Populars,' which consisted of those very seven students. So not only was he the leader of that small group, but he was also the number one heartthrob of the school. His beautiful, midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes attracted many. He also had good reflexes, good grades, and a spectacular skill at the violin. He was favored by almost everybody in the school, excluding Hinamori Amu.

To the left of this 'wonderful' teenager was Souma Kukai. He was the extreme athlete of the group and could play almost every sport; favoring soccer the most. He stood there with tousled brown hair, shimmering green eyes, and small silver earrings that glimmered from each earlobe He was upbeat, energetic, and loved to socialize with many. He did receive a generous amount of confessions, to which he always answered: "Soccer is my lady."

And to Ikuto's right was Fujisaki Nagihiko, who was the owner of long indigo hair and amber eyes. He enjoyed to play the occasional basketball with Kukai; but his passion was traditional Japanese dancing. He was also incredibly nice and polite; especially when all hell broke loose when a rumor that he had cross-dressed as a young boy floated around. Not only did he clear the rumor nervously, he threatened the boy who had accidentally let it slip: Kukai.

Standing right next to Nagihiko was Sanjou Kairi, a serious class president-like character. He had forest green hair and eyes of the same exact shade. Although many assumed for him to be a brain, he proved otherwise with mediocre grades and outwardly expressing his respect and love for samurais.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" Yuiki Yaya piped up, cocking her head to the side.

Yuiki Yaya, a character that resembled a spoiled child. Although, if you pushed past the outer character, she was nothing more than friendly person who enjoyed attention and talking in third-person. Her orange hair were often pulled into small ribbon-covered ponytails; and her large brown eyes made her baby character seem even more convincing.

Close to the spoiled teen was Hoshina Utau, otherwise known as Tsukiyomi Utau. Although they looked nothing alike, she was Ikuto's sister. She had her blond hair tied up into two ponytails and her bangs stopped short right before her amethyst eyes. Although she once had a severe brother complex, she let go after Ikuto had sat her down and harshly rejected her.

"It looks like you're twitching," Rima whispered softly.

Mashiro Rima was a very cute girl. Her wavy golden hair, golden eyes, and petite figure attracted many boys. She was short and absolutely loathed sports, but she loved comedy. She had a blunt, nonchalant attitude that many male students adored.

"No! I'm not twitching!'" The red-head shouted, bringing her lower lip out in a pout.

Oh, and this very awkward red-head was Yamabuki Saaya. Her large crush on Ikuto was painfully obvious and her snobbish attitude made Utau want to throw her in the pool. So, with her red curls and green eyes, she attracted the attention of, well nobody.

"Anyway, Ikuto~darling! Isn't it about time I join your group?" Saaya puckered her lips.

"For the...What number are we on?" Utau asked, looking at Rima.

"483," The blond said, her eyes fixated on a gag manga.

"So for the 483th time: no," Utau sneered.

"I asked Ikuto~darling, thank you very much." Saaya twirled a red curl, sending the Tsukiyomi sister a dirty glare. "So answer me Ikuto~darling, shouldn't I join your group? Or even better, be your girlfriend?"

"No." Ikuto breathed, refusing apparently the 483th confession he had received from the girl.

"Aw Ikuto~darling, you're no fun!" she fumed, crossing her arms.

"Really? I thought I was the best in the school." Ikuto looked at her, a playful smile on his lips.

"O-of course you are." Saaya fanned herself with her hand, completely flustered. "A-anyway, look at that dork over there!"

Everybody turned to face Amu, who was engrossed in a picture book about fairies and elves.

"Saaya's directing attention towards somebody else!" Kukai whispered to Utau. "That's a bad omen."

Utau silently giggled and gently slapped the athlete's arm. "Shut up, I'm trying to make an annoyed expre-"

"You can say fire and that geek wouldn't even notice!" A young teen with curly red buns giggled, interrupting Utau.

"Oh Rikka, what a great idea!" Saaya smiled mischievously, excusing herself from the classroom. Moments later, she came back with a large bucket, filled to the brim with ice cold water. She stepped over to Amu's desk and quietly whispered, "Ready?"

The entire classroom nodded, eagerly anticipating what was going to happen.

"Go!" Saaya shouted and poured all the bucket's contents onto Amu, who jumped back in alarm. She coughed out drops water, extremely glad to be wearing a black t-shirt that day.

"What the hell?" She reached for the book on her desk, furiously wiping at it at an attempt to dry it.

"Oh, didn't you see the yearbook? The loser of the year gets pranked on the last day of school. I guess losers don't know anything after all." Saaya sang the last two words.

Amu glared at Saaya, seeing through the lie instantly. However, this snob wasn't at the top of her worries.

"Well, if it's the yearbook rules, then I don't really mind," Amu said slowly. She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"Wow, she's gullible and a loser!" Saaya screeched, laughing. "Oh, how stupid!"

"Yamabuki-san, that's not very nice," Nagihiko scolded at her actions.

"Can you blame me Nagi?" Saaya looked at him, sending him a large smile.

Nagihiko grimaced; he loathed when people he didn't know well called him by 'Nagi.'

"What's even more stupid is that I heard she's flunking some subject," Yuka, another one of Saaya's minions piped up.

"She is like the totally opposite of like Ikuto-sama here," Fuka, another friend of Saaya's complimented.

"Thanks," Ikuto turned to flash her a small smile, which made Fuka faint.

"Ikuto, stop making girls faint," Utau landed her fist on Ikuto's head.

"I can't help it, they do it on their own," Ikuto defended.

"Yeah, sure dude, you sure you don't have some sort of hidden powers?" Kukai joked.

"I must never reveal my secrets," Ikuto smirked.

"Maybe he just doesn't have any," Rima whispered.

"Let's just skip this! Talking about Ikuto is boring!" Yaya whined.

"Excuse me?" Saaya and Ikuto said simultaneously.

"What are you going to do during spring break?" Yaya grinned, already imagining what she was planning to do.

"I'm going to a beach, or the park, or somewhere," Ikuto commented, "I'll do anything but spend my summer doing absolutely nothing."

"What if you have to tutor that person. You know, the one with the hat?" Rima could never remember Amu's name. And nerd was a tad bit mean for her taste.

"Oh please Mashiro-san, don't kid around," Saaya scoffed.

"I wasn't," Rima mumbled under her breath.

"Me? Tutor that person? I'd rather watch grass grow," Ikuto chuckled.

"Yeah, watching grass is super fun!" Yaya chirped, earning curious stares from her peers. "Yaya was being sarcastic!"

"Yaya-san, do you even know what sarcastic means?" Kairi questioned.

"Of course Yaya does, Class President!" Yaya stuck her tongue out.

Rikka suddenly let out a shout as she bounced around the room. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Guess what?"

"What?" Utau asked, a bit curious.

"We are going to the water park next week! You know, like during break! I overheard Nikaidou-sensei talking about it!"

"Hey dude, you get to see girls in swim suits," Kukai joked.

"Yeah." Ikuto nodded, feeling his heart beat faster. It was his worst enemy, his worst nightmare. it was water.

"But there are going to be rules," Rikka added.

The excited murmuring quieted down.

"Do you know what kind of rules?" Saaya asked.

"They stopped talking after that, but I heard that every first-year has to go," Rikka smiled.

"Ew! Does that mean that loser has to go too?" Saaya shrieked.

"That's exactly what it means," Rima said under her breath.

"I can't even imagine that _thing _in a swim suit! Oh for heaven sakes, I don't even know if she's fat or skinny!" Saaya exclaimed.

"Why do you want to imagine that Saaya~chii?" Yaya grinned.

"It was an expression Yuiki-san!" Saaya defended, flustered at the snickers that were surrounding her.

"Yaya knows, Yaya was just joking," Yaya laughed. Utau nudged her motioning her to stop before Saaya exploded.

It was silent in the classroom for a few minutes. Suddenly a loud, horrible screech came through the intercoms and pierced the eardrums of every student in the school.

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Himamori Amu, report to the teacher's staff room. I repeat, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Himamori Amu, report to the teacher's staff room." _

"What could they possibly want with Ikuto~darling?" Saaya wondered.

"I don't know, but I better go," Ikuto stood up and the people that surrounded the Populars made a path for Ikuto. He smirked, allowing himself to bask in the light as he walked out the classroom door.

**~As I Allow You to Stalk Amu to the Restroom~**

_God, I hate Saaya! She thinks she can rule the world just because she thinks that she's pretty. I wish I could dump water on her face! And while I'm at it, throw her in a pool as well!  
_

After a bucket of water released itself onto her, she was now standing in the girl's restroom, trying to wring out the water from her clothes. Although she had considered taking off her hat and glasses, it would be troublesome if somebody who had to 'pee' walked in on her through those restroom doors.

She continued to mutter to herself about the abusive teenager who believed she could get away with anything. Before she could even finish wringing out her shirt, she covered her ears once hearing the beginning of loud feedback.

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Himamori Amu, report to the teacher's staff room. I repeat, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Himamori Amu, report to the teacher's staff room." _

She grimaced upon hearing her name. She could already guess who was calling for her based on 'Himamori.' It wasn't that hard, so why couldn't Nikaidou-sensei pronounce it right? If anything, it was only a change of consonants.

**~In the Staff Room, Ready to Ambush Ikuto's Arrival~**

"Yo," Ikuto greeted, sliding the teal office door to the right.

The blue-haired boy walked towards the desk of the teacher he knew called for him. After all, there was only one person in the entire building who could mix up 'Hinamori' and 'Himamori.'

"Tsukiyomi-kun!" Nikaidou spun around from his swivel chair.

Ikuto stared at his English teacher in dismay. He was probably twenty-five but he maintained such long and messy hair. It made Ikuto's hand itch to cut it up and trash it.

_What kind of man has long hair these days. _He thought._ Well, there is Nagihiko, but he has a legitimate reason. _

"I'm here! Whoops sorry!" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around to see a pile of papers on the floor, an angry teacher, and a dork in the center of it all. Ikuto watched as she picked up each sheet of paper and handed it to the furious teacher. Slowly, she stood up to maintain balance and quickly walked towards Nikaidou.

"Sorry sensei, I tripped a few times in the hall."

"It's okay Himamori-san," Nikaidou smiled.

Ikuto could see the corners of her mouth twitch from where he was standing. He had to admit, it was a little funny.

"It's _Hina_mori!" She emphasized the _Hina-_

"I'm sorry Himamori-san," Nikaidou apologized.

"Never mind." She breathed, still panting a bit.

"Well, what did you call us here for?" Ikuto asked, turning slightly impatient.

"Oh, that's right! Tsukiyomi-san is going to have to tutor Himamori-san during this spring break!" Nikaidou grinned cheerfully.

It took quite a moment for it to sink in, but when it did, both parties shouted out loudly:

"What?"

* * *

Ikuto: What's Amu's secret?

Mitsuki: I'm supposed to have the first word!

Ikuto: That's not fun! We should spice it up a bit!

Mitsuki: Life's not fun! And it tastes great just the way it is.

Amu: Why am I the nerd? And why did Saaya pour water on me?

Ikuto: Yeah! Amu should be the mega hot girl who loves and fangirls me! I don't want to fall in love with some loser!

Mitsuki: You're being mean! *cries*

Amu: Look! You made her cry!

Ikuto: I'm sorry jeez!

Mitsuki: *stops crying* Thanks! Amu!

Ikuto: What the?

Amu: **Please review!**

Mitsuki: I know everybody is tired of hearing this, but I don't hate Saaya **or** Tadase. But as for Rikka, I dislike her a bit. No offense to those who like her.

Rikka: Non-taken!

* * *

Mitsuki: ...That last sentence said by Rikka. Sadly, that is me trying to make myself feel better for being mean. I'm hating on an anime character who's like ten and I'm also trying to make her talk to me...Ehehe...


	2. The First Time with You

Ikuto: It's chapter 2 and we all know that means Amu's secret is going to be revealed.

Mitsuki: Don't tell the readers lies!

Ikuto: Who says I'm lying?

Mitsuki: Me! The author!

Ikuto: Well than you're a stupid author.

Mitsuki: Maybe this would make a better Tadase and Amu story after all.

Ikuto: You wouldn't dare. Wait you would...Fine, I'm sorry. *Bows on knees*

Mitsuki: *laughs the Saaya laugh*

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"What?" The two screeched simultaneously.

"Tsukiyomi-san is going to be tutoring you, Himamori-san," Nikaidou repeated slowly.

Amu could feel another session of twitching creeping upon herself as he mispronounced her surname once again.

"I heard what you said. I just want to know why! I mean, school's basically over!" Amu argued. She had been planning a stress-free break, yet with Ikuto, it would be double the stress.

"I was actually planning on doing something these three weeks. Please don't ruin in by making me tutor someone," Ikuto said in his husky voice.

"Yeah Nikaidou-sensei!" Amu pleaded.

"You're having problems in English, Himamori-san." Nikaidou reminded the rosette.

"I'll get a tutor some other time!" Amu whined. "Just let me spend this break in peace!"

"Tsukiyomi-san, I'm going to talk to Himamori-san. You may go." Nikaidou dragged out a sigh.

"But I don't feel like doing this either," Ikuto objected.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the plan is set. Besides it's not going to be for long, just for a week and a half. Then all Himamori-san has to do is pass a test at school and if she actually succeeds, you're both free for the rest of the spring."

"Actually?" Amu raised a pink eyebrow, earning a nervous chuckle from her teacher.

"Whatever." Ikuto rolled his sapphire eyes and walked away, out from the office.

After she was sure that the popular teen had left for sure, she turned back to Nikaidou and harshly whispered, "Are you out of your mind? I can't spend my break with him!"

"I'm sorry." The orange-haired teacher shook his head. "It's not a choice. You're at the point where you'll repeat first-year if you don't pass this subject."

"Then, can't I just ask my mom to tutor me? You know that I try my best to avoid people and now I suffer through tutoring sessions with _him_?" the rosette ranted.

Nikaidou knew her secret. After all, his wife, Sanjou Yukari, was Amu's middle school teacher for homeroom before she had transferred schools. So obviously, he was in on everything that Amu was trying desperately to hide.

"You can try explaining that to the principal." Nikaidou frowned. "If he's willing to listen to you."

Amu let a groan escape from her pink lips. The principal, Amakawa Kiseki, was...weird. He had one dream: to be king of the entire world. However the least he could do was rule Seiyo High as a principal, which he claimed was not enough power for him.

"This is stupid! Can this get any worse?" Amu shrieked, wanting to throw her hat at her teacher.

"...Actually yes, your session starts today." Nikaidou gave his student a small nervous smile.

Amu could feel her knuckles shaking as her fingers were twitching to pull off her hat and shove it down her teacher's shirt. She tried to inhale a deep breath to calm herself. As she figured that she was calm enough, she spun on her heel to leave the office. As she reached the door, Nikaidou shouted after her.

"Make sure to tell Tsukiyomi-san as well!"

**~And Now, Back to the Wonderfully 'Sexy' Ikuto~  
**

Ikuto walked into the classroom, still fuming over the previous conversation. He didn't want to spend time with some school loser! It was just stupid. In fact, he decided, this was her entire fault. Why did she choose this exact break to turn stupid?

"Ikuto~darling!" Saaya exclaimed, seconds away from pouncing onto the blue-haired teenager.

Kukai looked at him with curious green orbs. "So? What happened with Nikaidou? Are you being punished or something?"

"Of course I am." Ikuto sighed. "He wants me to tutor Hinamori."

A long, lonely silence dragged itself throughout the classroom. Students looked at each other in pure surprise and quiet murmurs died down in shock.

"I told you it might happen," Rima piped up triumphantly.

"Ikuto-sama! Tell him no!" Girls sobbed at the mere thought of the two being in the same room together/.

"I can't," Ikuto stated.

Suddenly he heard the teal classroom door slide open. In walked the said person, still quite angry from her talk with the unreasonable teacher. She walked towards the large group and looked at Ikuto, ignoring the dirty glares that were targeting her.

"What do _you_ want?" Saaya asked, the venom clearly evident in her voice.

"I don't want anything, but Nikaidou-sensei wants to start tutoring today." Amu shrugged, not frightened by Saaya's tone.

"This is your entire fault for being so stupid!" Saaya screamed, preparing to raise her hand across the rosette's cheek.

Nagihiko grabbed the hand and turned to smile at Saaya. "Let's try not to resort to violence."

"Of course Nagi," Saaya mumbled, flustered.

"Fine, we'll just go to your house. Meet me at the school gates," Ikuto instructed.

Amu could feel her heart pound as he spoke those words, the words that she believed would lead to her destruction. "My house isn't the b-best idea."

"Well that's just too bad." Ikuto shrugged. "But we'll go with the worst idea."

The rosette felt like screaming out her two precious lungs. She wanted to lunge at the teenage boy, but she chose to walk out the classroom. Soon, a loud clatter and a 'Sorry!' filled the empty hallway.

"Why does Ikuto~darling have to waste his precious break with that nerd!" Saaya shrieked, pacing around the room.

"I'll just have to put up with it." Ikuto began to walk out the classroom, the other six following him. "I mean, I can't take back what already happened."

**~The Most Popular People are Seen at the Shoe Lockers! Oh No!~**

"Dude, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kukai asked, putting on his blue sneakers.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I just don't have a choice," Ikuto replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell Dad that you're coming home late." Utau grinned viciously. "On the last day of school."

"Yeah, you tell him that." Ikuto put on his black shoes and headed for the black gate. Just from the eight-yard walk to the gate, he could feel hundreds of stares being directed towards him.

"Did you hear? Ikuto-sama has to tutor that _thing!_"

"Why can't he just tutor me?"

"It's her fault that she's so stupid!"

"I wouldn't mind so much if she was even a bit pretty!"

"Her pretty? In her dreams!"

Amu stood behind the gate, hidden from the rest of the students. Red and black roller blades covered her feet. She listened to the horrible comments in pure hatred. Did they have to be so mean to her? If _that _hadn't happened, Amu would be living a normal life. At least what she considered was normal. Amu just stood there, completely lost in her thoughts. From the exit of the school, Ikuto walked up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. She jumped up in surprise and slipped on her roller blades, landing flat on her face.

"You ready?" Ikuto chuckled.

"You know, I know we both really don't want to do this. So let's just skip these tutoring session and enjoy our break." Amu desperately tried to persuade.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"We both don't want to do this and Nikaidou-sensei only said I had to pass the test. So I can just get my mom to tutor me." Amu smiled hopefully.

"Which brings me back to, why should I listen to you?" Ikuto asked. "My break is now ruined. If you don't pass that test, I am going to be blamed. And to make sure you pass it for sure, I'll be at your house almost every day whether you like it or not."

Amu groaned, mentally slapping herself at Ikuto's stupidity. Now she knew he was out to get her.

"So which way?" Ikuto asked.

The rosette pointed to a direction and slowly bladed for Ikuto to keep up with her. Several times, she had managed to slip on a puddle or a twig that was obvious in her path. Because of these various injuries, Ikuto could feel his heart thinking that she was doing it on purpose. It was as if she wanted to lower her image, if that was possible.

"Oh, duck around this corner because there is this really low bran-ow!" Amu had knocked her head right into the branch. She fell backwards and lay down on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Idiot," Ikuto murmured. He extended his hand to help her up, but still had that feeling that she was attempting these things on intention. She should have known to dodge the branch; after all, she did live here.

"Sorry," Amu whispered. Once she managed to stand up straight, she continued to blade without a word.

After a several more minutes, Ikuto arrived at a brown two-story house. He whistled through his lips; it was a nice house. The gate had a gold plate labeled 'Hinamori' plastered onto the black bars. He looked around and spotted several bushes and plants, giving the house and environmental vibe.

When she arrived at the front door, she opened it without a word and stepped inside. Once she had removed her rollerblades, she motioned for Ikuto to come in.

"Mama, I'm home!" she shouted.

"Amu! Welcome home, your clothes are on your bed!" A high-pitched voice shouted.

Ikuto walked around the house in amazement. Even the interior was luxurious.

"Actually Mama, I have a guest," Amu said.

"Guest?" A woman with brown hair and tan eyes appeared in front of the two. Her face lit up as she spotted Ikuto. "I see. Amu-chan, please introduce us."

"T-this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my English tutor." Amu averted her eyes away from the boy.

"Tutor? Oh my, and he's a boy. Wouldn't your father just get a kick out of that?" Midori laughed, extending her hand. "I'm Hinamori Midori, Amu-chan's mother."

Ikuto took the hand and shook it. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Amu, I think it's a good idea to finally clean your room. After all, you have a guest." Midori hinted. Amu understood and obediently went up the stairs.

From where Ikuto and Midori were standing, they could hear loud clatter and bangs from upstairs. Ikuto sighed in disgust, just imagining what her room would look like.

"While she's doing that, I'll show you around the house." Midori took Ikuto's hand and led him around the house.

From the route that they had taken, Ikuto saw many pictures. More than half of them were of a young girl around the age of five. He could see her sparkling eyes as she sang into a microphone, smiling happily.

"That's Ami-chan, Amu-chan's little sister. Cute, isn't she?" Midori proudly grinned at her daughter.

"How come there aren't any pictures of Hinamori?" Ikuto questioned.

"Amu-chan hates taking pictures. She complains they make her look ugly."

"Then who's this pink-haired girl?" Ikuto continued to ask. There were quite a lot of pictures of this girl as well scattered across the house.

"Ah, Amu-chan will explain that." Midori chuckled nervously.

As if on cue, Amu came running down the stairs. However, on the very last step, she fell flat down on her face.

"Amu-chan!" Midori worriedly yelled, rushing towards her oldest daughter.

"I'm okay Mama." Amu sat up, rubbing her nose. "I'm done, let's go Tsukiyomi-san."

As the two began to walk up the stairs, Midori yelled after them: "I'll bring up snacks later!"

"Thanks!" Amu shouted back.

Ikuto continued to follow Amu down the second-floor hallway until she stopped at a white door. Once she opened it, Ikuto could feel his eye widen. Inside was what he didn't expect. There were fairy posters hanging from each wall and cartoon rugs covered the entire floor. Clothes and books were scattered around and Ikuto grimaced. Was she really a teenage girl?

"I did try to clean my room, but cleaning the whole room would have taken me hours." Amu smiled, lying through her teeth. She had taken her sister's posters and rugs and pasted them everywhere. Not only that, she had thrown her dirty laundry around the entire room. Ikuto continued to explore the messy room, but stopped at Amu's nightstand.

"What's this?" he asked.

It was a picture of two people holding hands outside a school gate. And just from one look, Ikuto had to admit that they looked like lovers. One was the beautiful pink-haired girl he has seen in earlier pictures and beside her was a boy with a kind smile. He had blond hair and ruby eyes; and from his embarrassed stance, Ikuto guessed he was an innocent character.

"That?" Amu swiped the picture from Ikuto's grasp and placed it back down on the nightstand.

"There are a lot of pictures of her in this house," Ikuto stated. He had to admit, he thought she was beautiful.

"O-of course! She's my cousin...my cousin Y-Yume," Amu stammered.

"Really?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, suspecting a lie between her words.

"Yeah, but she's really different from me; she's been t-the most popular girl in school throughout elementary and middle school!" Amu blurted out. She covered her mouth instantly with both hands; she was spilling too much information.

"Oh, then who's the guy next to her?" Ikuto asked.

Amu sighed, irritated at his excessive use of questions. She was tempted to yell out, 'You ask too much questions. Shut up!'

"T-that's her b-b-boyfriend," Amu stuttered. God, how she hated this topic more than anything.

"Boyfriend?" Ikuto asked, disappointed. He was hoping he could get Amu to introduce them somehow.

"Sadly...yeah."

"Sadly? Do you like this guy too?" Ikuto questioned, suddenly feeling curious.

"Um, I guess; but he loves someone else," Amu said sorrowfully. A flash of pain reflected in her eyes.

"You mean your cousin," Ikuto said.

"Talking about those two aren't going to get us anywhere, let's just get started." Amu clapped her hands together. She moved to a place near the balcony and cleared mounds of clothes to reveal a desk and several books.

"Let me just grab another chair," Amu mumbled and headed downstairs.

Ikuto sighed and walked back to the nightstand and picked the picture back up. Curious thoughts swirled through his minds. Why were there more pictures of this girl more than the nerd herself? Although Ikuto had to admit she wasn't good at taking pictures. He had seen the class yearbook and it was not pretty. Her glasses had covered a large portion of her face and her lips were formed like she had a wedge of lemon in her mouth. Ikuto continued to be lost in his thoughts until he heard a loud clatter. He quickly put the picture down and walked over to the maple desk.

"Ow!" Amu yelled from the hall. Soon she appeared at the doorway, lugging a blue swivel chair. She walked over to the desk and set the chair down, next to her own pink swivel chair. "Here."

"Thanks." Ikuto sat down. "Let's get started, I want to go home."

**~ We Wait in Anticipation as One Hour has Passed ~**

"Therefore, these letters are vowels and these are consonants." Ikuto took her blue pencil and underlined a couple lines in the workbook on her desk.

"Why?" Amu asked.

The blue-haired teen groaned. To him, this was taking forever. They had been learning about the English alphabet for about an hour already. She didn't deserve the title nerd. After all, nerds were smart and she wasn't. But before he could snap, Amu's mother walked through the door carrying a tray.

"Let's take a small break." Midori set the tray down on the desk. On it were two pieces of chocolate cake and two flower-decorated teacups.

"Thanks Mama." Amu looked up at her mom for a long time, as if she was pleading for something.

"Ikuto-kun, why don't you finish eating and go home. It's getting late." Midori smiled.

"What time is it?" Ikuto asked, searching for a clock.

"It's 4:30, so why don't we resume this again some other time?"

Ikuto looked at the elder woman and decided that she was exactly like Kukai in the sense of smiles and energy.

"I guess so." Ikuto agreed. He

also wanted to leave as soon as possible; tutoring this girl really was like watching grass grow. You could keep on watching, but there wouldn't be any changes.

"Then I have to get back to my work now. Enjoy the cake!" Midori waved good-bye as she walked out the room.

"Work?" Ikuto turned to Amu, a curious look on his face.

"Mama's an editor for a housewife magazine and Papa's a wild bird photographer," Amu explained, sweeping her books off the desk.

"Oh." Ikuto stared at the person before him. Her parents had good jobs and they probably had some money. So why couldn't they use some of those bills to at least _try_ to make _this_ prettier?

"Do you want tea to go with it?" Amu asked, handing Ikuto a slice of chocolate cake.

"Sure." Ikuto nodded, grabbing a fork from the tray.

She handed him a piece of cake and poured him a cup of tea. Silently, they ate their cakes in peace. After a few minutes, Ikuto glanced up and saw Amu looking directly at him. He studied her for a moment and realized she wasn't looking at him but at the posters behind me.

_Really, what kind of 16-year-old reads fairytale picture books_. He thought.

Suddenly, a loud beeping began to furiously repeat itself. As soon as Ikuto realized that it was he phone, he dug into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Ikuto!"_

"What do you want Kukai?"

_"That's rude. Now I'm hurt. Anyway are you done tutoring her?"_

"Yeah."

_"Then come to my house."_

"Why should I?"

_"Because Utau and everybody else are here." _

Ikuto could feel his lips tug in a tiny smile. He didn't just have a feeling that Kukai liked his sister, he _knew. _

"I'll be there in half an hour then."

_"See you then."_

Ikuto flipped his phone shut and quickly downed the small piece of cake, washing it down with the tea.

"I have to go." Ikuto rushed down the stairs.

Amu quickly shoved the dessert in her mouth and followed him, clumsily carrying the tray of empty plates and cups.

"Ikuto-kun! Are you finished already?" Midori came out of the kitchen once hearing the loud thumps of the staircase.

"Yeah." Ikuto explained. "Now I have to get to my friends house. My sister's there."

"Well, I hope you have fun then." Midori smiled again.

Ikuto didn't bother to reply but instead rushed towards the front door to quickly put on his shoes. The sooner he got out of there, the better. However, the very moment he grasped the golden doorknob, a shrill voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Ikuto turned around and saw Amu, still holding onto the tray.

"What?"

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Then come at one o'clock."

"Okay." Ikuto agreed, twisting the doorknob.

"And don't come earlier then one," she warned.

Ikuto turned around, wide-eyed and curious. "Why not?"

"Just don't!"

"Fine, fine." He opened the door, walking out. "Touchy much?"

* * *

Mitsuki: This chapter was probably a bit boring, because it had more information than what was needed. **But **I bet you can figure out Amu's secret now.

Ikuto: What's her secret?

Mitsuki: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Ikuto: There's still no Amuto.

Mitsuki: There was…not.

Ikuto: You also need more dialogue.

Mitsuki: I know.

Ikuto: Oh and-

Mitsuki: I get it! Just shut up!

Ikuto: Meanie.

Mitsuki: You stupid...butt!

Ikuto: Don't bully me! You big meanie! *pokes Mitsuki*

Mitsuki: *sighs* Amu?

Amu: **Please review!**


	3. A Day of Spring Break

Mitsuki: Who has figured out the secret?

Ikuto: Me!

Mitsuki: What is it?

Ikuto: Amu's a super fine hottie who has been madly in love with me ever since we both met!

Amu: What?

Mitsuki: You're wrong.

Ikuto: What!

Amu: Oh, good.

Mitsuki: While he figures_ that_ out, Amu!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Amu's secret…Tell me! You have to!

* * *

Ikuto groggily shut off the annoying ring of his alarm clock and pulled his blue covers over the top of his head. Before he could even nod off, Utau burst into his room and jumped onto his body.

"Ikuto!" Utau's voice sang. "It's already 10! Wake up!"

"Give me five more minutes." Ikuto sighed, trying to maintain that desperate state of sleep.

"Don't you have to tutor...what was her name? Um, Hinamori?" Utau desperately tried to remember.

"I'm up, I'm up." I groaned, trying to sit up on the bed.

As soon as he heard Utau's footsteps walk away, he plopped his head back on his pillow. Slowly, he moved his sapphire eyes around the room. It was a normal room, right? The walls were painted a midnight blue and CD cases and books lined up on his bookshelf. A stereo lay on a small table beside the bookshelf and a few music scores were scattered around the table.

Ikuto furiously shook my head and got out of bed. As he decided to take a quick shower, he grabbed a change of clothes and quickly walked to the bathroom. It was only the first day of break, yet somehow all he could think of was the next two hours of pure torture. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, trying to ignore those thoughts. However, what stayed in the back of his mind was that he could feel that she was hiding something...Something important.

**~ Skipping the Shower Scene Because I Want to be Innocent ~**

Ikuto walked out the bathroom sporting black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He walked over to his brown dresser and grabbed a silver cross, bringing it around his neck. Although he didn't know why, it was a special item to him.

Once he finished, he slowly walked down the flight of stairs before him. Once he reached the kitchen, he spotted his sister and mom setting the table and his dad reading the newspaper while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Ikuto. You're up earlier than usual today." Souko, Ikuto's mom smiled as the young boy pulled out a chair and sat down.

"That's because he has to tutor someone," Utau stated matter-of-factly.

Ikuto sent his sister a glare and grabbed a silver fork from the table. "No, it's because _somebody_ woke me up by placing her elbow on my stomach."

"Wait, Ikuto's tutoring someone?" Ikuto's father, Aruto lowered his newspaper.

"Some girl at our school," Ikuto said, still glaring at Utau.

"That's not very nice. At least remember her name!" Souko scolded, slamming down a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Whatever." Ikuto leaned back on his chair. "Wait, we're having Western food today?"

Souko ignored the food-related question of her son and continued to question him. "What time are you going to leave?"

"I don't know...One o'clock?" Ikuto stabbed at a piece of yellow yolk.

"Well, you have about two hours left."

Ikuto looked at the clock high above the wall. It was about 10:30AM. "Yeah. Whatever."

"Aw, is Ikuto in a bad mood because half of his summer is ruined?" Utau teased, letting a small giggle escape from her lips.

"Why don't you try tutoring her? It's exactly like watching grass grow," Ikuto growled.

"I'm fine." Utau made a disgusted face.

"I thought so."

"Guys! You are both being very disrespectful!" Souko cried out.

"Well, if you actually look at her..." Ikuto trailed off.

"I don't care if she's ugly or fat or skinny. You will behave yourself for this girl," Souko instructed.

"You're joking right?" the blue-haired teen scoffed.

"Listen to your mom Ikuto," Aruto warned. He brought the newspaper back up and began reading the entertainment section.

"Fine, I'll try. Happy?" Ikuto rolled his sapphire eyes.

"Better. Now who wants some toast?"

**~ We Arrive at the Finishing of a Family Meal ~**

Ikuto lay on his bed, flipping through several pages of magazines. As he caught an interesting title, he could barely even finish the first sentence when the annoying rings of his phone rang. He sighed and snatched it from his nightstand, flipping the cell phone open.

"Hello?" He said into the speaker.

_"Yo dude."_

Ikuto sighed, what did Kukai want now? Yesterday was just a gathering of the usual group playing video games and doing anything else he could find; so basically, Kukai's normal everyday lifestyle.

"What do you want, Kukai?"

_"We're going to go to the mall later. Want to go?"_

Ikuto stared at the receiver, his eyes widened. Either Kukai was seriously being stupid or he just forgot that Ikuto had somewhere he needed to be later.

"Dude, I have a tutoring thing today."

_"Oh yeah, I forgot."_

"You idiot."

"_Well sorry, it's just hard to remember you doing something for somebody else."  
_

"Why do you need to go to the mall anyway?"

_"A new video games out."_

"Then get someone else to go with you."

_"Everybody else is already coming."_

"Really? When are you going?"

_"Probably somewhere around three."_

"Three huh? I think I can make it."

_"Cool, what time does your thing start?"_

"My _thing _starts at one. Anyway, I got to hang up. See you later."

_"Yeah."_

"Oh and Utau says that she loves you." Ikuto smirked. He could already feel Kukai blushing from the other side.

_"N-not funny. I-I'll see y-you at t-three."_

Ikuto chuckled and flipped his phone closed. He knew that teasing Kukai about Utau was never going to get old. Slowly, he let his thoughts start to wonder if Utau would react the same way. Ikuto decided that it probably would be as funny, which was good.

Ikuto looked at his alarm clock. His eyes glazed over the red numbers of that said 12:10. Maybe he could leave now and get a head start on tutoring; just so he could leave earlier. After all, the earlier it was, the better.

However, the memories of last afternoon floated in his head. She didn't want Ikuto to come early, but he decided to go anyway. Maybe, she probably just wanted to clean her room to impress him or something. He chuckled silently at the thought as he grabbed his cell phone and his keys, running out the door and down the stairs.

"I'm leaving!" he shouted once he reached the front door.

"Wait!" A shrill voice stopped him.

He turned around and saw his mom, her hands on the hem of her purple apron. "Ikuto, what did we talk about this morning?"

"To be polite, I know Mom." Ikuto fit on his left shoe.

"That's good honey. By the way didn't you say that tutoring started at one o'clock?"

"I'm leaving a bit early. It takes like twenty or thirty minutes to get to her house by foot."

"Then have fun honey."

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything."

"Ikuto!"

"I'm kidding Mom, lighten up. I'm leaving," And he stepped out the door without another word.

**~ We Shall Follow Ikuto Down the Road to Amu ~**

Ikuto stared at the trees as he walked by, his mind finding its way to the water park. What Rikka had said earlier was true, they were in fact going to go to a water park during break. Not only that, but everybody did have come, even Amu.

Speaking of Amu, he had decided to figure out just what that girl was hiding. Were her eyes small and chinky? Was her hair full of split ends to the point that her split ends had split ends? Ikuto shook his head in dismay. Ever since yesterday, he had been preoccupied with thoughts of her. He just wished he could find out whether for sure she was ugly and honestly clumsy. He continued to think about her until her house finally came into his view.

Sighing, he walked up the steps and onto the porch, preparing his hand to knock.

"Amu-chan! Keep up that pose!" Ikuto heard a man's voice say from behind the door.

He let his hand fall down to his side as he pressed his ear to the front door, straining to listen into the conversation.

"Papa! I have to get ready!" He could hear the girl's shrill voice.

"Amu-chan, please wait for just a few minutes." A voice he believed belonged to Midori said.

"But Mama!"

"Onee-chan is so cool!"

He chuckled at the childish and girlish voice. It was just a tone, but he felt it was full of dreams.

"Amu that pose is good! Cool & Spicy! Wait I'm out of film! Let me go get some more!"

"Papa! Hurry up! I only have 20 more minutes until my tutor comes!"

"One more picture Amu-chan! Just keep up that pose!"

Ikuto grasped the golden knob only to reveal that it was open. He creaked open the door just a centimeter to peek on the event that he could hear. He wanted to see what was happening; he needed to. From his spot, he could see Midori, a young child who he assumed to be Ami, and the pink-haired girl he had seen in pictures.

He crinkled his eyebrows. What was this beauty doing here? And where was Amu? He leaned back into the door to peek once more, but slipped and pushed onto the hinges. He closed his eyes in anxiety because he knew what had happened once the door opened. It revealed a bad, good-looking snoop. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**~ We Jump Back the Dimensions of Time and Space to Stalk Wonderful Amu ~**

"Amu-chan! Let Papa take a few pictures of my sweet sparrow!"

Amu groaned from her spot on her bed, wondering why her father's occupation was taking photos. Many others wouldn't have seen the problem with this, but it was all her father could do. Snap a shot here, snap a shot there. And all what she wanted to do was snap that camera apart.

"Amu-chan!"

"Okay Papa! Give me a minute." Amu ran down the stairs. As she reached the very last step, she was filled with pride that she hadn't tripped once. It was nice to have a few hours to herself.

"Amu-chan!" Amu's dad, Tsumugu, rushed towards the young teen with open arms.

"Let me go Papa!" Amu tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Cool & Spicy!" Tsumugu squealed in joy.

Amu let a sigh drag out of her lips. What was so Cool & Spicy about that? It was a simple blow off.

"Amu-chan I just wanted a few pictures." My dad smiled, a dreamy look on his face. "And then maybe a few more after those few. And then more, and then mo-"

"But Papa, my tutor's coming soon!"

Amu had refused to tell her father that her tutor was a guy. Tsumugu had a thing against guys. A bad thing...a grudge for the whole male species. Himself excluded.

"Just one!" The oval-faced man begged, his lip quivering in an attempt to cry.

"Fine." Amu gave in. "Just one."

Tsumugu wrapped his elder daughter in a long embrace, jumping up and down in complete joy.

**~ We Shall Skip through Many, Many Photos ~**

"Amu-chan! Keep up that pose!"

"Papa! I have to get ready!"

"Amu-chan, please wait for just a few minutes."

"But Mama!"

"Onee-chan is so cool!"

"Amu that pose is good! Cool & Spicy! Wait I'm out of film! Let me go get some more!"

"Papa! Hurry up! I only have 20 more minutes until my tutor comes!" I complained, putting my hand on my hip, trying my best to look annoyed.

"One more picture Amu-chan! Just keep up that pose!"

Amu exhaled in irritation. She should have seen this coming. One picture to her father was like ten thousand to a normal, average person.

The young girl tried her best to not squirm and fidget around. However, her attempts led to no prevail. She knew that Ikuto probably would've come around this hour. She knew his type of character; he was the type to think that the earlier they were started, the sooner that he could leave. So she needed to be prepared.

As she glared for another photo, she heard the door creak open and her heart beat faster. Right then and there, she knew that somebody hated her. Why? Because the person behind the door wasn't a delivery man or a mailman. It was _him_.

"Tsukiyomi-san."

* * *

Mitsuki: I read this over so many times, but I couldn't get it to be more interesting. Because my vision of Ikuto's everyday life is boring. I mean, the anime just showed him running from Ikuto. So imagine me, trying to make this a light-hearted story...

Ikuto: I blame you!

Mitsuki: For what? What am I blame-worthy of?

Ikuto: Why is my life so boring? If I can't have Amu, I at least want to be surrounded by girls!

Mitsuki: Amu! Ikuto's trying to cheat on you!

Amu: What? *blushes* We were never going out!

Ikuto: What?

Amu: What?

Ikuto: What?

Amu: What?

Mitsuki: Weird. If you had actually read every word in this chapter and you find it info-y and length, tell me. You can flame for all I care.

Ikuto: Flame as in fire?

Mitsuki: No! Don't be stupid!

Amu: **Please review!**


	4. Stupid or Not, It's Still My Reason

Mitsuki: Hi!

Ikuto: *****pokes Mitsuki with a small stick*****

Mitsuki: Actually, this chapter…

Ikuto: *****continues to poke Mitsuki with the stick*****

Mitsuki: By the way…

Ikuto: *****pokes Mitsuki madly with the stick*****

Mitsuki: *angry vein pops up* this chapter…

Ikuto: *****pokes Mitsuki with the stick like there's no tomorrow *****

Mitsuki: *****angry vein grows bigger as Mitsuki takes the stick and breaks it*****

Ikuto: Hey!

Mitsuki: You deserved it! Anyway, this chapt-Wait, what was I going to say?

Ikuto: *****takes another stick and continues to poke Mitsuki*****

Mitsuki: You!

Amu: Um…Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Tsukiyomi-san," the pink-haired girl whispered.

Ikuto scrambled to stand up from his awkward position on the floor. "That' me."

Midori pranced towards Ikuto, grabbing his arm tightly. "Ikuto-kun! Let's have a talk in the kitchen, shall we?"

"I don't think so." Ikuto stopped. "I mean, isn't that Hinamori?"

Amu looked at him, wide-eyed. He could not be this smart to figure it out in one swoop. Or maybe the current situation was just that easy to read.

"Why, why w-would I-I be Amu? That's s-silly."

"But you sound like Hinamori," Ikuto stated, completely sure of his theory.

"People say that I s-sound like my c-cousin, but we look t-totally different. Don't you agree?" Amu desperately tried to calm down her heart.

"But yo-"

"Come Ikuto-kun! We should have a nice chat in the kitchen. Yume can just go call Amu." Midori interrupted, trying to drag the young teen away from the chaos in front of him.

"But that's Hinamori there." Ikuto pointed towards the rosette. "I mean, how can you be sure that isn't her?"

"Trust me, I know my own daughter. Don't you think I can tell between the tw-" Midori was interrupted by a loud, shrill voice.

"Amu-chan! I got the film!" Amu's dad, Tsumugu, skipped happily into the room, holding his camera.

Ikuto could feel the very ends of his lips tug into a devious smile. _What perfect time the Hinamori dad has. _

"W-what are you talking about Papa? I'm n-not Amu."

"What are you talking about Amu-chan? Of course you're Am-oh!" Tsumugu stopped as he saw Ikuto standing near the doorway. The elder man blinked once before pursing his lips and squeezing both his tan eyes shut. Before he could control himself, he let the words slip: "Amu-chan's tutor is a boy!"

Amu suddenly felt as if a record-holding bodybuilder had come along and punched her in the gut. Contrary to the rosette, Midori simply frowned disapprovingly at the behavior of her husband. Not that she was complaining of course. When the secret was out, the secret was out.

Then, as if Tsumugu realized his obvious mistake, he covered his mouth with both hands. Softly, he let a few words sneak out of his mouth, hoping it would convince the boy not to listen to him."I mean that's Yume. Amu-chan's upstairs."

"Forget it Papa. It's over." Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "It wasn't even going to last long with this person here anyway."

Tsumugu quickly dismissed his soul as soon as Amu spoke those words. Now that he knew his daughter wasn't angry with him to a rage attempt, he could cry in despair all he wanted.

"That's hurtful," Ikuto sniffed, wiping at an imaginary tear from under his eye. "This person has feelings too you know."

"You may have feelings, but you have no ears. What happened to me telling you to come at exactly one?"

"I missed you."

"Like hell you did. Who misses the Hinamori Amu in school?"

Before Ikuto could argue with the rosette anymore, Midori stepped between the two. "Why don't you kids go up to Amu-chan's room and start studying?"

"Of course Mama." Amu obeyed. She turned to Ikuto and harshly nudged his arm. "Let's get going doofus."

Ikuto tried his best to adjust her new personality in his brain. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't even process her appearance at the moment. Why did she have to hide herself? The whole school would've fit in the palm of her hand if she had just taken off her hat and glasses.

He mindlessly began to walk up the steps behind Amu. Before he could even reach the top, an annoying loud sob pierced through his eardrums. "My little sparrow's tutor is a boy! A male character! A person of the opposite sex! A person with genit-"

"Is your dad okay?" Ikuto's forehead wrinkled in pure curiosity, blocking out the rest of the elder man's cry.

"Ignore it. He's always like that with guys." Amu dismissed the thought of her dad crying.

"Oh."

Ikuto continued to silently follow the teenage girl to her room. Once the pair actually did manage to reach it, he could feel his heart twitch in nervous anticipation of what he was about to see in those four walls.

He quickly drew in a long breath and walked in, feeling a sense of awe take over him. It was surprisingly normal. All four walls were painted a light pink color and actual pictures of people scattered around the corner of her bed. Not only that, but around those pictures were multiple colorful decorations such as clovers and spades. However, what was especially shocking was that he could actually see her balcony and desk.

"Tsukiyomi-san," Amu called out, taking a seat on the pink chair from the previous day.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just wond-"

"Why my room is so normal?"

"Yeah."

"My sister loves fairytales and in order to keep up the loser image, I borrowed a couple of her books to bring to school. Unsurprisingly, it worked." Amu shrugged, grabbing an thin book from underneath her desk.

That was something that they both could agree on. After all, Ikuto had to admit, it did complete her ruined image. So the books worked. A lot.

"Anyway, let's just get started. I need to go to the mall later."

"Yeah."

**~ On the Journey to a Foreign Language: English ~**

"So this part here is the noun and this is the verb. Get it?" Ikuto asked.

"Yup." Amu twirled her pink pencil between her fingers.

"Then do these exercises here." Ikuto pointed to several sentences in the workbook.

The rosette nodded and began to get to work. As she was preoccupied with that, Ikuto let his sapphire eyes wander through the room to search for clues to answer his question: Why was this beauty dressed so awkwardly? Finally, he felt his eyes drift to the picture on the nightstand from the previous day. Maybe that was the key. The weak-looking boy holding hands with the beautiful girl in front of him.

_"Um, I guess. But he likes someone else."_

Ikuto's head whirred with numerous thoughts. If the girl in that picture was Amu, then the boy next to her was her boyfriend. And if that was actually true, then from yesterday's depressing sentence, he concluded that the two have broken up. But if they did, then why was she still hu-

"Tsukiyomi-san, I'm done." The said rosette poked his arm with the tip of her pencil.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ikuto snapped back to reality and grabbed the thin workbook. He quickly scanned through the problems and circled all the ones that she had gotten right.

"Hey, what time do you have to go to the mall?" Amu asked.

"About three," Ikuto answered, setting the book down. "Why?"

"I think it's almost time for you to go." Amu pointed to the clock adjacent to the desk. Ikuto looked at both ticking hands that read 2:15.

"Yeah. So you understand what I taught you?" He stood up, pushing in his chair.

"You make it sound like I'm a complete airhead." Amu shot him a dirty look. "I'm not Saaya you know."

Ikuto chuckled at her sarcastic remark and began to step towards the door. Before he could even walk any further, his pocket began to vibrate furiously. He sighed and dug into his pocket to grab his blue cell phone.

"What do you want Kukai?" Ikuto let out an irritated breath.

_"That's creepy. How'd you know it was me?"  
_

"Who else would bother calling me when I'm in the middle of tutoring?"

_"So you're not done?"  
_

"I don't know. You tell me."

_"Hey calm down, I'm just calling to tell you to meet up at the mall at three later."_

"You already told me that earlier," Ikuto reminded.

_"Yeah, but since you're such an idiot, I thought you forgot."_

Before Ikuto could say anything else, the line let out a long beep. He could feel his hands twitch as he stuffed the mobile back into his pocket. "Just who is the idiot here?"

"Who are you talking to?" Amu gave him a skeptical look as he continued to mutter out incoherent words.

"That beautiful lady behind you." Ikuto pointed a long, pale finger. "Do you see it?"

"N-not funny!" The young girl crossed her arms over her chest in an angry huff. Nevertheless, Ikuto could still spot the small hairs of her head stand up straight.

He let a small chuckle slip from his lips as he walked out of her room and down the stairs. The new her was hard to process, but she was so much more fun to tease.

"Stupid idiot." Amu rushed down the many steps, slightly shoving him to the right. She turned around and stuck out her tongue, blowing a raspberry. "You deserved that."

It wasn't a big thing to be in awe about, but the blue-haired teen couldn't help but stare after her in wonder. All these steps and she hadn't tripped, not even once. It was a completely different image than what he had seen at school.

"Mama, we're done!" Amu shouted loudly as she hopped off the staircase.

"Are you honey? I'm in here." Midori's kind voice called out.

Upon hearing the sound of the voice, Amu veered into the kitchen to find a large platter of red-bean doriyaki on the table.

"Behwere's Papa?" the rosette asked, stuffing the round pastry into her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Midori scolded. "And Papa went out to work."

Amu let her head nod as she picked up several more pastries from the plate. As she stepped outside the kitchen, Ikuto stared at her disappearing figure. Once he was sure that she was out of earshot, he turned to Midori and inhaled a deep breath.

"Hinamori-san, can I ask you a question?"

The elder lady turned to him with a large, energetic smile. "Sure."

"You don't have to answer, but...Why does Amu have to hide her appearance?"

"I'm sorry to say this, Ikuto-kun. But that topic is not something that I can talk about with Amu-chan in the house." Midori frowned.

Ikuto let out a dejected breath; it was pointless after all. Even with this dying curiosity of his, a secret was a secret. "Never mind then."

"Wait a moment." Midori winked, holding onto the boy's arm. "Amu-chan!"

From his standing position, his sensitive ears could hear the girl's feet patter down the wooden floor.

"I need a few things from dinner. Would you go to the supermarket and get them from me?" Midori let go of Ikuto's arm.

"Dinner? But that's five hours from now!" Amu wrinkled her eyebrows in disgust. "I don't want to go to the supermar-"

"No complaints. It's either you go to the store or you can eat a plate of air for dinner."

Amu dropped her mouth down a centimeter, feeling the need to whine. Instead, she sucked in a breath and stood up tall. "Dear Mother, I will gladly run down to the store to fetch supplies for dinner. What ever do you need?"

"Buy me a fresh pack of carrots and two pounds of beef." Midori instructed, holding in the need to laugh.

"Yes, darling Mother. For you, I shall run to the store right now!"

The rosette walked past the two, muttering quiet complaints. "Why do I have to go the freakin' store? It's full of old ladies and creepy guys. But no, I can't avoid that because I actually want to survive in this damn world. Because nobody can survive without food. Who invented the supermarket anyway? They can just go die."

Ikuto strained his ears to listen into what the girl was saying. When she had finally strapped on her roller blades and left, Ikuto laughed in amusement. She was a funny girl, he couldn't deny that. So funny that she actually interested him, which was strange.

"Well, that's going to give us about twenty minutes." Midori smiled. "I think."

"You don't have to tell me Hinamori-san, it was just a whim to know." Ikuto lied. For some reason, he felt the need to be respectful to this lady.

"Rubbish. I've wanted to tell somebody myself. But Amu-chan never brings home friends."

Ikuto snorted. "Maybe because she doesn't have any."

"Oh, by that remark I'm guessing you're popular in Seiyo?" Midori asked, her eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Define popular."

"Someone who has die-hard fans worshiping their every move."

"I have a creepy stalker who worships me. Several of them." Ikuto shuddered.

"And how do you feel about these people for liking you due to appearences?"

"I don't really care." Ikuto gave her a questioning look. He wanted to ask questions about Amu; not be asked questions about himself. "It's fun in some ways though."

"There you have it. The difference between you two. Amu doesn't like her fans."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Amu was the most popular person in her elementary and middle school." Midori explained. "And she had a boyfriend in middle school, Tadase."

Ikuto nodded. Those were the bits of information that he had managed to put together based on the unhelpful hints that Amu had given him. Although they weren't meant for this sort of cause.

"However, we had to move here because of her father's job. And because she really liked Tadase, she finally managed to work up the courage to ask him to keep their relationship long-distance."

"And he rejected her?" Ikuto inquired.

"Not exactly. Something like this is kind of hard to explain." Midori said.

After a few silent minutes ticked by, the brown-haired woman loudly banged the table and stood up. Ikuto watched as she quickly scurried to the living room.

"I forgot, there was a video of this somewhere." She rummaged through several boxes. "My husband's hobby is taking pictures and videos after all."

_He took a video of Amu's break up?_ Ikuto thought to himself. _That's a dedicated dad, no matter how creepy. _

"Let's see... Amu-chan's First Date, Ami's Fun Day with Music, Treasured Family Picnic, Amu-chan's Second Date. Wait, it's this one: Amu-chan's First Heartbreak." Midori pulled out a black video from a box. She walked over to the television and popped the tape in the VCR.

Ikuto couldn't help but look at the flickering lights of the screen in curiosity and amazement.

**~ The Beginning of a Dramatically Stupid Reason: VCR Mode ~**

_A fifteen year-old Amu came running into the entrance of an empty park, clutching a pink cell phone in her left hand. She turned her head to the left and right quickly, hoping that he would be there.  
_

_"Amu-chan!" A blond boy waved from a nearby bench. _

_ Amu smiled and rose a hand to wave back. However, a girl sitting right next to her boyfriend caught her eye.  
_

_"Tadase, who's this?" Amu asked, running over to the blond pair.  
_

_"Amu-chan, this is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto." Tadase introduced the two._

_Lulu extended a frail hand and Amu took it, awkwardly shaking it.  
_

_"Well, why is she here?" Amu questioned.  
_

_"She uh-" Tadase turned to Lulu with an anxious glance. Slowly, he turned to Amu with quivering ruby eyes. "Amu-chan, I have to tell you something" ._

_"I do too." Amu grinned, gesturing for Tadase to go first.  
_

_He closed his ruby eyes and tried to calm down his beating heart. "Amu-chan, I want to break up."  
_

_Amu couldn't muster a word out of her shaking lips.  
_

_"I fell in love with Lulu-chan," Tadase admitted. "And, I want to be together with her."  
_

_"H-how long?" Amu looked down at her shoes, refusing to even make eye contact with the boy.  
_

_"How long?" he repeated, clearly confused.  
_

_"How long have you had this feeling?" Amu clarified.  
_

_"A few months after we started dating, I met Lulu-chan at a shop and I fell in love," Tadase explained._

_Lulu could only stand beside him and nod. She knew something like this was a horrible thing to do, but she wanted to be together with him no matter what. She couldn't stand the fact that she had to wait until now to be together.  
_

_"Why couldn't you have just told me?" Amu whispered._

_Tadase gulped, suddenly feeling very guilty. "I just didn't have the courage."  
_

_"Well, either way...it's fine!" Amu looked up, stretching her lips into a fake smile. "After all, I was about to suggest the same thing. I mean, I'm moving to Tokyo and maintaining a relationship would be too much of a hassle for me."  
_

_"Then isn't this a nice coincidence!" Tadase smiled. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the rosette in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you Amu-chan. Have fun in Tokyo!"._

_"Yeah." It was all Amu could do not to burst into tears right there.  
_

_"Tadase..." Lulu's lips let out a lingering sentence.  
_

_"Oh, that's right." Tadase let go instantly and grabbed onto Lulu's hand. "Come back to visit someday Amu-chan!"  
_

_"Bye-bye Hinamori-san," Lulu waved, joyful that this had gone well.  
_

_"Bye Tadase...Bye Lulu." Amu lifted up her arm in a weak attempt to say good-bye._

_ After a few seconds, salty tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Once she saw that the two had turned a corner, she burst out sobbing as her knees gave out.  
_

_"Amu-chan!" Midori suddenly jumped in the scene._

_"My little sparrow!" Tsumugu shouted.  
_

_The camera rattled and fell onto the ground, recording only the sobbing sounds of the heartbroken rosette.  
_

**~ The Ending of a Dramatically Stupid Reason: VCR Mode ~  
**

"It might seem stupid, but that's why Amu doesn't show her face in school. She just doesn't want anybody to like her for her outer-character." Midori walked over to the television.

"What are you watching Mama?"

Midori's brown eyes widened as she quickly turned her head to the door. She scrambled to act calm, but couldn't succeed. Why was her daughter home so early?

The rosette stood by the living room entrance, holding several shopping bags in her hands. She strained her neck to look at the moving picture of the screen. Once realizing that it was her first heartbreak, she quickly shouted: "No! After that video is-"

**~ The Possible Beginning of Another Plot: VCR Mode~**

_"Amu-chan, that's it!" _

_"Papa!" A small hand attempted to cover the camera lens.  
_

_"It's okay Amu-chan, just sing." Midori encouraged her daughter.  
_

_"Come on Amu-chan! After this, I'll buy you ice cream!" Tsumugu tried to bribe. _

_Almost immediately, the words began to flow out of the young child's mouth.  
_

_"One Two Three de ANROKKU kokoro tobira wo_

_Egao wa fushigi na aikotoba"  
_

**~ The Impossible Ending of Something that was Actually Impossible: VCR Mode ~**_  
_

Amu grabbed a hold of the black remote and pushed the power button, shutting the TV off.

"Hey!" Ikuto whined. "I was watching that!"

"Like hell you were." Amu pointed to the front door. "You have a mall to get to."

"Mall?" Midori bent over the VCR, pulling the tape out of the slot.

"Mama, Tsukiyomi-san has to meet with his friends at the mall." Amu explained, happy to get rid of the boy.

"Amu-chan, why don't you go with him?" Midori suggested, carefully placing the tape back into the box that she had found it.

"Huh?" Ikuto and Amu chimed in unison.

"You were planning on going to the mall soon anyways." Midori smiled. "Why not now?"

"Because I have to be with this stupid idiot!" Amu complained.

"Are you complaining?" Midori put her hands on her hips, sending Amu a disapproving look. "I've told you about complaining..."

"But Ma-"

"No buts. Do you want to be a good sister?" The mom smiled. "If so, go buy your sister some new books to read."

"Fine, I shall go." Amu said in a respectful tone. "However, I shall go get dressed first."

"Amu-chan!" Midori shouted. "No!

"I believe you said you wanted me to go." Amu smiled, running up the stairs. "I did not hear anything about having to wear what you wanted."

"What is she talking about?" Ikuto questioned, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Don't ask." Midori brought her hands to her forehead, slightly rubbing her temples.

About ten minutes later, Amu came dashing down the steps. However, instead of the hot, young girl Ikuto was expecting; he noticed something worse. She had chose to wear faded green jeans and a large, stained t-shirt. In her right hand was the pair of non-prescription glasses and in her other hand was a hat. A floppy-brimmed, flower-covered hat.

"I'm not taking that thing with me," Ikuto stated.

"I'm not even going with you," Amu spat. "Even I have a reputation I need to keep up."

"Ouch," Ikuto smirked. He liked this Amu.

As soon as she finished strapping on her roller blades once more, she turned to her tutor and gently bladed out the door. "Let's go."

"You can't tell me when to go." Ikuto said. Nevertheless, he followed her out the door.

"Have fun!" Midori shouted.

"Not likely, but I'll try!"

* * *

Mitsuki: I don't really care if it was cliché or sappy. As long as you people understood it. Amu doesn't want people to like her for her outer-character.

Ikuto: That's one stupid reason.

Mitsuki: I don't need to hear that from somebody stupid like you.

Ikuto: You already did!

Amu: Ikuto, are you still mad about the stick thing?

Ikuto: Yes! I'm a cat, cats love sticks.

Mitsuki: Cats don't love sticks, dogs do.

Ikuto: Well then I love sticks and you broke mine! Stick killer!

Mitsuki: Just go get another one!

Amu: This is never going to end…**Please review!**

Ikuto: Don't review to a dirty stick killer!


	5. When We Go to the Mall

Mitsuki: Hey! *hiccups*

Ikuto: She has the hiccups.

Amu: Obviously...Are you okay?

Mitsuki: I *hiccups* think so.

Ikuto: Let me try this...You suck!

Mitsuki: I'll *hiccups*

Ikuto: You'll what?

Mitsuki: I'll *hiccups* Damn it!

Ikuto: Loser! Meanie! Liar! Stick killer! Dork! This is great!

Mitsuki: It was a stupid *hiccups* stick!

Ikuto: My stupid stick!

Amu: Ikuto…

Mitsuki: Amu will *hiccups* Get back *hiccups* Oh whatever.

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: *hiccups*

* * *

Amu bladed swiftly down the rocky pavement, not bothering to wait for the walking Ikuto.

"Watch out. That corner has the low br-"

Before Ikuto could continue his sentence, Amu ducked just in time to avoid the branch. He continued to watch her glide down the street gracefully. She was good, he had to admit that. But as graceful as she seemed, the picture wasn't pretty. The reason being that the ugly loser had switched positions with what was supposed to be the insanely hot girl.

"I still don't see the point of you having to wear that junk," Ikuto commented, stepping a bit faster to catch up with her.

"It's not junk," Amu retorted, slowing down. "Despite how they look, it took forever for me to find this stuff."

"Just get over the stupid guy."

"How can you be so insensitive?" Amu shot him a glare.

"I'm not, I'm merely spilling out my thoughts."

"Then put those spilled thoughts back in that tiny brain of yours."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling, I'm merely suggesting." Amu skidded to a stop. "My love life is my love life. You can tell me these jerk-like thoughts if you ever experience your lover dating you for two years while harboring feelings for somebody else."

"You make it sound so dramatic." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Because it was."

"Hardly."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Amu sighed. "Besides, you can't be one to talk. After all, the reason you're acting different right now is because you know what I actually look like."

"How do you know that for sure?" Ikuto continued to walk. "I can't just be nice to somebody?"

"Since when were you ever nice to me?" Amu called after him. "You've been ignoring me for the whole year. And not only that, you were complaining about spending time teaching me!"

"So I guess I have to be what you think I am?" Ikuto turned back around. "I don't want to hear that from somebody who's overly dramatic about their stupid appearances."

"Overly dramatic?" Amu shouted. "Is that what you think I am?"

"I know that's what you are," Ikuto said. "Because I've seen your type before. A lovesick idiot who can't handle one freakin' break-up so she acts so dramatic just to gain attention."

Amu scoffed and moved her feet to blade ahead. "If that's your opinion of me, then you don't even have to come tomorrow. I don't want to see your stupid face in my house again."

Ikuto turned around and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could respond, Amu had bladed past him and down the road. The only thing he could muster from his lips at that moment was: "What?"

**~ We Follow the Jerky Ikuto into the Mall ~ **

Ikuto walked through the automatic doors of the mall, his mind still wondering about what he had said. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He mentally slapped himself and tried to calm down. He would have to think about that later, now he was at the mall. He needed some fun.

"Hey dude!"

Ikuto recognized that voice immediately and turned to the direction where he thought he had heard it. Once he had seen Kukai and the others in sitting on a bench, he quickly strode over to meet with them. When he reached the destination, Utau pulled him to the side and gave him a warning look.

"Ikuto. There's some trouble," Utau whispered quietly.

Ikuto was about to ask his sister what on Earth she was talking about, only to be interrupted by an ear-piercing screech.

"Ikuto~darling!"

"I bet you can't guess who it is," Rima muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Ikuto~darling! I missed you so much!" Thin arms wrapped themselves around Ikuto's waist and it was all Ikuto could do not to shudder as he felt strands of red curls lie on his shoulders.

"Saaya, you're choking me." Ikuto breathed.

"Whoops! Silly me!" Saaya giggled, loosening her grip.

A few awkward minutes passed as Nagihiko looked at his watch, staring at the two. "Yamabuki-san, shouldn't you let go?"

The red-head's arms immediately flew off Ikuto's waist. "Oh dear, silly me. I just get so excited whenever I see Ikuto~darling."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ikuto asked, trying to rub off all the 'Saaya germs' he had received.

Utau leaned over to whisper to Nagihiko, "What else could it be than to stalk Ikuto?"

The purple-haired boy nodded quietly in laughter. "True, true."

"Oh, don't be silly Ikuto~darling. The mall is my home, I always come here." Saaya twirled her finger around one red curl.

"I know it seems temping Saaya," Rima began. "But going to these beauty treatments all the time can cause serious damage to your skin. Addiction isn't good no matter what is."

Saaya's fingers quickly flew up to her face, "I don't use beauty treatments. I mean, I would say I'm pretty enough to join your group...Don't you think so?"

"I'm not even going to bother to say what number we're on." Utau put her hands on her hips. "So I'll just say one thing: No."

"But why? Look at me! I'm flawless! I'm perfect! I'm the most prettiest and talented person in this world! You'll never see anyone like me for the rest of your lives!" Saaya shouted in rage.

People around the mall began to stare at the angry girl in amusement. Ikuto, however, could only look at her in horror. Seconds ticked by as he finally heard a small giggle. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Amu's flower hat hidden among a crowd of people that were close to the group.

"Wow, obnoxious much?" Rima whispered to Ikuto.

Ikuto snapped out of his search for the rosette and quickly nodded, earning a raised eyebrow from Rima.

"Saaya..." Kukai trailed off, noticing many pairs of eyes looking at the little group. "Do you want to come with us?"

Both Utau and Rima came to give the athlete dirty glares.

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Saaya giggled.

She skipped ahead as the group followed behind her, her red curls flouncing behind her. Upon reaching the video game store, she halted to a stop and motioned for the rest of the group to come inside.

"How did she know we were going in there?" Nagi asked Kairi.

"I honestly don't know." Kairi replied. "But what I do know is that I'm going to the restroom, so please excuse me."

And with, Kairi stalked off in the opposite direction.

"I have to go to the restroom too." Kukai tried to excuse himself.

But before he could even step in the other direction, Utau grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you invited her. You accompany her."

"B-but..." Kukai tried to resist.

"No buts, go up there and be a man." Utau pushed him ahead, veering to a different aisle to catch up with Ikuto.

_Man. _Kukai rubbed his arm. _Utau's strong. _

**~ After the Deathly Long Hour with She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ~**

"Wasn't that was tiring?" Saaya chattered, holding several shopping bags in her hands.

"You have no idea," Rima muttered, walking into a fast food restaurant.

The rest of the group followed the short blond into WcDonald's. Once they spotted an empty table big enough to fit all seven people, they rushed over. Ikuto slid into an empty chair and just as Utau was about to sit down next to him, she was pushed out of they way and beaten by the loud-mouthed snob.

"Is is okay if I sit here Ikuto~darling?" Saaya batted her eyelashes.

"Whatever." Ikuto shrugged, placing his elbows on the table.

Utau scoffed and squeezed into a seat between Rima and Kukai. "Why do we have to eat with her?"

"Because Kukai's an idiot," Rima muttered. "No surprise there."

"Hey!" Kukai groaned. "She was attracting attention!"

"Well Mr. Thinks-He-Can-Solve-Everything, what makes you think she isn't attracting attention now?" Utau reached over and pinched his hand

"Hey, that hurt!" Kukai complained, rubbing his hand.

"You're lucky I'm only irritated right now." The tall blond shot him a death glare. "Just wait until I'm officially mad."

Kukai could feel the cold shivers slide down his spine as the 'girl' he liked glared at him. Quickly, he turned his head towards the rest of the table and forcefully tried to smile widely. "Anybody want anything? I'll order."

"I'm going with you. You can't possibly remember one order, let alone seven." Utau motioned for Rima to stand up so she could leave the table. "What do you want?"

"Get me a fish burger and a Cola."

"Yaya wants a vanilla milkshake!"

"Fries," Rima spoke up. "Large."

"No thanks." Nagihiko shook his head. "I already ate lunch at home."

"As did I." Kairi nodded in agreement.

The spunky teen suddenly felt obliged to ask Saaya what she wanted, despite her ill feelings. After all, she didn't want the girl to start another attention-grabbing show. "And you?"

"Well, I _am_ on a diet." Saaya tapped her chin with her thin fingers. "And the food here contains so many calories...But maybe I should eat as well. But what about the weight I'll gain? What am I talking about? This body can't gain weight...But food seems so good right now."

"Then nothing?" Utau tapped her foot impatiently.

"But hungry is hungry." Saaya shrugged. "A fish burger for me as well."

"So, that will be one milkshake, one large fries, and _two _fish burgers?" Kukai clarified, sliding out of his seat.

"Yes please." Saaya shot him a flirtatious glance. "A Cola too."

The athlete quickly turned away and paced towards the long line at the cashier, Utau following right behind him. Once of complete sight and earshot of the group, the spunky blond turned to Kukai. "I'm on a diet! I don't want to be fat! But I need Ikuto to like me so I'll have a fish burger!"

"She didn't say anything like that." Kukai pointed out.

"Trust me," Utau replied. "In my mind, she did."

"Well, diet or not...Ikuto's always the priority." Kukai commented, earning a small giggle from Utau.

**~ We Now Skip 15 Minutes Where Kukai is Balancing a Tray of Food ~**

After a quick fifteen minutes, the pair came back to the table. Kukai set down the large tray of food and slid into his seat. "There's your food. You animals."

Many pairs of hands reached out to grab the food and drinks in hunger. As she grabbed a cheeseburger from the pile, Utau squeezed herself back inbetween Rima and Kukai. Her hands were quick to unwrap the pink paper as she turned towards the wavy-haired girl beside her. "What did I miss?"

"Saaya was ranting..." Rima popped a french fry into her mouth. "I just don't remember about what."

"Ikuto~darling! Aren't fish burgers the best?" Saaya turned to Ikuto, flashing her best smile. "Such a tasty morsel, aren't they?"

"Morsel?" Kairi whispered quietly under his breath.

Saaya took a small bite out of her burger. "Oh dear. This is tasty indeed."

Everybody around the table could only give her looks of complete disdain.

"Anyway Ikuto~darling, what did you do today?" Saaya batted her eyelashes. "You should tell me all about it."

Before Ikuto could answer, Utau quickly interrupted. "He tutored Hinamori-san."

When the boy turned to shoot his sister a thankful glance, he noticed the proud look on his face. He knew that she was proud of being able to remember Amu's last name.

"Her?" Saaya wrinkled her nose. "You have got to be kidding me Ikuto~darling, just leave her alone!"

"No." He unwrapped the yellow wrapping on his burger. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Saaya muttered, her face turning a deep shade of pink. "Fine is never seeing each other at all. When you see her almost everyday of the summer, it is not fine!"

"Let it go." Rima rolled her eyes. "Nobody's going to like you no matter what you say."

"Now Rima." Nagihiko's mouth curved into a small smile. "That has nothing to do with the conversation right now."

"Au contraire. It has everything to do with it."

"Mashiro-san." Saaya narrowed her eyes. "I know that people say milk makes you taller, but no matter how much you drink, you'll still be that same little child."

And there was that breaking point, the one that Saaya had grabbed a hold of and crushed beneath her black flats. But before Rima could lunge across the table and attempt to pull out the red hair that the girl was so proud of, Nagihiko put a hand on her lap.

She turned to him, her eyes glazing over with rage. But a simple shake of the head managed to calm her down; somewhat, at least.

"Oh Saaya." Rima settled back into her seat, snorting. "At least I drink milk. Everyone knows that you had pla-"

"Mashiro-san," Kairi interrupted. "That comment is rude."

The wavy-haired girl pouted, bring her lower lip above her upper. "I was only saying the truth, what on Earth is so bad about the truth?"

"Well, let's face the truth here Mashiro." Saaya leaned over the table. "Milk isn't going to make you any taller."

"And plastic sur-"

"Rima!"

She turned to the tall blond next to her in rage. "Oh come on, you cannot tell me that s-"

"Hey, isn't that Hinamori?" Kukai interrupted, his eyes focused on the glass window next to them.

"Would you stop interrup-"

"Yaya thinks it is!" The cheerful girl exclaimed, crushing the straw with her pearly white teeth.

And it was true. There, right outside WcDonald's was the teenage girl, holding several heavy bags in her hands.

"Ikuto, did she follow you here?" Utau turned to her brother, concerned.

The blue-haired boy shook his head nonchalantly. "Hell no. She was at the house when I left."

"Then what the hell is she doing here?" Saaya screeched, pulling at her red curls. "Nobody even likes her, why is she hanging out at the mall?"

"It seems she has followed Ikuto-san here." Kairi looked outside, curiosity taking the best of him.

"Ikuto, it looks like you have your own personal stalker." Kukai joked, smiling widely.

The boy merely rolled his sapphire eyes and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He looked outside and debated whether or not he should walk out there and apologize for what he had said. Was an apology something that would smooth things over? He wasn't sure.

"I..." he trailed off, slowly standing up. "Have to go talk to her."

"Ikuto~darling, what could you possibly want to talk to _her_ about?" Saaya rolled her emerald eyes in disgust.

"Well." Utau narrowed her eyes. "I'm pretty sure why he doesn't want to stay _here_ and talk."

"What is that supposed to me-"

"I just have to talk to her real quick," Ikuto repeated. "For the schedule about tomorrow."

Ikuto tried to squeeze out from his seat and out to the open space. Once he was finally out, he hurried to the empty cashier line and quickly reached into his pocket for a few dollars. He ignored the lovesick eyes from the cashier and slapped a few bills on the table. "Can I have a chocolate milkshake?"

"Y-yes!"

He waited for the frozen treat impatiently. Every ten seconds, he would glance at the far window, hoping that Amu was still there and not some other store. As the cashier came out with his produced milkshake, he grabbed it from her hands and ran outside towards Amu.

His actions were carefully watched by the table of eight from his far left.

"Why did Ikuto need to buy a drink?" Utau turned to Kukai. "What's that idiot doing?"

Kukai merely shrugged.

**~ Ikuto Breathlessly Runs Towards Amu ~ **

"Amu!" Ikuto called out. "Hey Amu!"

The rosette turned around and spotted Ikuto. The jerk she thought she ditched over an hour ago. She began to pick up her pace and try to even attempt to get rid of him.

"Amu," he said again. "Wait."

"Tsukiyomi-san." Amu crossed her arms. "Do you need something?"

"I just need to know what time I should come tomorrow."

"I believe we agreed that you shouldn't come at all."

"Look, I'm sorry." Ikuto choked up the apology. "Okay? I'm sorry."

"You're an asshole. Even during an apology, you still sound sarcastic."

"I'm sorry!" Ikuto said again. "I know that I was being a pompous jerk. I just had an awkward day."

Amu gave him a raised eyebrow. "A pompous jerk is a pompous jerk. No excuses."

"I bought you a milkshake." Ikuto held out the red cup in his hand. "It's chocolate."

She looked at the cup skeptically. "Do you honestly think that a chocolate milkshake will solve everything right now?"

"...I was kind of hoping it would."

She gave him a glare and immediately took the cup. "Well, you're lucky I like chocolate."

He stared blankly at the air and tried to process what had just happened. Once he realized that he was forgiven, he let a small smirk grace his lips. "So, what time should I be there tomorrow?'

"Meet me at one o'clock. Exactly."

Ikuto chuckled. "You're never going to let that one go are you?"

"Like hell I will, you pompous jerk."

"But Amu." He leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "I'm your pompous jerk."

The next action that he bothered to do was too fast for Amu to process. "Y-you bit me!"

The sapphire-eyed boy stuck out his tongue playfully. "Well, I didn't eat you."

She growled and clutched the paper handles of the bags in her hand. "Don't bite my ear again."

"You make it so easy."

"S-shut up!" she shouted. "You asshole!"

"Anyway." Ikuto turned back. "I'll be there tomorrow. Enjoy that milkshake."

He began to walk ahead. But once he was a good ten feet apart from Amu, she shouted aloud. "Thanks Tsukiyomi-san."

**~ We're Back to WcDonald's. I'm Skipping Sets Too Much ~**

Once Ikuto had returned back to the table, Utau looked at him confusingly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Ikuto asked.

"You..." Kukai trailed off, trying to find the words. "Bought Hinamori a milkshake."

"A chocolate one to boot," Rima commented.

"I can't do that?"

"Ikuto~darling, do I have to explain to you the laws of nature?" Saaya placed a manicured hand on his shoulder. "It's simply not allowed in this world."

"Don't listen to her." Nagihiko brushed the redhead off. "But it's still a bit strange."

"I don't see how."

"Because the other party is somebody you have always complained that you hated."

"I don't hate her."

"You're contradicting yourself, Ikuto-san."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Ikuto blew a blue strand of hair away.

"No."

"Then can we stop?"

"Negatory."

"Then I demand you guys to shut up."

"Ikuto~darling! We're just worried about you!" Saaya burst out, exasperated.

"Worried, smurried." Ikuto wrapped up his leftover wrappings of his burger. "Let's clean up and get out of here."

The rest of the group shut up and helped the teenager clean up the table. Saaya, however, stood at the side and carefully inspected her french-manicured fingernails.

"I want to break each fingernail slowly and watch her experience the pain of suffering." Utau threw a used napkin on the tray.

"Utau," Nagihiko said in a warning tone.

"I said I wanted to. I'm not actually going to do it."

**~ Laziness Follows Me While I Make Them Leave the Mall ~ **

"Well Ikuto~darling." Saaya walked ahead, blowing a kiss towards the said boy. "I'm off. I'll see you Friday!"

"Friday?" Yaya asked. "Yaya wants to know what's happening on Friday."

"It is the water park event that all the first-years are required to go to," Kairi explained.

Ikuto stood still, just trying to imagine what Amu would wear that awaited day. Before he realized it, a conceited smirk formed upon his lips.

"What are you smirking for?" Utau teased. "Are you that excited about girls?"

"Hey." Ikuto defended. "I think about more than girls in swimsuits."

Rima snorted. "Yeah. You also think about girls in every other piece of clothes."

"It's Ikuto." Kukai shrugged. "Well, I'll see you guys on Friday then."

Slowly, the group broke up and scattered off to their separate homes. Twenty minutes later, Utau and Ikuto were slowly walking home on an empty neighborhood road.

"So, how was today?" Utau turned towards her brother.

Ikuto merely shrugged. "Decent."

Utau paused, slightly confused. "Was it worse than watching grass grow?"

"Maybe," Ikuto replied, making a sharp turn at the corner of his house.

"What do you mean by maybe?" Utau insisted. "Just answer if it was it bad or good."

"Maybe you'll find out on Friday." Ikuto walked up the two front steps and jiggled the golden doorknob for it to open.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Mitsuki: That was an awkward chapter.

Ikuto: Of course it was. After all, you wrote it.

Mitsuki: You jerk.

Amu: You've already written that Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: I'll repeat it as many times as I need to.

Ikuto: Mitsuki's so brave! She's calling me a jerk! My feelings are so hurt!

Mitsuki: Don't try sarcasm with me.

Ikuto: Sarcasm? What ever are you talking about?

Mitsuki: Ikuto...

Ikuto: Kiss my butt! I rule over you! I always do!

Amu: Wait Mitsuki, your hiccups sound gone.

Mitsuki: ...They do?

Ikuto: Uh-oh.

Mitsuki: I'm so happy! Now I have a little chore to do. Ikuto! *chases Ikuto around*

Amu: **P****lease review**, despite the length of this chapter.

Mitsuki: LOVE THIS AWKWARD CHAPTER FOR ME!


	6. Bikinis and Amu

Mitsuki: Hello!

Ikuto: Yo.

Mitsuki: Hi!

Ikuto: Aloha.

Mitsuki: Buenos no-!

Amu: That's enough!

Mitsuki & Ikuto: I'm sorry...

Mitsuki: But it's Ikuto's fault.

Ikuto: What?

Amu: Why can't you two ever get along? Just for one day!

Mitsuki: It might never happen. Even if I were a dog that came from the planet Cat that belonged in the Universe of Unicorns.

Ikuto: I agree...Not with that latter part. That was just weird.

Amu: One day. That's all I'm asking. Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

It was exactly one o' clock as Ikuto knocked on the wooden door. He waited patiently for the door to open; and when it did, the door cracked to reveal Ami, Amu's younger sister.

"Hey," Ikuto greeted, giving the young girl a small smile.

"Hi onii-chan! Onee-chan's upstairs!" she shouted aloud, almost burning off Ikuto's ears.

The blue-haired boy nodded and walked inside, sliding off his black sneakers. He slowly made his way into the kitchen to greet Midori.

"Hi Ikuto-kun." Midori smiled, looking up from the numerous amounts of papers in her hands. "Amu-chan! Come down!"

"I'm coming!" Amu yelled. "Give me a minute. Just tell Tsukiyomi-san to wait!"

The past few days had gone by quickly and the argument that had happened at the mall was long forgotten. The two had gotten closer and were even on a first name basis. Scratch that, Ikuto was on a first name basis and Amu was still in the middle of calling him 'Tsukiyomi' and sometimes even 'Iku-Tsukiyomi.'

"You're early," Amu commented as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ikuto postponed his answer as his eyes glazed over her standing figure. Even a simple long-sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts, he had to admit that she still looked nice.

"What are you talking about? It's exactly one," he finally said.

"One?" She turned to look at a clock in the corner of the room. "Oh."

"Amu-chan, why don't you both just get started?" Midori spoke up, piling a few papers together.

"Fine." She began to walk back up the stairs, calling after Ikuto. "We should hurry up, I have a few things I need to do."

"_You_ have things to do?" Ikuto followed her up the steps. "Did Saaya invite you to a dinner party or something?"

"Haha." The rosette rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"Thank you." Ikuto gave her a small smile. "I'm proud of my wonderful sense of humor."

"Don't make me kill myself over your comedy."

"See, now _you're_ never going to make it as a comedian."

She stopped and opened the door to her room. "Who ever said that I wanted to be a comedian?"

"Why are you contradicting me?"

"I'm not contradicting you."

"Why can't you love me like everybody else?"

"Because if I were to fall over you and stalk you like Saaya...It's too disgusting, I don't even want to talk about it." Amu shuddered, entering her room.

"Okay," Ikuto murmured. "I want you to at least like me, not sta- Whoa."

The blue-haired boy stopped his sentence short as his eyes almost bulged out in surprise. Large hills of clothes piled themselves all around the rosette's room.

"Just ignore it." Amu cleared a pile of clothes off her desk and sat down.

"Are you trying to act like a nerd again?" Ikuto grabbed a few shirts off the blue swivel chair and threw them on the floor. "I already know that you look hot."

"Oh please, flattery isn't going to get me to stalk you." Amu rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Ah, tomorrow," I smirked; Amu in a bathing suit would be a sight to see, "What are you going to do? You can't hide yourself, it's the water park."

"We'll see Tsukiyomi," she turned around and leaned against her chair.

"Whatever, you and I both know you can't," I smirked and sat down on my own chair.

"You don't know anything," Amu smirked herself, "Besides I bet Saaya would scream if she saw me tomorrow."

I grimaced, that was true.

"Well, let's get started," Amu said, she took the book from my hand and opened it to chapter 4.

"Whatever."

**~ Traveling through Time and Space to Study! Yes, Study ~**

"There, I'm done." The rosette dropped her pencil on her desk and stood up, stretching her sore arms.

"Let me check it first." Ikuto reached over and grabbed the thin workbook. He silently muttered to himself as he circled the ones that she had actually gotten correct. Once he was done, he slid it back towards her. "It's correct."

"See? I don't even need a tutor," Amu said, quite smug.

Ikuto could feel the ends of his lips tug up as he leaned over to her and whispered in her small ear. "But I just love our time together. The both of us. In one room. All alone."

Amu turned away when she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She jumped up and ran outside the door and down the stairs, desperately trying to cool her face. Once she reached the kitchen, she hurried to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of cold milk.

"Amu-chan, are you done already?" Midori's head popped up from around the door.

Amu took a swig of her drink and mumbled quietly, "Yeah."

Midori's large, brown chocolate eyes stared at her daughter's face. "Amu-chan, you're all red. What happened? Are you sick?"

Before she could respond to her mother's worries, she heard a deep chuckle from behind her. She whirled around to see a very, very content Ikuto.

"Shouldn't you go home already?" Amu glowered at him.

"Ouch." He dramatically clutched his chest. "That hurts Amu."

The rosette rolled her eyes and strolled out of the kitchen, Ikuto following right behind her.

"Are you trying to grow taller by drinking milk?" he questioned. "Because Mashiro has tried that already and she's pretty much the same height."

Amu turned to her mother in desperation and complained, "Mama, tell him to go home."

Midori smiled playfully. "If Ikuto-kun wants to stay, we can't just kick him out. He's a guest, isn't he?"

Amu snorted. "Hardly."

"Amu-chan..."

"But Mama!" I continued to complain.

"Anyway, Amu-chan. I have the perfect swimsuit for you to wear tomorrow!" Midori clapped her hands together in excitement. "Come on, you have to try it on."

Ikuto smirked. "I'll take that as my cue to go home then."

"Your cue to go home was the moment you rang the doorbell."

"Amu-chan!"

"But look at that smirk Mama! It just screams pervert!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ikuto slowly walked past Amu. "I'll see you tomorrow, _Amu_."

"Don't count on it."

"Amu-chan!"

"I don't want to go Mama!"

"The only way that you aren't going is if you manage to convince your dad not to run away to the bathroom anymore."

Ikuto simply chuckled before leaving.

** ~ Friday! Friday! Gotta Get Down on Friday! ~ **(A/N: I wonder how many fans I just lost at that moment)

It was 10AM on a Friday morning. Noisy first-years were crowded around the school gate, chattering about in excited anticipation about the water park.

Most guys wore swimming trunks with a t-shirt over them. Girls, on the other hand, wore shorts and a shirt, hoping to be able to change later. Some other girls wore the top or the bottom of their swimsuit with jeans or shirts. But there were some who were especially daring, wearing their bathing suit straight off the bat; and everyone had brought a bag with fresh clothes and probably some other necessities.

Through all the excited crowds of students, there was a small group of six trying to hide under the protection of a small tree.

"I still don't get it." Rima turned to Utau slowly. "Why didn't Tsukiyomi just go with you?"

"It's Ikuto." Utau shrugged. "I don't know what goes through his mind."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He said he had to go visit somebody."

"He's weird."

"I know he is."

"Why did you fall in love with him then?"

"...Shut up."

Ikuto entered the gates, his bag slung over his broad shoulder.

"Hey Ikuto, over here!" Kukai waved.

The blue-haired boy veered towards the group, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's up?" Nagihiko cocked an eyebrow.

"The sky is up Nagihiko," Ikuto snapped. "The sky."

Kukai scoffed. "Dude, that's so lame."

"What's got you so angry?" Utau crossed her arms, practically demanding his answer.

"Nothing's wrong." Ikuto paused. "When are we leaving?"

"How shou-"

"Ikuto~darling!" A loud screech interrupted Utau.

Kukai covered his ears and winced. "She's going to have to pay for my hearing aid in the future."

"Don't be rude Kukai," Kairi spoke up.

"Hey, don't deny the truth."

"Ikuto~darling!" Saaya shouted, finally reaching the group.

It was all the small group could do to open their eyes. Saaya and her friends were part of the daring group of girls who had chose to wear their bikini's the moment they reached school. The redhead especially had decided to wear a sequined pink two piece that sparkled in the sun; and her friends had followed their leader's fashion choice by wearing the exact same design in a bright yellow color.

"I think she also needs to pay for my new glasses. Those things can blind you," Kukai mumbled under his breath, earning another hard smack from Utau.

"Behave," she warned.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is it Saaya?"

"Ikuto~darling looks so wonderful." Saaya melted. "I just had to let Ikuto~darling know."

"Thanks...I think," Ikuto said slowly.

"I also wanted to tell Ikuto~darling that he should sit next to me," Saaya attempted to request seductively.

"I would, but I'd rather sit next to Utau."

"But your sister can just sit by herself!" the redhead exclaimed.

Utau narrowed her amethyst eyes. "Excuse me?"

"No, I'd rather sit with my sister."

"Yeah." Utau smiled smugly. "He'd rather sit with me."

Saaya pouted and turned her head around in a rush. As her emerald eyes lay quietly on an entering figure, her mouth opened up in a loud scream.

"What now?" Rima groaned.

"J-just look at that!" Saaya quickly pointed to the gates.

In came a horribly dressed Amu. She was clad in a pink water-proof t-shirt and a large black skirt. On her face were her gigantic glasses and the same old-fashioned hat lay on her head. As she walked, a black duffel bag bounced against her right hip.

Ikuto grimaced, he should have known that Amu would have come up with something like this. Too bad he didn't actually think it through.

**~ We Shall Invade Ikuto's Mind for Flashbacks! ~**_**  
**_

_Ikuto knocked on the brown wooden door, desperately trying to get rid of the small smirk that was tugging at his lips. By the time the smirk was completely gone, the door had opened to reveal Midori._

_"Ikuto-kun, what a surprise!" Midori exclaimed, bring her fingers to her cheeks.  
_

_"I was going through this path anyway," Ikuto began, lying through his pearly white teeth. "So I'd thought I'd stop by and pick up Amu." _

_Midori let several 'tsk' sounds escape her lips. "You probably just wanted to see Amu-chan in her swimsuit."_

_Ikuto averted his sapphire eyes away from the knowing mom. "...Yeah."_

_"Then just let me call her." Midori closed the door half-way and called out in a loud voice. "Amu-chan! It's Ikuto-kun!"_

_Loud footsteps padded down the stairs. The rosette wandered towards the door, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"_

_Ikuto simply shrugged. "I wanted to see my little strawberry all dressed up in a se-cute bikini."_

_Amu turned the shade of a pomegranate. "I'm not a strawberry!"_

_"Of course you're not a strawberry Amu." Ikuto looked at her innocently. "You're my strawberry."_

_She continued to glare at him. "I'm not yours either."_

_"That hurts me here." Ikuto clutched his chest.  
_

_"I hope it does."_

_Ikuto motioned past that insult. "Ignoring that, my little strawberry...You look hot." _

_His sapphire eyes scanned over her body that was clad in pure white board shorts and a white, strawberry-printed bikini top. Her medium-length pink hair was gathered in a high ponytail and a red 'X' clip was fastened near the hair tie._

_She turned towards him, her arms crossed. The rosette rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically. "I'm so very happy hearing that from you."  
_

"_You should be," Ikuto remarked._

_Before Amu could fire back another insult, Midori interrupted the amusing argument, "It's about ten already, you kids should get going."  
_

_The brown-haired woman's thin arms pushed both teens out the door. But before she could close the door, Amu shouted out, "At least give me my bag Mama!"_

_The door opened a tiny crack and the large black duffel bag was shoved out. Amu picked it up, suddenly feeling content. "Thanks Mama!"  
_

_As she slung the bag over her shoulder, she began to walk; Ikuto trailing behind her. After they had passed the low branch, Amu abruptly stopped her long strides. "You go ahead."_

_"What do you mean?" Ikuto stopped, peering at the girl.  
_

_"You go ahead, I have some business that I need to take care of," Amu repeated._

_"I'd rather stay and stare at you." Ikuto smiled mischievously._

_"Suit yourself," Amu shrugged. She slid her bag off her shoulders and unzipped it. She took out an ugly water-proof suit and slipped it on slowly over her clothes. She proceeded to dig into her bag and pull out her non-prescription glasses and hat, adjusting them carefully.  
_

_"You have got to be freakin' kidding me," Ikuto groaned._

_"Too bad that I'm not." Amu zipped her bag close. "You should probably go, unless you want some Seiyo High student to see us together.  
_

_"Then, I'll see you Monday or something," Ikuto walked ahead as quickly as he could.  
_

**~ Ikuto's Mind is too Gross, We're Leaving ~**

Ikuto could feel his body slightly tremble at the mere sight of her. How could she wear something like that and be completely fine?

"I guess we all know who the loser award goes to now," Saaya screeched, flipping one red curl over her shoulder.

"Saaya-chan! Yaya thinks that's mean!" the girl defended.

"Yuiki-san, it's the truth. I mean just look at her!" Saaya gestured.

Her actions and tone of voice made Ikuto wonder how she would actually react if she ever saw what Amu looked like. Assuming Amu would take off that get-up of course.

"Can we just not talk about her?" Rima tilted her head to the side, suddenly feeling very bad the rosette.

"Agreed."

The group went on to chatter about what could possibly happen at the water park for the next ten minutes. Amu stood at the side of the school gate, completely secluded. The blue-haired boy tried to nonchalantly look at the girl, eventually succeeding.

From the front of the yellow bus, Nikaidou called every student to attention, along with the rest of the first-year teachers.

"The teachers, including me, have decided the rules for this trip," Nikaidou began.

Low groans and insulting mutters bounced around the schoolyard. The orange-haired teacher waved his hands patiently, trying to garner the attention of the students.

"We have decided upon groups for this trip because there are too many students to keep track of. However, we are sorry to report that each group will be at a separate section of the water park at a time because these groups cannot meet with each other."

The groans grew louder as Nikaidou let the words slip from his mouth. He tried once more to settle them down.

"And there will be teachers assigned to each group to enforce these rules. That is all."

Everyone in the area chattered with discontent and excitement. They were depressed and angry, that was for sure. But the chance of being in the same group as one, or possibly more, of 'The Populars'

"We shall begin reading the groups. Listen closely for your name and rush over to the teacher who you have been assigned to."

One by one, teachers began to read their groups of eight. As multiple teachers passed, Nikaidou began to read out his own group.

"The students in my group shall be Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau, Souma Kukai, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjou Kairi, and..."

Everyone gulped.

"Himamori Amu."

* * *

Mitsuki: How about that?

Ikuto: Amu's still ugly...very, very ugly.

Mitsuki: Of course.

Ikuto: How could you just write that!

Mitsuki: Don't be such a drama queen.

Ikuto: Drama queen? Did you just call me a drama queen? I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

Amu: ...I can see where you're coming from.

Ikuto: I am not a drama queen! I have got to be the least dramatic person you know!

Amu: **Please review!**

Ikuto: Did you just ignore me? You can't ignore me! I'm the hot and sexy Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Mitsuki: Did you hear something?

Amu: Nope.


	7. On a Yellow Bus

Mitsuki: $_$

Ikuto: :)

Mitsuki: *_*

Ikuto: :(

Mitsuki: -_-

Rima: What are those two doing?

Amu: I'd say an expression contest, but I know they both ate way too much sugar.

Ikuto: *_*

Mitsuki: Aha! You lost!

Ikuto: No I didn't! That's a foul.

Mitsuki: You're just a sore loser!

Rima: Might as well just say it Amu, before Ikuto dies.

Amu: ...Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara...

* * *

"Hinamori Amu," Nikaidou read aloud.

What seemed to be a long, lingering silence passed by for a few seconds.

"What?" Every girl in the schoolyard screamed, Amu included.

"Why?"

"We don't want any loser touching our Ikuto-sama!"

"You're kidding us right?"

"I want to change places with her!"

"I'll give you a hundred dollars if you let me join their group instead of her!"

"Quiet down!" Nikaidou desperately tried to calm the angry mob of girls.

Nobody bothered listen to Nikaidou's pleas and went about chattering in absolute anger. Amu took the chance to walk up to Nikaidou and demand what was happening.

"Nikaidou-sensei!" she whispered loudly.

The orange-haired teacher turned to his student. "Himamori-san?"

"Will you please switch me?" Amu requested. "I don't want to be in a group with him!"

"I'm sincerely sorry Himamori-san, but I don't decide the groups at all."

"Then who does?"

"The principal."

"Then let me talk to the dang purple-headed freak.!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because his hair color is not purple, but lavender."

The rosette could feel her eyebrow twitch. "Then let me talk to the lavender-haired freak."

"_That_, Himamori-san, is against the rules."

Amu groaned in frustration and stomped off, trying to be as far away from the 'popular' group as she could.

"Yaya doesn't think she wants to join Yaya's group," the young girl noted.

"No. I think she's feeling so happy that she wants to celebrate all by herself," Utau said sarcastically.

"Why?" Kukai asked. "I mean...Well, why?"

Rima turned to Ikuto. "Do you know?"

Ikuto simply shrugged and shook his head, strands of blue hair straying out of place.

"I probably can't even have any fun with her around." Utau pouted. "I don't even think she can swim."

"Utau, you shouldn't be so mean," Nagihiko said.

"It's too late to do anything now." Kukai shrugged. "But I'm not sitting with her on the bus."

"Me neither."

"I don't really want to."

"No."

"Yaya doesn't really want to."

"With all fair decisions, I believe that it would be the better choice that she sits with Ikuto-san," Kairi spoke.

The group muttered in agreement.

"It's fine with me." Ikuto turned around in an attempt to hide the smirk on his face.

As ten minutes had passed, the teachers were finally able to calm the angry mob of girls down. Soon enough, every student was slowly boarding the yellow bus in pure reluctance. As it was the rosette's turn to climb up the steps, she felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Tsukiyomi-san." Amu sighed, not even turning back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ikuto smiled and blew a small gust of wind inter Amu's ear. If the pink-haired girl was surprised, she sure didn't show. Instead of making her quirky comeback like usual, she ignored him and continued to go up the bus and to her seat.

The young teenage boy chuckled lightly to himself.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" Utau asked, impatiently waiting for Ikuto to move ahead of her in line.

"Nothing," Ikuto continued down the aisle of the bus and slid in the seat right next to Amu.

"Why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Because I like it here."

"Go away."

"No."

"You have cooties and I really don't want them on me."

"But you were how I got these sexy cooties in the first place."

Amu sighed and leaned against the window, rolling her honey-golden eyes. This was going to be a really long day for her.

Ikuto stared at her in amusement, his lips tugging upwards. His little 'stare' however, was interrupted by a tap on his arm. His dark blue eyes narrowed and he began to groan. Saaya's sun-reflecting bikini was really going to make him blind. He could almost understand Kukai...almost..

"Ikuto~Darling, do you like it?" Saaya gestured to her bathing suit. "It's just beautiful."

"It's...sparkly."

"I hope so. The sequins are just to die for."

"I'd die just looking at them," Amu muttered under her breath.

It was all the boy could do not to laugh.

"Ikuto~darling! I won't get to see you at all during the trip, it's horrid!" Saaya leaned over the aisle, clutching his arm.

"I know."

"So we should talk now."

"I see."

"Oh god, now I have to hear her voice?" Amu mumbled silently.

Okay, so Ikuto laughed.

"Ikuto~darling, what's wrong?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing."

**~ After a Long, Long Ride on the Magic School Bus! ~**

"Every student may leave the bus now," Nikaidou announced aloud.

Students groaned in agony. They absolutely, definitely did not want to leave Ikuto and the rest of 'The Populars.' Nevertheless, everybody left the bus in pure reluctance.

Ikuto smirked and stayed put in his seat, locking Amu in.

"So _Amu_, let's swim. You and me, together in a small pool," he whispered quietly.

The rosette turned a dark red and stood up quickly, stepping over Ikuto. When she hurried out of the bus, Ikuto chuckled quietly to himself.

"What's wrong?" Utau creased her eyebrows, curious.

"Nothing," Ikuto said.

He left the bus and headed straight over to Amu, an action that Utau found suspicious. Ikuto constantly (and she meant _constantly_) complained about tutoring the girl, but he was clearly having 'fun' with her now. Utau shrugged off the suspicions and left the bus. It couldn't possibly mean anything.

As the blue-haired boy neared Amu, that ear-screeching shout appeared once more.

"Bye-bye Ikuto~darling! I'll see you again on the bus! Don't miss me too much!" Saaya wept into her tissue.

From Ikuto's side, Amu groaned in disgust. Everything about her was wrong: her bikini, her love, her obliviousness, and her obsession.

"Amu, there's no need to be jealous. She was just saying good-bye." Ikuto teased.

"Don't test me."

"But I'm tutoring you."

"There's a difference."

"I don't see it."

"I'm going to smack you."

"So we'll be touching?"

Amu groaned aloud and stomped over to Nikaidou's side, glaring daggers at the unbelievable boy.

"Well kids! Let's venture off!" The orange-haired teacher shouted.

As the group walked off to whatever destination they were headed to, Kukai noticed that Amu was at an incredible close distance with the teacher. "Think she has a crush on Nikaidou?"

"That's sick. Why would you even think that?" Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"She's always sticking to him."

"Doesn't mean anything." Ikuto shrugged, walking off.

Amu had mentioned to him once that Nikaidou was one of the two figureheads at school who knew her actual appearance. Why? Because his wife (which he found almost impossible to believe that the clumsy oaf was married) had been her middle school teacher.

"This is the place."

The group stopped and looked at the huge water slides and pools ahead of them. Their eyes grew larger in awe.

"Well, have fun kids. I have to be somewhere."

Amu turned around to complain about his sudden disappearance, but the teacher was already long gone.

"So _Amu_, I guess it's just you and me. All alone," Ikuto whispered quietly in her ear.

Amu whipped around. "First of all, stop calling my name like that. Second, we're not even going to be alone so don't get any hopes up, whatsoever. And third, nobody, and I mean nobody, would want to be alone with a freak like you."

"That hurts inside." Ikuto pouted.

"I hope it did."

"I need a band-aid now."

"Go sell yourself off the street and find one."

Amu straightened herself up and walked away slowly, her nose high in the air.

"I'm not kidding!" Yaya shouted from behind them.

"Yeah, like some guy really wanted to kidnap you outside your door," Kukai laughed.

Everybody chuckled along with him, all except Rima. She had always believed she had a keen sense of hearing, especially because she had managed to hear the 'silent' conversation between Amu and Ikuto.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Utau turned to the group.

"I don't know." Ikuto shrugged.

Amu remained silent, trying her best to stare elsewhere.

"Well, there's a pool and then there's us. Why not just go for a swim?" Nagihiko suggested, gesturing to the pool several feet behind Ikuto and Amu.

Ikuto turned back and noticed the large puddle of water right behind Amu. Without any warning, he pushed Amu into the puddle and Amu's sandals slipped her into the pool, headfirst.

She muttered and screamed at the top of her lungs, waving her small arms around. "Hel-"

"Aw, why don't you just swim up yourself?" Ikuto bent down at the side of the pool, secretly praying that Amu's hat would magically fall off.

Amu's only answer was a cough as she sunk down into the water. However, Ikuto still didn't budge.

"Ikuto, there's such a thing as being a bit too mean." Nagihiko ran past his friend and dived into the pool. He quickly swam over to the rosette and lifted her up.

To Ikuto's joy, her hat did float away. But to his sad, sad dismay, there was a tight swimming cap, covering every strand of hair on her small head.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

Kukai and Utau bit their lips in a sad attempt to keep from laughing. Kairi's body shook and Rima kept up her poker face. Yaya however, didn't even try to hide her immense joy.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, holding down her sides.

"Don't worry about it, I have an extra hat in my bag," Amu murmured as Nagihiko led her to the edge. She pulled apart from her savior and walked over to her bag. When she picked it up and left for the ladies' room, she passed Ikuto. "Disappointed? I always come prepared."

Ikuto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Once the rosette was out of sight from the group, Utau hoisted her bag on her shoulder, "We better go change too."

Then, as if a light bulb had amazingly flickered above his head, Ikuto smirked.

"Utau, do me a favor?"

The blonde stopped moving. "What?" Utau asked.

Ikuto walked over to his sister and whispered into her ear. The expressions on her face was priceless as it turned to curiosity to pure disgust.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it, you'll be surprised." Ikuto winked.

"Can I have fifty bucks?" Utau bargained.

Ikuto sighed. "Okay fine, just do it."

"Gladly, dear brother." Utau smirked and hurried off to the restroom.

"What did he ask?" Rima asked, pacing herself with Utau.

"He wants me to strip Hinamori."

"Utau!" Yaya shouted, making a face.

"Don't worry, he told me she was wearing something underneath."

"How would he know that?" Rima asked, skeptical.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he actually went to her house this morning!" Yaya yelled out.

"And why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Anyway, just help me hold her." Utau pushed the restroom doors open.

**~ Ignoring this Act of Violation, We Shall Skip on Over to the Boys! ~**

"What did you tell your sister?" Kukai asked.

"You'll see." Ikuto smirked.

"Let's skip this topic, I have a feeling I don't want to know." Nagihiko chuckled nervously.

"Fine." Kukai shrugged in agreement. "So Ikuto, how's the tutoring?"

"Okay."

"You guys seem to be getting along."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Kukai sent him a glare. Was he hiding something from him, his ultimate best friend?

"How's the Saaya problem then?" Kukai murmured under his breath.

"Is everything going okay with her?" Kairi chimed in.

Ikuto shuddered, "No..just no."

"I can't believe she was ranked number 4 on the popularity charts."

The blue-haired boy smirked. "Not anymore."

"What?"

"Nothing."

A long silence passed until the boys began to hear very loud screams coming from the restrooms ahead of them.

"Why?"

"Because I get fifty bucks if I do this!"

"No! Did Tsukiyomi set you up for this?

"Yes!"

"I'm hideous! Don't do this to me!

"I need fifty dollars!"

"No! Get away from me!"

"Rima, hold her! Yaya, take her legs!"

"Roger that!"

"Oh my god! This is rape! RAPE!"

"Shut up!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Just let me freakin' strip you!"

"Stay far away from me!"

"After we take off your clothes!"

"That's never going to happen!"

"It's too late!"

"Dude, just..what did you ask your sister to do for you?" Kukai's eyes widened.

"Nothing much."

"Yeah, I'll believe that."

An ear-piercing squeal penetrated their eardrums.

"Oh my god!"

"Yo-"

"Give me back my clothes!"

"No!"

A loud thud was heard.

"You're coming outside with us!"

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Rima, go outside and tell them we need some help!"

"Sure." Rima slowly walked out of the restroom nonchalantly wearing a yellow one-piece. It was all Nagihiko could do not to blush.

"We need help."

"With what?"

"Wi-" Rima was cut off.

"Got her!" Yaya shouted.

"Never mind." The cute blonde lifted her arms.

"Give me back my hat! And my freakishly large glasses!"

"Got her," Utau said.

The tall blonde was wearing lavender board shorts and purple striped bikini top. Yaya appeared right next to her in a pure pink one-piece.

"Good." Ikuto nodded.

"Come out now." Yaya bent down and poked Amu with her finger.

"No!"

"Let me handle this." Ikuto stepped up and whispered quietly. "I love you."

"I hate you."

"Nikaidou's here."

"Think I care?" Amu didn't budge.

"Amu, stand up."

"I'd rather die."

"For me?"

"I hate you, stupid cosplaying pervert."

Ikuto sighed and used his last resort, "We ran into _him_ just now. He wants to talk to you and you're only embarrassing yourself."

"Him?"

"You know."

"I don't."

"...Tadase."

The rosette jumped up immediately, quickly raking her hands through her hair. The guys inwardly gasped...the change was too dramatic.

"Hey!" Amu looked around, not seeing her blonde prince. She turned to the 'pervert' next to her and growled, "Tsu-ki-yo-mi."

"_Amu_."

"You freakin' liar! You snitched on me didn't you! Even though I told you it was a secret! A DEEP SECRET!"

Ikuto chuckled and smiled at her.

"Hinamori?" Kukai interrupted. "You're really Hinamori?"

"What do you think?" Amu turned on her Cool&Spicy personality.

"Yeah, she is." Utau nudged her brother.

"So what if I am?" Amu glared at Ikuto.

"You look different." Kukai's lips began to stretch out in a grin.

"I get that a lot." Amu crossed her arm.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing." Nagihiko smiled to himself.

"Yeah Amu." Ikuto leaned down close to the girl. "You're just too dramatic."

She sent him a hard glare and mumbled. "Go drown in the pool."

Utau's eyebrow twitched. "Aren't you being a little mean? It wasn't his fault after all."

"I'll decide who I want to bully." Amu looked away.

"All my brother did was tell me..." Utau trailed off. "Okay, so you can blame him."

"Dear sister, thank you for the help," Ikuto muttered.

"I'm fair," Utau said in defense. "And it was your fault after all."

"I said it to you in confidence, Utau."

"You told me to strip her of all her clothes."

"That's just sick." Kukai wrinkled his nose.

Ikuto waved his arms around Amu's figure. "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"And besides, we're blood-related so why can't you de-"

Ikuto's sad attempt to protect himself resulted in a failure as Amu pushed him in the pool due to her sudden click of irritation. However, to her dismay, the boy was not drowning, but lightly floating among the other citizens in the pool.

"Amu, I know how to swim." He rolled his eyes.

The teenager narrowed her own pupils and jumped into the pool after him. She quickly swam over to the boy and outstretched her arms in an attempt to shove his head down in the cold water. "Know how to swim now?"

Only bubbles floated to the top in reply.

As the group of six watched the pair before them, they each came into the pool one by one, rushing over to save Ikuto...or at least that was what the poor boy thought.

"Amu~chii, you can swim?"

"Obviously, she was just hiding it."

"Yaya totally didn't know! That's nice acting, Amu~chii!"

"Thanks?" Amu released her hands.

Ikuto rose from the water, coughing and sputtering. "About time."

"Oh." Amu gave him a blank look. "I thought you died already."

"I wouldn't die without you."

"That's freakin' creepy."

"Well, I'm going to just swim away now." Utau drifted off. "Let's go...Amu?"

"Yeah." The rosette gave her a wide smile. "Sure."

As the girls violently swung their arms in the pool while chatting like they had known each other their entire life, Nagihiko walked over to the rest of his friends (who were practically ogling at the poor girls).

"She certainly fits in," Nagihiko commented.

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Yup."

"At least now I know why Ikuto likes tutoring her." Kukai grinned.

"I never said I liked it," Ikuto objected.

"Your eyes dude, your eyes." Kukai pointed to his own emerald orbs. "Your face may be blank, but your eyes are like an open book."

"Why do you even lo-Never mind."

**~ What Time Is It? ~**

It was about half an hour later when all eight students were roaming the (now) empty pool. They laughed among themselves, splashing wildly into their companion's 'innocent' faces.

As the group slowly dispersed into pairs of two or three, Ikuto wadded near Amu and gently, quietly...bit her open ear.

"Ah!" The shriek that escaped her lips was high-pitched and very loud. "What the hell Tsukiyomi?"

"It's my expression of my immense love."

"I hate you." Amu glared at him. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

The rosette turned away in a _Hmmph_! and swam to the edge of the pool. When she lifted her legs to climb out, Ikuto swam behind her and left the pool himself.

"Stop following me," Amu growled.

Ikuto opened his mouth to respond, but the smirk upon his features softened. "Amu, there's somebody behind you."

"That again?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that gullible Tsukiyomi."

"I'm not lying though."

"Like I'll be fo-" Amu was cut off.

"Amu-chan?"

The rosette gulped as her pupils widened. Slowly, she turned around with a forced bright smile on her face. "Tadase-kun?"

* * *

Mitsuki: DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN!

Ikuto: You sure like this cliffhanger don't you?

Mitsuki: What do you mean?

Ikuto: You used it on your other story too.

Mitsuki: So what?

Ikuto: I don't know.

Amu: Um...**please review?**


	8. The Sad Entrance of Tadase

Mitsuki: Same cliffhanger. Same characters. It's just Tadase.

Tadase: Thanks for writing about us Mitsuki.

Ikuto: I don't like you.

Tadase: Ikuto-nii-san, I didn't see you there! It's been so long!

Ikuto: That's it Kiddy King! You're going down!

Mitsuki: Don't just pick a random fight! *Smacks Ikuto with rubber hammer*

Tadase: Is he okay?

Mitsuki: Eh.

Tadase: I heard you didn't own Shugo Chara! Too bad, you'd be a fantastic, non-abusive owner.

Mitsuki: You flatter me.

* * *

By the time Tadase had greeted Amu sweetly, the rest of the group was already out of the pool. They stood close to Amu and Ikuto, staring profoundly at the prince-like boy in front of them.

"Who's he?" Kukai nudged Ikuto's arm.

Ikuto whispered back, "Amu's ex-boyfriend."

Kukai and Utau frowned at each other before letting their eyes return to the unfolding scene before them.

"Amu-chan, this is Lulu." Tadase smile and pointed to the girl clinging his arm. "I'm sure you remember her."

"Yeah!" Amu shouted cheerfully in a pained smile. "How are you both doing?"

"Just fine." Tadase wrapped his arm around Lulu's waist. "Still the same as always."

Ikuto raised a suspicious blue eyebrow. Was this boy that much of an idiot or did he actually forget the fact that Amu and Tadase didn't exactly have...a clean break-up.

"That's great." Amu avoided meeting eye contact with the pair.

"Yeah." Tadase tossed her one of his smiles. "It is."

The rosette held in a sigh and a couple of tears._ Damn it, _she gritted her teeth. _Forget Amu! Forget about this!_

"So Amu-chan, are these your friends?" The blond male motioned to the group of young and curious teens behind her.

"I'm on a forced class trip," she replied in a semi-joking manner. "And these seven are my forced-upon-me group."

"That's not very nice," Ikuto breathed out in a whisper. He leaned down and wrapped a protective arm around Amu's slightly quivering shoulder.

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu introduced.

The teen narrowed his eyes and blew a strand of blue hair away from his face. "Yo."

Amu tilted her head up and glared at him, not pleased with his rude greeting. "Anyway, these other five who _aren't_ being rude are..."

"I'm Utau."

"Yaya's name is Yaya!"

"I'm Kairi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Rima."

"I'm Nagihiko."

"My name's Kukai!"

Tadase let out yet another one of his sweet smiles. "You all are very nice-looking people."

"Yeah, sure." Amu rolled her eyes. "At least, some of them are."

Ikuto turned to face her, an amused look on his face. "Are you implying that I'm not?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You tell me."

"Then I'll take it that you meant Kukai."

"Hey, I'm _right_ here!"

"Shut up Kukai." Utau lightly punched the boy's arm.

Tadase chuckled. "You're friends are very interesting."

"Well, I wouldn't use the word interesting to describe them. More like nosy?"

Ikuto interrupted the two. "Now I'm sure you mean me."

"Oh?" Amu raised an eyebrow, her voice bitterly sarcastic. "What makes you think that?"

"Are you still angry because I bribed Utau to..."

"No," Amu said. "No I'm not."

"You're lying," Ikuto accused, tightening his arm around her shoulder. "Want me to choke you into telling the truth?"

"Keep your hands off me, Tsukiyomi."

Before he could retort, Utau spoke up. "So Tadase..was it? What are you doing here?"

"Lulu's been bugging me all week about taking her to a water park and I just had to give in." Tadase laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I had to give in sometimes, I mean, I love her don't I?"

Lulu blushed a light tint of pink and clutched tightly onto her boyfriend's arm. "Tadase...can we ride one of the attractions?"

Tadase smiled and nodded. "Just give me a few minutes."

The girl let her lips form a small pout. Nevertheless, she reluctantly agreed.

"Amu-chan, do you happen to have your phone?" He turned to the rosette.

"Uh yeah, let me get it." Amu walked the short distance to her duffel bag and pulled out her pink cell phone from the front pocket.

As she walked back, she flipped open her phone and held on the 'end' button, turning it on.

"Just give it a second to load."

A long, slow minute ticked by as Tadase waited patiently. Once the cheery 'beep' sounded, he quickly searched for her contacts, his eyes scanning for the word 'Create.'

The small group eyed him curiously as he took a flashy picture of himself with Lulu. When all members realized that he was trying to add in his own number, they quietly scoffed.

Once he carefully closed the phone, he handed it back to Amu. "I added my number; we should get together over summer or something."

"Of course!" Amu clutched the pink mobile.

"Give me a call later." Tadase smiled, letting go of Lulu's waist. He extended his arms towards her. "It was nice meeting you again."

The moment Amu realized that the boy was asking for a hug, she leaned in, her arms wrapped loosely around his body. "Yeah, it was."

Ikuto gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes away from the awkward pair before him. _God, can this get any more gross? _He watched with silent eyes as the two dispersed from their embrace.

"Well Amu-chan," Tadase began. "I'll see you next time. Bye!"

The rosette quietly waved as he disappeared among the many attractions with Lulu.

"Amu." Rima's voice whispered.

"Yeah?" The girl looked up, a completely bright smile on her face.

Everyone stood there, their eyes glued onto their new friend. They didn't know what to do...or say. And as it happened to turned out, they didn't have to do anything at all.

"Guys!" A long, thrilled voice dragged out. "It's lunchtime!"

All eight heads immediately turned towards the direction of the voice. Each person could make out a running figure with bouncing orange hair.

"Ah."

"I forgot about him."

"Hey." Utau could feel her eyebrow twitch. "Wasn't that asshole supposed to supervise us in the first place?"

"It's Nikaidou." Amu spoke up. "You can never tell what he's thinking with that stupid smile always on his face."

Ikuto turned to her, wanting to say something to cheer up her mood. But before a single word could slip out from his lips, the rosette was already walking towards her duffel bag.

"Now if you excuse me." She hoisted the bag on her shoulder. "I have to go change."

"Oh yeah."

"You have to change."

"I forgot about that too."

"Kukai, you forget about everything because of your stupidity." Ikuto shook his head in disbelief. "Right, Utau?"

The younger sibling nodded her head in agreement. "Totally."

"That really hurts." Kukai dramatically clutched his chest. "I'm supposed to be the type that's loved, you know?"

Another sigh escaped Ikuto's lips as he dragged his eyes back to Amu. Even at the far distance, he could make out Amu and Nikaidou together.

"Do you think Nikaidou-sensei knows?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ikuto, do you know...?" Utau turned to her brother.

The blue-haired teen simply gave her a small nod.

**~ Totally Not Making This Chapter More Dramatic Than It Needs To Be ~ **

As the forty-five minutes for lunch slowly began to tick by, girls and boys from several different groups began their daily habit of swarming around the 'Populars.' Each one chattered about their own day and how this trip was so pointless and stupid without the guidance of their beloved teen leaders.

Apart from this chatter, one girl with dripping orange hair reached into her bag and pulled out a large lunchbox. She pushed her way through the crowd and when she was face-to-face with Nagihiko, she slipped him the box along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Nagihiko-sama! I made it for you!" She screamed aloud. "Please eat every bite."

Slowly, with delicate fingers, he uncovered the lid and let his eyes glide over each morsel. The lunch was arranged neatly, colorfully, and definitely looked as if it had taken a long time to finish.

"Sure, thank you." He gave her a smile.

The rest of the group quieted down as they each laid eyes on him. Feeling pressured, he reached for the chopsticks and silently began to pick at octopus-shaped sausages. As he began to open his mouth, the chopsticks were slapped away from him, making a large clatter on the ground.

"Rima-chan." He turned to the girl next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry." She shrugged. "My hand slipped."

The moment she handed him the dropped chopsticks, she gave him a hard glare.

"What?"

She took her seat next to him. "Nothing. I didn't think you were so stupid. I'm kind of disappointed in you."

He turned to the others to ask about her sudden change in mood.

"Don't eat it." Yaya whispered to him. "Rima~chii said it probably had something in it."

He turned to the lunchbox and placed the lid back on. Slowly, a wide smile stretched upon his face as he handed it back to the orange-haired girl. "On second thought, I'm honestly not that hungry. Thank you anyway."

A small '_che_' left her lips as she openly tossed it in the metal trash can beside her.

Watching her action, the six members grimaced. This...high school girls were a little more devious than they had thought.

Ikuto, on the other hand, paid no attention to the previous event. His eyes were fixated on Amu, the young girl that had told the teachers she would rather eat lunch under the shade of a nearby tree. However, the clear plastic of the piece of melon bread in her hand was wrapped tightly. She was not eating, and according to his eyes, she was not thinking as eyes seemed vacant as she pulled out her phone and stared at the small screen.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he continued to watch her. He didn't have to be near her to tell what she was looking at. He knew, and quite despised, her actions.

Finally, he averted his eyes away from the rosette; turning back to the large crowd around him.

"Ikuto~darling," Saaya said, seating herself beside him. "What's wrong?"

His blue eyes narrowed as he tried to move his gaze away from the redhead's sequin swimsuit. "Nothing."

"But you seem so sad. Should I cheer you up?"

"No." He stood up from his seat. "Just leave me alone for the moment."

He took long strides as he removed himself from the swarm of ogling students. He muttered quietly to himself, saying the words in a tone that almost soothed his anger: "I'll do something about...Soon."

* * *

Mitsuki: This was eh.

Tadase: I seem a little mean.

Mitsuki: Not mean...just a bit clueless?

Ikuto: Liar! He is the meanest person in history! He made Amu cry!

Tadase: I didn't mean to!

Mitsuki: Don't bully the poor boy. *smacks Ikuto with her rubber hammer*

Ikuto: Ow!

Mitsuki: Oh, get it over it.

Ikuto: Jerkface.

Tadase: Um, they might start fighting again, so **please review**?

Ikuto: Where is Amu anyway?

Mitsuki: Oh! I forgot to write her in!


	9. Crazed Fan Club President

Mitsuki: Tadase had to go home, but he'll probably be back.

Ikuto: No! Make him go away!

Amu: This is so not the Ikuto in the manga.

Mitsuki: Obviously, otherwise the guy would be happy about talking normally with Tadase.

Ikuto: Me? Happy?

Mitsuki: Yes. A happy little wimp who won't make friends with the poor boy.

Ikuto: Hey! You're the one who's writing me like this!

Mitsuki: So?

Ikuto: It means you're making me mean. You horrible stick-killer!

Mitsuki: *takes out rubber hammer and chases Ikuto around*

Amu: I...don't even see how that happened. Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara?

* * *

The bright rays of the sun were shining through the open window panes of the rather large living room as Tsumugu rushed in circles, snapping photos of Ami here and there. From the corner, Midori quietly watched her husband gush over their sweet daughter with what she had to admit were slight overreactions.

"Ami~chan!" He shouted aloud. "Good! Good!"

As the mother silently held in a giggle, she heard the hinges of the front door creak open.

"Mama." She heard a somewhat frail voice reply. "I'm home."

"Amu-chan! How was the trip? Fun?"

The rosette's thin figure appeared beside the sofa. In one hand were the large glasses she had worn, and in the other was her faded green hat. Quietly, she tossed the items towards the large sofa in front of her.

"Amu-chan, is there something wrong?" Midori observed the traces of dried tears on her daughter's cheek.

Almost immediately after she had asked the question, her husband halted his little 'photoshoot' and glanced over at Amu, a thin line of worry between his eyes.

"I...I saw Tadase with Lulu." Amu burst into tears. "What do I do, Mom? I can't forget!"

"Oh Honey," Midori exclaimed, walking to her daughter to grab her in a comforting hug.

"My darling sparrow!" Tsumugu cried aloud.

**~ BECAUSE TIME-SKIPPING IS NOW MY POWER. TIS' THE NEXT DAY ~**

_Ding Dong!_

Ikuto stood at the Hinamori porch, a deep sigh escaping his lips every now and then. Remnants of yesterday's trip kept running through his mind and he realized that he never really wanted to see Amu cry again. Every time he'd glance at the girl (and saw her tears), he could feel his heart beat a little fast and he almost wanted to embarrass himself just to make her smile. But then he realized that he was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and embarrassing himself just wasn't possible.

He rang the doorbell again, feeling somewhat impatient. After several minutes of what appeared to him to be agony, Midori opened the door with her usual bright smile.

"Ikuto-kun, you came!"

At this, he raised an eyebrow. "Hinamori-san called me here after all."

**~Flashback ~**

_"Hello?" A husky voice groggily asked._

_"Ikuto-kun? It's Hinamori."  
_

_"Amu?"_

_"Amu-chan's mother."_

_At this, Ikuto's tone grew more polite. "Hinamori-san? How do you know my..."_

_"No time for useless questions!" Midori snapped. "I need a favor and ugh. Amu-chan's been crying since she came home and I was just wondering if you could swing by with some friends and cheer her up."_

_"I don't know really, I'll have to as-"_

_"Great, then it's settled. Bring your little friends over at 12 o'clock sharp tomorrow?"_

_"I guess, bu-"_

_Ikuto was cut off by the sound of the phone hanging up. _

**~ Flashback End ~**

"Are you alone?" she asked, glancing worriedly at the lack of people behind him.

"Uh, yeah." Ikuto shrugged. "The rest of them are coming later, something about alone time? I don't remember."

The smile returned on Midori's face. "Amu-chan is sleeping at the moment. Can you go and wake her up?"

"But don't girls hate it when you walk in on them?"

"Just tell her I sent you up."

"Bu-"

Midori stared at him, her brown eyes narrowing. "You've been questioning me a lot lately, haven't you?"

"I guess I'll go wake her up then."

And with that he walked up the stairs and steered himself straight to Amu's room. Upon reaching her door, he gave one or two knocks; but when she didn't reply, he went ahead and opened the door.

"Amu?" he whispered, trying to find her body underneath the mound of tissues all over her bed. Once he realized that the breathing lump in the middle was her, he shook her gently.

"Amu."

She didn't stir.

"Amu," he repeated, in a more urgent tone.

But she didn't budge.

"Amu!"

She simply muttered incoherent words and went deeper into her slumber.

Ikuto sighed and sat at the corner of her bed, not understanding what he was supposed to do. After a few minutes of silence, Amu began to roll over until she faced him. He sighed again as he caught the puffed up skin surrounding her eyes and the long tear streaks running down her cheeks. Before he knew it, he bent down and gently laid his lips on her forehead.

But unfortunately, he realized what he was doing and pulled himself away from the rosette. He sighed and shook his head. Something was wrong with him (aside from the fact that he had been sighing a lot recently).

"Amu, wake up," Ikuto whispered through Amu's ear. Amu's golden eyes opened immediately and she shrieked.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed.

"Should I not be here?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Yeah! It's Saturday. A weekend day! A day that I shouldn't be tutored on!" Amu continued yelling.

"Boo-hoo, suck it up. Your mom asked me to be here," Ikuto replied, looking away.

"Why?" Amu asked when she calmed down a little.

"How should I know? By the way, wash your face, you look like a troll," Ikuto teased, dodging a pillow.

"You're so heartless," Amu pouted, crossing her arms.

"How?"

"I just met my ex yesterday and you don't even care."

Ikuto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. This girl really did still care about the stupid ex who cheated on her for about over a year.

"Why should I care? That's your problem not mine." Ikuto said, coolly and calmly.

"Yeah bu Amu was interrupted by a shout.

"Amu!" Utau appeared at the door way and rushed into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Hoshina-san?" Amu asked, surprised.

"Call me Utau, just Utau," she ordered. Amu nodded weakly and then looked over at Ikuto.

"You actually thought I came alone?" Ikuto asked. Amu just shook her head and focused on Utau.

"Why are you guys here?" Amu asked, obviously.

"To have some fun on a Saturday," Utau declared, "Rima, Yaya! Get over here!"

**~ Downstairs ~**

"Hello Hinamori-san," Kairi and Nagihiko bowed. Kukai just nodded and grinned.

"Why, hello," Midori giggled.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ikuto said as he walked down the stairs.

"Showing respect, Ikuto-san," Kairi said once he was up straight.

"Oh," Ikuto shrugged.

"What's going on up there?" Kukai asked.

"Girl stuff."  
"Oh."

About twenty minutes later Utau walked down the stairs followed by Rima and Yaya.

"Amu's going to come down once she's finished changing," Utau explained.

About five minutes later Amu appeared and walked down the stairs. She was wearing a blue collared shirt, with three skulls over the right pocket and a black ruffled mini skirt. She also wore black and white striped socks and brown laced shoes. She had pulled her bangs back and clipped them with a black 'x.' Her red face disappeared and was replaced with her usual clear skin.

"Nice Hinamori," Kukai commented.

"Yeah!" Yaya jumped on Amu.

"Yaya!" Amu laughed as she tried to pry Yaya off her arms.

"Yaya, hurry up, I want to go," Utau tapped her foot.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked, finally free of Yaya.

"The skate rink."

**~ At the Skate Rink ~**

"Why the skate rink?" Amu asked once they arrived at a glass door.

"I don't know. We've always wanted to skate," Utau shrugged.

"Oh."

The eight people walked through the doors and to a booth. The person inside was turned around to polish the rental skates/

"Wait, I got to go restroom," Amu smiled and hurried to find the ladies room.

"Eight tickets please," Kukai asked. The cashier turned around. He had an orange bowl cut like haircut and glasses.

"Yes," he murmured and handed them eight tickets.

"Forty dollars please," he continued. Kukai searched his pockets and only came up with $30.

"Um, can we have a discount?" he asked meekly. The cashier didn't look satisfied. Kukai chuckled and backed up until he was close to the girls.

"Work your magic and get us two free tickets," he whispered.

"Why should we?"

"I'm begging."

"Fine, but you're going to pay me back later."

The girls walked up to the cashier.

"We only have 30 bucks, so should we just leave?" Rima asked bluntly. Kukai slapped his head and everybody else sweat dropped. The cashier was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Guys?" Amu wandered back to the group.

"Hinamori Amu-senpai?" the cashier smiled excitedly, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?" Amu looked over at the cashier and smiled.

"Seiichiro?"

"Hinamori-senpai! It is you!" the boy danced around in joy.

"You know this guy?" Kukai said, glancing at the boy weirdly.

"Yeah, he's um."

"The president of the Hinamori Amu fan club!" Seiichiro interrupted.

"Yeah, that."

"Hinamori-senpai! The whole school misses you so much!" Seiichiro exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" then Seiichiro looked over at Amu then back over to the 'Populars.'

"Hinamori-senpai, are you with these people?"

"Yeah." Amu replied.

"Here then!" Seiichiro handed the money back to Kukai.

"I just gave this to you dude," Kukai looked up.

"I haven't seen Hinamori-senpai in such a long time, so you can have it back!" Seiichiro continued to exclaim.

"Amu~chii, is he always this loud?" Yaya whispered as she leaned over to Amu, who just nodded weakly.

"Well, tell me your shoe sizes, I'll get you some roller blades."

After a long while Amu and everybody else were ready to go.

"Wait! Hinamori-senpai! I have a question to ask!" Seiichiro leaned over the counter.

"Yeah?" Amu looked up from her skates.

"Where's Tadase-san?"

Amu looked at the boy, almost ready to cry again.

"Well, that's all the time we have," Utau popped up and dragged Amu over to a flat surface full of other roller bladers, ignoring the very loud fan boy.

"He's stupid," Rima muttered.

"That, or just not informed," Utau mumbled back.

"Yay! Let's skate!" Yaya jumped onto the floor and slipped.

"Yaya!" Rima and Utau shouted, not moving from their positions.

"Wah! Wah!" Yaya cried.

"Jeez," Amu skated swiftly over to Yaya and helped her up.

"This isn't like ice so you can't just jump," Amu scolded.

"You can blade?" Kukai skated over to Amu, quickly.

"Yeah, who can't?"

"That would be us," Utau, Rima, and Yaya shouted in unison.

"Oh, well I can teach you," Amu suggested.

"You're a lifesaver," Yaya wobbled.

"Hinamori, I think you need to teach that guy too," Kukai pointed over to Ikuto who just stood in place. Amu giggled uncontrollably, but was shut up by Ikuto's best death glare.

"Fine, fine I'll teach you all," Amu chuckled.

"So, I'll get Utau, Kukai gets Ikuto, Nagihiko gets Rima, and Kairi gets Yaya?" Amu suggested. Rima and Kukai looked at Amu, alarmed.

"I can't teach all of you, besides, half of us can skate and the other half can't, it works out." Amu defended.

"Whatever," Ikuto grumbled, "Let's just get started."

* * *

Mitsuki: That was kind of boring wasn't it? And it kinda sucked too.

Amu: Kind of.

Ikuto: OF COURSE!

Mitsuki: Shut up.

Ikuto: How come I'm not paired with Amu?

Mitsuki: You might be paired with her if you just shut up.

Ikuto*zips his mouth and throws the key away*

Mitsuki: That's much better.

Amu: I met my old fan club president…

Mitsuki: It's not so bad.

Amu: I guess not, but he still weirds me out.

Mitsuki: He weirds us all out.

Amu: Well…. **Please review!**


	10. Because Everyone Loves to Skate

Mitsuki: I probably should've made it into an ice skating rink, because I really don't know what to call the roller blading surface, so I'm just going to go with black top. Plus, it's summer not winter. XD please review whether you liked this chapter or not!

**Warning: **This chapter may contain very boring stuff, but still review. I had trouble writing the whole chapter, I felt the chapter was a bit weird, but what do I know? I had writers block! So please don't blame me if this sucked! Well blame me, I actually liked the part with the two _______. ---- I'm not going to spoil it!

* * *

Mitsuki: Thanks for all the reviews! XD

Ikuto: People reviewed that, once again, no amuto chapter?

Mitsuki: There so was! You kissed Amu's cheek!

Ikuto: I kissed her cheek, not her lips.

Mitsuki: Why are you so perverted?

Ikuto: Amu's the perverted one!

Amu: What?!

Mitsuki: Why?

Ikuto: That one time I went to her house when Easter was chasing me and she stared at me the whole night.

Amu: You were in my bed!

Ikuto: So you admit to the staring?

Amu: W-what? *blushing like mad* N-no!

Mitsuki: It's like watching TV. I don't own Shugo Chara! Now on with the story!

**

* * *

~ Ikuto ~**

As soon as I stepped on the black top, I knew I probably couldn't blade. So instead of going over to the group I stayed right where I was, trying to look cool. Why did we have to come here of all places? In the next second, I suddenly heard giggles all around me. From the corner of my eye girls were looking at me and some were blading around me. I pretended I didn't see them and focused my gaze to Amu and the rest.

"Hinamori, I think you need to teach that guy too," I heard Kukai say, pointing to me. I glared at Kukai, already knowing what he meant. They wanted to teach me roller blading. Amu started giggling and wouldn't stop. After a few minutes she breathed and stopped laughing after I glared at her.

"Fine, fine, I'll teach you all," she laughed a bit.

"So, I'll get Utau, Kukai gets Ikuto, Nagihiko gets Rima, and Kairi gets Yaya?" she suggested. My head shot up, I wasn't going to have Kukai as my mentor. He was probably going to brag and brag and brag and brag.

"I can't teach all of you, besides, half of us can skate and the other half can't, it works out," I heard her say defensively. Kukai and some other person probably didn't like the pairs.

"Whatever, let's just get started," I grumbled, still standing up. Kukai skated to my side and laughed at me straight off.

"I can't believe you can't blade, seriously dude," he kept on laughing.

"Shut up," I snarled. He continued laughing out loud; now people were starting to stare at us, wondering what the commotion was.

"Kukai, shut up," I repeated, but he wouldn't stop.

"You better shut up or I'll tell my sister you like her," I threatened. Kukai stopped laughing immediately. I smirked.

"You wouldn't," he glared at me.

"I wouldn't," I agreed, "But then again, why should I not?"

"You won't tell you sister and I won't tell everybody in school that you can't blade," Kukai threatened to me.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet."

I glanced over at Amu and Utau and noticed they were laughing. Amu was dragging Utau by the hand and Utau was swiftly following. I grumbled, there was no way I could do that with Kukai. Two guys looked weird, while two girls didn't.

"So let's start you skating lesson," Kukai laughed.

"How?"

He paused.

"I don't know, like Hinamori or something?" he shrugged.

"Kukai, we're two guys, their two girls, do the math," I glared. Kukai stood there staring at me and finally realized what I meant.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'll go tell Hinamori if she can teach you then," Kukai shrugged, "Can you blade to the benches over there?" Kukai pointed to a spot. I nodded and he left, leaving me to skate.

**~ Normal ~**

"Come on Utau, just do it like you're walking," Amu instructed.

"I can't!" Utau wailed. Amu sighed and grabbed a hold of Utau's hand and skated, Utau sped up to follow Amu.

"See? You're doing fine," Amu encouraged. She let go of Utau's hands and Utau wobbled and fell down, landing on her butt.

"Ow," Utau complained. Amu sighed and bladed skillfully to Utau, helping her back up.

"Hey, look behind you," Amu whispered as she caught sight of Ikuto and Kukai. Utau did as she was told and giggled when she saw the two boys, arguing.

"Maybe boy and boy wasn't such a good idea," Utau giggled.

"I don't know, it's not often you get free entertainment," Amu chuckled. Suddenly the two girls felt a tap on their shoulders. The whirled around and spotted two average looking boys, grinning. One had brown hair and was tall while the other one had black hair and was about Amu's height.

"Hey there," the brown haired one said. The two girls nodded in acknowledgement.

"Want to go blading with us?" the other grinned.

"Actually, I was just giving her a lesson," Amu said, as she lifted Utau up and started to skate away.

"Wait!" the boys called simultaneously. Amu and Utau looked back as the boys raced to catch up with them.

"Come on, we'll show you some cool places to go after this," the black haired one grabbed hold of Amu's small wrist. He clenched her wrist tightly while the other boy did the same, seizing Utau's slender wrist.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts! Let go!" Utau complained. Amu didn't say a word but struggled to be free of the boy's hand.

**~ With Ikuto and Kukai ~**

"Dude, what took you so long?" Kukai whined as Ikuto wobbly came to the benches.

"I stopped, then went, then stopped, then went," Ikuto said.

"Loser," Kukai scoffed.

"Shut up."

It was silent for a while until they heard a voice scream.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts! Let go!"

They recognized it to be Utau's voice and spun around. They saw Utau and Amu together with two boys, who were forcibly grabbing their wrists.

"Woah, those two must be desperate or just fan boys," Kukai clenched his fists.

Ikuto didn't say a word but gritted his teeth as he watched Amu's struggles to let her wrist be free. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore and started to move towards the girls. **(a/n: Yes! He's finally skating! And because of Amu too.)**

**~ Back to the Girls ~**

"Stop struggling," the brown-haired boy snarled. Amu didn't pay attention but continued to wiggle her wrist around, while Utau kept on complaining. Soon Amu couldn't take the pain anymore and growled. The two boys and Utau looked at Amu.

"What? You guys so desperate that you're willing to resort to violence against two weak and innocent girls?" she insulted.

"Or are you just so fascinated with how we look? If that's how it is you two are just nothing but a big phony," she continued to taunt.

"Shut up!" the black-haired one shouted.

"Why should I?" Amu continued, "I'm not going to surrender to wimps"

"That's it!" the brown-haired boy raised his fist high up in the air and was about to bring it down but was stopped by another hand.

"That's no cool, punching a girl," a husky voice said behind Amu. It was Ikuto.

"So? We're just trying to get dates, unlike you. You can probably just snap you fingers and a girl will come rushing at you with hearts in her eyes!"

"Hm, probably," Ikuto agreed. The sentence angered the boys even more.

"It's because of you that guys like us can't ever get any chicks!" the black haired boy shouted, bringing his fist up. Ikuto dodged swiftly and bladed over to Amu and Utau.

"But that doesn't give you an excuse to be flirting with my sister and her friend," Ikuto snarled.

The two boys gulped.

"You're related to these two?" they asked, suddenly helpless. Ikuto nodded slowly and the boys turned to Utau, who nodded rapidly.

"Well, we're sorry! Please don't hurt us!" they screamed blading away as fast as they could.

**(a/n: That part might be kind of weird, because like the boys **_(the ones who were flirting with Amu and Utau) _**gave up so easily after they heard that Ikuto was related to them. I was also planning for Kukai to help, but it somehow ended up without him T_T)**

"Thanks Ikuto!" Utau yelled, grateful, as she glomped Ikuto.

"I thought you couldn't blade," Amu said, as if nothing had happened and as if Ikuto hadn't saved them.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong," Ikuto shrugged but suddenly his legs wobbled and he fell down. Amu smirked widely and Ikuto looked away.

"Utau, you're dragging me down," Ikuto said.

"Nice excuse," Amu grinned blading past the two siblings.

"Let's just hope you can get to the benches," she said, still smiling. Ikuto glared at Amu as she gracefully bladed to the benches.

_**~ Time Skip: 15 minutes later ~**_

"We're back!" Yaya shouted as she wobbly bladed to the group.

"How was it?" Amu asked.

"I can skate a little," Yaya smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I hated my partner," Rima grumbled.

"Now, now Mashiro-san," Nagihiko chuckled nervously.

"Oh! Right! Hinamori want to change partners with me?" Kukai asked, "You can't really do anything when there are two guys."

Amu chuckled, thinking back to the image she saw earlier.

"I don't mind," she smiled.

"But I do! I don't really want Kukai," Utau said. And if you looked closely you could see a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, too bad," Amu jumped up. She dragged Ikuto away before Utau had a chance to argue.

About a few yards away from the group Amu turned around and smirked.

"Let's get started shall we?" she said.

"Whatever," Ikuto grumbled.

And for the next thirty minutes Amu instructed Ikuto on how to roller skate. And knowing Ikuto he caught on quickly and soon he was as great as a professional as Amu was. Five minutes later, Amu quickly spun around on her blades and faced Ikuto, her hands behind her back.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Ikuto said, caught off guard.

"For saving Utau and me. My insults probably weren't going to work," Amu smiled.

"Probably? I knew they weren't going to work," Ikuto smirked.

"But, you know a better way to thank me?" Ikuto continued slowly, as he leaned in, face-to-face with Amu. Amu turned a faint pink as he leaned close to her cheek, she squeezed her eyes shut but then suddenly felt something wet on her ear.

Amu's eyes immediately opened as her knees gave away. Her cheeks turned from a pink to the color of salsa.

"Y-you licked my ear!" she shouted.

"No, I didn't," Ikuto said. Amu's face softened and her blush faded.

"I bit it," he stuck out his tongue as he skated past Amu, whose red face was now back.

"Come back here!" she screamed as she stood up and started to skate faster than ever as she soon caught up with Ikuto.

"You caught me, now what?" Ikuto said sarcastically.

"I-I…don't know," Amu shrugged.

"Your ears are still a bit red," Ikuto commented, smirking.

"Your lucky you saved me from desperate people," Amu warned, "Other wise, you would've been dead right now."

"Oh, a girls going to beat me up, I'm so scared," Ikuto said as he bladed past Amu.

"I'm going back to the benches," he said. Amu stared at Ikuto as he left, holding on to her ear.

_**~ Time Skip: End of the Day ~**_

"Come back again Hinamori-senpai!" Seiichiro waved a handkerchief around as the group started to leave.

"Don't count on it," Rima mumbled under her breath.

"It makes me wonder how you survived with him for like years and I just met him for a day and he already has to pay for my hearing aid," Kukai complained, covering his ears.

"You'll get used to it," Amu commented, "So how was today?"

"Boring and stupid," Rima said.

"She kept on complaining every time I tried to teach her," Nagihiko recited.

"Well I can skate!" Yaya grinned, bouncing around.

"So can I," Utau nodded, proud.

"Can you blade too or did you just stand around?" Kukai smirked, facing Ikuto.

"Utau guess what?" Ikuto said, turning away from Kukai.

"What?"

"K-" Ikuto was cut off by Kukai's hand.

"What?" Utau frowned.

"Nothing!" Kukai shouted. He released his hand revealing Ikuto's mouth, which was smirking.

"Oh Yeah! Thanks," Amu turned around smiling at the group.

"For what?" Nagi said.

"My mom called you here, didn't she?" Amu grinned, knowingly.

"Yeah," Ikuto admitted.

"Well, thanks, I feel a little better," Amu continued to smile.

"Your welcome!" Yaya screamed.

"Well, my house is this way, I gotta go. See you Monday Ikuto," and with that Amu disappeared behind the corner.

"Well we got to go to," Utau said.

"Bye!"

* * *

Mitsuki: This ending was a little funny, I didn't know how to end it.

Ikuto: Why is it that there is no AMUTO? It's already the tenth chapter! And you said we would be going out on like the 12th!

Mitsuki: Did I say that? Well I was lying, I really don't know when their going out, don't blame me!

Ikuto: I blame you!

Amu: So I feel better?

Mitsuki: Of course!

Amu: Yay!

Ikuto: No AMUTO!

Mitsuki: Shut up! I'm sorry!

*GASPS from the readers*

Mitsuki: What?

Readers: o_O you said sorry to Ikuto!

*Mitsuki covers mouth*

Amu: **please review!**


	11. Failing at Spying 101

Ikuto: Hey everybody!

Mitsuki: There has been no AMUTO! You fail as an AMUTO writer!

Ikuto: What? *takes out his own hammer and smacks Mitsuki*

Mitsuki: What was that for?

Ikuto: You said _I_ stink at AMUTO!

Amu: And if you're just happening to wonder what the heck those two are doing, they decided to be each other for a day. I think I might cry...

Mitsuki: Don't read this chapter! There is absolutely no AMUTO!

Ikuto: Excuse me? I don't sound like that!

Mitsuki: Oh yeah? Look at me, I'm Ikuto and I think I'm so hot! I also think I know everything about AMUTO but I don't!

Ikuto: Oh yeah? I'm Mitsuki and I'm just a little, no-name person who happens to hate AMUTO because I never write any!

Mitsuki & Ikuto: *take out their hammers and start smacking each other*

Amu: Why can't this ever be a normal disclaimer? Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Utau lay flat on her bed, flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine. She kicked her legs in the air and closed the magazine, throwing it on the floor.

"Those clothes were so last season."

"What did you say?" Ikuto's head popped out from Utau's door.

The blond could feel her heart stop. "D-don't do that, you scared me."

"The great and mighty Utau scared?" Ikuto said with mock horror. "Say it isn't so."

Utau narrowed her amethyst eyes in annoyance. As her eyes traveled down her brother's figures, she noticed that he was fully dressed.

"Where you are going?"

"Amu's house, it's Monday." Ikuto began to step down the hallway and to the front door.

Utau jumped off her bed and followed after him. "Amu's house? I see..."

Ikuto sat down on the floor and grabbed his black shoes from the small cabinet, slipping them on carefully.

"It's been a few weeks since you've started this whole tutoring thing?" The blonde sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, so?" He stood up, turning to face his sister.

"Nothing," Utau sang, skipping down the hall.

"Weirdo."

And with that final word, Ikuto opened the door and casually walked out.

Once she was absolutely sure that Ikuto was gone, Utau hopped up the stairs and into her room. She began to rummage around her desk for her cell phone, and upon finally finding it, called the first number that she could think of.

_"Hello?"_

"Rima?" Utau murmured.

_"Who else would it be?"_

"Rima, listen." She turned her head around to make absolutely sure that nobody was listening. "Ikuto left for Amu's place."

_"And...?" _

"Just come over here and help me follow him."

_"Why would I want to do that?"_

"Aren't you curious if those two like each other or not?"

_"That's disgusting."_

"Okay, fine. So you're not curious." Utau muttered in a defensive tone. "But I am. So if you don't come at one o'clock today, I'm going to burn your whole collection of gag manga."

Before Rima could protest (or come up with a scarier threat) Utau promptly hung up her phone and began to dial the other four numbers in her mind.

**~ Utau, Water You Doing? ~  
**

As the clock struck at precisely one, Utau turned to the five people in her living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rima asked.

"Utau called me." Kukai shrugged, trying to hide whatever excitement he felt. After all, Utau had called him over. Utau had called him. Utau. Had. Called. Him. Period.

"Hm..." Rima narrowed her eyes, scanning the room.

"Alright, Rima." Utau grinned. "Stop asking questions."

"I like my information known." The tiny blonde snapped. "So care to explain why all of us are here?"

The expression on Utau's face grew deadpan as she pointed at Nagihiko, who was sitting silently in the corner. "You. How do you think Ikuto feels about Amu?"

He was caught by surprise. "They're good friends?"

"Yaya thinks they like each other!"

Immediately, Utau whipped around with a triumphant smile. "Exactly! They like each other."

"That's not really any of our business." Kairi cautiously approached the subject.

"Not any of our business?" Utau muttered, incredulous. "Kairi, they spend two hours together for five days straight! Surely they feel something!"

"I wouldn't say anything about that."

Utau turned and glared at the boy. "Before my brother leaves, he always puts his left shoe on before the first."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Rima rolled her eyes. "Are you telling us he finally learned how to wear shoes properly?"

"Rima, it's something he only does when he's excited."

Kukai suddenly grew confused. "Wait, how do you...know that? Do you stare at what shoes he puts on first?"

Utau waved her hand at the subject passively. "It was part of the whole, 'I like Ikuto' thing."

"Yaya thinks that's funny!"

"Shut up!" Utau snapped. "I'm just saying that Ikuto likes her."

"And what if he doesn't, Utau?" Nagihiko leaned back comfortably on the couch. "What if he's faithfully doing his part to society?"

Everybody in the room needed a few minutes to let those words sink in.

"Okay, so maybe he likes her," Nagihiko continued. "I hardly find that a big deal."

"I need to find out if he likes her," Utau pressed.

Kukai looked up at her. "How are you going to...Shit."

"I knew I shouldn't have come." Rima groaned.

**~ We Rush to Amu's House Because Utau is Simply Being Ridiculous ~**_**  
**_

"Okay, so tell me again." Kukai tugged on the large, brown trench coat framing his body. "Why are we wearing this?"

Nagihiko pulled into his own coat. "How should I know?"

"Because we're going to spy on them." Utau shrugged into the garment.

"This is so cool! Yaya has always wanted to be a spy!" Yaya laughed.

"I highly doubt this outfit is necessary," Kairi complained. "I feel ridiculous wearing this."

"Besides that, spies don't wear trench coats." Rima tapped her foot rather impatiently. "Detectives do."

"It's the same thing."

"Utau, it's not."

"I know, just wear these," Utau said, passing everyone a hat and sunglasses.

"Why?" Kukai scratched his head.

"Just do it." Utau instructed.

Soon, the six were scattered around the Hinamori household, looking through every window to try to look for Ikuto.

"I found him!" Yaya shrieked, earning a 'shhhh!" from Rima. They gathered around the small window and saw Ikuto talking to Midori.

"She's in Ami's room," they heard Midori say.

"Okay," Ikuto shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"There's no way we can see what he's doing now," Kukai said.

"There's a way," Utau smirked, looking at Kukai.

"What?"

A minute later Kukai was on all fours on the hard ground. Nagihiko was on top Kukai and Nagi was boosting Utau up.

"There," Kairi calculated.

"You guys should try out for the cheerleading squad," Rima commented.

"What have you guys been eating?" Kukai choked out.

"Food," Utau said, "Now hold still, I can see the room!"

Utau looked while Ikuto entered a room, which she was assuming was Ami's.

"Wow, there are a lot of fairy tale stuff," Utau said.

"Maybe that's where Amu~chii got all those books," Yaya grinned.

"Just hurry up," Kukai gasped.

"Okay, fine." Utau said, continuing to look.

"Amu, let's go," they heard Ikuto say.

"Huh? You're here already? Yeah, sure wait," Amu said, looking up from a sleeping girl.

"This room is kind of," Ikuto trailed off, staring at the huge fantasy posters.

"She's a kid, anyway let's go," Amu stood up and walked out of the room. Ikuto followed her but then, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the top of a blond head, which he soon recognized to be Utau.

"Tsukiyomi?" Amu reappeared, a confused look on her face. Ikuto just smirked and left the room, out of sight from Utau.

"Tsukiyomi?" Amu repeated.

"Amu, there's someone out the window," Ikuto smirked. Amu looked alarmed and entered Ami's room again, but when she saw the top of the blond head she frowned and left the room again.

"Who's that?" Amu asked.

"Utau," Ikuto said.

"But Utau's not that tall, so she brought people with her?" Amu asked. Ikuto nodded.

"I think I know why she's here," Ikuto smirked.

"Why?" Amu questioned, curious. Ikuto smirked wider and leaned in. Amu flinched but then relaxed. Ikuto whispered the reason and Amu's eyes widened.

"That's why?" she shouted.

"Yeah, so let's show them what they want," Ikuto said. Amu blushed, understanding what he meant.

"Let's study in your sister's room," he instructed. Amu nodded and brought her books in from her room.

"_Amu_, can you open the window?" Ikuto said, loud enough for Utau to hear. Utau scrambled to climb off Nagi, who rushed off Kukai, who sighed with relief.

"Sure," Amu said. She opened the window and spied Utau and the rest scattered across the back yard. She turned back to Ikuto and mouthed the words:

'Their in the backyard.'

Ikuto nodded and approached the window, standing behind Amu.

"So, _Amu_, what do you want to do today?" Ikuto asked, seductively.

"Whatever you want to do of course," Amu replied with the same tone of voice. She was relaxed because she knew Ikuto was just pretending.

"How about playing a little game?" Ikuto said. Amu's faced reddened, despite the fact that they were acting.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?"

"Amu, you should know," Ikuto said.

In the backyard everybody was hearing every word of their conversation.

"That Ikuto," Utau clenched her fists.

"Well, it's obvious their going out. So let's just go home," Kukai rubbed his back.

"Kukai! Their going to play a dirty game and Amu doesn't want to!"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I don't know, she just sounds scared!" Utau yelled.

She dashed into the house, not bothering for any greetings. She veered up the stairs and frantically checked every room. Everybody else tried their best to keep up with her. (Well except Kairi, who was greeting Midori.) And when they reached the last room they opened it and spotted Amu and Ikuto, who were peering out the window.

"What the?" Utau dropped to her knees. Amu spun around and giggled uncontrollably.

"Got you!" she said in between laughs.

"You mean?" Kukai trailed off.

"You guys really are obvious. I could see Utau's head so easily," Ikuto stated.

"Really what a waste of time," Rima put her hands on her hips, "I can't believe I missed my show for this."

"Utau, guess you were wrong," Kukai said.

"I guess so," Utau frowned. About a minute later Amu finally stopped giggling.

"Me and Tsukiyomi are not dating," she said, "He's just my tutor."

"Oh, I'm hurt _Amu_," Ikuto teased, "I thought you really wanted to play the game with me."

"Pervert!" Amu shrieked.

_**~ Time Skip: 3 o'clock: The End of the Tutoring ~**_

"Come again!" Midori waved to the group of teenagers outside the porch.

"I'll walk you guys out," Amu offered.

The teens were by the brick wall when Amu leaned back and chuckled again.

"I'll let you know one more time: there's nothing going on between Ikuto and me," Amu repeated.

"Yeah, I know," Utau mumbled, a bit disappointed.

"Oh and you guys were spying on us right?" Amu asked. Everybody nodded.

"What's with the coats and hats?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Kukai shrugged.

"Whatever," Amu said, giggling again.

"If you ever want to spy on us you'll have to do it _after_ we're dating," Ikuto smirked as he saw Amu's face redden.

"Pervert!"

Everyone chuckled and said their goodbyes. Utau left with Ikuto, making a promise to be sure to try to get the two together.

* * *

Utau: I'm a spy!

Ikuto: Yeah but I caught you.

Mitsuki: Don't be mean!

Ikuto: How is that mean?

Mitsuki: It just is!

Amu: What does 'the little game' mean?

Ikuto: Here, I'll tell you. *whispers into Amu's ear*

Amu: *blushes* That's so perverted! Mitsuki, I hate you!

Mitsuki: What did you tell her?

Ikuto: *whispers into Mitsuki's ear and tells her what he told Amu*

Mitsuki: *takes out hammer and smacks Ikuto until he's unconscious*

Amu: Was it a lie?

Mitsuki: Yes, it was.

Amu: Okay, **please review!**

Mitsuki: If you thought this chapter was weird, tell me!


	12. These Horrible Symptoms

Mitsuki: I'm sorry I took a while to update but I had MAJOR writer's block. After the spying chapter I couldn't really think of an interesting idea. This chapter was the best I could come up with; please tell me if you like it! And please tell me if _**this chapter sucks!**_

* * *

Mitsuki: Happy Very Late Valentine's Day!

Ikuto: I know the PERFECT present for the readers!

Mitsuki: What?

Ikuto: I don't know, guess. It starts with an 'A.'

Mitsuki: A, A. Amu do you know?

Amu: Apple?

Ikuto: Apple has nothing to do with Valentine's Day.

Mitsuki: Um, Amu?

Ikuto: That present is for me! Not for the readers.

Amu: *blushes* You're such a pervert Ikuto!

Ikuto: Thank you.

Mitsuki: Okay, tell me.

Ikuto: Some AMUTO! Which should be in the story!

Amu: Here we go again. Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**

* * *

~ Amu ~**

"This part is the,"Tsukiyomi pointed to a sentence.

"Subject," I said.

"And this is the," Tsukiyomi once again pointed to the same sentence.

"Verb."

"Together they make."

"A subject verb agreement," I said triumphantly.

"Nothing less from my little strawberry," he smirked. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm not a strawberry and I'm not yours!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat.

"Who said?"

"Me!"

"And I say you _are _mine."

I groaned and sat back down. It was Wednesday and we were going through our usual tutoring session. It has also been a few days since I last met Tadase, but I strangely got over the meeting rather quickly.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with," I mumbled. Tsukiyomi chuckled and turned to the next few pages, which unfortunately were practice pages.

"Well, do these pages," he instructed. I nodded and grabbed my pencil and started working.

**~ Ikuto ~**

I leaned back in my chair as I watched Amu work on the pages. I slowly grew bored and looked around the room where I spotted the picture of her and her ex on her nightstand. I shook my head in disgust, wondering why she still kept the stupid thing. I turned back to Amu and continued to watch her erase and write on a page.

_**~ Half an Hour later ~**_

"Done!" Amu called out. I stretched out my hand and she handed me her book obediently.

I checked the pages thoroughly nodding once in a while. After a few minutes I handed the book back to her.

"So?" she nodded her head eagerly.

"Got them all right," I nodded my head in approval.

"Yeah! At this rate if I take the test now I won't have to do these stupid tutoring sessions anymore!" she yelled.

I frowned. I didn't like the sound of that. She thought these lessons were stupid? Then I thought back to two weeks ago. She was right, if she passed the test Nikkaidou was going to give her, we won't have these sessions. And if we don't have these sessions that means we don't have any time together, and something inside my mind started to scream in disapproval. I shrugged and let the thought dissolve.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi isn't it time for you to go?" Amu asked, pointing to her clock. I looked up and saw that it was 2 o'clock.

"Yeah," I said, gathering my stuff. I walked out the door and down the stairs, Amu right behind me.

"See you tomorrow," she called out. I just nodded, still frowning and left Amu's house.

_**~ Time Skip: The Next Day ~**_

**~ Normal ~**

"Ikuto! Wake up!" Utau said as she dived into Ikuto's bed.

"Yeah, so get off my bed," Ikuto mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Meanie," Utau stuck out her tongue and hopped off the bed and out of the room.

Ikuto turned around to take a look at his alarm clock, which read 11:30. Ikuto slowly got out of bed and changed out of his pajamas and into a white t-shirt with a black cross around a red square with a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, with a black jacket over the shirt. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the dining room where my parents and Utau were all eating.

"Ikuto, Kukai called," my mom said.

"Why?" I took a seat next to Utau.

"Something about you and Utau going to some place," my dad shrugged.

"When?" Utau lifted her head up.

"Around 12," my mom said.

"Mom! That's in 30 minutes! I have to change and everything!" Utau knocked her chair over and dashed up the stairs.

"What's with her?" my dad asked.

"I think she likes Kukai," I smirked widely.

"Don't smirk like that honey, it's creepy," my mom commented. I quit smirking and focused on eating my lunch.

"Anyway, I don't think I'm going to go," I said.

"Why not? It's summer," my dad looked up from his newspaper.

"I'm tutoring somebody, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hinamori." My dad said. I rolled my eyes and then continued eating.

**~ Normal ~**

_~ Over to Amu's House: 12:45 ~  
_

"Honey! Get ready! We're leaving in ten minutes!" Midori called out.

It was Ami's birthday and the Hinamori family was going to a restaurant then a place of Ami's choice.

"I'm coming!" Amu yelled out from her room.

Amu hurriedly picked out a dress and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. She was wearing a pink halter like dress with two layers of ruffles at the bottom. She decided to wear a jacket and picked out a black and white jacket with a big pink skull in the middle, where you zipped it up. She also put on white socks and pink sneakers. She reached in her drawer and pulled out one 'X' clip, which she put in her hair and a pink bracelet.

As she finished dressing, she quickly swiped her pink phone off her desk and ran down the stairs.

"Honey, did you call Ikuto to cancel yet?" Midori asked.

"Nope, I'm going to." Amu said, scrolling down her phone book. She found Ikuto's number and pushed the green call button.

**~ At Ikuto's House ~**

"You sure you don't want to go?" Utau asked, putting on her shoes.

"Tutoring Amu," Ikuto repeated.

"I know, but can't you just like cancel for a day?" Utau asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nah. Just go," Ikuto said.

_I'd never thought I'd hear myself say_

_Ya'll go ahe-_

Ikuto flipped his phone open.

"Yo."

"_Tsukiyomi?"_

"Amu?"

"_Yeah. Hey, I got to cancel the lessons for today."_

"Why?"

"_It's my sister's birthday and we have to go to this restaurant."_

"No problem. We'll just continue your lessons tomorrow. Bye."

And with that Ikuto hung up and turned to Utau.

"I'll go," Ikuto said.

"Thought so," Utau smiled smugly.

"Whatever," Ikuto said as he quickly slipped on some shoes and left the house.

"Hey! Ikuto! Wait for me!" Utau yelled after him, hurriedly putting on her shoes.

**~ Over to a Store ~  
**

"Ikuto!" Kukai waved his hand around.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Hey Kukai," Utau smiled. Kukai weakly grinned back, entranced by the smile.

"Why are we here anyway?" Rima asked, looking at her nails.

"Cause I was bored," Kukai shrugged, shoving his hands in his jean's pockets.

"Wow, great reason," Rima said sarcastically, then she continued, "I want to go get something to eat."

"I'm hungry too, let's go to some place or something," Kukai said. We all agreed and left to go to some fast food restaurant.

**~ With Amu and Her Family ~**

"Onee~chan! Sit with me!" Ami patted the seat beside her.

Amu couldn't help but smile at her sister. She obeyed and took the seat next to Ami. The family was at a seafood restaurant and later, thanks to Ami, to the amusement park.

"What do you want to eat, Ami?" Midori smiled at her little daughter.

"Lobster!" Ami waved her hands around wildly. **(a/n: For the rest of the story, I'm going to say she turned 5)**

"Me too," Amu said, leaning on the table, her head rested on the palm of her hand.

"Okay, let's just share a lobster," Midori suggested. Everybody else nodded.

**~ With Ikuto and the Rest ~  
**

"Here's your food," Nagihiko smiled as he set a tray of food down. Hands reached out to grab what they ordered. It was quiet as everybody slowly chewed their food.

"Hey, Ikuto, are you dating Hinamori?" Kukai asked suddenly, as he gulped down the rest of his hamburger.

Ikuto choked on the soda he was drinking.

"No," he coughed.

"Just wondering," Kukai grinned at Ikuto's reaction.

"Hey, I'm bored," Rima complained.

"Deal with it," Ikuto glared. Rima glared back until Ikuto felt uncomfortable.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Yaya suddenly jumped up, hitting Kukai in the face.

"Ow!" Kukai whined, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry. Oh and guess what?" Yaya exclaimed excitedly.

"You brush off my face injury with a guess what?" Kukai muttered.

"What?" Utau said, ignoring Kukai's complaint.

"My uncle gave me these tickets to an amusement park! Let's go!" Yaya jumped up and down, uncomfortably around the table.

"Sure," Rima nodded in head in approval.

**~ At the Amusement Park ~  
**

"This place is so big!" Yaya jumped around, waving her hands in the air.

"What are you, some kid?" Ikuto scoffed.

"No!" Yaya turned around and pouted.

"Let's skip this and go over there," Utau pointed to a ride called the 'Ring of Fire.'

"No way, I'll skip," Kukai passed.

"What? Is little baby Kukai afraid of a little scary ride?" Utau smirked, taunting him.

Kukai clenched his fists and declared:

"You wish! I bet I can go that ride more times than you can eat bowls of ramen!"

"You're on!" Utau and Kukai raced to the large circle ride.

"Every single time," Nagihiko frowned.

"I think they should go out already," Yaya piped up, her hands on her hips.

"Forget about those two idiots, I want to go play games," Rima pouted.

"I'll go with you, Mashiro-chan," Nagihiko smiled.

"Me too Rima~tan! You come too Ikuto-kun, Kairi!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I'll pass," Ikuto raised up a hand.

"You sure? Come on!" Yaya urged, but Ikuto just stayed put.

"I think I should pass t-" Kairi didn't get the chance to finish because at the next moment, Yaya was dragging him away to the games, along with Nagihiko and Rima.

Ikuto sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around.

_Too bad Amu isn't around. _He thought.

**~ Normal ~**

_**~ With Amu's Family ~**_

"Yay! It's the amusement park!" Ami screamed, bouncing around.

"We can go anywhere you want okay?" my mom bent down, smiling.

"Yay!" Ami continued to yell.

I sighed and looked around, wanting to go one some rides on my own too. I looked back to Ami and saw her happy smiling face. I shrugged and then smiled.

_It's Ami's birthday anyway, there's nothing wrong with doing what she wants for one day. _I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt a tug on the end of my dress. I looked down to see Amu looking up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Onee~chan! Ami wants to ride the strawberries!" Ami giggled and pointed to some spinning strawberries.

I smiled and said, "Fine, let's go."

I held Ami's hand and started to lead the way to the ride.

"Have fun! We'll be at the food stands if you need us!" my mom yelled out from behind.

I nodded and led Ami to the ride. When we were safely buckled into the large, red fruit the ride started. And when it did, I sighed immediately, this ride was really SLOW. It was going about 1 mile per hour. I looked over at Ami, who was smiling widely, jumping in her seat. I sighed again and smiled.

When the ride was finally over, I stepped out, holding hands with Ami. I reached my arms over my back and stretched. I turned around and gasped then spun the other way around.

It was Tsukiyomi. I can't believe he was here. I snuck another look back at him and noticed girls were crowded around him and he was smirking. Looking like he enjoyed the attention. I frowned, my stomach felt weird and my head hurt just looking at him. But somehow, I felt like I knew this feeling, like I had felt it once before. I shrugged and waved the thought away. I turned to Ami and smiled.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked.

Ami grinned widely and pointed to a mirror house. I smiled and quickly took Ami to the mirrors. I don't know why but I couldn't wait until Tsukiyomi was out of my sight.

**~ Ikuto ~  
**I stood around, hands in my pockets, wondering what I should do until the others come back. It was at times like this I wish I hate a girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriend, Amu was that bad a candidate. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a quiet voice whisper:

"Excuse me," I turned around to see a red-faced girl staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"So hot!" she squealed.

Suddenly, I was swarmed by a crowd of girls. Loud, squealing, fan girls. I looked around, wondering what I should do. I couldn't think of anything so I decided to smirk and try to enjoy the attention.

I looked at all the girls, one by one and saw that they were all red. The red faces reminded me of Amu, but Amu's face was redder. **(a/n: Ikuto cares too much about red faces -_-)**

"Hey! What's your name?" one girl asked me.

"Ikuto."

"Kyaaa! Such a cool name!"

I smirked and realized more girls were crowding around me. I looked the opposite direction and spotted a mob of pink hair. I looked closer and saw that that was Amu.

_What is she doing here?_ I thought to myself.

I took a closer look and saw what she was wearing. Man, she was hot! Then I saw her little sister next to her and remembered Amu said that it was her sister's birthday. I looked away before she could see me.

"Is there something wrong?" a girl with brown hair asked me.

"No," I casually said, flipping my hair.

"Kyaa! So hot!"

**~ Normal ~**

Amu walked out of the mirror house with Ami, dizzy. About 5 minutes after walking in the house Ami got lost and Amu spent the next 20 minutes trying to find her.

"Let's go again!" Ami shouted.

"Later Ami. Let's go buy cotton candy or something," Amu suggested, hoping it would take Ami's mind away from that house.

"Yeah!" Ami grinned happily and skipped away to the food stands.

Amu sighed a sigh of relief and reached instead her jacket pocket for her wallet. She pulled out a plaid wallet with a black bow across the top. She opened it and saw that she probably had enough money to treat Ami.

_**~ Time Skip: After Buying Food ~  
**_"Snow cone, snow cone!" Ami sang as she skipped, a blueberry snow cone in her hand.

After 10 minutes of deciding what Ami wanted, Amu wanted to just take a rest, so she just sat down at the nearest bench, her eye kept on Ami. Soon, Amu's eyes started to close slowly and Amu was drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, you little brat!"

Amu quickly snapped her eyes opened and looked around for Ami. She finally spotted her, sobbing. Two men stood in front of her, looking furious.

Amu quickly stood up from her seat and rushed right over. She picked Ami up and held her hand, comforting her. When Ami stopped crying and was just sniffling Amu stood up and glared at the two men who made her cry. **(a/n: I'm to lazy to describe the men. Sorry.)**

"Wow, I didn't know guys were so low. They make 5-year-olds cry," Amu scoffed.

"Woah, babe, watch your language. We didn't make anybody cry," one man said.

"Really? That's funny, I'm pretty sure shedding tears means your crying," Amu pretended to think.

The two guys grew large angry vains in their heads.

"Well, let's say we did make her cry. It's that brat's fault anyway. She wasn't looking where she was going and look here! She got blue syrup all over my cashmere shirt! This thing cost 500 bucks you know!" the man ranted.

"Really? 500 dollars and you say this _thing_? Wow, must be pretty important," Amu said, crossing her arms.

"You know, now that I look at you, your hot so I'll let you go, just give me a kiss and I'll forget this and forgive your little brat okay?" the man offered.

"What did you say? Don't call my little sister a brat. Besides I don't kiss elephants, it's disgusting," Amu spat as she glared at the man.

"You bitch!" the man pulled his hand back and his fingers formed into a fist. Amu stared in horror as the hand quickly made its way down to Amu's face.

**~ With Ikuto ~**

"Hey, is it okay if I call you Iku~koi?" a girl asked Ikuto.

Ikuto had managed to get rid of the other girls but two girls insisted that they stay by his side.

"No," he replied, bluntly.

"Oh, that's okay, Ikuto's fine too," the girl said.

The threesome arrived at a large, chattering crowd. Ikuto was curious and pulled away from the girls' grasp.

"What's up here?" he asked a person.

"Some older guys are picking on a teenager and her sister."

Ikuto's eyes widened as he heard the information. Amu had a little sister and Amu was 15. Ikuto pushed past several other people as the girls he had left were calling after him.

"Ikuto~koi! Don't leave!"

**~ With Amu ~**

Amu held her hand up to her lips. She winced at the pain and pulled her hand away. There was some blood on her fingers as she examined her hand. Amu lowered her hand down to her waist and looked up at the man who punched her.

"I didn't know you had guts to punch a younger girl and make a little girl cry," Amu spat.

"You are just asking for more!" the man raised his fist back up and was centimeters away from Amu's face. Amu closed her eyes waiting for the impact. _Tsukiyomi! _She screamed in her mind.

Seconds passed by but Amu didn't feel anything. She slowly lifted her eyes open and saw another hand stopping the other person's hand. She looked behind her and spotted Ikuto behind her.

"Tsukiyomi," she whispered.

Ikuto looked at her and he grew angrier when he saw Amu's lip bleeding badly.

"Hey, you little brat. Let go or I'll get real angry," the man threatened.

Ikuto didn't budge and the man gritted his teeth together.

"You asked for it!"

The man charged towards Ikuto, holding out his fist. Ikuto caught the fist and brought his knee up to the man's stomach, who coughed off blood.

"I'm going to let you off easy, you're welcome," Ikuto said. He walked over to Amu and took her elbow and over to Ami and took her hand.

They were out of the crowd, which dispersed. Ikuto brought Amu to a few benches where there were fewer people.

"Wow, you are incredible," Ikuto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Amu asked.

"He already hit you so there's no need to go back and yell at him again."

"I know that, but I can't help it," Amu defended.

"You can't help it? You're a girl and girls don't fight. They just stay by a man's side and let the man protect them."

"Can you repeat that?" Amu put her hands on her hips.

"Repeat what?"

"You are so sexist! Just because I'm a girl I can't be strong? I just have to stand by a man and say that I'm weak? That I can't even defend myself?" Amu said.

"I didn't mean that, I mean look at you. You're bleeding because you said all those things," Ikuto pointed out.

"So you just wanted me to pay 500 dollars for something that can wash off? I can't believe you. Why did you even bother helping me?"

"Amu, don't say that."

"Too late, it's already out of my mouth. Well, thank you for saving me. It's my sister's birthday so I'm going to go," Amu took hold of Ami's hand and started to walk away.

"Oh and you don't have to worry about coming tomorrow," Amu huffed and left.

As soon as Amu was out of sight Ikuto clenched his fist and sighed. Amu probably wasn't so social at the moment.

**~ Amu ~**

_**~ At Amu's House at the End of the Day ~**_

"Mom, I'm going upstairs!" I yelled out as soon as I slipped off my shoes.

"Okay honey, but make sure you come out for dinner later," my mom said.

"Yeah, sure."

I hurried up the stairs and veered into my room. As I entered I close the door behind me and laid down on my bed. After the whole snow cone incident, I had managed to keep my mom and dad from finding out. I told them my lip was bleeding because I kept on biting it and luckily, they believed it.

But what my mind kept on wandering off to was the fact that I was sad that I fought with Tsukiyomi. The bad feeling in my stomach was jealously, I knew that. I felt relief that Ikuto had come to save me. Sad when we fought. And when I was about to get punched for the second time, I called Tsukiyomi's name.

I turned to lay on my back. Jealously, relief, sadness, and calling his name out when I'm in danger. I felt this before I knew that, but what could it be.

Suddenly, I sat up quickly. These emotions, these symptoms. I breathed out. **(a/n: I was trying to get it to be like when in those dramas they breath out and half smile like when their thinking or mad. She just did that)** I had felt these things before. With Tadase.

But it couldn't be right? I mean am I really in love with Tsukiyomi?

* * *

Mitsuki: This chapter was pretty weird, well the objective was to just make Amu realize that she was in love with Ikuto.

Ikuto: Just?! Just?!

Mitsuki: What?

Ikuto: Just to make Amu realize her love? No kissing? No passionate confession for the readers?!

Mitsuki: Nope.

Ikuto: I know your weakness.

Mitsuki: My weakness?

Ikuto: Ryoma!

Mitsuki: *goes on fan girly* Ryoma is the best!

Ikuto: see?

Amu: Well, just **please review!**


	13. Amu in Love? Not Again!

Mitsuki: Hey everybody! I hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's short but please bear with me. I was busy all week, and I FINALLY got a good idea for this chapter when I was in the middle of watching a drama. XP I hope you like it, if not review. If you do, still review. XD

* * *

Mitsuki: I'm so angry!

Ikuto: Anything new?

Mitsuki: Shut up. Well, I'm not that angry. I'm pretty happy. I heard that Ikuto is going to come back in like the 25th episode; Ikuto is going to come back! I'm angry because Rikka annoys me a lot. I mean I hate her like a 7 on a scale of 10. It scares me that if Ikuto comes back, Rikka might meet him and fall in love with him! I don't want that!

Ikuto: Who can't fall in love with me?

Amu: Me. *Mitsuki nods*

Ikuto: Awww, Amu, don't say that. I mean look at all the fan fictions about you and me. They love us!

Amu: Why can't I just date Tadase in this fan fiction?

Mitsuki: *Brings out hammer and bangs a random table* Don't say that again!

Amu: Yes M'am!

Ikuto: Wow, Amu got in trouble. O_O It's usually just me. Well, Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**

* * *

~ Amu ~**

I couldn't be in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto could I?

I flopped back down on the bed, my head resting on my pillow.

It just didn't make any sense. I mean, I haven't been in love with someone for a year. Not even one tiny little crush and my mind is supposedly telling me I'm in love with that blue-haired pervert?

But, then again, I got jealous when I saw him with those girls. I mean, I think I got jealous. I don't really know if it was that or the lobster at the seafood restaurant expired.

But what about the relief when Tsukiyomi came? What did that mean? I thought about it and figured I was just happy that somebody was helping me from getting beat up.

"Amu! Time for dinner!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Okay!" I yelled.

I jumped off my bed, deciding that I wasn't in love with Tsukiyomi after all.

**~ Ikuto ~**

_**~ With Ikuto and the Others ~**_

I opened the door and walked inside my house, quickly. Utau and the rest followed behind me pestering me about why I wasn't at the meeting place until a half hour later then the meeting time.

"I told you I was flirting with girls and I lost track of time," I said, for the 10th time.

"Ikuto! We had to wait an hour for you!" Utau wailed.

"Haven't you heard of the present? The invention called cell phones?" I retorted.

"I did call, but you never picked up! Your phone was off!" Utau complained.

"Well, who said you had to wait for me?"

"Believe me, I wanted to leave but Kairi said that that wasn't polite and that you might arrive when we leave, then YOU'LL be waiting and that you might be mad at us for making YOU wait," Utau explained.

I looked over to Kairi and stared at him curiously.

"Why would I be angry?" I asked.

"I read a similar scene in a book Yaya-san forced me to read, except the guy was late because he spotted a girl he liked getting picked on by two older men for getting their clothes dirty with food stains," Kairi raised his glasses up.

I looked up at the plain, white ceiling as Kairi described the scene. My heart rate slowly beating faster. That was the exact same scenario that happened. Well, except for the part where Amu called me sexist.

"Let me just ask you a question," I looked to Utau and the two other girls standing behind her.

"What?" she demanded, raising one arm to her hip.

"Why do girls get angry when I say that girls are only supposed to look pretty behind a guys back and not fighting some old dude?" I asked.

Utau glared at me along with her two friends.

"That's so sexist Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed, raising her hands up to the air.

"What do you mean?"

"You're basically implying that girls are weak and boring and were made to only meant to be with guys. What if we want to be nuns? Or pro-wrestlers?" Utau glared at me.

"Well sorry, I didn't know girls took things so seriously," I muttered.

"That's a little sexist right there. You better stop before you get girls angry," Utau said sternly.

"I bet you he already said that to some girl he met at the amusement park," Kukai grinned.

"Really?" Rima asked. I nodded

"Did you get her number?" she said softly.

"Yeah," I lied, I already had her number.

"Go call her and apologize for being so sexist." Utau spat out coldly.

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow," Ikuto said reluctantly.

"You better," Utau pointed her finger to Ikuto's face.

"Yeah, sure. I will."

**~ Normal ~**

_Time Skip: Amu's House: 1 o'clock ~_

_Ding Dong!_

"Amu-chan! Can you go get the door?" Midori called from the living room, where she was reading magazine articles.

"Yeah," Amu replied, walking to the door. She didn't think it would be Ikuto, since she specifically told him not to come the day before.

When she opened the door and saw Ikuto, books in his hands, she glared.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come," Amu said, crossing her arms.

"I can't come?" Ikuto walked inside.

"No, now leave," Amu said.

"Amu-chan, that's not so nice," Midori smiled as she walked to the front door to greet Ikuto.

"Why, Ikuto-kun. Hello," she said.

"Yo," he nodded.

"Don't mind Amu and come in. It's time for your session anyway," Midori gestured to Amu's room.

"But Mom!" Amu complained.

"No buts, now study," Midori frowned.

"Fine, but he's leaving at exactly 2 o'clock," Amu demanded.

"Yes, yes. Now go up and study, I'll bring snacks later," Midori smiled.

"Whatever," Amu grumbled, hurrying up the stairs.

When the two were in Amu's room, Amu turned around, face-to-face with Ikuto.

"What are you doing here Tsukiyomi? I thought I really did tell you not to come," Amu glared at Ikuto.

"My mom kicked me out of the house, saying I had to tutor you," Ikuto lied, shrugging.

"Great, now I wish I could do the same," Amu mumbled angrily.

"You don't mean that now do you _Amu_?" Ikuto teased. "I mean, we ARE lovers, right?"

"Shut up!" Amu turned beet red. "If I can't even stand being in the same room with a sexist how could I stand to even like him?"

"That hurt," Ikuto clutched his heart dramatically.

"Who cares?"

Ikuto sighed, "Look Amu, I'm sorry, I was just angry okay?"

"Whatever," Amu pulled out a chair and sat down, pencil in hand.

"What happened to your mouth?" Ikuto asked.

"What about it?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Why should you care?" Amu said. But somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep inside Amu's heart, she was extremely happy that Ikuto was worried about her.

"Because I care, is there a problem?" Ikuto sighed.

"Yeah, the part where you care," Amu retorted. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind," he said as he sat down in the blue chair beside Amu.

"Let's just get started."

**~ Snack Time ~**

It was 1:45 and the two teenagers were eating tea and cake. Amu had a New York Cheesecake and Ikuto was chewing on his coffee cake. The two ate silently, glancing at each other once every few minutes. And when their eyes met, they quickly looked away, or at least Amu did. Ikuto just kept on staring at Amu, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"What?" she demanded, reaching her limit with Ikuto's staring.

"Nothing," he simply said, finishing the last bite of his cake.

"Yeah right," Amu muttered.

Ikuto looked at Amu once more and noticed she had some frosting on the side of her mouth. He leaned in, without Amu noticing him, and quickly licked the side of her mouth. Amu jumped up and screamed. And saying her face was as red as a tomato was an understatement. It was redder, way redder.

"You perverted cat!" she screamed, clutching the side of her face where Ikuto licked.

"What? You had frosting on your face," Ikuto chuckled.

"You have a mouth, so TELL ME," Amu growled.

"That'd be so boring though," Ikuto whined.

Amu glared at him, her face turning redder every second. Finally, she got up and pushed Ikuto out of the chair.

"Hey, what the?" Ikuto sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"Get out," Amu whispered.

"What?" Ikuto looked up at Amu.

"Just get out and come back tomorrow, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day," Amu said.

"Okay, fine. Just don't push me down the stairs," Ikuto muttered as he got up and left Amu's room.

As soon as Amu was sure he was out of earshot Amu sighed and melted down on the floor.

"That does it; I can't believe I'm in love with that stupid pervert."

* * *

Mitsuki: Hey look! Amu's in love with Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yeah! Now, when do we make out?

Mitsuki: You don't.

Ikuto: O_O I hate you, most AMUTO couples go out in like the 4th or 5th but you....

Mitsuki: *Looks at the camera and bats eyes* Yes?

Ikuto: Urgh. Aren't you angry Amu?

Amu: Should I be?

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: Oh, well I'm not. The chapter was short though.

Ikuto: And stupid.

Mitsuki: I know.

Ikuto: That it's stupid?

Mitsuki: No, that its short. But what did you say? *smiles sweetly but behind her is an evil purple aura*

Ikuto: Nothing .

Mitsuki: Good.

Amu: Wow, a chapter finally ended without Mitsuki chasing Ikuto. Well, **please review!**


	14. That Lame Game of Truth or Dare

Mitsuki: The following chapter will: be cliche and kinda stink (especially when Ikuto realizes his **** for Amu) But enjoy it anyways! I can't wait for Shugo Chara Party! episode 25! Review! And remember! It's kinda cliche!

**_p.s: There are pictures on my profile._**

* * *

Mitsuki: Oh Em Gee!

Ikuto: That's the wrong spelling.

Mitsuki: Who cares?

Ikuto: The readers' maybe?

Mitsuki: Whatever. But guess what? I HATE RIKKA!

Ikuto: When is that not a surprise?

Mitsuki: No, I mean I used to actually like her (a little bit.) But NOW I hate her.

Ikuto: What's so bad about her?

Amu: Yeah.

Mitsuki: Want me to tell you? Okay, I'll tell you. At the beginning of Shugo Chara Party! Episode 24, at first I was sorta happy because Rikka was crying. (I know that's mean, but I actually can't help it) Then, Amu and Tadase come in and see Rikka crying and when Rikka starts getting annoying about how she ruined an x-egg. Amu grabbed hold of her collar and started to shake her. (This kinda made me happy, because Amu supposedly "likes" her) And then, they run over to Nagihiko and Rima and Yaya and Hikaru. After a few boring Rikka moments, Rikka chara-nani(ed) with Hotaru, which pissed me off. And what pissed me off more is that her chara-nani is called "Pure Dream" I mean, what part of that is pure? It's pure Amulet Dia. I mean, Rikka used to have short hair, but then when she character transformed, its long and looks EXACTLY like Amulet Dia. (Well, not exactly but 98.9 %, which is pretty close) And what REALLY pissed me off was that Rikka did Open Heart with Amu! I mean, that's Amu's thing.

Ikuto: Wow.

Mitsuki: I know, stupid right?

Ikuto: No, I never knew you could talk so much.

Mitsuki: *brings out hammer* Come again?

Ikuto: Nothing.

Mitsuki: Thought so. And then, I got all happy again because Ikuto was in Amu's bed! Smirking and saying Yo! But I'm scared Rikka might become the new joker!my She DOESN'T deserve that! That's Amu's thing. She shouldn't even be queen! She should become the royal MAID. I'm also scared that Rikka might start purifying the x-eggs instead of Amu. THAT is not cool. And what if Ikuto comes and meets her and he gets interested. Like Amu, he was interested after he knew that she could purify eggs. So what if he gets interested in Rikka because she can also purify eggs? *bites nails* I'm so scared.

Amu: O_O Can I just say the disclaimer?

Mitsuki: *breathes* Yeah, go ahead.

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: I'm kind of afraid of what might happen if she does…

**

* * *

~ Normal ~**

It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning at the Tsukiyomi Household. **(It has been a few days since Amu has realized her love for Ikuto ^_^) **Ikuto lazily got up from the bed but then thought better of it and lay back down. It was Saturday anyway; he didn't have to go to Amu's, which strangely made him feel sad. It was like he actually _wanted _to see Amu. Ikuto shook his head and walked out into of his room and headed to the restroom.

He opened to door to see Utau fixing up her hair. When she saw Ikuto, she turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"You should knock next time you know," Utau scolded. Ikuto shrugged.

"I should, but I don't want to," Ikuto replied. Utau glared at Ikuto and continued.

"Seriously, what if I was changing and you came in?" Utau demanded.

"But it didn't happen," Ikuto said. Utau sighed and looked at Ikuto.

"Did you just wake up or something?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ikuto yawned, covering his mouth.

"You're just like a cat," Utau shook her head, "Any day now I'll expect you to crawl to the bathroom on all fours and lick milk out of a water bowl," Utau teased, walking to the bathroom door and closing it.

Ikuto just shook his head and got out his black toothbrush. As he was brushing his teeth, Utau popped in and quickly announced.

"Oh, and around 4 or 5 everybody's coming."

"Who?" Ikuto asked. Though it sounded more like a gargle with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Um, the usual. Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Nagi. Oh, I also made Amu come, so pick her up later; she doesn't know where we live."

Ikuto's eyes widened as he spit out his toothpaste.

"You invited who? And you want me to do what?" Ikuto asked.

"I invited Amu, besides, I just want you to pick her up," Utau stated.

"Why did you invite _Amu_?" Ikuto wondered, emphasizing the name Amu.

"Because she's my friend now, what's the problem anyway? I thought you liked her." Utau grinned and shut the door before Ikuto could defend himself.

Ikuto sighed and shook his head. He looked up into the bathroom mirror and gazed at his reflection. Utau's words rang in his ears.

_"What's the problem anyway? I thought you liked Amu."  
_

Did Ikuto really like Amu?

"Well, it does make sense, sort of,"Ikuto admitted.

He sighed and splashed his face with water. He then left to his room and went though his closet to pick some decent clothes. After a few minutes, Ikuto sighed and threw everything on the floor.

"I'm acting like a girl, picking clothes over and over. Besides, it's my house, why should it matter?" Ikuto sighed.

Randomly, he picked up a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans, and a white belt. He put on his silver cross, left, and closed the door of his room.

_~ Time Skip: At 3 o'clock ~_

"Hey! Ikuto!" Utau called.

Ikuto looked up from the manga he was reading.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Go pick up Amu," Utau demanded.

"Why? It's not four," Ikuto pointed out.

"I don't care, just pick her up," Utau took Ikuto's manga and shoved it under her arm.

"Hey!" he complained, "I was reading that!"

"And you will finish reading this, when Amu is here!" Utau shouted.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows, but obeyed. He walked to the door and quickly slipped on his shoes. He looked back at Utau. She was tapping her foot and glaring at Ikuto. Ikuto hurriedly walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

On the walk to Amu's, thoughts ran through Ikuto's mind. Were things going to be different now that he realized he liked her? Well, he wasn't even sure If he liked her or not. Ikuto shrugged and just continued his way to Amu's house, thinking about nothing, except for his unfinished manga.

**~ Amu~**

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from m-_

I was reading a magazine when my phone rang. I reached for my pink cell phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, still flipping through pages.

_"Amu! Hurry up and come over! It's 3:00!" _Utau yelled frantically through the phone.

"Woah, calm down. I thought you said the thing started at 4:00," I said.

_"It is, but I just don't know what to wear!"_ Utau wailed.

"Clothes?" I grinned.

_"Haha, not funny. Seriously, I just don't know what is prefect!"_ Utau screeched.

"Oh right, Kukai's coming isn't he?" I teased.

_ "Uh, yeah! So hurry up. I'm sending Ikuto over to pick you up now, be ready,"_ Utau instructed. And before I had a chance to ask, Utau hung up.

"Tsukiyomi? He's picking me up?" I dropped the magazine I was reading and hurried to find clothes to wear instead of the huge t-shirt and shorts I was already wearing. Hard to believe, but these baggy clothes are really comfortable.

I sorted through dozen of outfits and decided to wear a school uniform like outfit.

The shirt was black and the cuffs and the bow in the front were pink. The skirt was checkered pink with a thin black bow across the waist. I picked up my pink checkered choker and a gray and black heart hairpin Tadase had bought for me. Even though we broke up, the hairclip was cute. I looked around and spotted an x-hair tie and tied a small bun to the side of my hair. I clipped the heart over the pin and looked at myself, nodding in approval. I dug around my closet and found my knee-length black socks and white sneakers. I slipped them on and hurried down the stairs, looking for my mom.

"Mom?" I called out.

"In here honey!" I heard her voice yell from the living room.

I rushed to the room and spotted my mom, with a laptop and papers scattered over the coffee table.

"I'm leaving, Utau called me," I announced.

"Wow, you look cute, good luck," my mom smiled.

"What for?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at that blue-haired boy with that look in your eye," my mom said sternly. Then her face stretched into a grin.

"I approve of him though," she said softly.

I blushed a bright red and complained, "Mom!"

My mom chuckled, "Yeah, I know, but if you ever need permission, I'll approve."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said with a grim smile.

"Okay, fine. You should hurry up and get going," my mom gestured to the door.

"Tsukiyomi's coming to pick me up, since I don't really know where they live," I explained.

"In that case, go watch TV or something, I'm busy," my mom shooed me out of the living room, forgetting that the TV was there.

I shrugged and dashed back up to my room and jumped on my bed. I picked up my magazine and was able to read for five short minutes when the doorbell rang.

_Ding Dong!_

"Amu-chan! Go get the door!" my mom shouted.

I rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Tsukiyomi was standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Done?" he asked. It was amazing how a simple word could leave me speechless.

"Then let's go," he stepped back and I walked out.

"Mama! I'm going!" I called over my shoulder. My mom yelled an 'Okay' and a 'Have a safe trip.'

I looked at Tsukiyomi, who was staring at me. I glanced at Tsukiyomi and I could've sworn I saw pink on his cheeks.

"What are you staring at? Let's go," I said, walking down the front steps.

**~ Normal ~**

It was silent on the walk to Ikuto's house. Amu and Ikuto each snuck a glance at each other every once in while. When they caught the others' eyes, they quickly looked away, pretending to find a tree or a crack in the sidewalk interesting.

Ikuto, of course, couldn't help but stare at Amu. She looked good. _Real _good. Amu, on the other hand, just peeked at Ikuto due to nervousness. She was also wondering what Ikuto thought about her outfit.

Finally, Ikuto decided that the silence was too long and too _quiet_.

"So, did Utau tell you why you're coming so early?" Ikuto questioned.

"No, all she did was call me, tell me to get ready, and then she hung up," Amu explained, and then smirked, "But I'm pretty sure I have a reason why."

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Amu sped ahead and stuck out her tongue.

"Because she's my sister?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Hard to believe you two are related," Amu mocked. Ikuto's lips stretched up to a smirk.

"I know right, I'm hot and she's not. It's nice to know you think so too," Ikuto teased.

"Wha-" Amu blushed a dark tomato red. Ikuto chuckled and walked ahead of Amu.

"Hey! Come back here!" Amu said, once recovered.

**~ At Ikuto's house at 3:30 ~**

"I'm back," Ikuto said, slipping his shoes off.

"Oh, hi honey. Who's that?" Souko appeared from the kitchen and looked at Amu curiously.

"Hinamori Amu," Ikuto said bluntly. He hurried to the living room and called for Utau.

"Utau! She's here," Ikuto called, "Give me back my manga."

Souko chuckled and smiled. She turned to Amu and stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukiyomi, Souko," she greeted.

"I'm Hinamori Amu," Amu bowed slightly.

"No need to be so polite," Souko laughed lightly.

Amu stood up straight, embarrassed.

"I see Ikuto's tutoring you?" Souko asked, slightly curious if Amu was the fan girl type.

"Yeah," Amu smiled, "He's a bit of a pain sometimes," Amu admitted.

"I can imagine so, he's like that at home too," Souko smiled, but inside she was surprised and pleased. This girl wasn't like the others and she was glad.

"Amu!" Utau rushed and hugged the pink-haired girl.

"Thank goodness," she said.

"Well, I'll leave you two to whatever you need to do," Souko smiled, leaving.

"Come on Amu, my rooms this way," Utau grasped Amu's hand and hurried up the stairs, dragging Amu behind her.

Behind them, Souko grinned and whispered to herself:

"She's a keeper."

**~ In Utau's Room ~  
**

"I like this shirt, but I don't like the pants that go with it," Utau held up an outfit, letting Amu judge it.

"Nah. It's just a simple friends over day. That's only for dates," Amu yelled.

"Well, so are the clothes your wearing," Utau pointed out.

"Oh please, I only have three types of clothing. Number 1 is the geeky type I wear to school. Number 2 is the one I wear at home, the casual ones. And number 3 is the one I wear outside. Would you rather I wear the huge t-shirt and pants to your house?" Any scoffed.

"Never mind, what you're wearing is good," Utau shook her head. Amu smirked slightly, and then shook her head. Since when did the 'Cool & Spicy' girl smirk? Ikuto was rubbing off on her.

"I don't know what to wear!" Utau wailed, plopping on the bed.

Amu sighed and walked over to the closet. She dug through the closet and picked out a dress, buried deep under a pile of shorts.

It was an orchid dress with ruffles down the middle and around the collar. It had black sleeves on the side, cut a little around the middle.

"Perfect!" Utau exclaimed, taking it from Amu. She ran to a desk in her room and pulled the bottom drawer. Inside she took out her black choker, also with a cross. **(a/n: Like brother, like sister)**

"Great, now that we're done with that," Amu walked over to the bed and lay down, while Utau changed.

**~ After Everybody Comes to the Tsukiyomi Residence ~**

Everybody was seated in the living room, including Amu. It was silent as everyone looked at each other.

"You look great Utau," Kukai flashed a smile and Utau blushed lightly.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Amu looked over at Kukai and saw a bright pink on his cheeks as well. Could it be? Were they both in love? Amu smirked and decided to suggest a game.

"Let's play truth or dare," Amu offered.

Everybody looked at each other and just shrugged. There was nothing else to do at the moment. Ikuto stood up and got an empty coke bottle as everybody crowded into a circle.

"Okay, here's a rule though. Only four truths," Ikuto grinned and flashed a look at Amu, who was regretting her truth or dare offer.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because _some_ people, my dear Amu, will only use truths and cheat," Ikuto explained, smirking.

"So what?" Amu grumbled, knowing immediately who he was talking about.

**~ During the Game ~ ****(a/n: I'm getting lazy, so I'm not going to describe the whole thing)**

It was in the middle of the game. Kairi, Nagihiko and Rima had used half of their truths.

Amu and Utau had used all four truths. But Kukai, Ikuto, and Yaya hadn't used any truths. Ikuto and Kukai claimed to be too manly for truths, but Yaya thought dares were fun, so she didn't use any truths.

It was Amu's turn and as she spun the bottle around and around she was praying it would land on Utau or Kukai. After a few seconds, it didn't land on Utau _or_ Kukai, it landed in between the two, which was even better. Amu grinned wickedly and spoke out:

"Dare? Or dare?" Amu offered.

"Dare," Utau and Kukai said simultaneously.

"Let's see," Amu pretended to think. "Oh I know! Tomorrow's Sunday, so your both free aren't you? So I dare you two to go on a date, from exactly 12 o'clock to 8 o'clock. Lunch, movie, shopping, arcade, something else, and of course dinner."

Kukai and Utau just stared at Amu and after a few minutes the two blushed a deep red and shook their heads.

"Come on Amu, anything but that," they whined. **(a/n: Kukai said Hinamori) **

"You said dare, you can't back out of it now," Amu grinned.

Utau and Kukai sighed and agreed. But they couldn't agree on who should spin the bottle, because it landed between them. After 3 rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Utau spun the bottle and it landed on Yaya.

After a few more rounds of truth or dare, the last turn was taken by Rima.

As it spun round and round, everyone was worried. As cute as Rima was, she wasn't exactly the nicest person around during truth or dare. After a minute, the coke bottle landed on Amu. Amu gulped and clenched her fists, preparing for the worst.

"Let's see," Rima wondered, not knowing what to do. Soon a light bulb flashed above Rima's head and she grinned.

"I dare Amu to go and kiss Ikuto," Rima replied.

Knowing Amu, she refused.

"No way! That's disgusting!" Amu complained.

"Fine, I'll be nice and change the dare," Rima said slowly.

Everybody looked at Rima, skeptical. Rima was never nice enough to change a dare, unless…

"Tomorrow, Utau and Kukai are going on a date. So I want Amu to go with them on a double date with…" Rima looked at Nagihiko, then Kairi, and then Ikuto.

"Ikuto," Rima said.

It was a few long minutes until Amu stood up and yelled:

"What?!"

* * *

Mitsuki: There. Amu's going on a date with Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yay! Will we make out?

Mitsuki: Gross!

Ikuto: It is not! It's a wonderful thing.

Ding Dong!

Mitsuki: Oh! It must be here!

Amu & Ikuto: What?

*****Mitsuki opens a package and shows everyone a box called 'See Inside the Cluess Head' *****

Readers: OOOO

Mitsuki: *****sets it up and points it to Ikuto's head and sees inside***** EWWWWWW!

Amu: What? *Mitsuki gives machine to Amu and Amu looks through***** Wha-

*****drops the machine*****

Ikuto: What did you see?

Amu & Mitsuki: *****brings out rubber hammers*****

Ikuto: That's not a good sign.

Amu & Mitsuki:** ***chase Ikuto around***** You are such a perverted cosplay cat!

Ikuto: AHHHHHHH!

Kukai: Wow, wonder what he was thinking,** ***picks up and points the machine at Ikuto* WHAT THE HE**!

Utau: I'm curious now too. **Please Review!**

*****Everybody takes a turn looking at Ikuto's head; they also buy hammers and chase Ikuto with Amu and Mitsuki*****


	15. The Start of a Double Dare Date

Mitsuki: Happy Easter everybody! Sorry I'm late. I've been really busy all week. But I've update now! :D By the way, I heard that there's going to be another season of Shugo Chara! Hopefully Rikka's not going to be in it. Along with Tadamu._ PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT! EVEN IF IT SUCKED! _WHICH I KNOW IT DID. sOrRy!

**p.s. The date outfits are on my profile :D**

* * *

Mitsuki: I'm so irritated!

Ikuto: No, you're _irritable._

Mitsuki: *raises hammer* watch it; I still haven't forgiven your mind.

Ikuto: Hey, I can't help it; my mind has a mind of its own.

Mitsuki: Yeah right. *lowers hammer* I'm depressed.

Ikuto: Not angry?

Mitsuki: I kinda am. I mean Shugo Chara Party is over already!!!! I mean why? It was getting to the good part. Well, not really. And besides that phone call and the riding the same horse, there hasn't been ANY amuto at all. There was Tadamu and Rikka, which pissed me off so badly. Why couldn't Ikuto have kissed her or something?! And the part where Rikka became the queen? That's RIMA'S! I wish she was the royal maid, she's still part of the guardians, just well BELOW them I'm just glad she's not the joker. And I love the part where Hikaru just pops up his eggs. That was hilarious. Then ending was really sad though, I mean I just couldn't believe it was over, no matter how much I hated Rikka. Well, I hope they make a new season where Amu and the rest are in Middle School, with Yaya. And Ikuto comes back and Utau and Kukai are dating and Rikka is on the _**other**_ half of the universe, doing Guardian work. But, that might not happen.

Ikuto: It's okay. *comforts Mitsuki*

*Onlookers stare*

Ikuto: What I can't be nice to Mitsuki for once?

Amu: Nope, that's weird. It's like an alien took control of your body. Anyway, Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: I wish I did *cries*

**

* * *

~ Normal ~**

"What!?" Amu screamed.

"You heard me," Rima smirked.

"Yeah, I heard you, but I don't quite understand you," Amu mumbled.

"How can you not understand me? You can pick between kissing Ikuto or going on a double date with him," Rima said slowly, as if speaking to an idiot.

"But I don't want to waste my first kiss on that pervert!" Amu wailed. She then gasped and then covered her mouth.

"First kiss?" Utau asked, skeptical.

"Did I say that?" Amu scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, you did. What was the point of having a boyfriend?" Rima questioned.

"There's not a point when your boyfriend cheats on you for a year," Amu snapped.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Rima said.

"Whatever," Amu grumbled.

"Well, then you can choose between wasting your first kiss on my brother or going on that double date_ you_ dared me to go on with Ikuto," Utau said happily.

"Yeah! That'd be great! Going somewhere or kissing a perverted cosplay cat!" Amu stomped her foot and crossed her arms, pouting.

Ikuto grinned and snaked his two arms around Amu's waist. She shrieked and jumped, pushing away from Ikuto's grasp.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Amu gasped, her face a bright apple red.

"Hugging you, is that so wrong?" he asked, trying his best to look innocent.

"Yeah, it's against the law," Amu crossed her arms.

"What law?" Ikuto scoffed.

"Mine," Amu neared her face to Ikuto's and pulled away, sitting back down.

"So, which one? Kiss or date?" Yaya jumped onto Amu.

Amu thought for a long moment. She sighed and turned away.

"Date, because Tsukiyomi won't try anything with other people," Amu decided.

"Okay! Tomorrow 12 o'clock for Utau, Kukai, Amu, and Ikuto," Rima said.

"_But_," Amu spoke up and everybody looked at her, "No spying."

"But that's not any fun," Yaya complained.

"Sorry, but I've had enough of spies. Especially the ones in brown trench coats," Amu looked at Utau.

"Hey! I said I was sorry," Utau smiled nervously.

"Whatever," Amu said.

"Well, I think you better go home," Ikuto put his arm around Amu's shoulder. "I'll come and pick you up at 12 o'clock tomorrow," Ikuto whispered.

Amu blushed and stood up immediately, making Ikuto's hand fall to the floor.

"Yeah, fine," Amu said. She turned away and stomped on Ikuto's hand, hard.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Serves you right," Amu stuck out her tongue, "I'm leaving," she continued as she walked to the doorway.

"Wait, Amu," Rima called out. Amu turned around, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, you have a double date. So don't even bother with your school clothes," Rima warned.

Amu opened her mouth as if to complain but then thought better of it.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Good. I'll walk home with you, my house is in the same direction anyway," Rima stood up and walked towards Amu. Everybody else followed suit.

"Well bye," Amu said, leaving out the door, not waiting for an answer.

**~ At Amu's House ~**

"Hey, let me go in with you," Rima said as they reached Amu's house.

"Why?" Amu asked, opening the gate to her house.

"Because I want to talk to your mom," Rima said.

"Oh o-" but before Amu could finish, Rima was already walking through the gate and into Amu's house.

Amu sighed and trailed after Rima, closing the black gate. She slipped her shoes off and walked towards Rima and Midori. She was about a few feet away when she heard their voices say things like:

"Can you?" Rima's voice said.

"Yeah! Sure! I would love to!" Midori exclaimed.

"Mom?" Amu wandered towards the two.

"Oh Amu," Midori gushed, "You're going on a date tomorrow?"

"Wha-" Amu turned to Rima, but Rima was already out the door waving good-bye.

"Rima!" Amu shouted.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

"Amu-chan! It's time to wake up!" Midori shook Amu's covers.

Amu groaned and turned to the other side. Covering her ears with one of her pink pillows.

"Amu!" Midori shouted. She tore the blankets off Amu's bed and threw them on the floor.

"What!?" Amu shouted, scratching the back of her head.

"It's 11:00, it's time for you to get ready," Midori smiled, clapping her hands.

"Mom, he's coming at 12:00, that's like another hour!" Amu exclaimed, flopping back on the bed.

"Still," Midori grabbed Amu and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Wait! Mom!" Amu tried to pry free but was reluctantly forced to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"I'm going to pick some clothes out, wait here," Midori rushed back to Amu's room, locking the door, preventing Amu from getting in.

"Mom!" she complained from the bathroom.

**~ When Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai Arrive to Pick Up Amu at 11:30 ~**

Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai were standing outside Amu's door, debating whether or not to call Amu out.

"Should we?" Kukai asked, worried. "I mean, she was really angry yesterday."

After five more minutes of waiting and standing, Utau couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and ran inside, shouting.

"Amu! Where are you!?"

"Your sister takes after your mom," Kukai chuckled nervously. Ikuto just shrugged.

Utau stood around, yelling more 'Amu's' but she didn't respond or come down to meet them. Utau sighed heavily and planted her hands on her hips. Finally she heard Amu's voice, but it wasn't for Utau.

"Mom, its one stupid date! It's a DARE date, why the heck should I wear that?" Amu shouted from upstairs. Utau glanced up the stairs and quickly decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh come on honey, its cute," Midori gushed.

"Mom that was my first date outfit with Tadase! Why should I wear that now on this stupid double date," Amu whined. Ikuto felt a click of irritation hit him. Stupid? Was this date really stupid enough for Amu to refuse to wear something like a first date outfit? Why did Amu even have a first date outfit?

"Honey, you either wear this or I'll tell your father that you're going on a date with your tutor," Midori threatened.

In Utau's eye line, she saw that Amu opened her mouth to argue back. But then thought better of it and shut her mouth. She stared at her mom long and hard and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid thing. Why are you even choosing what I wear?" Amu asked, curiously.

"Rima-chan told me not to let you pick what to wear," Midori grinned and clapped her hands together.

"What? Rima did?" Amu's eyes widened as she understood what Rima wanted yesterday.

"I can't believe somebody so short can be so evil," she mumbled on her way to the bathroom.

**~ When Amu Finished Changing ~**

**~ Ikuto ~  
**

I stood around, hands in my pocket. I looked down at myself, wondering if what I was wearing was too weird. I was wearing a black shirt that ended at my elbows. I had on black jeans and a white belt. I also had on my silver cross.

But what is even weirder than my outfit, is that I'm going on a date with Amu and I'm wondering about what I'm wearing. I have _never_ done that before. I've never even gone on a date before. But on a double date with your sister, one of your best friends, and a girl who thinks this date is stupid? I sighed and shoved my hands back in my pocket.

**~ After Amu Changes ~**

**~ Normal ~**

Amu looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She didn't want to wear her precious outfit. Amu's clothes consisted of a white, collared shirt with a blue blazer over it. She wore a blue tie that was hanging out and three buttons on the right side of the shirt. A yellow peace sign, a red heart, and a blue cross. She wore a white mini-skirt and white, lace-up boots. She had on dark blue, knee-length leggings, a white belt over the black blazer, and a chain hanging from her skirt. She also clipped back her pink bangs with a black X-clip.

Amu sighed once more and walked outside and down the stairs where Utau, Kukai and Ikuto were waiting. When Ikuto saw Amu he held his breath, she looked great. Well, to him of course.

"You look nice," Utau raised an eyebrow, smiling. Kukai nodded.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better," Amu mumbled, sarcastically of course.

"It should. Now, let's get going," Utau took Amu by the elbow and dragged her out of the house.

"Bye Mom!" Amu called out, waving.

"Have fun honey!" Midori giggled and waved, hoping that Ikuto and Amu would come back as a couple.

**~ At Wendy's ~ (a/n: which I do NOT own)**

The four opened the door to McDonald's and entered. The smell of French fries and other food roamed the air. Amu and the rest slid in an empty booth, by a window. Amu sat near Utau and on the other side Ikuto and Kukai sat by each other. Amu faced Kukai and Utau faced her brother. The four looked at each other for a while until Utau's cell phone rang. She picked it up and a voice babbled on the other end.

"Okay," Utau said, putting the phone in the middle, on speaker.

_"Amu, you there?"_ Rima's voice was heard from the other line,

"Yeah, why?" Amu answered.

_"Where are you right now?" _

"Wendy's."

_"Great, I forgot to mention this yesterday. I want you people to sit according to the following."_

Ikuto smirked widely and Amu sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"First, you make me go on a date. Now, you want us to sit the way you want?" Amu asked, clearly annoyed.

_"Yeah, so what?"_ Amu and the others sweat dropped.

_"Okay, I want it to be like this, at lunch and any other place, Ikuto and Amu sit across from each other and Kukai and Utau also sit across from each other. So you know your facing the other __**date. **__If you're going to see a movie, I want Ikuto and Amu to sit next to each other in one row and Utau and Kukai to sit next to each other in another row. Also, for dinner you guys sit next to your __**date**__."_

Amu started to open her mouth in complaint, but Rima beat her to it.

_"Also, I'm pretty sure Ikuto will tell me the seating chart so no lying!"_

And with that she hung up. Amu sighed and looked at Utau as the two exchanged seats. After a few more minutes of silence Amu couldn't stand it anymore and stood up.

"Anybody want something? I'll order," Amu placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll go with Amu," Utau volunteered.

It was then that Amu noticed what Kukai and Utau were wearing.

Utau was wearing a pink shirt with a black vest that ends below her chest. She was also wearing white pants and converse. She tied her hair into two ponytails and had on blue and white sunglasses and a white tie above the vest. **(a/n: the picture didn't actually show Utau's lower half, so I just guessed :D But I liked the outfit so….yeah)**

Kukai though was wearing a white collared shirt over a gray long-sleeve that stopped at the elbow. The shirt's design had a yellow circle on the right part with two black lines. He wore brown khaki shorts and a blue cap.

"A double stack and soda!" Kukai smiled.

"Me too," Ikuto nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Amu got in line with Utau.

**~ After Ordering ~  
**

"Here you go," Amu dropped two trays of food onto the table. One contained the hamburgers and sodas but the other one had two chicken Caesar salads, sodas, and fries.

Hands grabbed at the food and while eating, Ikuto couldn't help but take glances at Amu once in a while. She was chatting with Utau, eating normally. And by eating normally, he meant non-Saaya like. She didn't try to take small, dainty bites to show that she was lady-like or take huge, massive bites to impress Ikuto. Just normal bites and normal manners.

Soon Amu turned back around and faced Ikuto, with one raised eyebrow.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked, once she took a sip of her Sprite.

"I'm wondering how fat your going to get by eating that much," Ikuto smirked.

Amu blushed and threw a few fries at Ikuto, who caught one with his mouth. He smiled and Amu stuck out her tongue turning back to Utau, who was twirling her fork around and talking to Kukai. They looked like they were in their own little world.

Amu grinned and stared at the two. Ikuto finally realized why she had dared the two on a date. He smirked and turned back to his food. Amu was different from other girls after all.

**~ At the Front of a Movie Theater ~**

"What do you want to watch? I'll pay," Ikuto offered.

"I don't know," Amu shrugged. Utau nodded and Kukai just looked at Ikuto.

"Um, that one?" Amu pointed to a screen.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief?" Utau asked. **(a/n: I do NOT own that movie either!)**

"Sure why not? It's better than a mature movie," Amu pointed to all the other movies.

"Yeah, okay. Four tickets to 'Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief," Ikuto handed the booth person 40 dollars.

"Okay, sir. Here you go," the woman turned around and handed Ikuto his tickets and when she saw him she blushed uncontrollably and smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks," Ikuto turned away and hurried to the group. The woman sighed and waited for the next customer.

"I can't believe another one ran away," the woman sighed.

**~ In the Movie Theater ~  
**

The four sat in the arranged seating cart Rima had mentioned. Once the movie started, Amu started intently at the large screen while Ikuto stared intently at Amu. He watched her expressions: her angry face when the step-dad came in, her scared face when the substitute teacher suddenly became a monster, her happy face when Percy's friend smacked the step-dad, and her horrified expression when the mom was crushed. Ikuto then caught himself looking to much and decided to focus on the movie.

Something, though, caught his eye. Kukai had become bold enough to hold Utau's hand, and Utau let him. He pretended to drop something and tapped Kukai's back. The brown haired boy turned around, immediately letting go of Utau's hand. He spotted Ikuto and growled below his breath.

"Dude, I was this close," he whispered, only low enough for Ikuto to hear,

"Sorry," Ikuto smirked, sitting back down on his seat.

"Ah!" Amu yelped as a figure appeared in the fire. In the movie, of course.

Ikuto saw this as a chance to take Amu's hand. Amu didn't notice due to the fact that she was too busy with the movie.

**~ After the Movie ~**

As the movie ended and the credits appeared Amu stood up and stretched her arms. Ikuto watched her but then turned to watch Kukai and his sister. The two were staring at each other and Ikuto was about to interrupt but he felt someone smack him in the back of his head.

"Hey," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Don't interrupt," Amu shook her head in disapproval.

After a few more minutes of credits Amu was getting impatient and was about to butt in herself but something appeared on the movie screen. The step-father was opening a refrigerator and there lay Medusa's head, NOT wearing sunglasses.

Amu screamed loudly, forgetting the fact that she was right behind Kukai and Utau.

"Hey! Hinamori!" Kukai covered his ears.

"Amu!" Utau complained, doing the same.

Amu didn't answer but jumped and clung to Ikuto's arm. Ikuto smirked at Amu, who after a few minutes, realized what she was doing. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she let go quickly, brushing her shirt.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Ikuto didn't say anything.

"Hey, I'm still kinda hungry, want to go to a café?" Utau suggested.

"Sure, but where?"

"I know this one little café," Utau said.

"What's it called?" Kukai asked.

"One Little Café," Utau said. Kukai and the rest sweat dropped.

Then Utau hopped out of her seat and dragged Kukai and Ikuto behind her, out of the theather. Amu followed quickly, looking back at the screen a few times, expecting another surprising scene,

**~ On the Way to the Café ~**

"Hey! Utau! That hurts!" Kukai complained.

"Whoops, sorry," Utau let go of Ikuto's and Kukai's arms.

"Thank you," Kukai whispered, rubbing his arm. The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes and walked quickly ahead.

**~ At the Café ~**

"Wow pretty fancy," Kukai whistled as the café came into view.

It was a large white building. The windows showed water color painting of beautiful scenery. The inside was even better. It looked like the inside of a pastel colored rainbow that included a lot of white.

"Come on," Utau sat down and Amu slid in after her, still following Rima's seating chart.

As the four made themselves comfortable a waiter appeared. She had dark green hair with dark blue highlights. Her hair was tied in a cute side ponytail with a light blue and green striped scrunchie. She had green eyes, which glistened under the light. She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with a vest. Over the white breast was a name tag, titled 'Mitsuki.' **(a/n: Look! It's me! I don't really look like that though)**

"What can I get you?" she tapped her blue pen on a pad of paper.

"Can I have milk tea with boba?" Amu asked.

"Same," Utau ordered.

"Water is fine," Ikuto said. Kukai didn't really want anything.

"Okay, so two milk teas with boba and water?" Mitsuki lifted her head and took a good look at the four.

"Oh my gosh!" she gushed, "You look exactly like the characters from this anime I'm watching."

"Anime?" they turned their heads.

"Of course! It's called Shugo Chara!" Mitsuki grinned widely but then looked at Ikuto. She frowned and walked away.

"What was that?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know, crazy person," Ikuto murmured.

After ten minutes, Mitsuki came back with the drinks. As she turned around to leave, she 'accidentally' stomped on Ikuto's foot.

"What was that for?" Ikuto grunted in pain.

"It's what you get for leaving Amu with Tadase," Mitsuki walked away quickly.

"I guess she hates you," Amu took a sip of her drink. Utau nodded.

"Wow, two girls who don't like this dude," Kukai grinned.

"Whatever."

**~ After the Café and at a Swamp Meet ~  
**

"How'd we get here again?" Amu raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. We were wandering, that's all I remember," Kukai shrugged.

"Let's explore, I mean it's cheap, why not?" Utau said.

Amu looked at the two guys and shrugged.

**~ In the Middle of Exploring ~**

Amu and Ikuto walked through aisle A and looked around. Something glistening and shiny caught Amu's eye. She walked towards it, Ikuto following her. When she arrived at a jewelry booth she stared at a lock and a matching key.

"Like it?" a gruff voice said. Amu looked up, face-to-face with an old man.

"Yeah," Amu admitted.

"It's a pair. Called the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key. Made from a mysterious artisan. It's one of a kind. Also made from real diamonds," the old man said.

"How much?" Ikuto's husky voice said from behind Amu.

"25 dollars each," the man said.

"Ten," Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, no can do. I give you ten each then the next day you come back I'll close down!"

"Ten or nothing," Amu crossed her arms and looked the man straight in the eye. The old guy shifted nervously under her fierce gaze. Finally, after a few minutes he gave up and sold the lock and key for 20 dollars.

"Here," Ikuto handed Amu the lock. Amu grinned and placed it on her neck. Ikuto stuffed the key into his pocket, sort of glad that they had a pair or something.

"Hey! Ikuto! There you are!" Kukai waved from another booth that was selling sports equipment. Utau was alongside with him, trying to bargain with the lady that was running the booth.

"What's she trying to buy?" Amu said.

"A pair of sunglasses," Kukai said, looking back at Utau.

"Well, tell her to hurry up, I want to go to some other place. It's too crowded," Amu complained.

"Yeah, yeah," Ikuto said.

**~ At a Mall ~**

"When I said someplace else I didn't mean the mall," Amu grumbled, standing in front of a little gothic store.

"Who cares, we're here anyway," Utau said. She clutched the pair of sunglasses in her hands.

"I still don't know why you bought that when you have that pair right there," Amu pointed to Utau's blue sunglasses.

"A girl can never have too many accessories."

"Whatever," Amu shrugged.

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" Utau asked.

"This? Tsukiyomi bought it for me. I was broke," Amu explained.

"Oh. It's cute," Utau said.

"I know right?" Amu smiled.

Ikuto took notice and blushed very lightly. He never saw Amu smile like that before. He put his hand his pants' pocket and clutched the lock in his hand.

"Ikuto~koi!" they suddenly heard a very familiar shrill voice squeak.

Amu's eyes widened as she took one good look of herself and to the people surrounding her.

"Ikuto~koi! I didn't know you were here!" a red-head skipped over to the four.

"Saaya?"

* * *

Mitsuki: Oh.

Ikuto: You got Saaya to ruin the date? My precious date with Amu!

Mitsuki: Whoops.

Amu: Why not just continue the story?

Mitsuki: Because it would be like SUPER long. Then nobody would finish it.

Ikuto: They wouldn't finish the chapter even if it was just 1,000 words.

Mitsuki: You're being mean! *cries*

Ikuto: You stepped on my foot!

Mitsuki: You left Amu with Tadase in the amusement park! Did you know he kissed her on the cheek?

Ikuto: WHAT?! *looks at Mitsuki than at Amu*

*Amu blushes*

Ikuto: That Kiddy King is D-E-A-D!

Amu: *blushes* please review!

Mitsuki: Ikuto is D-E-A-D for leaving! **sorry if this chapter was really boring or sucked in any sort of way. I kinda rushed a lot through the whole thing. I wrote it and I got to admit, it kinda sucked.**


	16. The Continuation of a Dare Date

Mitsuki: This chapter is long. But do me a favor and **_DO NOT SKIP_** any long parts. I know it might be a little boring. But please read and tell me what you thought! And there's a little surprise between Mitsuki and Ikuto O_^ (trying to wink)

* * *

Mitsuki: Ikuto! *skips to Ikuto and smiles sweetly*

Ikuto: Yeah? *stares at Mitsuki weirdly*

Mitsuki: I know how much you love Amu and I decided you were right. There isn't enough amuto in this story.

Ikuto: I was? I mean, yeah I was!

Mitsuki: So to make up for it, I decided to make you chocolate filled Taiyaki shaped as you and Amu kissing.

Amu: Mitsuki! That's gross.

Mitsuki: Now Amu. I have seen the wrong in my writings. And I want to make up for it. *hands tray to Amu* Here, take one.

Amu: No thanks.

Ikuto: I want one! *takes one*

Mitsuki: Oh and Ikuto? I bought you a few things. *turns around and reveals a lot if amuto merchandise* (IT'S ONE OF A KIND PEOPLES!)

Amu: Mitsuki's being weird. Oh and she also doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Thank you God!

**

* * *

~ Normal ~**

"Saaya?" Ikuto said.

Amu quickly decided to run but Saaya was getting closer. She squeezed her eyes shut until a plan popped into her head. She turned to Ikuto and bowed her head.

"Thank you for the directions!" she yelled loud enough for Saaya to hear. She then turned around and darted to the food courts.

"Hi Ikuto~koi!" Saaya giggled as she arrived at the four. Utau rolled her eyes and glared at Saaya.

"Why are you here?" she asked rudely.

"What do you mean? I love going to the mall. It's my place to shine," Saaya flipped her hair.

"Oh, by the way Ikuto~koi," Saaya batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, "Who was that girl?"

"Oh, that pink haired one? Some girl asking for directions to the food court," Kukai shrugged.

"Oh," Saaya frowned, "I don't like the fact that she asked my boyfriend though."

Utau rolled her eyes and Ikuto sighed. It seemed Saaya could never understand anything about that matter.

"Saaya, we are _**not**_ dating," Ikuto placed a hand on Saaya's shoulder, making sure to look at her straight in the eye to know that he was serious.

"Oh my, Ikuto~koi. Let's not get too intimate in front of the others shall we?" Saaya giggled.

Ikuto stared at the red-head, skeptical. Utau fought back a chuckle and an eye roll. And Kukai coughed for about a minute, trying to disguise his laughter.

"But really Saaya, you're not even in the 'Populars,'" Utau frowned, hands on her hips.

"I will be! I mean seriously. You can look all around the universe and you won't find a girl as pretty as me, as smart as me, as talented as me, and as poised as me!" Saaya declared, stomping her foot.

"I think she left out obnoxious," Utau whispered into Kukai's ear, who just nodded.

"Anyway," Saaya coughed, smoothing down her blue skirt. Ikuto turned his attention to Saaya and finally saw what she was wearing. A white tank top that stopped at the very bottom of her neck and a large blue bow tied around the middle. She wore a very short blue mini-skirt and flip flops. He stared at Saaya, half in disgust and the other half in wonder how she could wear something like that outside.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He was getting a text message.

"Ikuto~koi, who's it from?" Saaya tried to peer over Ikuto's shoulder as he took his phone out.

"Private," he stepped aside and read the message quickly before Saaya could see.

_ Tsukiyomi, if your able to get rid of Saaya, I'm at the only bookstore in the mall.. But if you can't get rid of her, text me. Because I don't want to wait._

Obviously, it was from Amu. Ikuto sighed and placed his blue cell phone back in his pocket. He looked up at Saaya to see the red-head staring intently at him.

"What?" he said.

"Ikuto~koi, I think we should start dating," Saaya said slowly. Ikuto almost choked on his saliva and Utau stared at Saaya like she was some zoo animal on display.

"Saaya, no," Ikuto said simply.

"Why not?" Saaya stomped her feet and pouted, "I mean, we're both madly in love with each other. We're both popular and together we could make the most ultimate couple the world has ever seen. I mean 'Hot & Sassy' which is me of course and 'Cool & Mysterious'! The best couple in the world!"

"Who calls you 'Hot & Sassy'?" Utau asked, using air quotes.

"Everybody does," Saaya flipped her hair and smiled, smugly.

"Then who calls me 'Cool & Mysterious'?" Ikuto questioned.

"They've been calling you that for some time now. My, Ikuto~koi, your just like my dream man. You don't pay attention to what others say about you," Saaya said flirtatiously while batting her eyes.

"Whatever," Ikuto shrugged, slightly creeped out.

"So Ikuto~koi, how's studying with that super dork?" Saaya reached over and clung onto Ikuto's arm.

"Fine."

"You should just ditch her and come over to my house and tutor me," Saaya giggled, her grip on Ikuto's arm growing tighter.

"No thanks," Ikuto slid his arm out of Saaya's.

"But Ikuto~koi!" Saaya whined.

"Hey Saaya, why do you call him Ikuto~koi if you not dating?" Kukai asked.

"Oh dear Kukai-kun. Isn't it obvious? Me and Ikuto were absolutely destined for one another. Did you know? In our past life we were lovers. Forbidden lovers. Like the romantic story of Romeo and Juliet. Except we had a happier ending. And God decided to give our love another chance since he found it so deep and moving," Saaya's eyes sparkled.

Utau clutched Kukai's arm and shook from laughter. Kukai went into a large coughing fit and Ikuto just stared at Saaya like she was from another universe. One where very stupid people were accepted.

_I'd never thought I'd hear myself sa-_

Ikuto picked up his phone, hoping it was Amu or some other savior.

_"Ikuto? How's the date going?"_ Rima's voice was heard from the other line. Ikuto was about to respond but paused for a moment.

"Play along," he whispered softly.

_ "What?"_

"Utau, Mom wants to talk to you," Ikuto handed the phone to Utau, who picked it up gladly.

_"Utau? What's wrong?"_ Rima asked.

"Saaya," Utau muttered lowly.

_"Oh."_

Utau looked at Saaya who was staring expectantly at the phone and at Ikuto, who was winking.

"But Mom! You said until 8 o'clock and its only 6:30!" Utau shouted into the phone. Utau pouted and pretended that she was angry,

"Fine, we'll go home. Here talk to Ikuto," Utau handed the phone back to Ikuto.

"Yeah, we'll go. Don't worry. Bye," Ikuto hung up and put the phone back in the pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Saaya's eyebrows creased.

"They probably have to go home, right?" Kukai asked, believing the lie.

"Yeah, sorry Saaya," Utau smiled as she grasped Kukai's and Ikuto's arms.

"Let me go with you then," Saaya smiled.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean. Ikuto~koi and I are going to date someday. So I want to introduce myself to his parents. I know they'll approve straight off the bat but, well its manners isn't it?" Saaya fluffed her hair.

It was all Ikuto could do to not drop his jaw. After over _one _year of trying to explain they weren't dating, Saaya still thought this.

"Yes, but my mom's in a bad mood. She wouldn't approve even if it was Aphrodite," Utau fake-smiled.

"Okay, fine. But we have to go on a date sometime right Ikuto~koi?" Saaya declared.

"When I feel like it. Bye," and with that the threesome left the arrogant red-head.

"She's like a magnet and you're the white board," Utau commented.

"Shut up. Why can't she like Kukai or something?" Ikuto muttered.

"I think she'd be better off with you," Kukai grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway, where are you talking us?" Utau asked, noticing they weren't headed out the mall.

"Amu texted me to meet at the bookstore if we ever got rid of Saaya," Ikuto said.

"Aren't we going to your house though? Your mom called you," Kukai said.

Utau whacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed his head.

"The call was fake. Smarty," Utau rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

They arrived at the bookstore and Ikuto walked in, Utau and Kukai waiting outside. He explored through most of the aisles. As he walked through the little kid's section, he spotted Amu, taking a look at most of the books.

"Yo," Ikuto said huskily, in Amu's ear. She jumped and turned around and spotted Ikuto.

"Don't do that!" she scolded, her cheeks a bright pink.

"You make it so easy," Ikuto said defensively.

"Whatever. Hey, let me borrow $10," Amu held out her hand.

"Why?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, taking out the money.

"I want these books," Amu pointed to a few books on the floor.

"I thought you didn't read 'children books,'" Ikuto used air quotes.

"Not for me stupid. For Ami. She doesn't have these books yet," Amu rolled her eyes, socking Ikuto's arm.

Ikuto smirked and handed her the money. Amu swiped it swiftly right out of his hand and went up to the cash register. The cashier was a handsome guy named Yoshida. He didn't take notice of Amu as he rang up her books. When he looked up and saw Amu though, he blushed lightly.

"Hello and welcome to the store. Would you like anything else?" he said flirtatiously, obviously implying that the 'anything else' was him. Ikuto looked at Yoshida in disgust.

"Nope, those are fine. Thank you," Amu grabbed the plastic bag and walked out of the store, oblivious to the fact that he was trying to flirt. Ikuto walked after her, chuckling.

"Hey, how'd the Saaya talk go?" Amu said as she looked at Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto.

"She thinks that she and Ikuto are a happier version of Romeo and Juliet," Utau reported. Amu laughed for about a minute.

"What else? I know she's more obnoxious than that," Amu placed one hand on her hip.

"She thinks she's called 'Hot & Sassy' around school and Ikuto's called 'Cool & Mysterious'," Kukai said.

"Ah, the school title," Amu nodded her head understandingly.

"Did you ever have one?" Utau asked. Amu nodded.

"What was it?" Kukai questioned, curious.

"'Cool & Spicy', I think Suzuki called me that at the skate rink," Amu said.

"Oh yeah."

"Yup. Well, all that's left is dinner and we're done for the rest of the day," Amu thought.

"Aw, Amu. You don't have to be so anxious to have dinner with me," Ikuto teased as he wrapped an arm around Amu's shoulders.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Amu snapped, pushing the arm away.

Utau and Kukai chuckled. Still not used to people treating Ikuto this way.

"Anyway, where to?" Amu said as she pushed the mall doors open.

"Ramen," Utau and Kukai said automatically.

"Why that?" Amu asked.

"Craving," Utau shrugged. Amu looked at Ikuto who just glanced back at Amu.

"Sure, why not?" Amu said.

**~ At a Ramen Shop ~  
**

"Mister! A large with firm noodles, eggs, and the pork," Utau said as she took her seat.

"Me too," Kukai grinned.

"Um, a small with eggs," Amu mumbled, not sure if there was such a thing.

"Same," Ikuto nodded.

"Okay!" a large man turned around and handed them their orders. Amu stared at the food for awhile and finally ate, finding it quite tasty, Utau and Kukai ate right away though, clearly challenging each other. Ikuto ate, but took glances at the other three a few times, especially at Amu.

"Done!" Kukai and Utau jumped up simultaneously. Amu looked up at the two, not even a quarter done.

"Man, you guys eat fast," she commented, slurping some more noodles.

"Thanks, I think," Kukai grinned.

"But I'm still sort of hungry," Utau cocked her head to the side and spotted a challenge sign that said one large pork bone ramen free if eaten under 10 minutes. She nudged Kukai and pointed to the poster. Kukai grinned and Utau smirked. They immediately asked for the bowl and slurped down the noodles as fast as they could.

"I don't think that's called eating," Amu took a sip of her glass of water.

"What do you call it?" Ikuto said, staring at the two.

"Inhaling," Amu said, putting her glass down. Ikuto chuckled and continued to eat his food too.

**~ 8 Minutes Later ~  
**

"Done!" Utau jumped up. Kukai lifted his bowl up and gulped all the water down.

"You just got lucky," he grumbled.

"Says the loser," Utau taunted.

"You both finished before 10 minutes anyway. So let it go Kukai," Amu set her bowl down, she was finished too.

"Hey, let's go to the park," Utau suggested.

"Why?"

"Because its 7:00. Amu's dare was to be home by 8:00," Utau pointed at the shop clock.

"This is the last time I say this dare," Amu muttered.

"Come one let's go," Utau pulled at Amu's arm.

"Mister, here you go. Four bowls," Kukai slid a few dollar bills across the counter.

"Okay! Have a nice day!"

**~ At a Park ~**

"Wow, it's so empty," Amu said as she sat on a bench, near a fountain.

"All the more time for us, right Amu?" Ikuto neared Amu's face. She blushed.

"Get away!" she pushed him off the bench.

"Ow." Ikuto stood up. "My little strawberry is so aggressive," he pouted.

"I'm not yours!" Amu stomped her foot. Ikuto chuckled.

"Stop," Utau held her right hand up. Both of them looked at her, "Want some ice cream?" she offered.

"You can still eat?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," Kukai said, pulling out some dollars from his wallet.

"What do you want?" Utau asked.

"Chocolate," Ikuto said. Amu nodded.

"Okay. Ikuto, go with Kukai," Utau instructed.

"Yeah, yeah."

**~ 5 Minutes Later ~**

Kukai and Ikuto walked back to the benches each holding an ice cream cone.

"Here," Ikuto handed Amu her chocolate one. Kukai also gave Utau her vanilla and took a caramel swirl for himself.

"Thanks," Amu stared at Utau's cone. The blonde noticed this and asked:

"What?"

"Nothing," Amu said with a grim smile and licked her cone.

"Amu, I'm not that stupid," Utau placed her free hand on her hip, clearly demanding Amu to talk.

"Vanilla ice cream brings back some memories," Amu smiled sadly.

"Of what?" Kukai said.

"Tadase," Amu whispered. A few minutes passed by in silence.

"I thought you got over him a long time ago," Utau said, taking a big bite of her cone.

"I thought so too. But memories are something you can't erase," Amu said finishing her ice cream.

"We'll see about that," Ikuto murmured.

"Did you say something?" Amu looked at Ikuto, who shrugged.

Amu sighed and looked at Kukai, who was staring at Utau. Amu then remembered the purpose of her going on this date and nudged Ikuto harshly.

"Ow, what now?" Ikuto ate the last bite of his cone.

"Let's ditch these two," she whispered into Ikuto's ear. Ikuto smirked, thinking that Amu wanted to be alone with him.

"Sure," Ikuto stood up and took Amu's hand.

"I'm going to take a walk," Amu mumbled, hurrying past the other two.

"Why?"

"I feel like it," Amu rushed ahead and when she was sure Kukai and Utau couldn't see them anymore, she jumped behind a bush, making sure Ikuto was beside her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What else? Getting them together. Now shut up," Amu peeked at the soon-to-be couple.

**~ With Kukai and Utau ~**

Kukai and Utau stayed silent as they watched Amu and Ikuto disappear.

"So," they said simultaneously.

"It's pretty quiet with Hinamori," Kukai smiled nervously.

"Yeah," Utau said, absent-mindedly.

"Why'd you go today? You know on this dare date," Kukai fidgeted.

"Because it was a dare," she said, looking at Kukai.

"Yeah."

"Hey Kukai, how would you feel if a close friend to you liked you?" Utau asked suddenly.

"What?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"If one of your best friends liked you, would you feel weird?" she asked again.

"Ikuto likes me? Man, I'm going to have a hard time hanging out with him," Kukai joked. Utau giggled.

"Depends on that person though," Kukai said slowly, looking at Utau, who shifted underneath his gaze.

"So if I said I liked you, how would you feel?" Utau questioned.

"Is this a trick question?" Kukai asked.

"Just answer honestly," the blonde haired girl said.

"I'd feel flattered," Kukai said. Utau looked down, on the verge of tears.

"And extremely happy," the brunette grinned. Utau looked up hopefully.

"How do you feel about me is what I want to ask though," Utau said.

"I like you," Kukai answered.

"As a friend? Or more?"

"Is this some kind of romance quiz? Your asking so many questions," Kukai scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Just answer."

"At first you were just my friend. My best friend's little sister." The little hope that Utau had built up died. "But now, I like you as more than a little friend,"

Utau's eyes lit up as she heard the sentence. She grinned widely and hugged Kukai, who turned a small shade of red and hugged her back. Utau smiled as she let go of Kukai. He stared at Utau's violet eyes as he inched closer and closer. The blonde-haired girl closed her eyes and leaned forward. In a matter of seconds the two kissed. But, unfortunately they were interrupted, by a very loud sound.

"You pervert!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs. The pinkette gasped and glanced at the couple, and grinned sheepishly.

**~ What Had Happened Between Amu and Ikuto ~  
**

"Let's just leave them alone," Ikuto said, lying on his stomach.

"They're going to confess so shut up," Amu patted down some leaves that were in the way.

Ikuto's head popped up the bushes as she also tried to watch the two. After a few minutes Amu and Ikuto saw the now couple, hugging. Amu sat back down and sighed of relief.

"Why'd you try to get them together?" Ikuto questioned.

"They love each other don't they? So why not? I mean, people who are in love should always confess," Amu shrugged.

"So you're saying if you don't confess…?" Ikuto trailed off.

"It's a waste. Even if you're not meant to be, you should at least try," Amu finished.

"Then Amu. I like you," Ikuto said. Amu blushed and turned around, a few inches away from Ikuto's face.

"Really?" she mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Me t-" Amu didn't get the chance to finish because Ikuto was laughing.

"Ah! You tricked me!" Amu complained.

"You're so easy to tease," Ikuto chuckled, but then stopped.

"What was that sentence you were about to say?" Ikuto asked, inching closer to Amu.

"Nothing," Amu crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Come on Amu," Ikuto's face was now near enough to have nose to nose contact.

"I'm not saying," Amu blushed harder, noticing Ikuto's distance from her face. Ikuto didn't pry for more and was about to kiss her, but lost courage. He quickly kissed her cheek instead.

"Wha-" Amu blushed, touching her cheek.

"Do you want to do it on the lips now Amu~koi?" Ikuto grinned. Amu blushed and smacked Ikuto's head.

"You pervert!" she screamed.

**~ Back to Normal ~  
**

"Uh-oh," Amu mumbled as she covered her mouth.

"Amu, where you spying on us?" Utau said, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but now it makes us even. You spied on me once remember?" Amu retorted.

"That's true but," Utau crossed her arms and Kukai put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least now we can save our breath from telling them," Kukai said cheerily.

"I could've never imagined my best friend going out with my girlfriend," Ikuto said, appearing out of nowhere. He took Amu's hand and dragged her to the couple.

"Hey! Ow!" she complained.

"I just can't believe you guys spied on us." Utau pouted.

"Look, now she's all yours," Ikuto handed Amu to Utau.

"Traitor! Pervert!" Amu yelled out insults.

"Yes, yes."

Utau took a look at Amu and than saw the park clock, which read 8:00. That meant that the sprinklers were going to be turned on in just a few seconds around their area. Utau pushed an oblivious Amu near the sprinklers. And just as the pinkette was about to demand what was happening, the water sprayed on. Amu shouted and screamed, but was soon laughing, dragging the other three through the spinklers.

"Hey!" Utau laughed.

The foursome ran through the sprinklers, enjoying the cool air and the cold water. At 8:10, when the sprinklers turned off, they were all wet from head to toe. Amu and Utau laughed as they tried their best to shake and wring the water out of their clothes.

"I kinda want to go to the beach now. In Hokkaido," Amu smiled, as they made their way out of the park.

"Yeah," Utau agreed.

"Okay, so Hinamori first?" Kukai asked, implying whether who should be dropped off first.

"Yeah," Amu said.

As they walked to Amu's house they talked about the movie they had watched. And how funny Amu's reactions were. After they had passes the tree with the low branch, they arrived at Amu's house.

"Thanks," Amu smiled, opening the black gate.

"We should do that again sometime," Utau suggested. Amu looked at Ikuto, who smirked.

"No, I'm fine."

Utau and Kukai laughed. They waved good-bye as Amu walked in the house. Ikuto watched after her, thinking about the almost-kiss and was disappointed with his lack of courage.

He sighed and thought _There's always next time._

_

* * *

_Mitsuki: How was that Ikuto?

Ikuto: Not enough Amuto.

Mitsuki: Your right aren't you? Your always right. You deserve to be with Amu.

Ikuto: Yeah I do.

Amu: What has happened to the world today? *shakes head*

Mitsuki: Hey Amu, can I talk to you for a second?

Amu: *nods understandingly* Yeah sure.

Ikuto: What about the review part?

Mitsuki: I'll let you do it today Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yes! *pumps fist in air*** Please Review!**

Mitsuki: Okay, where's the money?

Amu: *grudgingly hands Mitsuki 20 dollars* I can't believe you were nice to him.

Mitsuki: Oh please. You gave me $20 and I be nice for a chapter. That's the easiest bet in the world. *smiles and looks at the bill*_**  
**_


	17. Confessions of a Teenage Girl

Mitsuki: Hey Everybody! A few of you have been asking me when their going back to school. Don't worry, I'm going to make sure that that is going to happen. I'm planning on making it happen somewhere the twenties (chapters). Because first, I kind of want everybody to confess and go to the beach and such. But it's definitely going to happen. I have some major ideas in events for when they go back to school. **But I have a question and please answer it in your review: Would you guys stop or continue to read this story even if the last chapter is forty something? **

* * *

Mitsuki: Oh My Gosh! Guess what?

Ikuto: You finally realized what kind of an am-

Mitsuki: No.

Ikuto: But you didn't let me finish! You stupid person!

Mitsuki: *raises rubber hammer* Come again?

Ikuto: *pulls out a rubber shield and another hammer* Engarde!

*Mitsuki & Ikuto start fighting with their rubber hammers*

Amu: I will never understand why they can't get along *shakes head*

Ikuto: Haha! You stink!

Mitsuki: *flips in air and bonks Ikuto on head* Yay! I win! Amu! Disclaimer!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara! *celebrates Mitsuki's victory*

**

* * *

~ Ikuto ~**

It had been at least 2 weeks ever since the double date between Kukai and Utau and Amu and I. Right now, we were trying to study for Amu's English test at Seiyo High, which was in two days. But unfortunately, Amu wasn't even close to passing.

"Ugh! I hate English!" Amu threw aside her English practice book and pouted.

"Amu," I sighed, placing the book back in front of her.

"I hate English! I'm Japanese! What's the use of learning English?!" Amu shouted.

"In case you ever go to America or come across an English foreigner," I tried to explain.

"Yeah, sure. That'll happen," Amu rolled her eyes, sarcasm clearly evident.

"It's either you continue the studying and pass the test or fail the test and ruin your whole summer studying with me," I stated. Amu sighed and picked up her pencil.

"I'd do anything to not be stuck here during the _**whole**_ summer with a perverted cosplay cat," Amu huffed stubbornly.

"Aw Amu. Why do you always hurt me?" I pouted, clutching my heart. I neared Amu's face, smirking.

"Shut up and continue," Amu shoved me away and quickly looked back at her book, bright red. I chuckled and continued our session.

**~ After the Tutoring Session ~**

"Bye-bye Ikuto-kun!" Amu's mom waved. I nodded in acknowledgement and pushed the black gate open. I walked home, wondering whether or not I could see Amu if she passed the English test Nikaidou was going to give her. I shrugged and decided that I probably could.

**~ When Ikuto Arrives Home ~**

**~ Normal ~  
**

Ikuto twisted the knob on his front door and walked inside. He slipped off his shoes and slowly walked upstairs and into his room. He plopped down on his bed and picked up a magazine he never finished from his black night stand. After a few pages there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, reading.

"Ikuto?" Utau came in and sat down on Ikuto's bed.

"Why are you here? Thought you had a date with Kukai," Ikuto said, not paying attention.

"Never mind that. I heard some really sad news," Utau said, taking away Ikuto's magazine.

"Hey. Give that back." Ikuto lunged for the magazine but Utau quickly threw it across the room, away from Ikuto's reach.

"Ikuto! Don't you care that you won't see Amu for the rest of the summer if she passes that test!?" Utau scolded.

"Who says I won't see her?" Ikuto rested his head on his arms as he stared at his white ceiling.

"Um. It's pretty obvious. You can't just go to Amu's house for no reason you know!" Utau stood up, hands on her hips.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ikuto said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Confess! And here I thought you were actually smart," Utau rolled her eyes, sitting back down on the bed.

"Confessing is only for the girls," Ikuto tried to explain, in a rude manner.

"Excuse me? Would you mind saying that one more time? I couldn't quite catch that," Utau narrowed her eyes.

"Guys would look stupid if they confessed," Ikuto said.

"So? Amu thinks you're stupid enough," Utau countered.

"I don't even like her," Ikuto tried to say.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that one. Besides, I think Amu likes you too," Utau said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll think about it," Ikuto said, standing up and walking over to the magazine that was across the room. He picked it up and waked back to the bed where Utau was waiting impatiently.

"Are you going to confess or not?" she said.

"Not."

"Whatever then. Your loss," And with that Utau walked out of the room with her head held high. Ikuto looked after his sister and sighed. She was being dramatic, as usual.

**~ The Next Day (The day before Amu's test) ~**

**~ Normal ~  
**

Ikuto arrived at Amu's house the next day. He pushed the black gate open and walked along the walkway. He knocked the front door and Midori opened it, all smiles.

"Hello Ikuto-kun," she said cheerfully.

"Hello," Ikuto bowed his head slightly as Midori opened the door wider, inviting Ikuto inside.

"Amu's upstairs. If you listen closely, you're in for a surprise," Midori winked, leaving for her own room.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows, wondering what that could mean. He shrugged and headed up to Amu's room. The door to her room was almost closed. Ikuto peered through the little crack and saw that Amu was holding a hairbrush to her mouth and standing on her pink bed. What really caught Ikuto by surprise was that she was…well dancing. And singing. But the song didn't really sound Japanese.

"**Maria" by Kim Ah Joong **_**(I don't own! But listen to it! It's on my profile!)**_

cha chigum shija-khae  
chogum-sshwil ttokob-ke  
uhh… turyowo-hajima

pyolchyojin nunape  
cho tae-yangi ki-reul bichwo  
uhh… chol-tae-momchujima

Maria ave Maria  
cho hwim-kurum kkeut-kaji nara  
Maria ave Maria  
gochin-paddowin sang-gwa-nobshi

Ikuto gaped, looking at Amu. She was really good. Then Ikuto remembered the time she sang when he was looking at Amu's break up video. But what he didn't know was that she was good at dancing too. Well at least that's what he thought.

cha chigum shija-khae  
chogum-sshwil ttokob-ke  
uhh… chol-tae-momchujima

Maria ave Maria  
cho hwim-kurum kkeut-kaji nara  
maria ave maria  
gochin-paddowin sang-gwa-nobshi

Maria

mamchwo-borin shim-jang chon-chega  
koncha-bulsu-ob-shi ttwi-yo-wa

Maria Ave Maria  
Cheo hwim kureum kkeutkkaji nara  
Maria Av-

Ikuto felt something push his back. He stumbled and fell, causing the door to open. Amu stopped and dropped her hairbrush. She looked at Ikuto for a few minutes and soon felt the blood rushing through her cheeks.

"You! What the heck are you doing?!" Amu shouted, flailing her arms. She jumped off her bed and quickly turned off the music.

"Something pushed me," Ikuto said.

"I meant why you were spying on me!" Amu shouted.

"I can't?" Ikuto pouted. Amu shook her head furiously. She stomped over to Ikuto and helped him up.

"I can't believe you were spying on me. You're just like your sister," Amu sighed as both she and Ikuto sat on the chairs, getting ready to study

But what they didn't know that outside Amu's room was Midori, who was chuckling to herself.

"One more little push," she whispered as she walked back to her room.

**~ With Amu and Ikuto an Hour Later ~**

**~ Amu ~  
**

"Good Job," Ikuto looked through my workbook. I smiled happily.

"Thank goodness. The test is tomorrow and I want to pass," I leaned backwards.

I looked at Tsukiyomi, who was currently frowning. He dropped my workbook on the desk and turned his chair so that he was facing me. He stared at me for about a few minutes. I gulped and looked away. I felt a nostalgic feeling, like the time when Tadase stared at me. But somehow, I felt Tsukiyomi's stare was more intense.

"Hey Amu," he started. I turned my looked at Tsukiyomi cautiously, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't, so I talked instead.

"Yeah?"

"If you do pass the test, do you think it'll be weird for us to meet during the summer?" he asked. The question caught me off-guard. Why did he want to ask that? Did he want to see me during the summer?

"I don't know, maybe it'd be a little weird? I mean, there's not really that much of a reason for us to meet," I shrugged, keeping it cool.

"Yeah, that's right huh." Tsukiyomi looked away. I looked at him curiously.

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering," Tsukiyomi said. It was silent for awhile until I finally spoke up.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day you would ask me that," I rested my arms on the desk, still looking at Tsukiyomi.

"What?" he swirled his chair back to me.

"The question about meeting during the summer," he looked at me confused, I giggled and continued. "We used to _**never **_talk at all. It was either you making fun of me or Saaya bullying me," I propped my arm up and rested my head on the palm of my head.

Tsukiyomi let out a slight smile, nodding understandingly. He opened his mouth and smirked.

"Aw, does my little strawberry hate me now? Whatever can I do to make up for our past…memories?" Ikuto neared my face. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and hurriedly pushed him off the blue swivel chair. I stood up abruptly and walked outside.

"Don't just stay there stupid," I called out as I started walking down the steps. I heard him chuckle behind me. I sighed as my mind flashed back at Tsukiyomi's question.

_ "If you do pass the test, do you think it'll be weird for us to meet during summer?" _

Now that I thought about it clearly, maybe he was right. For the entire month I thought it was just natural for him to visit. But if I really did pass my test, I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Sure, we were sort of friends but that was it. We were just _**sort of **_friends, more like tutor and student to be more exact. But then again, there was school. But what if we weren't going to be close to each other as we are now? I shook my head rapidly.

"My little strawberry looks crazy when she shakes her head like that," I heard his husky voice say behind me.

I quickly turned around, blushing of course. I was about to shout at him again but lost my balance. I shut my eyes, waiting for my back to break until a hand reached out, grabbed mine, and a whirl of wind flew passed my body. I opened my eyes and saw myself positioned near Tsukiyomi._ Very _near Tsukiyomi. I shrieked and shut my eyes again. I heard him chuckle and I growled.

"Let me down," I grumbled, opening my eyes.

"As you wish my Queen," Tsukiyomi slowly let me down. As I was down the last step I looked up at him.

"Oh by the way, it's princess. I'm not that old," I scoffed.

"Oh, but I am," I heard a voice behind me. I shrieked once more and fell down. "Mom! Don't scare me like that!" I complained.

"I can't help it when you make fun of age," she teased. I groaned and grabbed hold of the banister and picked myself up, ignoring Tsukiyomi's hand.

"Anyway, Amu-chan's test is tomorrow. Let's pray she'll pass yeah?" she chuckled and smiled, crossing her fingers.

"Let's hope she won't," I heard Tsukiyomi whisper. It wasn't clear but I heard it. I looked up at Tsukiyomi, confused.

"What?" he looked at me innocently. I sighed and walked towards the front door. Broadly gesturing him to get out of my house. He chuckled and whispered in my ear,

_ "I'll see you at the school tomorrow."_

Before I could ask him anything he was already out the door and pushing the black gate open.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

**~ Test Day! ~**

**~ Normal ~  
**

Ikuto was waiting outside Seiyo's school gates. He looked at his cell phone, checking the time.

"When is she going to get here?" he muttered.

But as soon as the words left his mouth he spotted Amu. At least he thought it was Amu. He took a closer look at the figure and groaned. It **was** Amu. Sadly. The pinkette was wearing her school clothes. The hat, the glasses, the huge clothes. Everything.

"Hey," she said as she arrived at the school gates.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" Ikuto said 'that' as if it was Saaya.

"Hello? It's school. Teachers are here, and the only teachers who know how I look like are Nikaidou and Kiseki," Amu headed inside the school and into the high school building.

"Yeah, bu-"

"But nothing," Amu interrupted.

"Fine, touchy."

"I heard that."

"Sorry," Ikuto said automatically.

**~ At the Beginning of the Test ~  
**

"Ah, Himamori-san," Nikaidou greeted as she slid the staff room door open.

"Hey," she nodded her head, trying her best to ignore the incorrection on her name.

"So you ready?" Nikaidou stood up and sorted through a dozen piles of papers.

"Not really," Amu mumbled. Ikuto heard her and decided not to encourage her. He didn't really want her to pass if that meant that they couldn't see each other. **(a/n: This is starting to get really cheesy…..)**

"Well, Himamori-san, this way please," Nikaidou grabbed a thick pile of papers and gestured Amu to follow him. Amu played with her fingers and slowly and reluctantly followed him. Ikuto sighed and caught up with Amu.

"I'll be waiting here," Ikuto said as he walked back to Nikaidou's desk. Amu sighed, a bit sad that Ikuto wasn't saying any encouraging words.

**~ Halfway During the Test ~ **

_**Warning! CHEESIENESS AHEAD!**_

"Himamori-san, you only have another half hour left," Nikaidou informed.

Amu nodded quickly and turned to look back at her test and answer sheet. She knew everything, but she didn't know whether she should pass or not. Amu sighed and stared at her pencil. Did she want to pass? Did she really not want to see Ikuto for two months? Suddenly, a logical thought flashed in her mind. Confess. If she confessed maybe they could see each other. But what if he rejected her? It would be awkward. Amu quickly stood up, dropping her pencils. She was willing to take any risks at this rate. She ran outside the classroom.

"Himamori-san! Where are you going?!" Nikaidou called after her.

"Bathroom!" she shouted.

Amu tried her best to run as fast as she could to the staff room, since she only had another half hour to take the test. On her way she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said as she slowly halted to a stop.

"Amu?" she heard _the _husky voice say behind her.

"Tsukiyomi?" she turned around and saw Ikuto right before her, hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to take your test?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorta," Amu laughed nervously scratching her head.

"So?" he urged.

"Um, what you said yesterday has been glued to my mind," Amu confessed, taking off her glasses. Ikuto raised his eyebrows, trying to remember what he said could've possible said yesterday.

"What did I say?"

"Don't laugh," Amu threatened, "But your stupid question worried me, the one about summer vacation," Amu whispered the last part but Ikuto heard her. And it was all he could do not to grin.

"Worry you? How?" he asked slowly.

"Because, I…you," Amu turned around, crossing her arms.

"What?" Ikuto stepped closer to Amu, but she didn't notice.

"I l…you."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Ikuto took another step.

"I li…you," Ikuto took one last step.

"I'm really sorry, I can't hear you. Repeat it," he demanded.

"Because I like you, damnit!" Amu shouted as she whirled around.

Amu's eyes widened in surprise about how close the two of them were. But before she could say anything Ikuto grabbed her face and kissed her. Amu flailed her arms, hitting Ikuto on the back, but he wouldn't let her go. Amu sighed in defeat and rested her arms on his chest. Seconds ticked by but Ikuto didn't let her go. Amu sighed and crossed her arms as he continued to kiss her. After a few more seconds Ikuto, who was out of breath, let her go.

"Finally," Amu sighed, wiping her mouth.

"How'd you like kissing me Amu?" Ikuto smirked, licking his lips.

"It was horrible. Not breathing for a minute hurts me," Amu said.

"Aren't you going to ask why I kissed you?" Ikuto said after a moment.

"Oh yeah, why?"

Ikuto chuckled lightly, "Because I like you too."

"Somehow, I find that disappointing yet relieving all at the same time," Amu said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto called after her.

"To finish passing that test. We can see each other during the summer now can't we?" Amu turned around, smiled, then turned back and continued her way to Nikaidou's classroom.

"Yeah, I guess," Ikuto chuckled.

**~ After the Test ~**

"Congratulations Himamori-san! You pass!" Nikaidou happily announced.

"Yes!" Amu pumped her right arm in the air.

"Congrats Amu," Ikuto squeezed Amu's shoulder.

"Thanks Tsukiyomi," she grinned.

"That should be Ikuto now," he commented.

"Too bad," Amu giggled and walked out of the staff room. Ikuto followed her out.

"Bye Nikaidou!" she called over her shoulder.

"Good-bye Himamori-san!"

"That's HiNamori!"

**~ Close to the Front Gates ~  
**

Amu and Ikuto walked towards the front gate, not talking. Suddenly, Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and entwined it with her own.

"Its thanks for today so don't even think about expecting me to do it again," Amu explained sternly. Ikuto smirked and nodded.

"Good, and since I think we're dating I'll call you Ikuto from now on," Amu blushed slightly.

"Aw, is little Amu so in love with me?" Ikuto teased. Amu immediately let go of his hand.

"Shut up, pervert!" she screamed as she ran to the front gates ahead of a laughing Ikuto.

As the two ran around playing, they didn't notice a shadow behind them.

"Ah, young love," Nikaidou bit his blue handkerchief and pulled it. Then he stood up and walked to the front doors of the school, trying to look back coolly.

"They better thank me for this," he said as he 'coolly' scoffed and walked inside the school.

* * *

Mitsuki: Nikaidou's a stalker O_o

Nikaidou: You wrote it Mitsuki! Don't make me take out your egg and turn it into an x!

Mitsuki: I'm terribly sorry *bows politely*

Ikuto: I'm going to take out your egg and turn it into an x too!

Mitsuki: *smacks Ikuto with rubber hammer* You wouldn't dare.

Ikuto: But you bowed to Nikaidou!

Mitsuki: Because he's not you.

Amu: Oooo! Ikuto got burned!

Mitsuki: Would you like some ice for that burn?

Ikuto: Waaah! Mitsuki and Amu are picking on me!

Mitsuki: Idiot. Amu!

Amu: **Please Review!**

Mitsuki: And answer the question: **Would you still read this story if it ended in the forties?**


	18. A Surprise at the Beach

Mitsuki: Okay, I know I ended up updating _**way**_ later than I promised. I'm sorry! And again, super sorry for the super late update! I actually have been really busy these days. No lie! Okay, it's a half lie…I've been so lazy and out of ideas for 4 weeks. Sorry.** But hey! On the bright side, at least I updated! Yeah…this chapter might be a little suckish but all E-e-y- said was to UPDATE! She didn't say the chapter had to be good. Harharhar! That's right E-e-y- and others! I think! Well, I hope you like it! **In the last chapter, some of you asked about Nikaidou's saying. Well, basically I just put that there because I was running out of ideas and of course because of the fact that he was the one who mentioned tutoring. So yeah XD Well, from the title of this story, you can guess where they're going...It's a must have in every summer! But I think you'll find it funny…hopefully? REVIEW! Oh yeah! School's over so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often! xD Again, sorry for the late update! REVIEW!

* * *

Mitsuki: Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!

Ikuto: What the heck are you doing?

Amu: I think she's trying to be an X-egg?

Ikuto: Really?

*Mitsuki Nods*

Ikuto: *Perks up* Great! I can crush you! *runs towards Mitsuki*

Amu: Ikuto, don't!

Mitsuki: *whips out rubber hammer* Pow! Boom! Bam! Whack!

Amu: *sighs* Well, Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: *kicks Ikuto's unconscious body* Amu help me drag him over there.

Amu: Okay

**

* * *

~ Normal ~  
**

"Mom! I can pack myself!" Amu complained as her mom was stuffing clothes in a blue, over-the-shoulder blue duffel bag.

"Oh come on Amu~chan, just let me! You're going to the beach with **friends!** And you have a **boyfriend!** You can't miss this opportunity!" Midori giggled, throwing in suntan and lotion the bag.

"You make it sound as if I couldn't get a boyfriend," Amu said, hands planted on her hips.

"You couldn't though Amu~chan," Midori pointed out.

"I could have one if I wanted to have one," Amu pouted.

"Well, I'm celebrating the fact that you do have one!" Midori chirped happily.

"Great! So, let me pack by myself in honor of celebrating!" Amu fake-smiled.

"Nope!" Midori cheered, throwing in more things in the blue duffel bag.

"Moms," Amu grumbled, crossing her arms.

**~ 15 Minutes Later ~  
**

Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and the others were waiting for Amu in the Hinamori living room.

"What is taking her so long?" Utau tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't know," Ikuto shrugged, flipping through a magazine that he had found on the floor.

"Hinamori's so slow!" Kukai whined, whistling.

"I heard that you know!" Amu said, walking down the stairs.

"Oh really?" Ikuto didn't look up from his magazine.

"Yeah," Amu's voice said in front of Ikuto, but he didn't stir.

"Nice Amu~chii!" Yaya shouted from across the room.

This caught Ikuto's attention, so he looked up at Amu. His eyes widened and he dropped the magazine, staring at his little strawberry. Amu was wearing a white tank top with black frills at the hem of the shirt and at the edges of the sleeves. Sky blue ribbon wrapped the shirt waist, two inches above the hem. Another blue strip was also enfolded around the bottom, with a cute bow to the left hip. A large, sky blue ribbon bow was also tied at the neck of the tank top. She wore light blue shorts and pink and blue bracelets covered her left wrist. Her bangs were clipped to the back and two short braids were at both sides of her hair, tied with green and yellow X's. She lugged a blue duffel bag behind her. **(a/n: all the clothes and stuff are on my profile)**

"Wow Amu, we're just going to the beach," Utau raised an eyebrow,

"Try saying that to my mom," Amu shuddered, "Her face today was worse than my dad's face when I told him I was dating Ikuto."

Ikuto thought back to last week and also clearly recalled the face of Amu's dad. He got chills running through his back when he saw the expression. Imagining something worse was too hard and a bit scary for him.

"Besides, I'm not the only one who's all dolled up…Utau," Amu plopped to the empty space next to Kairi and narrowed her eyes.

Utau turned pink and glanced at her dress. It was a white dress with straps and sunflowers were printed all around. The dress reached a little above her knees and under the dress she wore a red tank top. Around her neck was a red, beaded necklace and on her feet were white sandals. Her hair was put into two long braids and a brown over-the-shoulder bag was over her shoulder, holding her and Ikuto's stuff.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Utau pouted.

"Whatever," Amu grinned. "At least you got to choose what you wore."

"What did you want to wear?" Kukai asked.

"T-shirts and shorts," Amu shrugged.

"In that case, I'm glad your mom chose your outfit," Ikuto put a hand on Amu's shoulder.

"Hey! What's wrong with my style?" she yelled.

"Everything," Rima said, walking out. Amu looked at Rima and noticed she was wearing a white sundress with frills around the bottom of the dress and at the sleeves. Turquoise ribbon was strung around the chest and at the bottom and a blue headband was placed in her wavy hair. She also wore white sandals and a white book bag.

"Can we just go now?" Yaya said.

"Yeah, come on," Kukai whined.

"I swear, if Kukai and Utau were dating Yaya and Kukai should," Rima groaned.

"Rima~tan!" Yaya jumped on Rima and glanced quickly at Kairi to make sure he didn't hear what she said.

"Ow, that hurt," the short blonde said monotonously.

"Nobody can believe if you say it like that," Nagi sweat dropped.

"Oh well." Rima shrugged and walked to the front door, opening it and leaving.

This time, everybody sweat dropped.

"Mama! I'm leaving!" Amu called out, slipping on blue and white sandals. She sat down to tie the strap that was around her ankle.

"Have fun!" Midori shouted.

**~ At the Station ~**

Amu raised her arms up and yawned.

"That was tiring!" she said.

"How? All you did was sit," Ikuto appeared behind Amu and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Exactly my point." Amu said, ignoring the hand and walking ahead, Ikuto following behind her.

"Ah, love birds," Yaya grinned and straightened out her pink shirt. She glanced down and stared at the large strawberry in the middle of the clothing. She then reached to make sure her phone was in her jean pocket and her strawberry clips were still in the same place. She nodded in approval and walked ahead only to trip on a small stone.

"Be careful Yaya," Kukai offered a hand, which Yaya gladly took but the two teens fell down once more.

"You guys are idiots," Utau shook her head in disappointment and helped Kukai and Yaya help.

"Well, being the idiots they are, at least they won't catch a cold," Kairi raised up his glasses.

"Well, who knows?" Rima walked past them.

Seconds later, Nagi appeared from the train, carrying a black backpack in one hand and a dark green one in the other. He threw the bags down and adjusted his black and white cap. He dropped his yellow bag and re-buttoned the top button on his black, short-sleeved shirt. He picked the two back packs up again and walked over to Kukai and the rest, throwing the backpacks to the ground.

"You forgot something," he grinned, heading over to Rima.

"Hey! Don't drop that! My important stuff is in there!" Kukai yelled, picking up the black pack.

"Okay, just go," Utau pushed her boyfriend ahead, sighing.

"Hey, hey easy on the shirt," Kukai said. Utau rolled her eyes and continued pushing.

**~ At the (Hokkaido) Beach ~  
**

"This feels so good!" Amu exclaimed, running across the sand.

"Watch out Amu. You might trip," Ikuto smirked. Amu turned around to glare at her blue-haired boyfriend.

"Oh please. I'm not that unbalanced," Amu said, walking backwards. She turned back around with a 'hmmph' but tripped over a sandcastle, that was currently being built by a couple of grade-school kids.

"I'm so sorry!" Amu gasped. She knelt down and tried her best to console the children, even trying to rebuild the castle.

Ikuto chuckled at his clumsy girlfriend. He walked towards the castle and bent down next to a panicking pinkette.

"I told you not to trip," he whispered into her ear.

Amu turned a bright pink and dropped the bucket of sand that was in her hand. "Shut up and leave!" she shouted.

"Aw, and I was going to help you too," Ikuto pouted but then shrugged. "But if you really want me to leave then okay…" he hoisted Amu's duffel bag on his shoulder and walked towards an empty spot, close to the sea.

"Jerk!" Amu called after him. She then turned back to the kids and helped rebuild their sandcastle.

"Dude, Hinamori's weird…she's," Kukai trailed off.

"Different from Saaya?" Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that!" Kukai snapped his fingers.

"And you're weird because your stupid!" Rima exclaimed mockingly.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Heard what?" they heard a panting breath behind Kairi. They looked behind him and spotted Amu, out of breath.

"Building sandcastles with kids you don't know is hard," Amu said.

"Amu-chan should just stop falling then," Nagi smiled.

"It was an accident!" Amu exclaimed, looking around. "Well, just set up here. I'm going to go change," Amu walked up to Ikuto and grabbed her duffel bag.

"Yeah, us too." Yaya grinned, following the pinkette.

"Set up nicely!" Utau chirped.

As their figures disappeared behind the changing rooms, Nagi shook his head.

"Girls sure are lazy aren't they?"

**~ After Everybody Changed ~  
**

The sun was shining brightly while Amu lay there clad in her white board shorts and white bikini top that was covered in spade. Her hair remained the same and she was wearing a white, sleeveless hoodie. Her eyes were covered in large blue sunglasses and the Humpty Lock hanging around her neck.

"Amu~chii! Don't just sit there sleeping! It's the beach!" Yaya shook Amu rapidly. The teen was dressed in a peach two-piece, with orange wild flowers printed at the side of the bathing skirt **(a/n: does that exist?)**.

Amu groaned and flopped the other way on the black and red striped bathing suit.

"Leave me alone!" the pinkette mumbled.

"Leave this to me," Ikuto nodded, wearing black trunks.

He knelt down and lifted up Amu's hoodie and put a hand on her bare back. She bolted up immediately and harshly slapped his hand away, turning a strawberry pink at the same time.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" she shouted.

"Aw, what's wrong with rubbing sunscreen on my girlfriend?" Ikuto pouted.

"Don't get me started on that," Amu warned.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Utau grabbed Amu's hand and started to lead her to the ocean but Amu pulled away and headed back to their spot. Before Utau or Yaya or Rima could complain she pulled off her hoodie, her Lock, and her sunglasses and placed them neatly under the umbrella. She smiled and ran to the ocean, dragging the boys with her.

"Hinamori! Don't run so fast!" Kukai panted, trying to keep up with her on the hot sand. **(a/n: LOL their rolls switched!)**

Amu didn't listen but instead let go of the Kukai's and Ikuto's hand. The two fell head first in the dry, grainy sand.

"Okay!" she grinned, 'accidently' stepping on her boyfriend's hand. Hard. She removed her foot and ran into the sea where Utau and the girls were waiting.

"Your girlfriend _really _likes revenge," Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"No shit Sherlock," Ikuto said sarcastically, standing up and rubbing his hand.

"Someone's emo," Kukai said. Ikuto shot a glare towards Kukai, who started to whistle.

"Shut up."

"Yes sir!"

**~ One Hour Later ~**

"I'm tired and hungry!" Yaya whined, stretching across her pink polka-dotted beach blanket.

"There's that shaved ice place over there by the cafes," Amu said. Yaya stood up, and grabbed a hold of Kairi's and Amu's hands.

"Well? Let's go! Ikuto's buying!" she shouted gleefully, dragging Amu and Kairi across the sand.

"Ow! Hey let go!" the pinkette complained.

"When we get there," Yaya grinned broadly.

**~ When They Got There ~**

"Oji-san! 8 shaved ices please!" Yaya shouted, raising her hand up gleefully.

"Okay! What flavors?"

"Cherry please."

"Hawaiian Punch Blue is fine."

"Watermelon."

"Cotton Candy!"

"Blueberry."

"Wild Strawberry."

"Grape."

"Uh…Raspberries? Raspberries!"

"Hai-yo!"

**(a/n: lol I actually had to look up snow cone syrup flavors for this part XD)**

The old man in the booth turned around and turned on the ice-shaver machine. He got out 8 plastic bowls and took about 5 minutes to fill each bowl to the brim with shaved ice.

He walked over to the back of the hut where he kept all his sauces, condiments, syrups, wine, and other drinks. He skillfully shook the bottles over the bowls and the syrup slowly dropped down in a trickling stream. After he finished the orders he put back the bottles of syrup, accidentally knocking over a bottle of red wine in the process. The red liquid slowly dripped over Amu's strawberry shaved ice, blending in with the dark red.

The man turned around and picked up the bottle of wine, scolding himself.

"Tch," he said, not noticing that the wine have spilled all over Amu's shaved ice. He picked up all 8 plastic bowls and walked over to the counter where the gang was waiting.

"Here ya go!" he shouted.

"Thanks," Kukai grinned and handed him a 20 dollar bill.

"Haiyo!"

Each person picked up their foam cup and started spooning in the treat.

"Wait! I totally forgot! I don't like raspberries!" Kukai shouted out after spitting out the ice back into his cup. Everybody sweat dropped.

"How could you forget that sorta thing?" Amu asked, spooning in her wild strawberry.

"I just did." Kukai shrugged. Utau sighed and shook her head.

"I found out something," Ikuto said, scooping up some blueberry shaved ice.

"What?"

"I found out that you're an idiot," the blue-haired boy said.

Everybody except Amu nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"

**(a/n: I felt REALLY weird writing the rest of this chapter….I felt like gagging at some parts….but that's just me xD, oh btw one reason why I ended up updating later than i promised was that I accidentally didn't save me work several times...so yea...) **

Ikuto chuckled lightly but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw four 'cute' girls looking at him with lust. One had blond hair and tied it up into a short ponytail. Another had black hair and let it down to her shoulders. A girl with brown hair had tied her long hair into two cute ponytails. The last one had orange hair and put it up in a messy bun. Each girl wore revealing bikinis.

"Hey handsome," the orange haired girl winked. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"No thanks," Ikuto turned back around.

"Oh come on, aren't you bored here?" the brown haired girl lightly traced her finger around Ikuto's arm.

"Not really," he said. He looked at Utau and the rest, his eyes flashed an SOS.

"He doesn't want to go with you," Rima said, eating her watermelon ice.

"He didn't even talk to you midget," the blonde haired girl sneered.

A dark aura surrounded Rima as the four girls continued to flirt with Ikuto.

"Oh come on. Let's just go for a swim and maybe do a little something more?" the brown haired girl giggled, her hands running through Ikuto's hair. **(a/n: gag gag)**

"No," he slapped the hand away.

"Just for a little while! Come on! Be some fun!" the orange haired girl pouted.

"I have a girlfriend," Ikuto said.

"Look, cutie. We've hit on many boys and half of them always say that. We know a hot guy like you would NEVER have a girlfriend."

"I do though, right there." Ikuto pointed across the table at Amu, who was staring at a napkin dispenser. Her head on the palm of her right hand.

"Okay, prove it." The brown haired girl smiled, knowing it was fake.

"Amu, help me out." Ikuto said, reaching across the table and lightly shaking Amu's shoulder.

No answer from the strawberry girlfriend.

"Amu?" he shook her shoulder harder.

Still no answer.

"Amu!" he said louder, shaking her even harder.

Still no answer at all.

Nagi got up from his seat and walked in front of Amu curiously.

"Amu-chan?" he said as he walked up to her face. He caught a glimpse and was about to turn away until he noticed something. He continued to stare and his eyes grew larger within each second.

"Ikuto, you better come look," he said, waving his hand towards Amu.

Ikuto nodded and walked over to Amu. Kukai, who got there first was staring at Amu's face indifferently.

"I don't see anything wrong, she's just sleeping," Kukai shrugged.

"Oh really?" Ikuto stopped and sat back down. "Nagi, wake her up for me."

Nagi sighed and gently shook Amu. The four girls leaned in earnestly to see the funny act as the pinkette woke up, her face red.

"Ah?" she said gruffly, rubbing her eyes.

"Amu-chan, Ikuto's calling you," Nagi smiled, pointing over to her boyfriend.

"Ikuto? Ikuto…Ikuto. Ikuto! Iku-chan! Ikuto~koi! Iku-koi!" Amu grinned, waving her arms around. She got up out of her seat and staggered towards her blue-haired boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know, but my best guess is that she is drunk," Kairi said.

"That's your girlfriend?" the black haired girl said disgustedly.

"Y-yeah," Ikuto stuttered, surprised.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Amu put her hands on her hips shakily.

"Prove it ugly," the blonde haired girl glared.

Amu smirked **(a/n: Uh-oh BIG TIME)** and hugged Ikuto from behind. She grinned and turned redder as she turned his face around and reached for his lips. Ten seconds later, they were kissing. And after a minute, _**Ikuto**_ started flailing his arms around in need for air, but Amu wouldn't let go.

"Amu! Stop!" Utau dragged the pinkette of her brother.

"Aw, Utau-chan's no fun!" Amu giggled, spinning around in circles.

After Ikuto regained his composure he turned around to the girls behind him.

"Believe me no-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he noticed the girls were gone.

"Good," he muttered under his breath. He sighed and then turned to Amu, who was currently crawling on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's definitely drunk," Rima said.

"How do you know that?" Ikuto asked. Rima pointed towards Nagi who was sniffing and tasting Amu's shaved ice.

"It smells like wine," his nose wrinkled.

It was silent for a minute as Ikuto looked back and forth from Amu and the shaved ice.

"Even so, she's not even half done with that cup. How could she be drunk?"

"I recommend calling Hinamori-san's parents," Kairi said, pushing his finished cup of ice away.

"Yeah, question is….How do we get **her** there?" Utau said, trying to pry the pinkette off her arm.

Yaya thought and a light bulb blinked over her head. She turned towards Ikuto and grinned a sinister smile.

"Ikuto! You know how to lead girls on!" she shouted.

The rest of the group caught on and also grinned. Ikuto backed away slowly, a bit frightened at his friends.

"Huh?"

**~ 10 Minutes Later ~**

"Amu~koi, come over here my little strawberry," Ikuto purred, holding Amu's hand as he lead her towards their beach spot. Amu giggled lightly and obeyed.

"Good. Now Amu! Sit there!" Utau ordered.

Amu sat down quietly as Kukai dug through her duffel bag for her phone. He threw out her extra clothes, sun tan, the Humpty Lock, and other stuff that Amu had brought.

"Found it!" he said, pulling out her pink cell.

"Scroll down and find Mom," Rima said.

Kukai nodded and opened the phone, pressing the phonebook key. He scrolled down the long list of names and finally found the one he was looking for. He clicked 'Mama' and pressed the green call button. The phone rang and seconds later, Midori picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hinamori-san?" Kukai asked meekly. Nagi sighed and yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Is this Amu?"

"This is Nagihiko actually. We have a bit of a problem at the moment Hinamori-san. Could you please help us?"

_"Sure! What's up?"_

"Amu-chan seems to have run into a bit of wine."

_"Oh,"_ Midori sighed from the other line. _"That's not good."_

"Yes, we have figured that out and have been wondering what we could do to stop her little act."

_"Amu gets woozy just from the smell of alcohol. So drinking some wine isn't good. So I suggest you get some thick rope and a big pole or a big blanket even and tie her up."_

Nagihiko stared at the receiver unbelievably. Did he just hear Amu's mom right? Tie up her daughter?

_ "Well, I know it's strange but it's either that or she goes on a rampage."_ Midori laughed nervously.

_ "Just get her to sleep. Once she faints from something it's gone. She'll wake up like nothing's ever happened."_

"Wh-"

_ "Well bye. Good luck!"_

"Hinamori-san!" Nagihiko shouted, but Midori had already hung up.

"What did she say?" Ikuto asked earnestly.

"Tie her up with a rope and a big umbrella?" Nagi smiled.

"That works for me," Rima shrugged.

"I think I have some rope somewhere in here!" Kukai exclaimed, going through this backpack.

"Hurry up! I think Amu's starting to go crazy again!" Utau shouted, helping Kukai.

Nagihiko sweat dropped and wondered how on earth they could be so calm about tying their friend up.

**~ 14 Minutes Later ~  
**

"Hey! Undo this rope!" Amu shouted as she tried to struggle at the thick rope on the colorful umbrella. Her efforts were useless though because the knot was tied nice and tight. Apparently, Yaya had gotten a knot badge during girl scouts.

"No can do Amu," Ikuto leaned in.

Her next action surprised him and the group. Tears started sliding down her cheek rapidly and sniffles were loudly heard.

"Waaah! Waaaah!" she cried.

Ikuto turned to the group with a pained look on his face. He couldn't stand to see his girlfriend cry.

"Ikuto! No! Hands off!" Yaya shouted, slapping his hands.

"But she's crying," Ikuto said.

"She's faking dumbass," Rima shook her head.

"Darn it," Amu snapped, the tears stopping instantly.

"Let's just sit down and relax," Kairi offered. The others agreed and sat down on their beach towels, talking as if their little drunken hostage wasn't there.

Half an hour later, Ikuto snuck a peek towards his little strawberry and clenched his fists.

"Ikuto~" Amu dragged out as she stared intensely at her boyfriend.

Ikuto gulped and stared. She was beautiful. The sun was shining against her red face, creating a pretty complexion. Her eyes were pleading him for help as she struggled against the rope. She was panting heavily from the heat of the sun and her stomach was growling for the lack of food.

"Ikuto-san!" a voice shouted out. Ikuto snapped back to reality and realized his hands were reaching to undo the knot.

"Whoa," he said, pulling his hand back.

"Ikuto~, No!" Amu whimpered out.

"Sorry," he glanced at his girlfriend sheepishly.

"Do I need to tie your hands together too?" Rima grinned evilly, holding up a foot length of rope. Ikuto drew his hands back obediently.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You guys are horrible! Trapping an innocent little girl to an umbrella! How much do you want! My mom will pay you! A Hundred? A thousand? A million? A billion? She'll pay it all! Take our house! Our car! Everything I own! Just let me go! Let me be free! I've been here for years! How long are you going to keep me here without food! Do you want to starve me so bad? You might as well just leave me here to wither! Just like a thorny rose!" Amu shouted out.

"Hinamori's creepy," Kukai hid behind Kairi.

"She's just drunk," Ikuto reminded.

"I hear all that you know! Just let me go! What do you want from me? I'm just a 16-year-old girl! I'm not important! But let me be free! I don't wanna stay stuck on this stranded island!" Amu continued her rant but the others turned away, completely tuning her out.

"So, when do you think she'll faint?"

"I bet five minutes is long enough."

"I bet four."

**~ On the Subway ~**

The group was on the underground train, all talking except for Amu, who was currently sleeping on Ikuto's shoulder.

She had fainted **four **minutes after her rant and was taken in by the girls to put her normal clothes over her wet clothes.

Ikuto chuckled as he thought about the day. Amu being drunk was a sight to see, especially when he found out that Rima had recorded Amu's long rant to freedom. He was eager to show Amu the video and see her reaction.

He chuckled and snuck a peek towards his girlfriend. He squeezed her hand and froze when she snuggled closer to him.

"Ikuto…." She mumbled. Ikuto smirked and couldn't wait to tease her about this later.

* * *

Mitsuki: Again! Super sorry for the late update! *bows down*

Ikuto: Beg you mere peasent!

Mitsuki: *stands up and cracks knuckles* Excuse me?

Ikuto: N-nothing...*backs away in fear*

Amu: My boyfriends a wimp. *shakes head*

Ikuto: *grins and turns around* Amu admitted I was her boyfriend! Whee! *runs around shouting 'Wheeee'*

Amu: H-hey!

Mitsuki: It's too late now. *shakes head and puts hand on Amu's shoulder*

Amu: Whatever *grumbles* **Review!**


	19. Fail Operation: Aquarium

Mitsuki: Sorry about the super late update! I got lazy...no surprise there. Well please try your best to enjoy this weird (a little sucky) chapter. Review! XD

p.s: READ SHUGO CHARA ENCORE CHAPTER 4 PEOPLES! YOU BETTERS! IT'S AMUTO!

* * *

Mitsuki: Hey everybody! Isn't today such a great day for a chapter?

***thunder strikes and the sky darkens***

Ikuto: Define 'Great'

Amu: Let me check the dictionary. **Great **– A word showing wonderfulness and g-

Mitsuki: Okay! I get it!

Ikuto: *snickers* Is this your idea of great? Are you emo or something?

Mitsuki: *raises up her rubber hammer and starts whacking Ikuto **really** hard* You big idiot! And **stay** unconscious!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: Amu! I need help again!

Amu: Yes, yes.

**

* * *

~ Amu ~**

"Duck you big idiot!" I yelled in a low voice as I pushed Ikuto's head down.

"Ow! Easy on the ears Amu," he said, rubbing his 'cat' ears.

"Will the stupid couple stop fighting? They can hear us!" Utau shushed.

"But we're all the way out here," Yaya pointed out from behind the trash can.

"Spying is wrong. Can't we just go home?" Kairi asked. The others nodded.

"You look like a ninja Kairi, why not just spy? It's bad or anything, we're doing it for the sake of our friends," Kukai said. **(a/n: oh yeah, they're all wearing big sunglasses and hats)**

I giggled softly and nodded in agreement. We were currently behind a trash can, spying on Rima and Nagihiko, who were at the shark tank at the moment. We had followed them to the aquarium, where Nagihiko had bought two tickets for him and for Rima.

**~ Normal~**

_**~ flashback ~  
**_

_"Guys! Guys! Big news!" Yaya bounced into the Tsukiyomi living room, where there were currently six people, excluding Rima and Nagi._

_ "What?" Ikuto looked up from his manga._

_ "I heard Nagi~chan asked Rima on a date!" Yaya squealed, jumping around._

_Everybody looked up from what they were doing immediately and stared at the overly preppy girl._

_ "How do you know that?" Kukai asked, throwing the world cup soccer match schedule over his shoulder._

_ "I overheard them talking on the phone yesterday!"_

_Everyone stared at Yaya, sweat dropping._

_ "Ho-" Amu started._

_ "I was talking with Rima but a call came, so she put me on hold, but she didn't really put me on hold. So Nagi called and said 'My mother gave me two tickets to the aquarium tomorrow, and it'd feel weird going by myself so do you want to come?' and Rima said 'Why me?' and Nagi replied, 'Because it's less awkward with you.' And Rima said 'Sure why not? I have nothing to do that day anyway.' And, and Nagi said 'Okay, let's meet at Shugo Aquarium at 10 o'clock tomorrow. And Rima said 'Sure, now leave me alone. I'm talking to Yaya.' And so their going to the Shugo Aquarium together! We should follow them! I think Nagi's planning to ask her out! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Yaya laughed crazily after her very quick talk. _

_ "Alright, who gave her candy again?" Utau put her hands on her hips._

_ "Yaya-san. Drink this," Kairi placed a cup of water before and Yaya talk it and gulped it all down in an instant._

_ "I'm super fine now!" Yaya pumped her fist in the air._

_ "Hey, do you guys wanna go? To the aquarium tomorrow?" Amu asked suddenly._

_ "Why?" Ikuto looked back down at his manga._

_ "Nagi. Rima. Date. Aquarium." Amu spoke. "Doesn't that sound interesting?"_

_The words had caught everyone's undivided attention. It __**did **__sound very interesting. Rima and Nagihiko on a date. A lot interesting._

_ "Tomorrow. Shugo Aquarium. 10 o'clock. Got that everyone?" Utau called out. Everybody nodded and went back to what they were doing._

_**~ flashback end ~  
**_

"Bui. This is boring!" Yaya called out, "And I'm hungry!"

"Yaya, its only 11 o'clock." Amu checked her watch.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Suck it up," Ikuto lightly smacked Yaya's head.

"Ikuto…" Amu grimaced **(a/n: you know that grimace when they sorta smile and sorta frown?)** "Don't bully others!" she quickly whacked Ikuto's head hard.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Suck it up, cat boy," Amu glared.

Ikuto cowered down in fear, but nevertheless, obeyed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey! Nagihiko and Rima are gone!" Kukai yelled, his head swerving around.

"Let's spilt up and find them!"

They divided into groups of 2: Utau and Ikuto, Kukai and Kairi, and Yaya and Amu.

"Wait! Why am I stuck with a guy?" Kukai asked.

"That doesn't matter, let's find them!" Yaya grinned.

"I don't want to be with Utau. I want to be with Amu," Ikuto said.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not like we're exchanging date partners. Just go find Rima and Nagi with your sister," Amu rolled her eyes.

"But I want to go with Amu." Ikuto said stubbornly.

"Ikuto," Utau said, her voice in a warning tone.

"I want to go with Amu."

"No, Ikuto. Just go with Utau."

"I. Want. To. Go. With. Amu."

Utau and Amu looked at each other and sighed. The pinkette walked over to her boyfriend's side and the blonde walked over to Yaya.

"Happy?" Utau held her hands to her hips.

"Yeah."

Utau nodded and started to turn around to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

The girls sighed once more and looked to the source: Kukai.

"I want to go with Utau." Kukai whined.

"Okay! Fine! Amu with Ikuto! Kairi with Yaya! And me with Kukai! I don't want anymore complaints or else. Got it?" an angry vein popped up on the blonde's head.

Everybody backed away from the angry girl, nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now spilt up and do it NOW!"

Everybody ran off in different directions, searching for Rima and Nagi.

"Your sister is scary," Amu breathed.

"Yeah."

"Next time, don't disagree with her."

"Maybe."

Amu sighed and shook her head. She cleared her thoughts and focused on finding her friends.

**~ With Kairi and Yaya, 20 Minutes Later ~**

"Kairi~tan! Kairi~tan! Over here! I see them!" Yaya shouted excitedly, waving her hand.

"Yaya-san. Stay quiet!" Kairi shushed. Yaya pouted but obeyed.

"Well, I found Nagi and Rima," she stated.

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

"Well? Don't you have a cell phone or something? I gotta call the others."

"Didn't you bring one, Yaya-san?" Kairi whispered, rummaging through his jeans.

"Yeah, but it ran out of battery a long time ago," she smiled sheepishly.

Kairi sweat dropped, but handed her his forest green cell phone. Yaya took it gratefully and scrolled through his address book. She pressed the little green button and put the phone next to her ear.

"This is Dear Baby. I have the target on lock. At the café in the western building. Roger."

"_Yaya? What's with the code name?" _Utau said from the other line.

"No! You're supposed to say 'Roger' after that!"

_"No."_

"Say it!"

_"No!"_

"Come on!"

"_Okay fine! Roger! Happy?"_

Yaya giggled. "Yup."

_ "So, at the Western Building café?"_

"Yeah, they're eating yakisoba and drinking coke," Yaya reported, a tiny stream of drool coming down her mouth.

_"Okay, I'll text Ikuto so just stay there and make sure they don't leave your_ _sight."_ Utau commanded.

"Okay."

_ "And Yaya?"_

"Yeah Utau?"

_"Don't drool."_

"Okay, fine." Yaya pouted.

The line went dead and Yaya shut Kairi's phone, handing it back to him. He took it and placed it back in his pocket. Yaya nudged Kairi to put on their prepared sunglasses and the two wandered around the café, making sure to get a table right behind Rima and Nagi.

**~ With Rima and Nagi ~  
**

"S-so Rima-chan," Nagi stammered, hoping to make some small talk.

"Yeah?" Rima looked up from her yakisoba, bored.

"Um, the ice tea's good huh?"

"I'm drinking cola though," Rima pointed to her drink.

Nagi sweat dropped and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and sighed. Why was this so hard? He had it all planned out yesterday. Invite her to the aquarium, have fun, make her laugh, and then confess. But so far, she wasn't laughing. He sighed once more, and took a sip of his ice tea.

**~ With Amu and Ikuto ~  
**

"Wow," Amu muttered. Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"He sucks," Ikuto stated.

"You'd think when a guy is friends with you, they also would know how to flirt," Amu shook her head.

"He's pure so that's different."

Amu giggled slightly as she picked up her phone and pressed her green call button two times.

"Amu here."

_"Hey, where are you and Ikuto?"_ Utau said.

"At the table right next to theirs."

_"Well, I'm sitting with Yaya from behind them,"_ Amu turned around and saw Yaya, waving._ "Try to get Nagi to seem appealing to Rima."_

"Okay." Amu let go of the button, turning to Ikuto. "Did you hear that?"

The blue-haired man nodded, smirking.

"How do we make Nagi seem appealing to Rima?" Amu panicked.

"We don't." Amu shot Ikuto a confused look. The smirk on his lips grew wider as he spoke each word, "We make shortie more appealing to Nagi."

"Ho-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto, who suddenly stood up.

"Follow me," he commanded. Amu nodded and stood up too.

Ikuto walked slowly over to his two friends, Amu trailing behind. As soon as Rima had lifted her Coke up to her lips, he rushed over, knocking over her cup and spilling the liquid.

"Hey!" Rima stood up, surprised. The drink was staining the front of her white shirt brown, making her flustered.

"Sorry," Ikuto muttered, rushing away.

"Iku-Yoru! Wait for me!" Amu ran after him. Ikuto passed Kairi's table, smirking.

"Watch and learn." He whispered, walking away, Amu shouting after him.

The four turned quickly to Nagi and Rima, staring.

**~ With Them ~  
**

Nagi gulped, staring at Rima's flustered face as she tried endlessly to wipe off the drink. He grabbed a few napkins and handed them to her, getting a small 'Thanks' in return.

"I'll get some more napkins," Nagi stood up, walking over to the cashier. Rima nodded, continuing to swab at the stain.

"More napkins please," he asked the cashier. She nodded and handed him a pile, batting her eyes flirtatiously. He ignored her and walked away with the napkins, mindlessly.

He was nervous, he had to admit. He had to confess today or else another person would be confessing and she might go out with him, and show him all her cute expressions. And he didn't want that. Not in this lifetime.

"Hey, next time, please leave the napkins straight." Rima's voice spoke up.

Nagi snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had crumpled the napkins, thinking about the large possibilities of Rima dating.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

From the table behind them, the four were grinning widely, nodding their heads.

**~ 30 Minutes Later ~**

"Wow, that's a big squid," Amu noted, as she stared at the large tank from behind a bush.

"Makes me think of takoyaki," Yaya drooled.

"Yaya! Snap out of the food dream!" Utau shouted.

"But I'm so hungry! I want lunch now!" she pouted. Kairi looked at her and blushed.

"Hey, dude. What's with the red?" Kukai grinned, throwing his arm over Kairi's shoulder.

"Huh? It's nothing," Kairi pinched Kukai's arm. He winced and dragged his arm off.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," Ikuto smirked.

"Just leave it. Please." Kairi looked away.

Ikuto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Amu.

"Don't tease him and give 10 dollars." She stuck her hand out.

Ikuto reached inside his pocket and pulled his wallet out, handing her the money.

"And what do you need 10 dollars for?" Ikuto asked.

"Yaya says wants takoyaki no matter what." Amu sighed.

"I'll go with you."

"Nah, it's not going to take long. The stand's over there." Amu pointed behind her boyfriend.

"Well, I say I want to go with you no matter what."

Amu smiled and walked away, "Suit yourself."

As the two walked to the stand, Utau looked at them disgustedly. "Couples," she shook her head.

"Hey, Rima disappeared!" Yaya shouted. Utau shot her head up in alarm and looked around.

"What the? Where'd she go?"

"She went to the restroom." Kukai spoke up.

"Oh," both girls said simultaneously.

Just then, Amu came by with Ikuto's arm around her shoulder, holding the food.

"Here, Yaya. Takoyaki," Amu handed her friend the fried squid.

"Yay!" she grinned, already stuffing her face.

"So what happened? Did he confess?" Amu knelt down excitedly.

"No. He stinks at romance," Utau sighed.

"Hey. Who are those girls?" Ikuto pointed to the octopus tank, where Nagi was being hit on.

**~ With Nagi ~  
**

"Hey, are you alone? Wanna come play with us?" Two girls smiled as the walked up to Nagi. **(a/n: I'm going to call them Girl number 1 and number 2)**

"No thank you," he rejected politely.

"Oh come onnn," girl number 1 slurred.

"I'm on a date," Nagi said, looking away from the two.

"Well, go ditch her and come play with us," girl number 2 said flirtatiously.

"Nagi what's wrong?" Rima appeared, shaking her hands dry.

"It's nothing, let's just go," Nagi took Rima's wet hand and started to walk away.

"Wait right there cutie! You're not going anywhere!" the two girls stepped in front of the other two.

"I'm with my girlfriend as you can see, so if you may, please leave the both of us alone," Nagi lied, rolling his eyes.

"How are we supposed to believe that this little shrimp is your girlfriend," girl number 2 put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I'm mean she's like so not worth it. Like, look at her shirt. Who spills soda on themselves? Really?" girl number 1 continued.

"Who overuses make-up?" Rima stepped forward. Both the girls blushed and glared at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, did you hear something?" girl 1 said to girl 2.

"Yeah, but I can't see anyone," girl 2 looked around.

"Then that just shows how stupid you two are. Ever thought of looking down?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko chuckled as he watched the dispute between the three girls. Seconds later, he realized that it was a fight and suddenly stepped between them, holding his hands up.

"She's my date, so can you please leave us alone?" Nagi asked.

"We would, but we like you, so we can't," girl 1 pretend to think.

From behind the bushes, Amu and Yaya were panicking.

"What do we do?" Amu screamed, flailing her arms.

"Let them handle it," Utau said coolly.

"But what if something happens? I've been hit on a lot and those people are usually persistent," Amu argued.

Ikuto perked up and stared at Amu. "How many times have people hit on you?"

"I don't know. I can't count!" Amu started pacing. "Some guys hit on me today though," Amu stopped thoughtfully.

"Who?"

"I don't know. But when I came out of the restroom they talked to me," Amu shrugged. "But that's not important."

"It's pretty important to me." Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"Kukai, Kairi. Go! See what's going on and leave your phone on." Utau instructed. Kukai saluted and walked causally over to the squid tank, Kairi following.

"Why don't you just take a hike?" girl number 1 said.

"I would, but I don't want to. Why don't you take one?" Rima glared.

"Because we're too pretty to," girl number 2 laughed.

Rima sighed. "This is getting nowhere."

"Can you really not leave us alone?" Nagi rubbed his temples.

"Fine, we'll leave. But give us proof that she really is your girlfriend," girl number 1 smirked.

Nagi's eyes widened. What could he do? He didn't know what he could do.

"I l-like her, but I'm n-not ready to…." he was cut off, feeling something on his mouth.

Yaya and Utau gasped from behind the bushes and the girls up-front started to cry.

"I'm sorry! We'll leave!" they ran away, covering their eyes.

Nagi pulled away, and blushed an Amu blush. Did Rima, did she really kiss him?

"What w-was t-t-that?" Nagi put his hand on his lips.

"Don't worry cross-dresser, I put my hand between our mouths." Rima explained, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh," Nagi sighed, disappointed.

"Well, I've been wondering this for some time." Nagi looked up at Rima as she continued, "You like me?"

Nagihiko averted his eyes away from Rima, "Y-yeah. Sorta."

"Hmmm…a boyfriend doesn't sound that bad," Rima looked away. Nagihiko looked up, his eyes sparkling. **(a/n: Kira kira!)**

"So your saying…" he trailed off.

"You're in Fujisaki." Rima grinned.

Nagihiko's face lit up as the three girls behind the bushes started to jump up and down in joy, screaming 'Yay' and 'Rimahiko is made!'

"Really?" he asked, just to make sure she wasn't playing with him.

"Why not? I can always dump you when I want," Rima shrugged.

Nagi smiled and leaned down, eye level to Rima. When he was a centimeter away from kissing her, a hand stopped him short of his bold action.

"No." Rima removed her hand and shook her head.

"But." Nagi tried to protest.

"I don't kiss in front of people," she shook her head.

"People?" Nagihiko pulled away, confused. Rima sighed and took Kukai and Kairi's hands and led them towards the bush that her other friends were hiding in.

"Red alert! Red alert!" Kukai shouted into his phone.

Everybody, except Ikuto panicked from behind the bush, knowing they were caught.

"What are you guys doing here?"

They looked up and saw an angry Rima, tapping her fingers in the air.

"Spying?" Yaya said.

"You guys were spying on us?" Nagi came up and crossed his arms.

"I'm just surprised you guys didn't notice," Ikuto shrugged, removing his hat and sunglasses.

"Oh, I noticed. It's hard to ignore people you don't know sitting around you and 'accidentally' spilling soda on you. Ikuto," Rima glared at the blue-haired boy.

"Well, you guys were so slow," he smirked, "But now, you're dating, so you may have to thank us."

The new couple blushed and looked away from each other.

"You guys should continue your date," Kukai said.

"And we'll be on our way," Yaya grinned, as everybody else scampered off.

Nagi opened his mouth, but was stopped by Rima. "Leave them, I'll get them some other time."

"Fine, want to get some takoyaki?" he asked.

"You pay." Rima smiled, walking to the booth.

**~ With Ikuto and Amu ~**

"You know, I feel as if Kairi likes Yaya." Amu said to Ikuto as she licked her chocolate ice cream cone.

"I really don't wanna spy on them."

"Me too, Kairi's pretty sharp." Amu shuddered.

"Well, I pretty much doubt they'll get together anyway. He's a chicken."

"That's not nice!" Amu stood up. Ikuto smirked as he put his arm around Amu, steering them to the dolphin show.

"But it's true." Ikuto pointed out/

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"Not. Damnit!"

"Are you okay my little strawberry?" Ikuto asked.

"Don't call me that! And stop licking my ice cream!" Amu smacked Ikuto's head.

Yaya and Utau sighed from behind a pole. "Couples."

* * *

Mitsuki: Done!

Ikuto: *sarcastically* Yay! Whoop-De-Do!

Amu: Be nice. She made a new couple.

Ikuto: But it's not an AMUTO couple.

Mitsuki: You guys are already a couple in this fanfiction.

Ikuto: But we're not lovey-dovey.

Amu: I like it this way.

Ikuto: How can you like not being lovey-dovey.

Mitsuki: I'd never thought I'd hear Ikuto say lovey-dovey. Well Amu!

Amu: Review!

Mitsuki: Oh and read SHUGO CHARA ENCORE CHAPTER 4. There are many amuto parts...SPOILER: she doesn't end with anyone, but it's so obvious who's it going to be XD


	20. Maid Cafe for a Day

Mitsuki: Okay, I've been watching and reading a lot of **Kaichou wa Maid-sama**, and so I decided to write this chapter. It started out fine, but it went downhill. So the ending of this is pretty sucky, but the beginning isn't that bad if I do say so myself. _**WARNING: THE BOTTOM HALF OF THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE BAD REVIEWS AND SUCKINESS. **_Enjoy the suckiness! **Oh and I also didn't check it over, so feel free to point out my mistakes :)** I also kinda rushed the ending too, I couldn't wait to be done with this chapter.

* * *

Mitsuki: Hey! How's everybody doing?

Ikuto: *****pokes Mitsuki with a stick*****

Mitsuki: *****angry vein pops up***** Where'd you get that?

Ikuto: I bought it online. *pokes Mitsuki harder*

Mitsuki: You bought a stick online? Who buys a stick online?

Ikuto: *****continues poking***** This happens to be a one of a kind, unbreakable stick.

Amu: There's no such thing.

Mitsuki: Stop poking me! *****takes stick and tries to snap it*****

Ikuto: Ha! Try all you want! I ordered a dozen of these babies! *****pokes Mitsuki with 2 sticks*****

Mitsuki: Why you!

Amu: This should be interesting. Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: Break! You stupid stick! Just break!

**

* * *

~ Normal ~  
**

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this," Amu tugged at the frilly white apron around her waist.

"How'd we even get into this?" Utau sighed, zipping up the black dress.

"Stupid store owner." Rima mumbled.

"Aw it's not that bad!" Yaya grinned, prancing around.

"That's because you were the one who accepted the dang offer!" Utau yelled.

**_~ flashback ~_**

_ "Yo-hoo! You four girls!" a woman with blue hair called out._

_The four girls turned around and spotted the lady. They came forward when she waved them to come over. _

_ "How would you like to fill in for a few waitresses?" the lady smiled._

_ "Um, no thanks." Amu said as she looked up and read the sign of the store the woman was standing in front of. It was called 'Maid Café.'_

_ "Oh come on, we need six people to fill in for our missing maids. We'll even pay you! It's just for today! Just today!" the woman begged._

_ "But, we're only in our second year of high school," Utau protested._

_ "It doesn't matter! You guys don't look like it! Well, except for that one," the woman nodded to Yaya, "But she's still pretty! So please! I'm begging you!" she bowed down._

_ "Okay!" Yaya smiled. The others looked at her in alarm._

_ "Wait, don't liste-" Rima was interrupted._

_ "Great! Then that's final! Come on in and change!" the woman dragged them in the café._

_**~ flashback end ~**  
_

"Thanks a lot Yaya," Rima muttered.

"Your welcome!" she grinned, tying the ribbon behind her back.

Each girl was clad in black and white, off-the-shoulders, maid uniform. Complete with a frilly headband and a black with white frills choker. **(a/n: uniform's on my profile)**

"I can't believe it. I have to face people wearing this? I look ridiculous!" Amu pouted.

"At least not half as silly as Utau," Rima shrugged.

"Hey! I thought I looked pretty decent," Utau crossed her arms. "Yaya? What are you doing?" she spoke to the bent figure that had her phone out. "You're not possibly-"

"Texting the guys are you?" Amu finished.

"Uh nope! Well, let's go take some orders!" she grinned, stuffing the cell phone in the pocket of her white apron.

"Let me see that," Rima swiped the phone, scrolling through the sent box. Her eyes widened as she looked at the latest one. "She did," the blonde glared.

"You called them here?" Amu shrieked.

"No. I texted them and they said they were coming immediately," Yaya answered.

"I can't believe it. First you accept this job and then you text them to come?" Utau put her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Yaya shrugged, cowering down in fear.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you weren't born," the tall blonde cracked her knuckles.

"Coming boss!" Yaya screamed, running out of the room.

"Get back here you baby!" Utau chased after her, followed by Amu and Rima, who walked.

**~ 20 Minutes Later ~  
**

"Welcome back Master!" Amu and Utau did a 90 degree bow as more customers came in.

"This way please," Utau sighed, motioning their 'masters' to an empty table. They sat, staring at the blonde intently as she left to go take a break, along with the others.

"I can't stand this!" Amu kicked a chair as she entered the back room.

"Why the heck is it so crowded?" Rima muttered, crossing her arms. The other girls, except Yaya, agreed with grumbles and murmurs

"Girls! Girls!" Aoi, the woman with the blue hair, shouted as she came in. "You guys are doing a fantastic job! We haven't been this popular in months! Would you guys like to work here permanently?"

"No," Rima said.

"Oh come on! I'll pay you $20 dollars an hour," Aoi bargained.

Amu growled as she stood up. She grabbed Aoi by the collar and shouted, "Ask us one more time and we are leaving! Right after we trash this place!"

As the pinkette let the woman go, she sparkled, "Nice personality! You could be the top maid!"

Amu's mouth dropped down in an 'O' as the manager left. "I just can't believe how stupid that woman is."

"Well believe it. Because she's that stupid," Utau put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Can't we just trash this place and escape through the window?" Rima suggested, pointing to the large, open window.

"You wish. She's watching us like a hawk," Amu sighed. "Thanks a lot Yaya."

The brown-haired girl beamed as she walked outside, ready to work. "You're welcome."

**~ 10 Minutes Later ~**

"Welcome back Mast-Oh no," Amu's eyes widened.

"Hello my little strawberry," Ikuto smirked as he walked in.

"Master, please do get the heck out here," the pinkette smiled, pushing her boyfriend out the door.

"Whoa Hinamori," Kukai gaped as he pushed Ikuto back in.

"Utau's over there. Rima's over there. Yaya's over there. And the door? Oh it's right behind you. Go ahead and leave," Amu glared.

"No can do," Ikuto shook his head, heading to an empty table. He was followed by Nagi, Kukai, and of course Kairi.

"Hey Amu," Utau came forward.

"Utau? Go take their order," Amu pleaded.

The tall blonde shook her head rapidly, "Uh-uh. No way. Rima?" she turned to the other blonde who was standing behind Amu.

"You can forget that," Rima glared. "It was Yaya's idea to call them here, and it's going to be Yaya who takes their order. Right Yaya?" a menacing aura surrounding the blonde, sending chills through everybody.

"Uh-huh," Yaya grinned, skipping over to the boys' table. "Can I get your order Master?"

Ikuto looked up, clearly disappointed that it wasn't Amu. "Coke."

"Me too," Nagi nodded.

"Green tea please," Kairi ordered, averting his eyes away from Yaya.

"I want the chocolate cake and a Sprite," Kukai grinned.

Yaya nodded, as she wrote down their orders. "Okay," she said, bowing at a 90 degree angle before she left to the kitchen.

**~ In the Kitchen ~**

"Two cokes, a green tea, a sprite, and a chocolate cake," Yaya said, ripping off the paper with the boys' orders.

"Okay," the cook nodded, slicing off a piece from the chocolate cake.

"Yaya can you serve it to them too?" Amu walked through the curtains.

"Yaya doesn't want to though," the girl pouted.

"But I really don't want to and Utau and Rima are busy with other tables," Amu pleaded.

"Nu-uh." The brown-haired girl stayed firm.

Amu glared at Yaya, waiting for her to give in. Five minutes later, the cook rang a bell and placed the drinks and cake on the counter.

"Fine," Amu took the tray and walked towards the table, "Be that way," she muttered.

As she reached their table, she set the drinks down, ignoring any eye-contact with her boyfriend.

"Have a nice meal master," Amu bowed. She was about to turn away until she heard Ikuto and Kukai snickering from behind her.

"Do have a nice meal master. Call me when you need to, okay?" she turned back and stepped on both their foots, digging the heel of her boots in. Both boys groaned in pain.

"Try anything funny with me, and I'll swear you'll die before the day ends," Amu growled quietly. Ikuto looked away while Kukai nodded rapidly.

"Good," she smiled sweetly. The boys looked away from the sickly, sweet smile, afraid of what was beneath.

As Ikuto was looking away, he spotted a man, staring at his girlfriend. He squinted his eyes and noticed a quick flash. Ikuto clenched his fists and growled in a low voice once he realized that the man was taking pictures.

"Hey Kukai," Ikuto nudged.

**~ …Later ~**

"Finally! Just another hour!" Amu exclaimed, sitting down on a folding chair.

"An hour and a half," Rima reminded.

"Oh whatever," the pinkette glared.

"I'm just stating the facts," the blonde defended, taking a sip of water from her cup.

"I am never going to work _**anywhere**_ again," Utau came, sighing.

"What?"

"This creepy-looking dude was trying to hit on me," Utau shuddered.

Amu looked at her thoughtfully, "What was Kukai's reaction?"

"How should I know? All I know is that I had to decline _**politely**_. If I wasn't working, I would've slapped that guy silly," Utau cracked her knuckles.

Suddenly, a brown-haired girl ran in, hiding behind Amu's chair, "Yaya's scared!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked, turning around to face her friend.

"This scary guy was holding my hands when I gave him his food. He told me if I wanted to go somewhere with him later!" Yaya cried.

"And what is so scary about that?" Rima said absent-mindly.

"He waggled his eyebrows and his face was pink!" Yaya wailed.

"Is this the same guy who hit on you?" Amu turned to Utau.

"I don't know about the eyebrow waggling but he was definitely pink. Oh, and steam was coming out of his nose," Utau recalled.

"Well, I think we got ourselves a pervert," Rima said.

"Oh great, another one," Amu muttered sarcastically.

**~ Much Laters – Like 20 Minutes Laters ~**

"Please come again Master," Rima said in a monotone, looking away from the business man, who grinned.

"You betcha," he winked. Rima did everything she could to keep from gagging in front of the customer, but as soon as he was out the door, she stuck her finger in her throat.

"Ew," she said.

"Which is why I don't take the door," Amu set down a plate in front of Ikuto. "By the way, when are you leaving? It's been an hour and all you ordered was soda and a plate of fried."

"I'll wait until your shift is over I guess," Ikuto shrugged, sneaking a glance at the pervert with the camera.

"I'd prefer you'd leave now," she put her hands on her hips.

"You'd prefer but I don't have to right?"

The pinkette groaned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ne~Hinamori-san! Who's that hot guy you're talking to?" one of the fill-ins asked.

"Don't ask," she shook her head.

"I'll go take his plates later," she grinned to herself, imagining all sorts of things.

"Whatever." Utau rolled her eyes, walking back out with a notepad and a pencil.

**~ I'm Going to Go Ahead and Go to the Pervert Part Because this Chapter is Getting Nowhere Later ~  
**

"Master, what would you like me to write on your omlette?" Amu said blandly.

"Um how about your name?" the pervert rubbed his hands together shyly, snatching a picture.

"Okay, sure," she shrugged, squeezing out 'Saaya~sama' in the ketchup.

"Your name is Saaya?" he asked, looking up.

"Sure," she said, walking away.

The man grinned and snapped another picture of her back. He reached down for his backpack and pulled out a laptop, switching it on and logging into a website.

'Alright' he typed, 'I'm going to make Saaya mine.'

**~ Later ~ (a/n: I've been using a lot of bolds and laters huh?)**

Utau walked by the tables full of ogling guys, balancing a plate of pancakes on one hand a bowl of ramen in the other.

"Kukai, here's your second bowl of ramen," Utau set it down.

Kukai reached hungrily for the bowl and started to devour it, until he remembered something. He paused at mid-bite and looked at Utau.

"What happened to Master?" he asked. Utau shot him a death glare, which sent him back to his bowl of ramen.

"And if you excuse me, this maid has to go give some loser a plate of pancakes." Utau rolled her eyes, walking towards the man who had claimed to get 'Saaya.'

"Master, would you like anything else?" Utau bowed.

The man rubbed his hands shyly again, snapping another picture.

"Umm, your name please?"

Utau pondered over what to say. Amu had told her that she had already used Saaya, so what could she use?

"Rikka," Utau finalized.

"Rikka? That's a beautiful name," he smiled, a bit red in the face.

"Thank you?" Utau scrunched her eyebrows. The name was more gagging then beautiful. "Well, if you need anything else, please do call." A hint of sarcasm went through her voice, but unfortunately the man didn't catch it.

'Alright. Rikka is also going to be mine.' He typed as Utau left.

For the next two hours, Rima and Yaya had served the pervert. They found out his name was Henri **(a/n: I just finished watching Yumeiro Patissiere's episode, and I'm angry at Henri and Ichigo, but I can't use Ichigo so I chose the other. Also, imagine Henri stupid and fat and messy hair and greasy skin and yellow teeth.) **and he had found out that Rima's name was Fuka and Yaya's was DoRaeMon. Weird enough that he had believed Yaya's alias, he had also posted things about them.

"Master, here's your tea and your bill," Amu handed him a glass of water and a piece of paper.

Henri grinned cheekily, reaching it for the cup of tea, but instead intentionally spilling it over Amu's dress.

"Ah!" Amu shrieked, grabbing a napkin, trying to dab off the hot liquid.

"I'm so sorry Saaya-chan!" he grabbed a napkin and started wiping at Amu's skirt.

Ikuto watched the scene unfold in front of him, twitching with jealously. Why hadn't he thought to do that to Amu? He wondered why for a while until he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this, he should be stopping the guy who was trying things with Amu.

"What are you doing?" he stood up, his hand lifting Henri in the air.

"Ow! Stop it!" he shouted.

"Answer my question." Ikuto looked at his nails.

"I was trying to help her wipe off the tea!" he yelled.

"I'm sure she could do it herself. Why bother helping?" Ikuto tightened his grip.

"Because!" Henri's arm started to feel numb.

"Because?" Ikuto leaned down, his grip not loosening.

Henri stayed silent. No matter how much pain that this blue-haired man was giving him, he would not say that he had been taking pictures and had became this shop's pervert since the first week it opened.

"Why aren't you answering?" Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

The man started to wiggle out of Ikuto's grasp, but his nails dug into his arm more. Soon enough, the bag that was over his shoulder fell onto the floor. All his things scattered, his phone, his camera, and of course his laptop.

"Hey my laptop!" Henri tried to reach for it, but failed.

"Why's that more important than our conversation?" Ikuto asked, glancing at the electronics.

"Just let me go! That's my baby!" Henri struggled.

Ikuto looked at him suspiciously. "Kukai, go check out the camera and the laptop."

The brunette nodded, reaching for both. He set them down on his table and turned on the laptop. He turned to the camera, but picked at it like it was a historic artifact.

"Ikuto? How do you use a camera?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Utau appeared, hands on her hips.

"I'm more of a soccer person!" Kukai held his hands up defensively.

"But just because you're a soccer person, how does that have to do with the fact that you do NOT know how use a camera? Almost everybody in this world knows how! I mean look at the annoying blonde dude! I am sure he has been taking pictures of things! HE knows how to work a camera! So how on earth do you NOT know how to work one?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Enough already! Are you really talking about this?" Kairi shouted, his hands banging on the table. Everybody jumped back in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Here give it to me. Useless brat," Kairi muttered, snatching the camera, turning it on.

"Hey!" Kukai stood up.

Kairi narrowed his eyes and glared at Kukai. "Do you have a problem?"

The brunette sank back in his seat, shaking his head rapidly. _He is SCARY! _He thought.

Kairi's eyes scanned the pictures in the camera. His eyes grew blank and his empty hand balled into a fist. He suddenly slammed the camera down, stepping on it with his leather, dress shoes. **(a/n: I laugh whenever I hear dress shoes. It makes me think of high heels.)**

"No!" Henri kneeled, tears falling out.

"What was on it?" Amu asked, surprised. The stain on the white apron had disappeared.

"Pictures of the maids here. And they were fresh too," Kairi added.

"And you smashed it? Why couldn't you be like a normal guy and give them to me! Amu was in a maid outfit!" Ikuto shouted, letting go of Henri's hand.

The blonde man rubbed and blew on his hand before swiping the laptop on the desk.

"I believe this is mine. I guess I also have to charge this shop for violence and false accusations. You don't know if I took the pictures or not," Henri grinned slyly.

"Ne~Mister," Yaya appeared.

"Doraemon-chan!" the blonde's man eyes turned into hearts as he fondled over the brown-haired-girl.

"Doraemon?" Amu and Ikuto said in disbelief.

Yaya shrugged and grinned towards Henri. "Ne~Ya-Doraemon wants a shoe shine. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Henri bent down on his knees, setting the laptop down next to him. He pulled out a white handkerchief and started rubbing it across Yaya's brown laced boots. Suddenly, her leg appeared and flew into his stomach, sending him flying to Amu.

"Kya!" Amu screamed once the man had landed on her lap.

"Hehe, Saaya-chan!" Henri snuggled in closer.

"Get away from her," Ikuto lifted a leg, kicking him to Kairi.

"Hey! Brat! Respect your elders!" Henri rubbed his head until he felt a menacing aura behind him. He looked feebly behind him, seeing Kairi with a black aura surrounding him.

"I'm gonna go now," he pointed towards the door.

"Go where?" Utau and Rima blocked the exit, crossing their arms.

"I read the website. That's some nasty things there isn't there. Master," Utau grinned sadistically, cracking her knuckles.

Henri squeaked, running towards the opposite direction. He bumped into Amu, who bent down and offered him a hand. He took it gratefully, dusting his pants.

"Thank you Saaya-chan." Amu said nothing but merely smiled innocently. She stepped back to reveal a pissed off Ikuto and Kukai.

"So let's see. Who's going to be yours again?" Kukai said.

"What does it matter to you? What right do you have to destroy my things?" Henri demanded, desperate.

"Us? We're just ordinary stalkers," Ikuto smirked.

Everybody in the shop swooned. Henri's eyes widened, his mouth covering his hand.

"Oi! That's not true!" Amu interrupted.

"Oh dear Amu, How wrong you are," Ikuto grinned.

"Amu? Isn't it Saaya?" Henri scrunched his eyebrows.

"It is to you." Amu drilled the heel of her boot in his hand.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that!" He yelled.

"No," Amu blew on her nails.

"Okay! I admit it! I took pictures of everybody in here! Just let me go please!"

"Gladly," Amu stepped off his hand.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong? What's all the commotion! Oh my gosh! Dead customer! Police! Call 911!" Aoi fainted.

"It's just a pervert," Ikuto reassured. "A dead one."

**~ Later Cause I'm too Lazy to Continue ~**

"Master please wait! You forgot something!" Amu and the others called simultaneously. He looked back, his face all puffed up and beaten. The girls jumped on his already broken laptop.

"My baby!" he cried, crouching in the police car. But he seemed to remember something and turned to Ikuto," Hey! You cute little boy over there! Call me!" he winked.

Everybody bursted out laughing like crazy. Ikuto's jaw dropped, turning around, trying to process what he had just said.

"Go die!" he shouted.

"Calm down Ikuto," Amu patted his back, giggling slightly.

"Hey just-uggh never mind!"

**~ At the End of the Day ~**

"Come on!"

"No!"

"40 dollars an hour!"

"No way!"

"100 dollars an hour!"

"Yaya wants t-"

"Shut up Yaya!"

* * *

Mitsuki: Break you stupid stick! Break! Don't make me come in your house stick!

Amu: Mitsuki, sticks don't have houses.

Ikuto: WAHAHAHAHAHHA! I WIN FOR ONCE!

Mitsuki: They're going to break! *throws all sticks in a wood chipper.

Ikuto: My sticks! My money! You fiend!

Mitsuki: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Amu: I didn't think breaking them was possible.

Mitsuki: Me neither.

Ikuto: FIEND!

Mitsuki: *brings out rubber hammer and whacks Ikuto*

Amu: *sighs* **please review**. Excuse me so I can help her move the body.


	21. Night of the Summer Festival

Mitsuki: I'll update "Final Confessions" soon...so if you had read that, then please wait. IF you haven't go check it out right now! I don't know much about Peach-Pit by the way! So don't blame me if the endings wrong

* * *

Mitsuki: Hey everybody ^_^ Well, I have something to say: Somebody has evaded this chapter :O and unfortunately, she's NOT a Prince of Tennis fan like me….

Lyn: Of course not! One Piece Rules! Luffy is awesome!

Mitsuki: ….Which is why we're not the best of friends. Because it's so obvious who's better. It's RYOMA.

Lyn: Luffy!

Mitsuki: Ryoma!

Lyn: Luffy!

Mitsuki: Ryoma!

Lyn: Luf-

Ikuto: Hey! What about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Lyn & Mitsuki: Shut up! *pushes him away*

Lyn: Oh my gosh! Ikuto! I'M SO SORRY! *runs over*

Mitsuki: RYOMA

Amu: O-o Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara.

**

* * *

~ Normal ~**

It was an almost peaceful day in the Souma household.

"Kukai! This is the wrong magazine!"

"Shut it!"

"Ikuto! You pervert!"

"Oh come on Amu!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT! MY COMEDY'S ON!"

Well, I did say _almost_…..

"Everybody we have an announcement to make!" Yaya burst through the door, Kairi followed behind her, his face a deep red.

"You won tickets to an amusement park?" Amu guessed, pushing Ikuto's face off her.

"No." Yaya grinned, grabbing for Kairi's hand.

"You're dating Kairi," Rima said, not looking away from the TV screen in Kukai's living room.

"No! Wait…" she looked at Kairi, a questioning look on her face, "Oh yeah! Yes!"

She held up her hand which was entwined with Kairi's.

"Wow, brave much? How'd it happen?" Utau raised an eyebrow, flipping through a magazine.

"We went to this one little café," Yaya said.

"What's it called?" Nagihiko said.

"It was called One Little Café I believe," Kairi raised up the bridge of his glasses with his empty hand.

"Let me guess, you met a weird girl named Mitsuki?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah. She was strange. She kept on talking about some weird thing called 'Shugo Chara,'" Yaya raised her hands in quotation marks.

Amu leaned in closer and looked at them in interest. "Can you explain what happened in the exact detail? Don't leave anything behind, especially about the girl."

"Okay," the brown haired girl shrugged. She sat down on Kukai's couch and began:

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_"Hi, welcome to One Little Café, how may I take your order?" Mitsuki lifted up her head lazily and her eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes as she saw the two in front of her._

_ "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "You're Yaya and Kairi from Shugo Chara! Please sign this napkin!" She handed them a pure white piece of paper._

_ "Okay?" Kairi said, signing. He passed it to Yaya, who also signed._

_ "You guys are like the greatest! I mean not as great as, well, Ryoma, but you're still awesome! You're like in my top 8 characters! I'm sorry! I'm rambling aren't I? Would you like a free tea and cake? It's on me of course!" Mitsuki grabbed the napkin and hurried to the kitchen._

_ "That was weird," Kairi turned around to face Yaya._

_ "But fun," Yaya grinned. "So what'd you call me for Kairi-tan!"_

_Kairi's hands grew sweaty and he looked out the window._

_ "Ummmm."_

_ "Oh just get on with it!" The two jumped in their seats as Mitsuki appeared with their order. She slowly placed the tea and cakes on the table and turned to Kairi, "You better not be like in Shugo Chara! You liked the wrong person!"_

_Kairi looked at her, baffled. What was she saying? He had always liked Yaya. _

_ "Well get on with it!"_

_Kairi jumped, now as a better time than ever, so what the heck? "Yaya-san I like you!"_

_He opened one eye and stared at the girl, who was surprised. He turned his eye to the weird waitress, who was giving him the thumbs up. He watched as she rummaged through her pockets for something. Suddenly, something hit his face. He turned around and saw Yaya, who was pouting._

_ "You know, when you confess to someone, you don't look away," she said._

_Kairi blushed, "Ah, I'm sorry."_

_ "Well, It's okay," Yaya grinned, taking a bite of the cake that was sitting in front of her, "Since we're dating, I'll let it slide for now."_

_Kairi looked at her, his eyes widening. Mitsuki grinned, rubbing her nose, feeling triumphant._

_ "Well! Since you're a happy couple, let's take a picture together!" Mitsuki held up her silver phone and grinned. _

_ "Okay! How's this?" Yaya grinned, moving over to Kairi's side of the table. She neared him so that their faces touched, holding her hand in a 'V' sign._

_Mitsuki shook her head in disappointment, "No, no at all like that. Like this," she pushed herself in-between Kairi and Yaya and grinned with her own triumphant 'V' sign. She took the picture and looked at it, satisfied. "This is so going on my Shugo Chara wall! Thanks! Enjoy your meal!"_

_She waved and then left, skipping away. Kairi and Yaya shrugged and went back to their snack._

**_~ Flashback End ~_**

"And that's how it happened," Yaya finished.

"That waitress is so weird," Kukai shook his head, "First hating on Ikuto and now loving on you guys."

"Who's so weird?" Rima appeared, Nagi behind her.

"You guys wouldn't know yet, but there is this really weird waitress who talks about the weirdest things ever!" Kukai explained.

"I know, I mean what the heck is Shugo Chara?" Utau said, reading her magazine.

"Some dorky anime I guess," Ikuto shrugged.

"Actually, I asked one of my mom's friend about it. She's this anime freak. But she told me that it's this anime where this funny 5th grader fights evil eggs," Amu said, "and the funny thing is, she told me the characters in there looked exactly like us."

"You don't think there's anybody stalking us do you?" Nagi suggested.

"Ha! Doubt it!"

"Well anyway, I heard the fireworks festival is tonight. I want to go," Utau set down the magazine, sitting up.

"So your pretty much making us go?" Amu said, sitting next to Ikuto. The blue-haired man put his hand around her shoulder.

"Why not? You wearing a yukata would be pretty cute," Ikuto teased.

The pinkette looked at him, a serious look in her eyes.

"What?" Ikuto asked, a bit frightened.

"You've seen my mom. You saw the beach clothes. You do NOT want to see me die do you?"

**~ 2 Hours Later ~**

They were in Amu's house, currently getting ready for the summer festival.

"How come I was the only one who didn't want to go?" Amu pouted, raising up her hands.

Midori flashed a smile and tied the red sash around Amu's yukata.

"I'm glad that you're going. And with friends!" Midori squealed.

"Have you never had friends before Amu?" Utau raised an eyebrow, tying her blonde hair into thick braids.

"Oh please. I have tons of friends," Amu scoffed.

"Fans don't count Amu," Rima said, tying up her golden hair into a high ponytail. Yaya was beside her, looking at herself in the mirror.

Amu stayed silent, glaring at the two. "Shut up."

**~ At the Festival ~**

"Wow Amu, you're Mom went overboard," Ikuto whistled.

"Watch it you big pervert," Amu shot him a death glare.

"What? I'm just appreciating!" Ikuto defended, Amu continued to glare, pointing towards Utau.

"Go appreciate your sister!"

"I can't! She's my sister! I'd feel awkward doing that."

"Shut up," she said, walking towards Nagi. "Is that make-up? Right there, near your eyes."

Nagihiko quickly wiped at his eyes, smiling at Amu innocently. "No, no that's not it."

"It is! I went to his house to ask for a pair of socks and he was in this purple kimono dancing with this huge fan! It was so hilarious, especially when his mom started to call him Nade-" Kukai felt a jab in the stomach, which shut him up.

"Okay?" Rima appeared, right behind Amu, raising her eyebrows. "So apparently, my boyfriend is an okama?"

"No! Rima-chan! That's not it! I'm definitely not an okama!" Nagi raised his hands up in defense.

"He probably is," Ikuto smirked. "Right? Nadeshik-" another jab in a person's stomach.

"Let's just go to the festival!" he grinned cheerfully.

"Yes, definitely an okama," Kairi's eyes glinted.

"You're boyfriends weird," Utau said, looking at Yaya who just shrugged.

"I want candy!" the brown haired girl shouted, grinning. She ran to the festival booths, waving her arms around.

"I want that! Kairi get me that! Oh and that! That's cute too! I totally want that! That is awesome! So cute! Kairi win that for me! Kairi-tan!" Yaya moved from booth to booth!

"Oi! Yaya slow down! Kukai's going to get hyped up too!" Utau shouted.

But it was too late, Kukai ran behind Yaya waving his arms around, prizes piling up.

"Hey Ikuto I want that," Amu said from another booth, pointing to a cute stuffed bear.

"A shooting game? I don't know Amu," Ikuto shrugged.

Amu sighed, "It's fine. Nagihiko get me that!"

Nagi smiled and started to walk towards her but a tug grabbed at his black polo shirt.

"He's here," Rima pulled him back, her golden eyes glinting.

"W-who?" Nagi stammered, a bit frightened.

"THE MAN WHO CREATED THE BEST COMEDY JOKE EVER! THE BALA-BALANCE CREATOR IS HERE! IN THIS FESTIVAL! LET'S GO!" Rima yelled, dragging Nagi with her to her destination.

Amu, Ikuto, Kairi, and Utau looked speechless.

"Wow. That was…"

"Right?"

"Oh never mind. I'll get it myself. Lend me a dollar," Amu stuck out her hand.

Ikuto reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled out a bill. "Here," he handed it to her, leaning back on the booth pole, watching his girlfriend play.

"That teddy bear is mine," she growled, shooting it on the first try.

"Whoa, that's good," Ikuto nodded in satisfaction.

"Good? I want more," Amu grinned, reaching her hand out. Ikuto sighed, giving her a few extra dollars.

"Let's go somewhere else," Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand, carrying the small teddy bear in the other. The two walked along the booths, stopping at whatever Amu wanted.

Kairi and Utau looked at each other. Both feeling out of place.

"I'm going to look for Kukai." Utau walked off.

"Yeah. I'll look for Yaya-san too." Kairi walked in the other direction.

**~ Later with Amu and Ikuto ~**

They walked along the road, looking at every booth, like every other normal couple. Except a big, red wagon of stuffed animals trailed behind Amu.

"Amu? Isn't that too much?" Ikuto said, looking behind them.

"No, it's enough. I'll bring them to Ami when I get home," Amu responded.

"Ikuto, want some cotton candy?" she pointed over to the booth, where a man was swirling white sticks in a huge puff of pink clouds.

"Sure why not?"

Amu rushed towards the stand, taking one immediately.

"Hey lady, those are two dollars a piece, they're not free," the man's head popped up.

"You don't think I know that? Idiot, he's paying you." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Oi, little missy. Don't go pissing other vendors off okay? You don't know what I do to that food," the man threatened.

"Well you know what? I don't give a- Hey! Wait!" something grabbed her arm.

"Sorry about her, here. Two dollars," Ikuto handed the vendor the money and dragged Amu and her stuffed animals towards, well, anywhere else.

"Hey! My arm!" Amu pulled her hand back, rubbing it.

"Let's not try to piss more people off. Remember the last time? At the amusement park?" Ikuto reminded.

"Hey! He was asking for that!" Amu defended. She took a piece off the huge pink cloud. "Here, cool down and eat." She stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over his head. "Aw Amu. Come on, feed me more," he teased, opening his mouth.

"No, you'll eat it all. Fatty," Amu retorted.

"I'm not all the one eating all the cotton candy am I?"

"Shut up!" Amu blushed. She turned to a random kid and handed him her left over sweet. "Here kid, keep it."

"Yeah!" the child cheered, running to show his friends.

"Hey! That was a waste of two dollars!"

"At least I'm not going to be fat, now am I?" Amu glared, walking ahead.

"I'm sorry!"

**~ Later at a Goldfish Stall ~**

"Amu I said I was sorry for calling you fat," Ikuto followed Amu, who stopped at a goldfish stall.

She pointed towards the tiny little fish and said to Ikuto: "Fine, catch me four and I'll let you go for calling me overweight."

Ikuto sighed. A goldfish stall? Those unfair things where the nets break so easily? "That's unfair Amu."

The pinkette just tapped her hands, fooling around with the sash of her yukata.

"Fine," Ikuto sighed.

He reluctantly bent over the stall and handed the person a dollar. The guy gave him a bowl full of water and a net and Ikuto swung it in, actually catching two fishes. Amu's mouth dropped open. She watched as she caught one, and then another one. Ikuto smirked widely, handing the bag to Amu.

"Come again sir!" the person yelled, saluting.

"I can't believe you," Amu gasped, glancing at the bag.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a natu- Oof," Ikuto groaned in pain, looking below him. There stood a cute, red-haired boy, looking blankly at him.

"Aw, hi kid. What's your name?" Amu cooed bending down.

"Yuki," he replied, staring at Ikuto.

"You're parents?"

"I'm lost. Stupid," he stuck his tongue out towards Ikuto.

"That's rude Yuki-kun," Amu whacked his head.

"Hey watch it old lady!"

Amu twitched, "Old lady?" Her hand flew in the air and almost fell down until Ikuto caught it. He gave her a warning look and threw it back to her side.

"Hey kid, where are you parents?" the blue-haired man asked.

"I don't know! Hey can I ask you something? Why are you so ugly?" the boy grinned, Ikuto was just about to punch him until Amu stopped him.

She shook her head no and was about to say something until the little red-haired boy beat her to it:

"Hey! I need to find my parents! Take care of me!"

Amu's mouth dropped open and she looked at her boyfriend for help.

"Um, kid. Go find your parents on your own," Ikuto scoffed, taking Amu's hand and getting ready to leave.

Just as they took their first step, something loud came. Screams. The little boy screamed and cried, wiping at his eyes, "I'm sorry onii-chan! I didn't mean to step on your shoe! I'm just six! I can't find my mommy and daddy!" he continued to cry, catching the attention of random people.

Amu looked at Ikuto alarmed; he sighed and took the boys hand, "Fine, we'll help you! Just shut up!"

Yuki grinned and stopped his crocodile tears.

"Thanks horrible nii-san!"

**~ Thirty Minutes Later ~**

"Hey! I want that rubber balloon! Give it to me! I want! I want. I want it! I want it now!" Yuki stomped on the ground, pouting. Amu sighed and continued to drag him but he sat on the ground, stopping her.

"Come on. It's just a stupid water balloon!"

"I want it now!"

The pinkette was exasperated. Her golden eyes shifted to Ikuto, pleading for help. He sighed and handed the vendor a dollar, fishing it out with a hook.

"Here. Just don't break it," he sighed, handing it to Yuki, who only glared at him.

He patted it rapidly with his hand, "Of course. What do you take me for?" he started to bounce it, his speed growing. Soon, it slipped through his fingers, flying in the air before bombarding into the ground. Tears started to come through his eyes and Amu and Ikuto sweatdropped.

"I'll get him a new one," Ikuto sighed, pulling out another dollar.

**~ 8 o'clock: An Hour Later ~**

"I want that too!" Yuki pointed to a takoyaki stand, grinning.

"Kid. I'm out of money, I can't," Ikuto looked at his empty wallet.

"I want it!"

"Look, Yuki-kun, I hear another word out of your mouth, you're never going to see your parents again," Amu threatened, shooting him a glare.

"I don't care! I hate you!" Yuki stuck out his tongue, running away.

"Hey brat!" Ikuto started to chase after him.

"Leave him alone, he'll come back eventually," Amu pulled him back.

Twenty minutes later, he still wasn't back and Amu began to worry. Did he already find his parents? Or was he lost? Was he ripping off some other stranger?

"I'm gonna go look for him," Amu told Ikuto, running off in her yukata.

"I'll go this way then."

The two ran in opposite directions, calling out his name. Ten minutes later, Amu was out of breath. She looked around her, searching for a short red-head, but only found little girls in kimonos. She sighed and was about to give up until she heard a familiar scream.

"I'm sorby!"

As soon as she heard the choked out word, she dashed to find the source of it. As she grew closer and closer, she finally saw him. Him with a few men.

"Hey, brat. You better pay the dry-cleaning for my shoes. These were expensive and you've gone and kicked them with dirt.

"I didn't bean bo, I'm sobby," Yuki sniffled.

"Sorry's not going to cut it! You better just lick my shoes then. Come on, lick it!" the guy shoved his shoe towards the already kneeling boy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Amu put her hand to her hip, as she grew closer to the scene.

"Wah! What a pretty girl!" he leaned in, his hands in his pockets, "Want to go for a drink?"

"Sorry. I was told not to follow the ugly," Amu taunted.

"Aw come on girly, let's go have some fun. I'm not going to take no for an answer," he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her towards who-knows-where. He stopped and looked at Yuki, "Consider yourself lucky, kid."

"Hey! Let me go! I demand it this instant! Ikuto!" Amu struggled.

"Come on, I know a really good bar," the guy grinned.

**~ Laters ~**

"Amu?" Ikuto called out, wandering around. His eyes shifted around, panickly searching for his girlfriend.

"Nii-chan!" he whirled around and noticed that little Yuki was running towards him.

"What?"

"That weird lady! She was taken away!"  
And with that Ikuto left, running towards the direction that the little red-haired boy was pointing towards to.

**~ Later ~ (a/n: I'm starting to get lazy with this chapter -_-)**

"Hey! Let me go! Don't touch me! Let me go you big oaf!" Amu screamed, tugging on her arm.

"We're going for a drink! Stop moving!"

"Ahhhh!" Amu screamed, catching the attention of nearby people.

The man chuckled nervously and waved it off. "She's my girlfriend! We just got in a fight! Don't mind us!" he leaned in and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Amu shouted.

"Tch. I guess I have to make this more believable," he muttered. Amu gagged, smelling the alcohol on his breath. Her eyes widened as she noticed that he was leaning in closer and closer. She tried to squirm out of his grip but she couldn't.

"Ikuto!" she shut her eyes, waiting for the icky lips.

She waited for a minute but nothing happened. She opened one eye and then the other to find a black converse shoe blocking both sides.

"Oi, oi, what do you think you doing?" a husky voice said in a warning manner.

"Don't bother us! Go away," the man **(a/n: I feel like calling him Burt, hope that isn't offending to the Burts' that are reading this….I just suddenly like the name) **shouted.

Ikuto looked at him, not moving. "Huh, what's your name?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Burt."

"Foreigner?"  
"So what? Is that bad?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Ikuto smirked. And with one, fast and swift movement, Burt landed on the ground, grunting,

"What the?" his eyes widened.

"You may not know this, but here in Japan, if you lay a finger on my girlfriend, you start to see the bright, white light." Ikuto continued to smirk, wrapping his hand around the pinkette.

Burt stood still, stunned. "G-girlfriend? She misled me! She told me she was single! Man, I'm sorry but I didn't know!"

"She flirted with you?" Ikuto said the words with distaste.

"Yeah!"

Another swift kick ended the consciousness of Burt, the ugly man.

"Let's go," Ikuto sighed. He took Amu's hand and led her towards the spot where he had last saw Yuki, the annoying boy.

**~ Laters ~ **

"Old onee-chan!" Yuki waved wildly once he saw the couple walking near him.

"Yuki!" Amu's eyebrows twitched, patting the red-haired boys head.

"I found my Mama and Papa!" he announced proudly, pointing towards another couple that was arguing about the issue of buying their son another water balloon.

"That's good. Leave," Ikuto glared daggers at the young boy.

"I know! Bye-bye nee-chan! Ugly guy!" he stuck out his tongue and rushed towards his parents, tapping their arms and smiling."

"I'm going to kill that kid!" Ikuto raised up his fists.

"Calm down Ikuto, look here's a bunny," she picked up a white bunny in a pink dress from her wagon (that she had left with Ikuto.)

"I don't want a stupid rabbit!"

"A cat?"

"…Fine."

**~ I Just HAD to Write this for the Fun of It. ~**

"Finishing touches….Done!"

She rose from her seat and grinned, "Shugo Chara volume 7 is done!"

A brown-haired man walked in and glanced at the pile of paperwork on her desk, "I assume you're done?"

"Yeah. Hurry up and take it. I have to follow the kids again," she grinned.

"As you wish Peach-Pit."

* * *

Mitsuki: Ryoma!

Lyn: Luffy!

Ikuto: Ikuto!

Amu: JUST REVIEW!

Mitsuki: Ryoma!

Lyn: Luffy!

Mitsuki: Ryoma! Ryoma! Ryoma! Ryoma!

Lyn: Luffy! Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!

Ikuto: Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! Iku-

Mitsuki: *hits him with rubber hammer* SHUT UP!

Amu: ….just review


	22. Back to School Once More

Mitsuki: Hello everybody! You all told me to hurry and update, so here I am! I'm alive and kicking!

Ikuto: *puts balloons and streamers down* Oh…

Mitsuki: …Ikuto, what were the balloons for?

Ikuto: Nothing. I just simply felt like blowing up balloons! Can't a guy do that without being questioned?

Amu: What about the streamers?

Ikuto: I-I made them out of scratches of paper?

Mitsuki: Were you planning a party? Because you thought I was dead?

Ikuto: Amu! Hurry up and do it now!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**

* * *

~ Normal ~ (A/N: I changed the beginning around a little)**

"Big flowery hat," she twirled her hat around on her head, making sure it would be at the perfect angle and that every pink strand of her hair was covered, "Check."

She then shifted her eyes lower than her hat and smoothed out the wrinkles in her lavender stripped t-shirt, that she had to admit, was way bigger than she had imagined, "T-shirt is a check."

"Pants are…done." She shook her legs and tightened the black belt on her olive green pants.

"Glasses, glasses. Where on earth did I put those things?" she murmured, quickly opening and closing every drawer in her room. She sighed and slowly walked over to her bed, cautiously searching for them, "Here they are," she grinned happily, slipping them on.

She walked down outside her room and down the stairs slowly. Once reaching the kitchen, she called out in a loud voice:

"Mama!"

Midori turned back from her spot near the stove and once seeing Amu, she instantly dropped everything she was doing.

"Amu, please, please tell me you aren't wearing that on your first day of being a second-year," she pleaded.

"I'm not wearing it to school," Amu said matter-of-factly.

A bright, white ray of hope sparked through Mirdori's chocolate brown eyes, "Really?"

"No, I am."

The hope instantly disappeared and a freezing flicker replaced it, "Amu-chan, please go back upstairs and change that outfit now."

"I don't want to. I spent a lot of time working on my look," Amu sniffed, grabbing a piece of slightly burned toast that was placed on the dinner table.

"How much time could it be to look that ugly!" Midori shouted.

"A lot. It has to be just perfect."

"What does it matter anyway? You're going to be made fun of even if you wear the super-cute clothes and accessories I bought you." Midori sniffed.

"I'm not wearing them Mama," Amu rolled her eyes.

"But why?" Midori complained, "Do you hate your mother that much?" small saltwater tears rolled down Midori's cheek.

"Because I hate them and you're scaring Ami," the pinkette stepped back and revealed the young girl.

"M-Mama's crying," she sniffed.

"Ami! I'm not crying! It's just eye drops, nothing but fake tears." Midori held out the palm of her hand, exposing the tiny bottle of eye drops.

"Mama's not crying?" Ami looked up, her eyes shimmering.

"Mama's not crying Ami, don't worry. So to make up for it, Mama will make you princess shaped pancakes." Amu ruffled Ami's brown hair and rushed outside, slipping on her oddly laced, rubber fishing boots.

"Amu! I already ran out of batter last week!" Midori's shrill voice rang.

"Go buy more!" Amu shouted back, quickly rushing out the house and outside the gate.

**~ On the Way to Seiyo ~**

Amu looked up at the wide, blue sky. Sometimes she wished just to be engulfed in it. Maybe fly freely with the birds, have tea with ang-

"Why, if it isn't Amu dear," a husky voice chuckled.

Then again, being sunk into the hard ground would be better. Playing horseshoes with criminals didn't sound all that bad.

"What is it?" she said coldly.

"Ouch, not bothering even to use your own boyfriend's name?" Ikuto clutched his heart dramatically.

"Leave me alone Tsukiyomi."

"I don't want to," Ikuto pouted.

"Where's Utau?"

"With Kukai."

"Go bug them."

"But I'd rather much bug you Amu."

"I'm a nerd."

"Not in my eyes."

Amu gently closed her eyes. Usually, this would be the moment that the top of Amu's head would blow up and the parts would come down on Ikuto, who would manage to fix her head, but not this time.

The pinkette pulled out a navy, polka-dotted hat from her book bag and held it in her hands, making sure that it was clearly visible in Ikuto's eyes.

"Then, you have to wear this if you want to be with me," Amu said nonchalantly.

But by then, Ikuto was already long gone, bothering Utau and Kukai.

**~ In the School Gates ~**

"I'm in the same class as Ikuto-sama! Oh my gosh! I'm the happiest person ever!"

"I'm with Rima-sama!"

"Yay! I'm going to be in the class with Utau! Yes! Our bond will slowly turn into love!"

"I heard she's dating Kukai-kun though."

"No!"

"Ew! I'm with Hinamori Amu!"

Amu perked up at the mention of her name and slid her glasses down, quickly scanning her class number.

Rima, Nagi, and Kukai would be in her class. But to her happiness, Ikuto wasn't in her class, but the one next door.

"I-I'm not with Amu…"

Amu turned her head over to the voice and saw the huge look of disappointment on Ikuto's face.

"Get over it Ikuto, at least we're in the same class." Utau put a hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm not with Amu, I wanted to be with Amu," Ikuto sad.

"You can't really talk to her if she's wearing that hideous get-up anyway," Kairi pointed out.

The pinkette had the sudden urge to cry out in offense, but quickly zipped her mouth and walked slowly to 2-B, her new class.

**~ Class 2-B ~**

"I haven't seen you in such a long time! I've missed you!"

"Look, its Kukai-kun! Let's go talk to him!"

Amu walked into the usual noise that she had never heard for such a long time. Glancing around the room with her honey-golden eyes, she noticed that seats close to Rima and the others were filled. The only seat left was one near the window at the back row.

Amu took another look at her surroundings and sighed. She took a deep breath and slowly took one step in the classroom. However, before she could even make it near the first row, a long leg had tripped her

"Hello there loser."

Amu glared daggers at the flashy red-head who had tripped her. Of course. If she didn't get Ikuto in her class, God decided to give her another piece of bad luck.

The pinkette stood up and stared silently and coldly at the girl, "Saaya."

* * *

Mitsuki: Short, boring, and a little out of place with the rest of the chapters. But I hope you enjoyed that! I know that I didn't!

Ikuto: I'm not in the same class as Amu? The horror!

Amu: Why aren't we?

Mitsuki: Because isn't that reaction fun? *points to an over-dramatic Ikuto*

Ikuto: WHY AM I NOT IN THE SAME CLASS? OH MIGHTY ANCESTORS, LEND ME YOUR AID! GIVE SOME BRAIN INTO THIS VERY STUPID AUTHOR!

Amu: Yeah, it's fun…But don't you go killing him because he called you stu-

Mitsuki: Too late.

Amu: *sighs* There's a spot under the floor, move the body there**. Please review!**


	23. How a Lunchtime Goes

Mitsuki: It's been a really long time...Happy New Years? Well, this chapter was pretty short, not even a thousand words, ignore the lameness in this, I found it a little cliche, a little stupid...Bear with me please, I promise to update soon...hopefully :) Enjoy and Review

* * *

Mitsuki: ...Brainfart

Ikuto: Can brains really fart?

Amu: No Ikuto, brains cannot fart.

Ikuto: Mitsuki's a liar!

Mitsuki: ...I'm REALLY tempted to kill you. But since an Ikuto stalker, who enjoys imagining very disturbing things ratted me out and all my hiding places are now guarded by rabid Ikuto fans, I'll let you go.

Ikuto: B-but I'm dating Amu! Amu's the one I love! Amu's the only one for me! Our hearts are connected! Our souls are one!

Amu: ...I'll help you find a new place to bury him.

Mitsuki: Alright let's go! Pack up the chips and soda!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

(a/n: That was a very fail disclaimer, I'm really sorry. [-_-])

**

* * *

~ Normal ~**

"Saaya," Amu glared at the red-headed girl.

"What? No 'sama' at the end?" Saaya smirked, "How rude."

Amu opened her mouth to retort, but clamped it shut when she realized that all eyes were on her. Reluctantly, she lowered her head in apology and walked to an empty, secluded corner in the back.

"Loner!" Saaya giggled, crossing her legs,

Rima looked at the back and sighed, Saaya was mean, that was for sure. But couldn't Amu just stand up for herself...maybe just once?

**~ Lunch Break ~**

"Finally! Those classes were so boring!" Saaya huffed, placing her hands on her hips. She turned around and spotted Rima, Kukai, and Nagi to themselves. Grinning, she snapped her fingers and almost immediately, she was surrounded by her "subordinates."

"Chair," Saaya said haughtily.

In almost an instant, a wooden chair with flower engravings was placed at the side of the three "Populars."

"Why hello there, my fellow members of popularity," Saaya sat down, crossing her legs.

Rima looked up from her boxed lunch and glared at Saaya, "I want to move," the blonde haired girl turned to Nagihiko, "Let's move now."

"That's a little rude Rima-chan," Nagihiko gave her a forced smile.

"If you're not moving, I will," Rima turned away and grabbed her lunch, heading in Amu's direction.

The pinkette noticed Rima's swift movements and panicked, was it going to be ruined?

"Amu." Rima set her lunch down on Amu's desk, "I'm eating here."

Amu looked up in alarm, "Ri-Mashiro-san."

"You got a problem?" Rima glared at the pinkette.

"N-no," Amu answered feebly.

"Good." Rima pulled up a chair and automatically sat down, eating like nothing had never happened.

"Hey, why's Rima-sama sitting with that loser?"

"Rima-sama! Why?"

"Oh no, that loser probably bribed Rima-sama during break!"

"She's horrible, it's not like she's going to be popular after this, she's the worst person ever."

"Despicable."

Saaya could only stare at the awkward combination. What did that loser have that she didn't? She had it all, looks, power, money, great red hair.

"I guess the shortie doesn't realize charm," Saaya smiled and turned to Nagihiko and Kuukai, a playful smirk on her lips.

"U-um, Saaya-san," Nagihiko stammered, "I'm going to go s-"

Kukai's eyes widened and he hurriedly gave him a warning look, obviously implying that he did not, under any circumstances, want to be alone with _her._

"You leave," he snared, "And I swear the next lunch you eat will be in the dumpster, with Saaya."

Nagihiko sighed and turned forward, "Never mind."

"Anyways, Nagihiko~kun," Saaya purred, leaning forward.

From the other part of the classroom, Rima and Amu stared at the little scene in disdain.

"And you're okay with that?" Amu whispered quietly.

"Please, what's the worst that can happen? I'm just glad I'm not over there," Rima shuddered.

"Poor them," Amu murmured.

"Yeah, yeah poor them," the blonde-haired girl rolled her eyes, stabbing a sausage with her chopsticks.

It was silent for the next few moments, both girls chose to turn around once more and look at the unfolding scene.

"You know, this would be perfect with Utau was there," Amu mused.

"No, it'd be perfect without Saaya here," Rima commented.

"True, true."

While the two girls were looking at the little odd group, they were completely oblivious of them being the center of attention of the classroom.

"My eyes are beginning to burn." A student said, "Why on Earth is Hinamori with Rima-sama?"

A blue-haired boy turned around and glanced at the scene thoughtfully. He turned to his companions and smirked, "Let's go bother a little luncheon, shall we?"

"Ikuto," Utau shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "Amu's going to get angry."

"And since when have I not liked it when my strawberry was angry?" Ikuto pointed out.

"Sadist," Kairi muttered in disgust.

"I'm not a sadist, I just simply love Amu's red face."

"You can't even see her face Ikuto," Utau rolled her violet eyes.

"Let's just see about that," Ikuto's smirk simply grew wider as he took each step.

"Sadist."

* * *

Mitsuki: A little short, a little lame. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time.

Ikuto: Lazy.

Amu: Lazy.

Mitsuki: ...Because it's true, I'm letting it slide, please review!


	24. Ugh! My Breath of Fresh Air

Mitsuki: It's been a long time and it's the same excuse.

Ikuto: Your just lazy! Lazy butt!

Amu: Lazy-butt Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: I'm not lazy, come here so I can hit you!

Ikuto: Why don't you chase us instead?

Mitsuki: Meh, too lazy.

Ikuto: *throws stick* Haha, revenge!

Amu: He's going to pay for that later...Anyway, Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

Ikuto: *throws multiple sticks*

* * *

"I feel like I'm about to vomit," Amu mumbled, almost gagging.

"I know how you feel," Rima agreed. "Saaya makes me want to hurl sometimes."

The two girls, along with the rest of the class, had turned their attention to the three people in the center of the rather large classroom.

"Nagi-sama." Saaya fluttered her eyelashes.

As the pitiful purple-headed teenager inched farther away, Kukai tapped his foot against the wooden floor. "Only fifteen more minutes, only fifteen more minutes, only fifteen more..."

He groaned and sighed inwardly. Who the hell was he kidding? It was going to be even longer than that, he could just feel it.

"Kukai-sama, are you okay?" Saaya gave him a concerned look. "You look kind of sick."

"Gross." Amu shuddered.

"Sickening." Rima shook her head.

"Should tone down on the eyelashes," Amu mumbled, her lips barely moving.

"Should tone down on the desperation." Rima chewed quietly on an octopus-shaped sausage.

"True, true."

And while Amu and Rima had their attention on the redhead and their two friends, the other classmates turned to stare at the stanger, but less desperate, phenomenon.

"Why are they sitting together?"

"What mind-control tactic did Hinamori use? It makes no sense!"

"I can't stand it anymore." A girl with short brown hair turned away. "My eyes are going to burn.

The rosette's ears perked up to the loud chattering and she turned to look at her blond friend. Maybe now was the time to run away from this dreadful classroom.

As she gently slid her desk to the side, she continued to keep some small talk with Rima. "Hey, who made your lunch?"

"Some guy gave it to me in front of the gate." Rima shrugged, continuing to grab at whatever her chopsticks could get a hold of.

"And you just took it?" Amu raised a non-visible eyebrow.

"He's in the cooking club."

Amu inched a little more to the left. "Still, you can't just take it. You never know what could be in it."

"He was kind of cute."

"That explains it."

Rima continued to stare at the little shenanigan in the middle of the room. "Hey Amu, doesn't it look like Saaya had a nose job?"

Amu stopped moving her desk and turned, a tad bit curious. "It looks a bit too perfect, but who knows? She can be a nose model or something."

"A nose model? So she did get one...?" Rima squinted her eyes, completely perplexed by the mystery of Saaya's nose.

The pink-haired teen let a giggle slip from her lips as she finally took a big step towards the left. There it was; freedom from the hundred of eyes was so close. But alas, Lady Luck was not beside her.

"Hello Amu," a husky voice blew into her eye. "Going somewhere?"

Her face began to redden and she stammered, "D-damn it."

She looked up and spotted the owner of the midnight blue hair that she fell in love with, but currently hated to death at this particular moment.

A slender figure popped out from behind Ikuto and long strands of golden hair swooshed around as her eyes sent out a message of apology, obviously for not being able to stop her stubborn brother.

"Why 'damn it'? What's wrong, Amu?" The ends of Ikuto's mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

The rosette said nothing, but simply darted her honey-golden eyes back and forth from the corners around the classroom. Whatever attention that was on Saaya before was now turned directly on her; even Saaya noticed the lack of murmurs surrounding her and turned around. Her large emerald eyes lit up once she spotted the love of her life.

"Ikuto~darling, I missed you so much!" She stood up and practically dashed over.

From the center, Nagihiko and Kukai breathed a sigh of relief.

The sapphire-eyed teen winced and began to scold himself. Obviously, he didn't think this 'visiting Amu' plan through.

"Saaya." Utau glared at the girl.

"Utau-san." The redhead ignored the dark look and smiled brightly. "How are you doing today, _sister dear_?"

The classroom buzzed with anticipation. Sister dear? Had Yamabuki Saaya really done the impossible and gotten together with Ikuto? Her of all people? Were pigs flying? Was Hinamori Amu actually pretty?

"Sister dear?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sister dear." Saaya rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I mean, your brother and I are getting married in the near future so we might as well just drop all the honorifics."

"And since when were you guy getting married?" Utau looked at Ikuto with an accusing glance.

Ikuto opened his mouth, but no words could come out. He glanced around the room and saw all the deep stares directed towards him. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly, as if another light bulb flashed above his head, he let his lips form a small smirk.

Amu, who was standing at the door of the classroom watching this amusing little banter, saw the movements of his lips and felt her heart beat a little faster. That jerk wouldn't, would he?

"Saaya, although this is just so excruciatingly painful for me to admit..." Ikuto fisted some of his t-shirt into his hand. "We can no longer be together. For alas, I have found another true love: a beauty with a loving heart and soul. My new love clenches my heart in her hand and she will never let go. Oh, what shall I do? She is my sun! My breath of fresh air! And you are my..."

Amu snorted at the hurt expression Saaya had plastered on her face.

"Are you saying that you've been cheating on me?" Saaya interrupted, placing both of her arms on her hips.

"Hey, you're not so bad at literature after all!" Utau chirped cheerfully.

"Shut up Utau-san," Saaya snapped, turning her attention back to Ikuto. "You know what? I'll forgive you because it's been a long break. You probably just forgot about my love, how deep it was. I missed you over break, so much that my heart hurt whenever I saw your face on my cell phone. Our love won't die like this."

The entire class gasped. Never before had they seen a story so dramatic.

"Saaya, um..." Ikuto trailed off, completely speechless.

"Shush, Ikuto~darling." The redhead placed a perfectly manicured finger on his lips. "Our love knows no bounds, your sun will come back to you. Your breath of fresh air will return. You must go miss me as much as that once more, to the point where you imagine another before you. However, call me once and I shall be by your side."

Utau sighed. "Saaya, I really think that he's trying to dump y-"

"Hush, sister dear." Saaya smiled, beginning to slowly walk out of the classroom. "Oh, how embarrassed I am to speak these precious words. I shall go Ikuto~darling, until we meet again. Praise true love!"

Ikuto, who felt like his feet was cemented to the floor, was stunned. His own brain could not comprehend a single second of what had just happened. How did she manage to turn a poetic break-up (even though nothing had ever happened) into a poetic...desperation tactic?

He quickly turned to his girlfriend, in hopes that she was either jealous or surprised. However, he was at loss for her reaction because it was neither. Instead, she was shaking uncontrollably with laughter, holding her hands to her mouth to prevent her from bursting out in loud giggles.

"Utau."

"Yeah?" Her voice was a bit hollow.

"...What did Saaya just do?"

"I think she just said your wedding vows."

"Oh God."

**~ After the ****Wedding Vows Between Husband and the Girl with the Perfect Nose ~**

Ikuto opened his gray shoe locker, still a little fazed from the previous event. Not only that, but he had felt the pity-filled looks from his fans. The same exact fans who would've usually beaten the person with delusions up. But that didn't happen, it was never going to happen.

He threw his indoor shoes in the locker and put on his sneakers. Quickly, he stepped out to the front of the gate and continued to walk. What was he going to do? He didn't want to return home, who knew if she was waiting for him there. She could very well be waiting past his door with a frilly pink apron and a small plate of chocolate-chip cookies in the shape of his face. He paled just from the thought.

"Hey there," a familiar voice called out to him.

He lifted his head slightly and looked at the black gate, spotting Amu.

Amu. It was her, the real Amu with visible pink hair.

"You're not wearing your clothes." It was more like a statement than a question.

"I'm wearing clothes." Amu rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "Just not those hideous ones."

"Why?" A small smile began to play on his lips.

"Well, I saw my beloved boyfriend get hit on with my own two eyes." Amu pretended to think. "I felt so sorry for him that I had no choice but to do this, right?

The memories of lunch began to pound into his head once more. He sighed and looked at his shoes dejectedly.

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen you so sad."

Ikuto looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "And why do you seem so happy?"

"Of course I'm happy." Amu shot him a wide grin. "This is going to be my first after-school date, ever."

The blue-haired teen stared at her, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "What?"

Amu took a few more steps forward and grabbed Ikuto's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Ikuto: Saaya just won't understand!

Amu: I'm going on a date with Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yay! Maybe we'll end up in a hote-

Mitsuki: Don't think wrong!

Ikuto: How am I thinking wro- Wait, why is she right next to me.

Mitsuki: *Grins evilly and waves*

Ikuto: Ahhhh! *starts running like mad*

Amu: I told him, but he didn't bother listening. Please review!


	25. A Bad Day to be Ikuto

Mitsuki: School is finally over!

Ikuto: How happy are you on a scale from 1-10?

Mitsuki: 1248617563-984567165

Amu: That's not out of ten...

Mitsuki: Shut up. I'm just bursting with joy.

Ikuto: But then you have 9th grade after this...Loser

Mitsuki: ...Damn it.

Amu: It's okay, just avoid perverts like Ikuto.

Ikuto: But I'm your pervert. Besides, Mitsuki can't get a pervert.

Mitsuki: I don't even want one. Stupid.

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Don't just stick that into our conversation Amu! Mitsuki get back here!

* * *

"Where are you taking me Amu?" Ikuto asked, letting himself be dragged through the streets.

"Movies."

"Movies?" Ikuto repeated, confused.

"Yes," Amu halted to a stop in front of a theater, "Is there a problem with that?"

Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, "There's never a problem as long as I'm with you."

Amu turned around and gave him a warning glare, "Just because we're going on a date doesn't give you an excuse to hug me."

"Why not?" Ikuto asked, burying his face in her strawberry-scented hair.

Amu sighed and let Ikuto continue to smell her, "Five...four...three...two..."

"I'm done," Ikuto let her go at once, "I'm done."

Amu giggled and grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

The sapphire-eyed boy silently followed, a warm feeling inside his chest. God, how he loved this girl. He loved that she could act normal around him, how she wasn't constantly gawking at him, and definitely how she understood a break-up when she saw one.

"So why the movies?" Ikuto inquired as Amu walked over to the ticket booth.

"I read it in a manga."

Ikuto chuckled and shook his hand away from hers, "I'm going to go buy some popcorn."

"Sure," Amu shooed him away, looking at the many choices in movies.

Ikuto took a step back and continued to walk towards the refreshments. However, as soon as he turned back, he spotted the ticket seller eyeing Amu. _His_ Amu.

_ Damn it, can't I ever get a break around here? _Ikuto gritted his teeth, walking back towards Amu.

"So Amu," he snaked his arm around her waist, "Which movie?"

"I don't know, maybe that one?" Amu pointed towards _Love Beyond the Soul_.

"Why that one?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, almost shuddering at the mental image of this chick flick.

"What's with you and questions today?" the pinkette rolled her eyes.

"I do it out of love Amu," Ikuto smirked, forming a heart with his fingers and mouthing the words 'I love you.'

"Don't be an ass," Amu smacked him gently.

"I'm your ass," Ikuto said smugly.

"Two tickets to '_Love Beyond Our Soul'_ ," Amu slid a couple bills through the window.

She grabbed the two tickets and ignored the disappointed look on the ticket boy's face, "Popcorn?" she asked Ikuto.

"Small or medium?"

Amu gave Ikuto a hard stare, "What do you think? Bozo."

"Small?" the blue-haired man questioned.

Amu gave Ikuto a soft kick at the back of the knees, "Large."

He lifted his arms up in defense and chuckled, "You'll grow fat."

"I'll burn it off," Amu defended, "Now go."

**~ In the Movies ~ **

"Can you finish this?" Ikuto pointed to the large plastic bag of popcorn.

"No duh," Amu answered, "I couldn't eat during lunch at all. I was too busy barfing."

Ikuto groaned, "Don't remind me of lunch, I'm going to hurl if you do."

"Which is exactly why we're going on this date."

"It's not enough though..." Ikuto trailed off, "You should kiss me to make up for it."

A handful of popcorn made its way into Ikuto's hair, "Don't even dream about that."

"You don't control my dreams," Ikuto said triumphantly.

"Shut up," Amu sighed, exasperated, "The movie's starting."

The room darkened and a gentle image appeared:

_Two young lovers strolled by through a quiet park, hands and fingers entwined. _

_ 'Do you love me?' A red-haired girl whispered softly towards her lover with silky blue hair and clear sapphire eyes._

_ 'Aya, of course I do." _

_ 'Don't lie to me Keisuke!'_

Ikuto nudged Amu for the bucket of popcorn and he stared at the screen, entranced.

_'I don't lie. I have never lied. Oh Aya, our families may argue and we may not be able to see each other again. But our love knows no bounds. No matter what obstacle we face, we are able to overcome it. You are my sun, my breath of fresh air.'_

Ikuto stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth, he had heard these words somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_ 'Oh Keisuke, your sun will come back to you. Your breath of fresh air will return. You must miss me as much as possible, call me once and I shall be by your side.'_

Ikuto stared at the screen, wide-eyed and Amu slapped her forehead. _Holy crap_,

_'Keisuke!'_

_ 'Aya!'_

_ The two shared a deep embrace and slowly looked at each other's eyes. They neared inch by inch and slowly closed the small gap between their lips._

Ikuto jumped and the bucket of popcorn in his hands flew. It flew and flew until he could no longer see it. Where was it? What had just happened?

"Hey! Whose popcorn is this?" somebody shouted from the lower seats.

"Shit," Ikuto whispered.

"It's not mine!"

"Somebody threw a candy bar at me!"

Amu and Ikuto sank into their seats as they watched buckets of popcorn, cups of soda, and candy bars fly though the dark room. Before any food could pelt the guilty couple, the two slowly crawled out of their seats and ran straight to the door.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto." Amu apologized once they were out.

"What the hell was that?" Ikuto shouted, "Please tell me that wasn't me and Saaya."

"It wasn't, it definitely wasn't," Amu coaxed.

"And a food fight? A movie about Saaya and I and a food fight?"

"So the movie didn't turn out so well," Amu shrugged, "Let's go to a café?"

"Sure why not?"

**~ At One Little Café ~**

"Could this day turn out any worse?" Ikuto grumbled.

"Okay, so the waitress was crazy and a few kids spilled soda on your shoe," Amu rubbed his shoulders, "At least nobody peed on you."

"Amu," he glared, "Don't jinx it."

Amu giggled, "Sorry."

"Maybe I should just go home," Ikuto sighed, standing up.

"No," Amu grabbed his arm, "Absolutely not."

"Where are you taking me now?" Ikuto complained as Amu dragged him out the café in back into the streets.

"Arcade," Amu said, "That cannot go wrong."

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

**~ At the Arcade ~**

"Go Ikuto!" Amu cheered, "Win!"

Ikuto obliged and hurriedly pressed the many buttons with his right hand.

"Good luck loser," the opponent snorted.

Amu glanced at the other side and found nothing more but an otaku. A fat, greasy, hairy otaku.

"Don't talk smack about my boyfriend," she glared.

The otaku looked up and was mesmerized by Amu, "What beauty! You look exactly like Hinamori Amu from Shugo! Chara!"

Amu felt a vein pop from the mention of the stupid manga, "What the hell is Shugo Chara?" she screeched.

Both opponents jumped and looked at Amu, who sheepishly grinned and waved.

**~ 15 Minutes Later ~**

"You lose dirtba-I mean Ikuto~sama," the otaku grinned and jumped up.

It was silent for a short while.

"...I lost to an otaku..." Ikuto whispered, his voice hollow.

"Hey, I am a healthy 15 year-old girl!" the opponent defended.

Ikuto paled, "Girl?"

"Yes, I am a gi-"

"Well okay! Ikuto let's go," Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him out of the arcade.

"This is not my day," Ikuto sighed, "A girl beat me at "Street Fighter," a movie reminded me of Saaya and I, and the café was a bomb."

"It's okay Ikuto, there's only one place left," Amu encouraged.

"More?"

"Yeah," Amu smiled, "Purikura."

"You have got to be joking me," Ikuto shook his head, "That's girlish."

"Girlish or not, we're going to do it," Amu clenched her hand tighter around Ikuto's.

"...Damn."

They continued to walk until they reached the purikura booth.

"Smile," Amu threw Ikuto inside the booth as she inserted the money into the coin slot.

Ikuto sat there and tried his best to smile, but it wouldn't come out.

"If you don't smile, I'm calling Saaya right now," Amu threatened.

Almost immediately, a smile was plastered onto Ikuto's face and he grinned cheekily into the camera. Amu slid inside the booth and quickly picked out the many choices before grinning as well.

"Three...two...one!"

A shutter noise echoed and the couple got into the picture session. They posed and smiled, posed and smiled. The cycle continued until they were at their very last picture.

"Ikuto," Amu breathed in.

The sapphire-boy turned around and was instantly met by Amu's lips. He slowly closed his eyes and grabbed Amu's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Three...two...one!"  
Ikuto was ready to deepen the kiss further but instead of Amu's warm cheeks, he was greeted by a gush of air.

"Let's go decorate them Ikuto!"

Ikuto was rigid, unable to make sense of what just happened. Did Amu just pull away? Who pulled away from Ikuto Tsukiyomi? The answer? Nobody!

"Amu?" he called out.

"In here!" the pinkette replied.

He followed the voice and found his girlfriend busily decorating the photos one by one. Sparkles, neon stamps, and corny messages were stamped onto each picture.

"I'm done," Amu wiped her forehead, "So, the date turn out bad after all?"

He watched her as she set the pen onto the Velcro of the machine.

"What do you mean?"

"Was it really as horrible as you said it was?" Amu crossed her arms and bent down, waiting for the pictures to come out.

"Yes."

"Seriously?

"But I loved the kiss. I mean it."

"Aha, yeah. That's not happening again though." Amu shook her head.

"But our love," Ikuto formed another heart with his fingers.

"Is not going to be shown through lip-locking." Amu disapproved, "Their done!"

Amu admired the roll of pictures in her hand, "These turned out pretty good right Iku-mmph!"

A warm pair of lips met hers and Ikuto placed both hands on her cheeks as he kissed her as gently as he could.

As soon as they parted, Ikuto ran away, laughing manically, "Our love was shown!"

Amu's face heated up and she processed what happened through her brain, "Ikuto! Get your stupid butt back here!"

"I'm not going to give you another one!" Ikuto shouted from a distance.

"You need you to! I'm going to shove your face down a toilet!"

From the short distance they shared, Amu could see Ikuto forming another heart with his fingers, "Bye-bye my love!"

* * *

Mitsuki: Okay, so I rushed through the whole chapter really. I'm a lazy butt author who didn't want to focus too much on this chapter. Hehe.

Ikuto: What happens to me in the end?

Amu: I throw something with my wonderful athletic skill and you fall down. Then I shove your face down a toilet.

Ikuto: Is it your toilet?

Amu: Gross! No!

Ikuto: Shove my face down your toilet Amu!

Mitsuki: Is this 911? I have a pervert here with us at 'Hiding Behind Glasses' chapter 25. Yes? I'll hold.

Utau: Run away Ikuto, run away!

Ikuto: When did Utau get here? *runs*

Amu: Please review.

Mitsuki: God, that last bit was lame -.- Forgive me.


	26. Caught Doing What Now?

**Mitsuki: I haven't really updated much...I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed. At the moment I'm trying to find my inspiration for this fanfiction again. I don't want to discontinue it because I'm already halfway through the story, so I'll try to write what I can. I have the whole story planned out, but writing is the issue. So I'll be updating a lot slower from now on, unless I get my inspiration back that is. I'll start by re-watching Shugo Chara! This chapter is pretty much pointless, and I think I rushed too far ahead with the plot line (As well as everyone being out of character from the anime, but that's a usual for me). And as soon as you read this chapter, you'll know what I'm talking about. ! Also...my disclaimer's a smidge lame...ehehe...**

* * *

Mitsuki: I haven't updated all summer. Forgive me?

Ikuto: Hell no!

Mitsuki: I didn't ask you!

Ikuto: I am a character in this story; I can leave if I want!

Amu: Ikuto...you can't.

Ikuto: Oh yeah? I'll erase myself now...

Mitsuki: Where's Ikuto?

Amu: I don't know...But Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

_They _walked down the hall nonchalantly as dozens of students split like the Red Sea. Surprisingly, they were all formed in a group. Rima, Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai and of course, Yamabuki Saaya.

"I love how all the students just worship me," Saaya noted as several students lowered their heads. She gave them what she believed was a graceful smile and they received a cold sweat in return.

"They're not worshipping you." Utau rolled her eyes. "I honestly think that nobody in Seiyo Academy would pray to you every Sunday or lick that foot of yours."

Yaya giggled to herself, feeling a little giddy at her snarky friend's retort. Oh, how she loved Utau.

"Oh, I think Ikuto does." Saaya smiled, feeling smug. She leaned over to the said man and placed her lingering finger under his chin. "Don't you sweetie?

Ikuto shivered and groaned silently. The previous day's memories began to invade his brain like a virus.

"See?" The redhead stepped back, "Ikuto worships me."

Rima snorted. "Of course he does. He worships you as much as he worships dogs."

Saaya turned to Ikuto. "You worship dogs?"

"Hell no," he snapped. "I'm allergic to the dang creatures."

Utau lightly smacked his arm, "You are not. You're just afraid of them because that one poodle chased you until you ended up in that tree branch."

Ikuto shuddered. "I didn't want to remember that, but thanks."

"You're welcome." Utau grinned. "Sweetie."

"Oh Ikuto!" Saaya exclaimed, stepping between the siblings. "How horrified that experience must have been! Come cry into this lap!"

The blue-haired teen gulped and quickened his pace away from the group.

_Get away, get away. Please get away. _He silently prayed to himself.

"Ikuto~dear?" the redhead called after him. "Are you going to the men's room? Are you coming back?"

He ignored her loud and endless cries and continued to walk straight ahead. He wanted to leave and never come back to this nightmare.

"The lucky guy," Kukai quietly muttered.

"I agree." Kairi sighed.

"It's not so bad." Nagihiko shrugged, a straight expression plastered on his lips.

"That's being too nice." Rima spun around to face her purple-headed boyfriend. "Remember _Lunchtime with Saaya_?"

"Okay, so it's that bad."

"Obviously."

"Ignoring all of this," Utau broached. "I'm going to leave."

"I'll go with you." Kukai offered his hand. "I'll die before I can go through all this."

"Fine."

As that final statement was spoken, the group dispersed as well as the crowd that watched them. However, a lonely and confused redhead continued to pine after Ikuto.

**~ Stalking Ikuto ~**

"I'm going to suffocate with that girl around," he mumbled to himself.

He was lost in his horrified thoughts as he continued down the hallway. Unknowingly, he bumped into a small, petite figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he looked down and noticed that it was his 'girl'friend. "Amu!"

Her honey-golden eyes bulged in surprise as the name left his lips. Bystanders around them looked at the boy in shock. Had he said what they thought he did r was it their ears playing tricks on them?

"Amu? Or was it Ami?" he quickly said. "I forget."

"Nice save," Amu mumbled sarcastically, beginning to stride away.

"Wait," he whispered, grabbing her uncovered arm.

"What?" she hissed as many onlookers began to stare once more.

"I need help."

"Amu sighed and tightened her grip on the books in her hand. "Follow me. Discreetly."

She began to walk away briskly and he waited a few seconds before he could follow. She made many turns and several steps down the stairs. They continued to walk until she led him into a large glass building in a hexagon shape.

"Wow." Ikuto looked around. "What is this place?"

"It's called the Royal Garden." Amu tore off her flowered floppy hat and threw it on the glassy table in the middle of the room.

"It's like a green house."

"The name's a little childish for me though."

"Did you name it?"

"Hell no."

"Then..."

"Kiseki did. The guy's a monarchy maniac."

"The principal? You actually know the guy?"

"Tadase's uncle."

"Oh..."

The pinkette sighed, "Don't you dare look sad. I'm over him."

"Really?" Ikuto's ears perked up.

"No duh." Amu bit her lip lightly. "Or else I wouldn't be dating you."

"You could be using me."

"To make Tadase jealous?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded and pulled out a chair, his sapphire eyes intently gazing at the dork he called his lovely girlfriend.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She pulled off her swirly large, non-prescription glasses.

"I know." Ikuto sighed. "I'm just being paranoid."

"Is Saaya getting to you?" She looked at him with her honey-golden eyes.

"She won't leave me alone; I swear I'm going to die."

"Speak for yourself." Amu sighed, pulling off her large, printed t-shirt and her green stained pants.

"Whoa." Ikuto covered his eyes. "Are you trying to provoke me?"

"Relax dumbass. I'm wearing clothes underneath." She commented, taking a seat next to Ikuto.

"Oh." The blue-haired teen released his hands away from his eyes.

"Anyway." Amu placed her hands on the glass table. "Like I was saying, you are not the only one being tortured. Just this morning, she spilled her coffee on me. Hot coffee."

"Accident?"

The pinkette sent him a look of daggers, "What do you think it was?"

"Maybe accident. Maybe not."

"I didn't think you would be that stupid." Amu shook her head.

"Au contraire. You overestimate me."

"You do know that you're degrading yourself, right?" Amu asked in disbelief.

Ikuto paused and crinkled his eyebrows in great confusion, "...Oh."

Amu dragged out a long and heavy sigh. Ikuto couldn't help but look at her in a lovesick way. He had to admit that he missed her, more than anything. But the fact remained that she would not give up her lame 'disguise'. She had told him that it was too late now to change her reputation and that she quite liked being isolated than being worshipped. At least she was worshipped...unlike Saaya.

"Ikuto..." Amu trailed off.

He snapped back to reality and glanced at his pinkette. "Yeah?"

"Let me see your cell phone." She extended her hand out expectantly.

"My phone?" he asked, reaching around both his pockets. "I think I left it in my school bag."  
She stared at him sullenly, a pout forming on her lips. "I wanted to give you something though."

"Why not just give it to me now?" He cocked his head towards the side.

Amu pulled out her chair and walked over to the pile of clothes that were strewn on the floor. She fumbled around with her baggy pants and reached inside the pocket, pulling out a small square. Steadily, she walked back over to Ikuto and handed him a small picture. "It's the photo sticker from the other day. I thought that you would like this one."

Ikuto reached for the picture and raised it over his head, studying it carefully. He looked at the picture, completely entranced. It was a tiny picture, yet he could see both their faces perfectly. Her pink hair cascaded down her cheeks as she leaned in close to the camera with a graceful smile and he was there, blankly looking at the camera. However, to him, it seemed completely perfect.

"It's nice," he admitted.

"I'm in it," Amu snorted. "Of course it is."

Suddenly, Ikuto could feel a light bulb flicker over his head. "What about the one where we kissed?"

She looked up and smiled, placing her small finger over her lips. "That's a secret."

"Do you have it?"

"It's on my phone," Amu said, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

He watched her as she snapped the belt that wrapped her pants and continued to watch as she piled her hair up in a bun before plopping the hat down.

"Amu?" he called out quietly.

She turned towards him before placing her glasses over her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

The pinkette gave him a gentle smile as she walked over to her boyfriend. She kneeled down and leaned her head onto her hand before whispering, "I love you too."

Ikuto smiled, completely satisfied. He stood up out of his chair and pushed it in before facing Amu, extending his long arm.

She grasped onto it with her hand and he pulled her up. She looked thoughtfully at the teen before her and called out, "Ikuto."

He stared at her curiously and his eyes widened in surprise as she stood up on her tiptoes and leaned it, pressing their lips together lightly in a lingering kiss. He stood there, completely surprised as she stepped back, a sly grin on her face.

"Wait! Amu! One more time!" he shouted as she began to walk away.

"Hell no."

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Do you want to be seen kissing a dork?" she asked, turning to him.

"I don't care." He shrugged.

"Oh...Still, it's a no."

"Amu!" He dropped to his knees, feeling tears slip out.

"Ikuto." She leaned down. "Are you crying?"

"No," he sniffed. "This is just man sweat."

"Coming out of your eyes?"

Ikuto furiously wiped at the water drops and turned to face Amu. "I've exercised my eyes too much so it's sweating. Is there a problem?"

The pinkette let a loud laugh slip through her mouth. "Sure."

"It's true!"

"Then my dad must exercise a lot. He cri-excuse me, 'man sweats' every day."

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked in disbelief.

Amu looked at him, hands on her hips. She let another giggle slip through her lips as she quickly dashed out of the garden. "Obviously."

"Don't run!" Ikuto shouted. "Nobody runs from _the_ Ikuto."

Amu turned around, a playful smile on her lip. She stuck out her tongue and pulled down the bottom of her eyelid. Before he could react, she blew him a raspberry and ran away, laughing.

He began to chase her, not noticing a figure behind a maple tree holding a large camera.

"Ikuto-sama and Hinamori Amu are dating?"

**~ The Very Next Day ~ **

Ikuto hummed softly under his breath, a content smirk on his face. He and Amu shared a secret place that nobody knew about. They could spend time together whenever they wanted, or at least when Amu allowed them to.

He walked into his classroom and felt stares bore through his body. He looked up curiously and noticed crowds of people looking at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Utau began to walk over to him, a serious look on her face. "Ikuto, there's something wrong."

"Wrong? What the hell could it be?"

She looked at him with her purple eyes. "You guys were caught yesterday."

"Caug-"

"Ikuto~sama! Tell me it's not true!"

"Please tell us!"

"Ikuto-sama!"

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Ikuto looked at the classroom.

Like usual, the group of people parted like the Red Sea. He stepped towards the center and saw a large paper thumb-tacked to the chalkboard. His sapphire eyes widened as he felt his heart pound. "Hell no. Tell me this is not happening."

There in front of him was a bloated picture of him and Amu...kissing.

* * *

Amu: Dun! Dun! Dun!

Mitsuki: ...You stole my line.

Amu: Well this chapter was dramatic.

Mitsuki: I intended it to be light and humorous but then I felt that everybody deserved something like this because it's been five months since I've updated. So...here's a treat.

Amu: So...where's Ikuto.

Ikuto: I'm right here!

Mitsuki & Amu: What the hell?

Ikuto: I've gathered so many sticks so I could poke Mitsuki to death with but then I decided to use the sticks for a more devi- *faints*

Mitsuki: *Hides hammer behind back* Uh...Review?


	27. Can't He Take It Home?

**A/N: **I've decided that since my last update was in early January and I'm still only editing chapter 7, I should start on the new chapter. Anyway, I've fixed chapter 5 and 6 in terms of POV, grammar, and whatever plot holes I had. I've also decided to keep my delusions with Ikuto and Amu since you guys seem to like it, unless you want me to get rid of them. Then you guys have to tell me.

* * *

Mitsuki: You have a stalker.

Ikuto: Me?

Mitsuki: Who else? Amu?

Amu: Hey, I have a stalker too. His name is Ikuto.

Ikuto: Am I your only stalker?

Mitsuki: Look at his hopeful tone of voice. He wants to be your only stalker, but it's sad that he's n-

Ikuto: Don't ruin my dreams!

Mitsuki: Too bad! It's my only joy in life!

Amu: ...I have no idea why it is. Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: Stop sticking that in the middle of a decent conversation!

* * *

Her pink lips twitched as the rosette strode down the hallway, annoyed and very, very confused.

From the exact moment she had walked through the black gates, she could tell something was off. Many girls -with the exception of the occasional guy- would shoot her dirty glares. And just this morning, her indoor shoes had disappeared and were replaced with a couple of muddy earthworms.

But what was the cause? Sure she was disliked before, but never had she went to school to be greeted by a few stupid worms.

She was really curious, really.

**~Back to Ikuto's NOTSOLITTLE Predicament~**

"What's what?" Ikuto quickly composed his best poker face in less than a second.

"Ikuto~darling, this!" The redhead pointed a freshly french-manicured finger towards the chalkboard, where the dread picture hung. "What the hell is this?"

"That's me."

Utau snorted to herself. That was just like what her brother would say.

Saaya paused and narrowed her emerald eyes disbelievingly. "And just what is so funny?"

The blonde straightened her back, not even the least bit frightened. "You're overreacting, Saaya."

"Overreacting? Me? Please enlighten me on how 'overreacting' I am being when my future husband is making a fool out of me with some hideous freak!"

"He's not even your future husband." _Not to mention that she's not even hideous._

"Sister..." Saaya groaned, shaking her head. "That voice is just so beautiful, you shouldn't say such vulgar things with it."

"Vulgar?" Utau practically screeched. "Oh, I'll show you vulgar, you two-faced h-"

"Utau." Ikuto interrupted.

Almost immediately, the younger sibling quieted down with a hard glare towards her brother.

"Thank you, Ikuto~darling." Saaya shot him her hundred-watt smile. "But that still does not help you out of this."

"What do I need to be helped out of?"

Saaya fumed to herself. "Ikuto~darling! This isn't a funny matter you can just laugh about! This is putting our relationship on t-"

The cocky redhead was interrupted by a loud noise.

All heads in the room quickly turned to the door in a quick movement. Eyes narrowed and voices snickered.

"H-hi guys?"

"Amu," Ikuto whispered under his breath.

Saaya stared at the boy in clear suspicion. He didn't grow pale and stutter like most people would've, but his face suddenly turned more stoic; if that was possible.

"Hinamori Amu?" she began. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Amu looked at her with a unseen raised eyebrow. "This...this is my classroom."

Saaya almost turned the color of her hair. "Shut up! I didn't ask you!"

Amu opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You think saying sorry will suddenly smooth things over?" Saaya, once again, pointed at the chalkboard. "What is this? This stupidity?"

"That's a picture."

Saaya could practically feel her blood boil. "I know it's a picture. I know it's Ikuto~darling. And I happen to know that is you."

"Then..." Ikuto paused.

"I want to know exactly why the hell you two are...touching lips!"

The classroom resonated with groans and depressed agreement.

"You should have been more specific," Ikuto muttered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ikuto~darling..." Saaya warned.

"It's a fake picture."

Once again, all the heads in the room turned to the sound. .

"Why else would Tsukiyomi even bother with Amu?" Rima appeared, schoolbag in hand. She quietly walked towards her desk and set her bag down.

The classroom chattered in agreement.

"Obviously." Nagihiko and Yaya appeared at her side.

"Amu? Since when have the two of you been so chummy?" Saaya sent her a glare. "I also seem to recall you two eating lunch together the other day."

"I can't eat with her?"

"It's not appropriate."

"I'll decide what I want to do."

"You have never called me by my name."

"I just like Amu's name more."

"Even though she's kissing Ikuto~darling?"

Rima gave her a sharp look. "I told you, didn't I? It's just a photoshopped picture."

"That's a lie."

The tiny blonde did a double-take before letting a few tears roll down onto her cheeks. "Are y-you telling me t-that I'm lying?"

Once again, all eyes in the classroom rested on the scared redhead.

"N-no." Saaya was flustered. "I believe you! The picture is a complete fake!"

The tears began to lessen. "So I'm not a liar?"

"Yes?"

"Of course it's a fake," Ikuto mumbled under his breath. "Because the moment I can be honest and say it's real will be the moment when I can see pigs fly."

"Ikuto~darling, did you say something?"

His head snapped up. "Nothing."

"Oh, Ikuto~darling! I'm so glad you aren't dating some hussy behind my back!" Saaya practically jumped on him.

Amu narrowed her eyes. "Hussy?"

Before she could lunge at the deluded girl, the tall blonde appeared at her side. "Leave it, it's just Saaya being Saaya."

The rosette muttered incoherent words to herself, "Just because she's closer to the damn guy...I want to stran-"

She was interrupted by an ear-piercing screech that made all the students in the classroom groan in dismay.

_"All students, please immediately report to the auditorium for a message from the principal. I repeat, all students please immediately report to the auditorium for a message from the principal."_

Saaya released her arms from Ikuto's body and dusted off her blue cardigan. "Well, that's my cue. Let's go girls."

The Saaya posse followed their leader out of the classroom in a single line. As soon as the group left, the class dispersed and began to follow them to the auditorium.

When just Amu, Ikuto, and Rima were left in the class, the couple turned to their beloved savior with reverent expressions.

"Thanks Rima." Amu smiled.

"It's fine." The girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll get Tsukiyomi to pay me back somehow."

Ikuto looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was...Ikuto~darling." Rima smirked, stepping out of the classroom.

The blue-haired boy shuddered. "I hate being called that."

"What if I was the one saying it?"

"It'd still be creepy." He rolled his eyes. "Just stick with Ikuto."

"Fine, fine." Amu giggled. "Glad we got out of that one though."

"Yeah." Ikuto agreed.

"I'd thought we'd have to break out in a poetic speech." The rosette's smile grew larger with each word. "Our love knows no bounds, your sun will come back to you. Your breath of fresh air will return. You must go miss me as much as that once more, call me once and I shall be by your side."

Ikuto shot her a death glare. "Don't you dare say that _ever_ again."

Amu raised up her hands in defense. "It's a lovely saying."

"Over my dead ass."

"That's gross."

"It should be."

"So..." Amu began to change the topic, dreading what would be said if they continued. She walked over to the chalkboard and tugged at the picture. "What do we do with this?"

Ikuto stared at her with his sapphire eyes and turned to the picture. "Can I keep it?"

"W-why would you want to?"

"It's a beautiful picture of me and you."

"Beautiful?" Amu asked, skeptical. "Now you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding."

"Ikuto, I'm wearing _these_ in this picture." Amu gestured to the accessories on her upper body.

"But it'd look nice in my room."

"You...Really?"

"Yeah." Ikuto stuck his hands in his pockets. "Can I have it?"

Amu shook her head and tore the picture off. "Knock yourself out."

Once she passed the large picture to Ikuto, he began to carefully smooth out the corners. "Do you have a hair tie?"

The rosette reached for the elastic on her wrist. "Here."

He took it and cautiously began to slide it over the rolled paper. "There."

Amu was silent for a moment. "Can we go now? I really don't want to get detention for showing up late for an assembly with _that_ principal."

"Okay then, let's go."

He let her walk out of the classroom first and silently closed the door behind her.

**~ Transportation to the Auditorium ~**

Despite only being in the room for a few minutes, the air around the large room was sticky and students were already sweating. As the students chattered on about their new classrooms and how much they missed the 'cute guy' or the 'funny teacher,' Kiseki watched on from the extravagant mahogany podium placed on the high stage.

"My school is great." Kiseki nodded in approval. "A great start for a large kingdom."

Nikaidou quietly appeared at Kiseki's side, drops of sweat dripped down his forehead. "Kiseki-san, all the students are here. Please, _please_ start the meeting."

The lavender-haired man shrugged. "Fine, if that's what you servants want."

Nikaidou sighed and slipped back into his seat. Some things would never change...especially if it had to do with his boss.

"Students of Seiyo Academy, I am glad that you have all made it to this assembly," Kiseki began in a booming voice.

From the seats, the students whispers died down as their eyes focused onto the egotistical man they called 'principal.'

"I have a special announcement to make that has to do with a few changes of the school rules," he continued slowly. "I have thought it over for quite some time and I believe it is time to enforce this change that has been sitting on the back of my mind."

Everyone around the room grew silent in curiosity.

"It is time for the students of Seiyo Academy to walk around proudly in newly-designed school uniforms."

The quietness itself began to die out as the students burst into angry cries. Students stood up madness and began to shout out inappropriate words.

From the last row, Amu's honey-golden eyes widened as her face paled. "You...Oh no."

* * *

Amu: I hate Kiseki.

Mitsuki: Poor him, he was your past love's chara.

Ikuto: I get to see Amu's face?

Mitsuki: No, you'll get to see her armpits.

Ikuto: ...Amu doesn't shave her armpits so I don't want to see them.

Amu: ...

Mitsuki: Only you would know that.

Ikuto: I just happened to stumble upon her braiding her armpit hair when I was hanging around her balcony.

Amu: That's a lie! All you readers get out of here! **Review!** Ah damn it!


	28. When Chairs Fly

Mitsuki: Oh gosh, I'm like the worst updater ever to be known.

Ikuto: Update? I didn't even think that you knew the word..

Mitsuki: It's only been three months.

Ikuto: Only? And just how many times do you update in a year? You're not even remotely close to planning the next chapter.

Mitsuki: I'm the type to go with the flow. Besides, you of all people can't nitpick me on this subject.

Ikuto: And why not? I can bother and nitpick you as much as I want.

Mitsuki: Y-you're going to make me cry!

Ikuto: Wait, don't cry! That completely ruins my image!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: Oh my gosh, I seem to have lost my sense of humor during this time...love me.

* * *

Amu could practically feel the blood drain from her rosy cheeks as the whole auditorium roared wildly.

"Don't be such an ass!"

"Why not just strip me naked?"

"We don't have to listen to you!"

Upon hearing the last statement, Kiseki lowered his mouth to the microphone in front of him. "Actually, yes you do...I am your principal after all."

A metal chair thrown by an enraged student missed his lavender head by a couple of centimeters.

With his head still lowered (luckily) near the microphone, he shrieked aloud. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Shut up!"

"It should have hit you in the face!"

Kiseki pointed a pale, haughty finger towards his face. He opened his lips and tried to project his voice as loud as he could, saying something that was absolutely forbidden at such a time. "This face is the face of your king!"

From the row of the seated teachers behind the very conceited man, Nikaidou Yuu let a deep sigh escape from his lips. He liked and respected Kiseki, he really did; but when the man was practically losing face in less than a blink of an eye, he wasn't so sure why he had such feelings.

His brown eyes glinted from behind his thin-rimmed glasses; he had suddenly thought of several plans to put an end to this sudden (yet planned) rage. But as he continued to think about it, he remembered all the rules that this school strictly enforced.

Nikaidou clicked his tongue and leaned back in his seat. It was too bad that this wasn't the old school that he used to teach at; it wasn't even remotely close to the same type of students, so he didn't have a handy explosive when he needed one (and he really did at a time like this).

But as his mind continued to ponder about the crazy reason why his most useful weap-_educational tool_ was banned, he realized another solution that seemed slightly...more possible. Well, at least he hoped so.

And so, this hope glimmered as he stood up from his metal chair and hurried down the steps, heading immediately into the row of second years, the very angry second years. He attempted to nimbly step into the crowd without being hit in the face by several angry fists. Slowly, he managed to make his way to his target: Hinamori Amu.

"Himamori-san!" he hissed.

There was no movement or response.

"Himamori-san!" he tried again.

Still no answer.

How he wished that he could reach into his pocket for a handy-dandy firecracker.

"Amu."

The rosette snapped back to reality, her ears perking up. She turned to her 'beloved' boyfriend. "What?"

He simply pointed a pale finger at the orange-haired teacher before her.

"What?" she snapped, her tone cold.

"I need some help."

"So?"

"It involves you."

"I refuse."

"You didn't know what I was even going to ask."

"But if it has to do with me, then I don't really care."

"Do you want this riot to continue?"

"Yes." She shifted back comfortably in her seat and crossed her arms. "Maybe then a chair won't miss Kiseki's stupid face."

Nikaidou frowned, this was going to be way harder than he had initially thought.

"Look," Nikaidou said. "It's either you help me or I'm going to blow up this damn auditorium."

The couple both sent him matching skeptical looks.

"And that would be a very bad thing...why?"

"Himamori Amu, I swear if you do not help out..." He stopped midway to think of something. "I will hold you back another year."

Amu's honey-golden eyes widened. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Nikaidou began to smile. "All I have to do is mark down all your tests. I don't even have to look at your answers and it's a big zero for you."

The young girl narrowed her eyes and tried to glare at him as harshly as she could. "You're not worried about getting caught?"

"Who could catch me?"

"You are so...Argh." She let an aggravated sigh stop her from throwing insults at him.

From the right, Ikuto nudged her arm. "Might as well just help him."

"Alright, you win." Amu leaned her head against the cool metal chair and surrendered. "You're officially my most hated teacher in the entire universe."

"Great." Nikaidou widened his smile and slowly began to make his way out of the empty row. "Why are you sitting in such a secluded area by yourself anyway?"

The rosette shrugged. "Hey, it helps me complete my image."

"The image that's about to be destroyed by a simple whim of wanting uniforms?"

Amu frowned. "Yeah, that image."

As he continued to walk out of the empty row and towards the stage, Amu stared after him, lifting an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to follow him?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Probably."

When the words left his lips, Amu scrambled to stand up and follow her teacher out, until she realized something important. "Wait, since when were you sitting next to me?"

Ikuto didn't reply, but instead chose to shift back comfortably into his seat.

**~ Up the Stage Where Evil Chairs Target Kiseki ~ **

"Stop throwing school property!" the 'king' desperately shouted, avoiding yet another chair that was a few mere centimeters away.

"No!"

"What's the worst punishment you can give us? School uniforms? ...Oh wait!"

"It's an already made decision!" Kiseki shrieked. "I can't just change it now!"

"Then eat this damn chair!"

And the poor, poor chair was flung at the man.

From behind the stage curtains, Amu stood watching, an irritated smile on her face.

"Wow, as much as I hate Kiseki...They're very annoying," she admitted.

"So you see where I'm coming from then." Nikaidou gave her a small nod.

"Not really, I just think they're really irritating."

The teacher sighed. "Look, I know that I'm forcing you to do something you absolutely don't want to do, but I need the help."

"And just what do you need help with?"

"Yukari told me that you could handle problems like this quite...easily in middle school."

"So?" Amu looked at her teacher, the irritation quite clear on her face. Then, completely out of the blue, realization dawned on her. "You don't mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"You know that I just can't do something like that here! Especially not in this kind of situation."

"The great 'Himamori Amu' Yukari spoke of begs to differ."

"It's _Hinamori_."

"All I need is that you change your damn clothes, get the hell out there, and stop the chairs."

"I'm not doing it."

"Himamori-san..." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if I'm held back for a hundred years. I refuse to do this!"

At that moment, Nikaidou attempted to make her feel guilty by trying to look as downcast as he could. Unfortunately, this rosette was as hard-headed as one of the toughest yakuza members...Not that he knew any...Haha.

"Do you think something like that could possibly work?" Amu crossed her arms. "Oh please, I date _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I get those looks more than Kiseki gets chairs to fly at him."

Another sigh escaped his lips. "Then you leave me no choice, my dear, darling student."

He walked towards her, a wide smile plastered over his lips.

"N-Nikaidou?"

**~ This Scene Would be too Vivid if I tried to Describe it ~**

Amu drew deep breaths as she covered herself protectively. "I cannot believe that you just did that."

Right in front of her was her orange-haired teacher. In one hand was her hat and glasses and in the other was her large t-shirt and pants.

"A little birdie told me that you always wear another layer of clothes underneath...these." Nikaidou glanced at the set of extra-large clothes disgustingly.

"Don't look at them like that, those clothes are beautiful."

"...And exactly what kind of twisted sense of beauty do you have?"

"I have a wonderful one, thank you very much."

Nikaidou let a smile tug at his lips. "Okay, now go out there and do your thing."

"You're lucky that you're a teacher or you'd be dead," the rosette hissed.

"Go out there or I'll expose you."

"Urgh."

And she took the large steps towards the stage, her charisma just oozing out of her small frame.

From the last row of the second years, Ikuto carefully eyed the young girl, feeling quite 'giddy' on the inside. There she was, in all her pink-haired glory, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt that actually fit. Oh yes, he was quite giddy.

He continued to look at her as she made her way across the stage and towards the mahogany podium with the microphone. Silently, she pushed the lavender-haired man away and covered the entire mic with her small hand, earning a loud (very loud) squeal. Chairs dropped as students rushed to cover their poor ears.

"What the...hell?"

"Shut up!"

"Who the hell are y-you?"

Amu sighed and let go of the microphone, her expression seemingly bored. "Me? You want to know who _I_ am?"

The other students began to glare at her in their immense hatred. Who was she to stop their rebellion?

"I'm your worst nightmare."

* * *

Mitsuki: I'm super sorry guys. I was planning to add a few more scenes in, but I haven't completely planned them out. You'll see them in the next chapter though.

Ikuto: This is just the classic example of you being a bad author.

Mitsuki: Oh please, like I'd listen to you.

Ikuto: Y-You're going to make me cry!

Mitsuki: The Tsukiyomi Ikuto crying? Well, I'll be darned!

Ikuto: Waah!

*Numerous Ikuto fans glare at Mitsuki*

Mitsuki: Wait Ikuto! I'm sorry!

Amu: **Please review!**

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, this chapter isn't one of my best (but then again, I always say that). I just think it had too much dialogue and not enough description or something. It felt a little weird writing it, but I did my best to tweak it to satisfy at least some of my standards. I sort of feel like I've just lost my touch at writing this fanfiction. Please tell me what you truthfully thought of it, I'd be happy to know and happy to take criticism.


	29. Cool & Spicy, Saaya's Cousin?

**A/N**: Kay, so I'm a lazy, butthurt author with the best readers she could ask for. Now that that is established, we shall move onto my apology: sorry guys, I wanted to upload around Thanksgiving, but I just never got around to it. And to add to that, the disclaimer I wrote below...has nothing to do with the time period. Just imagine your back in November and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Mitsuki: Happy Thanksgiving everybody.

Ikuto: Look guys, she updated quicker than usual.

Amu: Yeah! Three months instead of six!

Mitsuki: Leave me alone guys; I have an excuse.

Ikuto: Being lazy, being fat, and being completely horrible to your readers. Your excuses are totally understandable.

Mitsuki: Shut up Ikuto! PEOPLE LOVE ME.

Ikuto: Yeah, non-existent people.

Mitsuki: ...That's true.

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Worst nightmare? You have got to be kidding me," Yamabuki Saaya called aloud, her voice practically scratching its way into Amu's eardrum.

"True." Amu admitted; a small, mischievous smile playing upon her lips. "That _is_ a little far-fetched."

"So will you tell us honestly who you are?" Rikka inspected her nails and raised an eyebrow at the rosette, obviously giving the impression that she simply did not care (even though she was dying to figure out who could _possibly_ be prettier than her).

"Yeah!"

"Tell us who you are!"

"I'm a student here..." Amu trailed off, her expression forming one of mock horror "Don't tell me that you've never even heard of me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who do you think you are?" A male student with spiked brown hair stood up and began to reach for the chair beneath him.

"You better not touch that chair." She sent him a hard glare, her fingers tapping at the edge of the mahogany podium. "Or I'll throw one at your head."

Immediately, the metal _clang!_ of the chair hitting the ground echoed around the room and the sound surrounded the chattering students. For Amu, it was a sad sight to see; she could tell they were completely polarized and she knew the reasons why as well. Like her previous school, they just couldn't decide whether to hate the girl because she was disrupting something severely important to them or to just love her, while worshiping the very ground she walked on.

Finally, a student grew overly-excited and began to murmur, "She's so cool."

As the others began to buzz in agreement, Amu, once again, plastered on her twisted smile. She had to admit, she dearly missed this feeling of superiority; it was going to be such a shame to hide behind those hideous glasses again.

Amu sighed and straightened out her back. She had to snap out of this, this horrible thing was going to bring her back where she started. She absolutely did not want that year of pain and suffering to be destroyed just because she was a little power-hungry. Nu-uh, no way. But...

From the wings of the stage, Nikaidou could see his student at the border of what she claimed to be 'life' and 'death.' He sucked in a long breath and took quick steps outside. He could tell the rosette didn't remember why she was out there in the first place.

The moment Amu could feel Nikaidou's presence on the stage, she whipped her head around and gave him a hard glare. The orange-haired teacher brushed it off with a smile and passed the girl a bright yellow sticky note that he had in his palm. As her eyes scanned over the note, she began to squint in an attempt to burn the paper with her imaginary eye beams.

"There's no way this is coming out of my mouth!" Amu whispered fiercely.

"Would you rather go back to being a first-year? I mean, either way, we're going to have uniforms and you can wear it for three years instead of two."

Amu grunted and shooed the teacher off the stage before turning back to the audience. Amu cleared her throat and leaned closer to the microphone. "Anyway, before you pigs stop listening and start throwing your chairs and shoes, it has been confirmed that uniforms will become mandatory in this school."

"What?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

The rosette paused to let the moans and complaints subside. However, when she realized that the other students would probably never quiet down, she fisted the head of the microphone in her palm. The loud screech pierced through the ears of the students.

"Shut up and listen to me before_ I_ throw my chair at _you_," Amu said in a clear voice, finally letting go. "The principal and the teachers have decided that student measurements...will be taken tomorrow during physical education..." Amu began to quiet down. "To assure that no students walk around in severely tight clothes or loose clothes..."

"Excuse me?!"

"What the hell is this principal running? A military school?"

"Gosh, we're only 16!"

"This is against the law!"

Amu inhaled a deep breath and barked into the microphone. "Look! You guys better show up tomorrow and take the damn measurements, before I freak out and suggest that everyone should have similar bowl-cuts too!"

Upon hearing those horrible words, all the students shut up and sat down quietly in their seats. Well, all the students who actually had seats.

**~ After the Massacre of Flying Chairs ~**

Once the lunch bell rung, the rosette walked down the crowded hall, making sure her pink hair was tightly secured under her hat.

"Wasn't she so cool?"

"And pretty!"

"Man, I could feel my heart pounding."

"Because she was pretty?"

"The way she shouted at everybody despite the fact that they could throw chairs..."

"Oh gosh, she was pretty."

Amu chuckled to herself and made quiet steps to her classroom. Once she opened the door, she could hear Saaya's cackle:

"That girl on the stage? Of course she was cool!"

"And why was she so cool, Saaya-sama? Why?" Fuuka and Yuuka, two girls who were completely entranced with Saaya, asked.

"Because she's my darling cousin of course!"

Amu choked on her spit and began to cough dramatically as the words let the red-head's mouth. Once she noticed that several students were beginning to stare at her, Amu quickly walked down to her seat and pretended to stare outside the window.

"Your cousin, Saaya?" Kukai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kukai-kun! My darling cousin that flew all the way here from the Bahamas! She and Nikaidou-sensei have quite the relationship."

Amu managed to choke down her laughter so several trembles.

"Relationship with Nikaidou?" Rima murmured, her eyes fixated on Amu. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you must know Rima-chan, my cousin and Nikaidou-sensei are like this." The red-head lifted up a single pinky.

It was all Amu could do not to laugh uncontrollably.

"But Yamabuki-san, Nikadou's married to another school teacher."

Saaya's cheeks began to redden. "You guys have to keep this a secret then, because I once caught my cousin and Nikaidou-sensei..kissing."

Amu promptly stood up and left the room.

**~ Leaving THAT Little Manifest ~**

Ikuto let a small sigh escape his lips. Ever since the assembly ended, he wasn't able to even catch a glimpse of Amu, which was something he hated far worse than running into Saaya.

"Brother dear, do me a favor and get out of my sight." Utau dropped a cartoon of milk on his desk. "Your depression is ruining my chi."

"Well, excuse me," he muttered in a bitter tone.

"Your excused." The blonde waved him off. "Now go somewhere else."

Ikuto sighed once more and stood up from his chair. He grabbed the milk carton and slowly tossed it in the air. "Fine, I'll leave. Hope your _chi_ is happy."

"Oh, it is." She smiled. "Bye-bye."

The blue-haired teen rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom, the milk carton still in his hand. He muttered incoherent words to himself and began to step towards Amu's classroom, just so he could see her face.

However, to his utter dismay, she was not there and Saaya was spouting complete nonsense about Nikaidou and Amu's relationship. Gosh, how he really hated her at this very moment.

"Damn it, Amu." His eyebrows creased in frustration. "At least tell me where you always go during lunch."

As his thoughts began to wander elsewhere, he suddenly realized that she _had_ told him. Just a few days ago too.

**~ COME TO ME AMU ~**

Amu shimmied out of her large t-shirt, placed it on the glass table in front of her, and quietly took a seat at the round table. She didn't know why, but coming to the Royal Garden had always relaxed her. The breathless surrounding of the trees and sky enveloped her in an air of peace.

"Amu."

But of course, that peace didn't always last.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted aloud, placing her glasses on the table. "What are you doing here?"

The teenager gave her a quirky smile and pulled out an elegant white chair. As he began to sit down, he raised up his pinky. "I just had to make sure that you and Nikaidou aren't like this."

Amu giggled and gave him a playful smirk. "Ikuto, you're not supposed to know."

"I found out from Saaya."

The rosette sat down and let her grin widen even further. "I heard too, I swear I was going to rip off my hat and use it to cover my mouth. I was positively going to die from laughing."

Ikuto feigned worry. "But, it's not true right? I heard from several other students that whatever Saaya says comes true."

"Then wouldn't that mean you're going to have a wedding with Saaya sometime soon?"

He frowned. "Oh God, I completely forgot about that."

"How could you forget?" Amu rested her head against the palm of her hand. "I was there too."

Ikuto sighed and played with Amu's glasses. "Enough of this, one more word about Saaya and I feel like I'll go back to my stupid depression."

Amu leaned over to Ikuto and let her face hover above his. "I was kidding." She inched in a little closer and let her lips touch his. "Feel better?"

The blue-haired teen nodded quietly and grabbed onto Amu's hand. "You looked kind of cool on stage today."

"Probably because I had a burning desire to murder Nikaidou."

"Don't you always have that desire?"

Amu shot him a look. "I wouldn't say always..."

"Basically, every time he makes you do something you don't want then."

"Pretty much."

"So always?

"...Yeah."

Ikuto chuckled and let his body relax in the white chair. He let his hands softly weave its way around Amu's small fingers. "Are you going to think of something for tomorrow?"

Amu glanced at him, her eyes brimming with curiosity. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"The taking of your wonderful, practically fantastic, measurements."

The rosette groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh my gosh, what _do_ I do?"

"You can always take your measurements normally," Ikuto suggested.

"If I could, I would." Amu sighed and mumbled silently, "I'm probably going to be grouped with the girls in our class; and if that happens, Saaya will never let me out of her sight."

"So she finds out you have a pretty slim body, what the hell is she going to do about it?" Ikuto tried his best to soothe his panicking girlfriend.

"Everything she can." Amu groaned loudly and kicked the air with her feet in a temper-tantrum. "Why couldn't I have been born a guy?"

"Well, because if I was dating a guy..." Ikuto trailed off, trying his best to find the right words to fit into his mouth. "It'd be completely creepy."

Amu broke out into a smile and giggled. "Okay, so there are positive sides to being a girl."

"Yeah, please don't say that you wish that you were a guy in front of me," Ikuto almost pleaded, feeling quite joyful that Amu was feeling a little better. "You'll give me complexity issues."

Amu's bright laughter echoed off the glass walls as she bent down, feeling her shoulders shaking up and down. Once her laughter (as well as the pain in her stomach from laughing too hard) began to subside, she looked at Ikuto and said, "Well, for the measurements...I guess I'll figure something out when I go home."

Ikuto squeezed her hand gently. "Good luck then."

* * *

Mitsuki: I was meant to upload this chapter around...Thanksgiving? BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS INSTEAD.

Ikuto: Horrible...

Mitsuki: Oh shut up, you try being me one day and actually updating something on time.

Ikuto: No problem.

Amu: Ikuto, not again.

Mitsuki: Oh my gosh, please don't pretend to be me again.

Ikuto: Oh my gosh, please don't pretend to be me again.

Mitsuki: Urgh, I'm going to bury you.

Ikuto: Urgh, I'm going to bury you.

Mitsuki: Oh well, you know what? FU-

Amu: Please review.

Ikuto: Oh well, you know what? FU-

Amu: Ikuto!

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah...another one. BUT, this one is to say that I really wanted to extend this chapter and actually add the measurement scene in. However, if I tried to do that, I swear to someone that I would never update until next summer. So, I'm super sorry to my lovely reviewers. THANK YOU GUYS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME. I love you all from the bottom of my freakin' non-existent heart.


End file.
